Evil Abigail
by TCKing12
Summary: When Abigail is hit by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's reconstructed Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, she becomes a villain out to conquer the multiverse. Now, George, The Rugrats, The Disney Characters, the Nicktoons, the people of The Dream World, and the entire gang must find a way to save Abigail before it's too late. Rated R (M) for Intense Violence and Frightening Scenes.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 9th 2037"_

It was a Sunday afternoon in Danville, but it wasn't an typical Sunday afternoon. It was dark, cloudy, and streaks of lightning appeared through the clouds, resembling cracks emerging all over glass. The booming rumble of thunder sounded through the atmosphere and rain continued to pour in a downfall. Apart from the storm, there was a big battle going on between two groups. The first group consisted of humans, people from other universes, people from the 2nd Dimension, people from The Dream World, and people from the future, and the second group consisted of humans, robots, and people from the future

As the battle was going on, at Phineas and Ferb's house, two 12 year old twins faced off each other in the backyard. The first twin was a girl that had pale skin, black hair with dark purple streaks, and eerie green eyes, and she was wearing a tight-fitting black leather coat with a dark purple triangle insignia on the chest, black long pants, and black calf-high boots. And the second twin was a boy that had pale skin, dark purple hair, and brown eyes, and he was wearing a Royal Gray Confederate Uniform. They were Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy and Prince George Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy.

The two Albany twins stared daggers at one another in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Strong gusts of wind blew in, and the backyard tree began to sway in uncomfortable motions. The newly-wet grass blew at the two siblings with the wind.

Abigail's black-and-purple hair was plastered all over her forehead because of the rain, and her green eyes were alive with extreme and determined anger as she stared at George. As for George, he had already started to feel the effects of the cold rain that was weighing down on him, and he began to shiver, but the dark purple haired prince ignored the feeling as he reluctantly prepared to fight his own sister for the first time. Both siblings flexed their fingers, waiting for the other person to make the first move that would signal the start of a climactic final showdown.

Eventually, it was Abigail who ran towards George, her left hand rolling up into a menacing fist. However, as Abigail was charging towards George, George thought about the events that led up to what was happening currently.


	2. The Trip To The Graveyard

**Chapter 2: The Trip To The Graveyard**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 3rd 2037"_

'6 Days Earlier'

The Albany household had never been so quiet. Today was a very special day, especially for the Watanabe portion of the family, and yet a single mention of it would bring sadness to any Albany's eyes instead of happiness. For today was the anniversary of the death of Chaz Finster, Kimi's Step-Father, Peter's (Me) Father-In-Law, and Abigail and George's grandfather.

Kimi spent most of the day being silent and not committing to her usual routine of doing her work as Queen or going out someplace with Peter. George would begin the day by keeping himself shut in his room for the time being and not visiting The Rugrats, The Disney Characters, or the Nicktoons.

But what Abigail did during that day was a total wreck. She would sometimes spend several minutes being silent before bursting out into fits of sobbing at random times. It was up to only Peter to comfort his daughter because if Kimi took on the responsibility of trying to comfort Abigail, she would just join the crying. And if that was worse, the next fact would just tear George and anyone else for that matter to shreds. The fact was that Abigail never showed any sign of optimism during that day. Not even a sliver of optimism. It would be during this day that Abigail wouldn't tell George what they were going to do together. Abigail would just spend the day looking downcast and miserable.

* * *

><p>After a while, it was 12:00 PM, and the Albany family was ready to depart. Everyone was wearing their best formal clothes, which were colored in a depressing black. Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George walked over to the front door.<p>

"All right, everyone, let's go." Peter announced.

Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George exited the castle and approached the family car. After opening the door and sitting in his usual seat, George watched as his sibling followed.

When Peter and Kimi seated themselves as well, Peter started the car's engine and backed the automobile out of the parkway and into the street. As the car drove down the street, Abigail and George watched quietly as the houses beside the car moved past them with slight blurs.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto, California, August 3rd 2037"<em>

Eventually, after a while, the car exited a highway and the entire family watched as the city of Modesto came into view. Eventually passing into it, Abigail and George watched as various buildings that they knew flew past them.

Finally, after taking several more turns, Peter made a right and made a stop at the downtown cemetery. Without bothering to tell the family that they were there, Peter opened his door and stepped out of the car, followed by Kimi, Abigail, and George. After walking into the cemetery, everyone saw that it was a rather windy day, and it seemed to match the mood pretty well. Dried leaves and dandelion seeds flew around and the blades of grass seemed to wave at the family as they made their progress toward Chaz's gravestone, which happened to be next to Melinda Finster's gravestone.

Upon reaching the gravestone, Peter and Kimi both took a few steps back to allow the children some privacy. George was the first one who took a step forward and he read the tombstone to himself.

_Charles Norbert "Chaz" Finster II_

_May 6th, 1966 - August 3rd, 2035_

_A Beloved Husband, Father, And Grandfather_

A tear slid down George's eye. He missed Chaz terribly.

Suddenly, George felt a hand slide into his and he looked to his right. He saw that Abigail was holding his hand as she stared at the gravestone. While he looked at Abigail, the 12 year old prince wondered what his older sister would do next.

Finally, a noise escaped Abigail's mouth. It wasn't a sigh, or a sob, or a gasp, or anything to indicate that she was going to snap soon. It was just one word.

"Grandfather." Abigail whispered.

The entire Albany family watched as Abigail began to speak for the first time that day.

"Happy anniversary, Grandfather. I don't know what you might say to that, though. Anyway, um, life's good. I'm still maintaining a good relationship with George. Mom and Dad are also doing well. Also, Uncle Chuckie, Aunt Nicole, Charles, Rachel, and Grandmother are doing well. But, I miss you, Grandfather. I miss being able to see you all of the time, and how you would do anything to make me and my family happy and make every day of our lives count. I miss everything about you, Grandfather. I-I... I..." Abigail said.

Abigail was about to burst into tears at that point. Peter stepped forward so he could try to comfort his daughter, but it was too late. Abigail practically exploded and her emotions began flooding out like water flowing from a dam.

"WHY, GRANDFATHER? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO? I MISS YOU, GRANDFATHER! WHY WERE YOU THE ONLY PERSON WHO HAD TO DIE? I WANT YOU TO COME BACK, GRANDFATHER! I WANT YOU TO!" Abigail yelled.

Abigail then lost herself in her own tears. Kimi made the mistake of trying to help her husband comfort their daughter, but she started crying herself. While Peter tired to comfort Abigail and Kimi, George looked down at the ground, downcast.

_"Oh, I just wish none of this ever happened."_ George thought.

* * *

><p>It had taken an hour for Abigail to stop crying. George had rarely ever seen Abigail cry before, and it was painful when he saw such an event happen. Kimi had also stopped crying and she, Peter, and George gave their speeches to Chaz's grave before it was time to leave.<p>

With that done, Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George walked back to the car and they drove back to Richmond.


	3. Arguments, Plans, And A Green Laser

**Chapter 3: Arguments, Plans, And A Green Laser **

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 3rd 2037"_

Isabella stepped out of the portal that led to Danville and she watched as the car that belonged to the Albany family parked itself in the garage of the Albany castle. Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the garage door, clearly not starting any conversations. The 10 year old girl pursed her lips at the ghastly sight of Abigail's face. It looked as though she was crying, since her eyes were red and her cheeks were slightly puffy. Abigail was also sniffling occasionally and her smile was absent from her face. One thing was clear: this was not the Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy that she became friends with 12 years earlier.

Isabella was well aware that the day was a very special day for the Albany's and she knew ever since she woke up that morning for the past 2 years that it wasn't a good idea to bother Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George, but she decided that, maybe, she could comfort everyone.

After walking to the front door, Isabella became immersed in thought. She really hated this time of the year, since this was always the time she would have to see Abigail look downcast and go against her well-known optimistic personality. When she first met Abigail after she was born in 2025, it was Abigail's optimism that led to Isabella establishing a strong friendship with Abigail. But the first time she had to see the Albany's commemorate the anniversary of Chaz Finster, she nearly cried at the sight of Abigail. It was so out of character for the princess, and that sight had since haunted her dreams in the past 2 years. Isabella wished that she could do something for Abigail, but she really didn't know what to do.

Isabella was roughly pulled out of her musings by the ringing of her cell phone. Sighing, she answered it.

"Hello?" Isabella asked.

_"Hi, Isabella."_ the person on the other line of the phone greeted.

Isabella immediately realized that the person on the other line of the phone was the second-in-command of her Fireside Girls troop and fellow Disney Character, Gretchen Davison.

"Oh, hey, Gretchen. What'cha doin'?" Isabella asked.

_"Nothing. I heard from everyone in Danville that today is the day that... that..."_ Gretchen started to say.

However, before Gretchen could finish speaking, Isabella cut her off.

"I know. I don't know what to do. It's tears me apart to see Abigail this sad. It's been two years since Chaz died in the car bomb and she hasn't moved on yet." Isabella said.

_"Maybe you can get Abby to move on from the tragedy."_ Gretchen suggested.

Isabella's eyes widened.

_"Come again?"_ Isabella asked.

"You can tell Abigail that it is the best thing to do to move on from Chaz's death. That's what my father said to me when my mother died." Gretchen replied.

There was a brief silence and Isabella didn't know what the silence was because Gretchen began thinking about her mother. Finally, Gretchen's voice spoke again.

_"Please don't tell me that in the past two years, you haven't thought of talking to Abigail and telling her to move on."_ Gretchen said.

Isabella slapped her forehead. Gretchen was right because it had been two years since Chaz died, and she never thought of talking to Abigail about it. She couldn't believe that it didn't come to her sooner.

"I don't know, Gretchen. Maybe I didn't talk to Abigail because I didn't want to press the situation on any further." Isabella said.

_"If you don't want to see Abigail so down and moody, then I suggest you go talk to her."_ Gretchen said.

Isabella nodded.

"I'm on it." Isabella said, firmly.

* * *

><p>30 seconds later, Isabella charily walked towards the gate that led into the Albany's backyard. She was now starting to think Gretchen's suggestion was a terrible idea or not. She had never bothered to talk to Abigail during this time of the year, and she didn't know how the dark purple haired princess would react to even the slightest word. All she ever did was give Abigail some space, and when she felt like it was long enough, she'd go to their backyard and find Abigail in a happy and cheerful mood.<p>

However, when Isabella looked through a peephole in the gate, there was nothing going on. Instead, there was just Abigail, sitting under the backyard tree, sniffling. She was staring blankly into the castle, undoubtedly lost in her own thoughts.

Gulping, Isabella began to regret her decision, but what Gretchen said to her kept her going.

_"Maybe I'll just give Abby a hug and some soft words as a way to make her feel better. That should be enough to comfort Abigail and let her know that people are worrying about her."_ Isabella thought.

Isabella smiled at her idea. A tight hug and some comforting words seemed fine, but if she did anything more, the consequences that would follow looked terrifying.

After opening the door into the backyard, Isabella saw Abigail look at her with freshly red eyes. She had obviously been crying some more.

"Hello, Abigail. Are you okay?" Isabella asked softly.

Abigail sniffled.

"No, and you should know why." Abigail replied.

"I do, Abby, I really do." Isabella said.

Isabella walked over to Abigail, who moved over slightly to give her some space to sit down on. Isabella flashed a small smile at Abigail as thanks before sitting down.

"Look, Abby, I know how things are tough for you on this particular time of the year, I really do. I mean, that's what best friends are for, right?" Isabella asked.

Isabella almost choked on the words 'best friends', but she managed to pull it off efficiently.

Abigail looked at Isabella and Isabella almost flinched out the redness of the princess's eyes. It looked as if they were about to blow up in any second.

"No." Abigail replied.

Isabella's eyes widened at the word that escaped Abigail's mouth. She never expected to get a short, almost cold response like that.

"Pardon me?" Isabella asked.

"No. No, you don't know. I'm sorry, Isabella, but you don't know. You never had a grandfather who wanted to please you every day and make your childhood count? Who had to die while carrying a bag, thinking it contained groceries that he bought at the grocery store. Who even knows what your father was like? He ditched you and your mother before you were even born and before your show started! You're luckier than I am, not knowing a close relative rather than knowing that a close relative only to be told one day that he picked up the wrong box and had it blow up all over his face. Literally." Abigail replied, angrily.

In her mind, Isabella admitted that Abigail was right. She never knew her own father, for he indeed had left Vivian while she was still pregnant with Isabella. Yes, she was lucky, not having to know about what happened to a close family member because no one ever knew what happened to him afterwards. Nor did she know what her father was like because her mother rarely talked about him. As for Abigail, she had to suffer the whole package: she knew what Chaz was like, and 10 years into her life, she had to find out that Chaz Finster was the only one who died in a car bombing that injured seventeen other people in 2035. Isabella found herself pitying her best friend even more.

"Yes, yes I don't know how tough this tragedy was on you. I really don't. But what I do know is that this is taking a toll on you. I know how much you loved your Grandfather. I liked him too because he was a really nice guy. But you've still got your parents, your brother, your relatives, and your Grandmother. Don't you think that it was for the best that your Grandfather had to die?" Isabella asked.

Abigail's eyes widened angrily and Isabella slapped her forehead. She definitely said the wrong words.

"For the best? FOR THE BEST?" Abigail asked angrily.

"No, Abigail, I messed up on that! Wait, please hear me out!" Isabella pleaded.

"HEAR YOU OUT?" Abigail yelled angrily, standing up.

Isabella let out a small gasp. She stared into Abigail's red eyes and wanted to run, but the eyes seemed to glue her to the spot.

"Isabella, I know that I still have my family, my relatives, and my Grandmother. But you want to know what I wish? I wish that different circumstances got my Grandfather to leave us. Like a divorce. Yeah, I would think that a divorce would've been for the best, NOT HIM DYING! WHY WOULD YOU SAY HIM DYING WOULD BE FOR THE BEST, HUH?" Abigail asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Abigail! I didn't mean to say that! I also wish that a divorce would be better for you guys, I really do! But what I'm trying to say is..." Isabella wailed.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! JUST LEAVE!" Abigail yelled.

"But..." Isabella started to say.

"GET OUT! NOW!" Abigail yelled.

Isabella immediately ran out of the backyard and into the Albany front yard, tears streaking from her eyes and through her cheeks. The wind picked up again, as if on some sort of cue, and Isabella's raven black hair flew forward with the wind, and the 10 year old watched as Abigail resumed her blank stare at the castle under the backyard tree. Isabella's lips pursed together for the second time today as she struggled to not cry.

_"Great, I only upset her further. Way to go, Gretchen."_ Isabella thought.

Finally, she gave in to her urge to cry. Isabella sat down on the grass, buried her face in her palms, and began sobbing. The sound of the wind blowing blocked out the sounds of her crying, and a pair of joggers passed by without even noticing that she was crying.

After a few minutes of crying, Isabella stopped and looked at Abigail again, only to see her crying as well. Heartbroken, the girl started crying again, and unknown to Abigail, the two were crying together, with no one noticing because of the wind.

Several more minutes passed when a voice finally spoke out to Isabella.

"You okay?" the voice asked.

Isabella looked up, and saw that George was towering over her, a look of concern etched on his face, his dark purple hair blowing with the wind.

"Oh, hi, George." Isabella replied glumly.

"Was it Abigail?" George asked.

Isabella stood up and brushed her skirt of dirt and grime.

"Yes." Isabella replied.

"Don't worry about it. Within a week, she'll forget what happened and we'll be back to being our normal selves. She always does." George said.

"No. She won't forget. You think that she would forget about your Grandfather's death until the next anniversary comes along? No! I met a very different Abigail in that backyard, and that Abigail told me that she was never going to forget! Sure, she'll eventually revert into the optimistic, kind princess that we know, but I've just realized something: underneath that shining shell is a sobbing 10 year old who's still broken by the terrible news! And that shell is going to break soon, and Abigail is going to pour out her true feelings eventually! And who knows what will happen then! We can't let that happen, George! We have got to do something!" Isabella said, putting her hands on her hips and a look of determination on her face.

"We?" George asked.

"I can't do this alone, George. You know what Abigail is like during this part of the year better than I do." Isabella replied.

"Then what are you suggesting that we do?" George asked.

"We will gather the Pickles, the Finsters, the Devilles, the Christiansons, the Wehrenburgs, the Barrows, The Disney Characters, and the Nicktoons. They must know what's going on." Isabella replied.

George nodded and he and Isabella walked off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after 10 minutes, Abigail stopped sobbing and she looked at the door that Isabella had went through. Abigail started to regret the moment she yelled at Isabella and she knew that Isabella didn't mean the things that she said. Abigail wanted to do everything that she could to make things up with Isabella.<p>

Abigail stood up and she ran out of the backyard, in pursuit of the now-gone Isabella.

"ISABELLA! ISABELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Abigail called out.

Abigail realized that she wouldn't find Isabella by just roaming everywhere. So she went to all of the places that were commonly associated with both Abigail and Isabella.

Abigail realized that Isabella wasn't in Richmond, so she took out her portal key and activated the portal to Danville. She stepped through the portal and found herself in Danville. Abigail then started running and she arrived at every of the Fireside Girls houses, but she still couldn't find Isabella. Finally, she stopped at the Sweetwater residence and the father of Adyson Sweetwater told her that George, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, the children of The Rugrats, The Disney Characters, and the Nicktoons were away on a meeting. So, Abigail ran to the Fireside Girls lodge, only to find that no one there, and strangely, there was also a lack of chairs.

Abigail walked out of the lodge and she accidentally collided with Django Brown, who was riding on his scooter.

"Oh, gosh! Abigail, are you all right?" Django asked, walking over to Abigail.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Abigail replied, rubbing her stomach. She then asked "Hey, Django? Have you seen Isabella?".

Abigail then noticed that Django seemed to get fidgety.

"She's, uh, um, she's uh.. uh, um, I don't know, uh... um... at the park! That's right, I saw her at the park! Sorry that I couldn't remember that any sooner, I've been through a lot of Danville today!" Django replied.

Abigail smiled.

"The park! Thanks, Django!" Abigail said.

"No problem." Django said nervously before riding off on his scooter.

Abigail then ran towards Danville's park. Upon arriving, Abigail began searching immediately.

"ISABELLA! ISABELLA, WHERE ARE YOU? ISABELLA?" Abigail called out, sounding exasperated. She then shouted "ISABELLA? ISABELLA, I'M SORRY!".

Suddenly, a green laser appeared out of nowhere and zapped Abigail. The laser continued to engulf Abigail for a few moments. Finally, the laser ceased to exist and Abigail stood there, staring blankly into space before running off. However, as Abigail ran off, there was something odd about her appearance.

Her eyes, once the brilliant blue color that she had all of her life, were now an eerie shade of green.


	4. The Shadow

**Chapter 4: The Shadow**

_"Location: Unknown, August 3rd 2037"_

Abigail looked around, confused. She was no longer standing in Danville's park, but instead she was standing in an vast empty landscape, occupied by nothing other then herself and a thick purple fog. Abigail looked around in hopes of finding someone other then her to talk to. And obviously, being alone in a bleak location such as this was obviously terrifying.

"Hello?" Abigail called out.

The only response that Abigail got in return was an echoing of her own voice, which sounded throughout the atmosphere.

"Hello?" Abigail called out again, more clearly this time.

"Hello." a voice, which sounded similar to hers but slightly deeper, replied.

Abigail screamed, realizing that the new speaker was directly behind her. She turned around and looked at her new companion to examine her. The figure looked exactly like Abigail, her physicality identical to Abigail in every way. The only difference was their eyes: the other Abigail's eyes were colored green that looked rather sickly and they burned with a malice so overwhelming in quantities of evil that it made Abigail shudder fearfully. Also, the other Abigail was currently being engulfed in a strange, purple, wispy substance that could either be fire or mist.

"Afraid of me, Abigail? Maybe you should be." the other Abigail asked.

"W-Who are you, and where am I?" Abigail asked.

"Who am I? Well, my name is the Shadow. As for where you are, you are in your subconscious." the other Abigail replied.

Abigail looked around. This was her subconscious? She had expected it to be more positive.

"I stand corrected. I mean my subconscious because I'm now in control of your body." the Shadow said.

"What? How is this happening?" Abigail asked.

"Hey, don't ask me? I came into your mind because you got hit by the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator while you were at the park. And you want to know something? It doesn't matter because I really like it. I mean, you lead a really interesting life." the Shadow replied.

The Shadow snapped her fingers and images filled the fog, as if they were being projected from a film projector. Abigail gasped in shock, realizing that they were images that were depicting the things that happened during her life. Meeting The Rugrats and their families, meeting The Disney Characters and the Nicktoons, traveling back in time, visiting other nations with Peter, Kimi, and George, gaining her powers in The Dream World on February 15th 2034, as well as other events. However, before Abigail could think about it anymore, the images disappeared and the Shadow started speaking again.

"You know, I can definitely use your life to my advantage." the Shadow said evilly.

"What kind of advantage?" Abigail asked curiously.

The Shadow slapped her forehead in disbelief.

"Wow. Just, wow. You may be bright, Abby, but you lack intellectually in some aspects. Like identifying if someone is evil, for example." the Shadow replied.

Abigail gasped.

"Y-Y-You're e-evil?" Abigail asked.

"Hello? Black fire-like thing shrouding me, creepy green eyes, dark identity... all of these basically scream 'Bad news!' And yet, you don't even recognize that at first sight? How incompetent." the Shadow replied.

"Hey, I resent that remark!" Abigail said angrily.

"Well, too bad. I'm evil, so I obviously don't care. Anyway, now all that's left is to take over your body and fulfill my evil purposes!" the Shadow said.

"NO! I won't let you do that!" Abigail yelled boldly.

"Can you? I'd like to see you try and stop me." the Shadow taunted.

Abigail wanted to do something to the Shadow, but she didn't know what.

"HA! Knew you couldn't do it! Now, be a good girl and do as I say. Don't try to stop me and you'll be fine. It's quite easy. So, goodbye, Abigail." the Shadow said.

"Wait..." Abigail began to say.

However, it was already too late. The Shadow walked away into the mist, leaving Abigail alone by herself.


	5. Coming Up With A Plan

**Chapter 5: Coming Up With A Plan**

_"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 3rd 2037"_

Meanwhile, after Isabella and George had left Peter and Kimi's castle, they traveled to Danville. After several hours had passed, Isabella and George managed to gather the Rugrats children, The Disney Heros, The Disney Villains, and the Nicktoons at the Fireside Girls clubhouse, however the members of the O.W.C.A. and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. weren't able to attend, but they let everyone know that they hoped that Abigail would feel better. It was a really large gathering, with the Fireside Girls having to borrow extra chairs from their lodge so that everyone was able to sit down. Apparently, everyone was attracted by the fact that Abigail Watanabe Albany, the optimistic princess, was having a severe case of the blues.

Once the last of the attendants were seated, Isabella and George both approached the microphone that was stationed in front of the audience. Isabella took a hold of it and spoke into it.

"Ahem, testing, testing." Isabella said.

"What is this, a music video or something?" Camden Frumkin asked, annoyed.

"Cut it, Camden!" Isabella replied. She then turned to the others and said "Everyone, I think you all know why you're here.".

"Ooh, ooh! Can I answer that?" Spongebob asked, waving his hand wildly.

"That wasn't a question, Spongebob." Isabella replied coldly.

Spongebob frowned and put down his hand.

"Everyone, two years ago today, Abigail Watanabe Albany, the bright, extraordinary princess of The Confederacy, lost her grandfather and our former friend, Chaz Finster, to a bombing. That hurt Abigail, and this pain was increased by the fact that Chaz was the only one who died." Isabella announced.

"Oh, no!" Cassi Wehrenburg exclaimed.

"Shut it, Cassi!" Isabella snapped.

Cassi didn't speak again.

"Anyway, every anniversary of Chaz's death, Abigail is no longer the optimistic princess that we know and love. She is an entirely different person who is capable of exploding at any moment. We need to find a way to cheer Abigail up before she practically destroys herself!" Isabella said. She then asked "Any suggestions?".

Most of the audience raised their hands. Isabella picked Kiara, who was sitting in the fourth row.

"I say we invent something for Abigail! Something original, something to show that we care for her, and that we sympathize with her!" Kiara suggested.

"Good idea! What do you have in mind?" Isabella asked.

"We carve a message on this world's version of Kermillian's Comet, saying that we care for her!" Kiara replied.

"That's good, except we don't know when we'll be seeing Kermillian's Comet again, either if we decide to go up there on our own free will or if we have to do an episode, and it may be long after today when we next see it." Isabella replied.

"Oh." Kiara muttered.

"Although, I do like the inventing part. Any ideas on what to invent?" Isabella asked.

George picked Danny Fenton.

"How about we make a funhouse?" Danny asked.

"We already did that with our own house when my parents built a funhouse for me and my sister during the Summer. Next." George replied.

Isabella picked Megan Deville, who was sitting in the sixth row.

"How about we make a super-slide?" Megan asked.

"We don't have the blueprints on how to make a super-slide. Next." Isabella replied.

George picked on Simba, who was sitting in the third row.

"How about a device that reverses gravity?" Simba asked.

"That has already been done. Next." George replied.

Whoever George and Isabella picked on, it turned out that it had already done it. Buford suggested a super-treehouse, but that already happened with Rafiki's treehouse and Abigail had already been there a lot of times, so it wouldn't be as exciting as not being in a super-treehouse. Sandy Cheeks suggested a water slide encircling Richmond's tallest skyscraper, but George didn't know if Peter or the city officials would allow that and he thought that it was too dangerous. Gantu suggested a transporter, but the portal key that went to The World Of Disney and The World Of Nickelodeon was as near to a teleporter as you could get. Adam Pickles suggested creating a superhero suit for Abigail, but George and Isabella didn't really see a superhero suit cheering up Abigail. Eventually, everyone had already suggested an invention that had somehow already been done before, and Isabella and George were ready to give up on getting an idea for an original invention. However, they still had one more person to ask.

"Should we ask Django about what we should build?" George asked.

"No. He's probably going to say we should build a rollercoaster even though Darin, Tak, Ralph, Mushu, Sebastian, Clayton, Turbo, and Forte suggested it earlier. You know, I've realized that we have built everything that we could think of." Isabella replied.

"I know one thing that hasn't been done." a voice said.

Isabella and George looked at Django. He was standing up, the biggest smile etched on his face.

"And what is that, Django?" George asked.

"We can recreate every invention that Phineas and Ferb have done throughout their show! We can be original and unoriginal at the same time, by reusing every blueprint and rebuilding every contraption! Abigail is sure to love that!" Django replied.

The rest of the audience looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Isabella and George looked at one another.

"Well, what do you think?" George asked.

Isabella smiled.

"It's perfect." Isabella replied. She then turned to the audience and said "Everyone who agrees with Django, say 'aye'!".

"AYE!" everyone in the audience shouted out in reply.

"Then it's settled!" Isabella said.

Everyone then started cheering and the cheering was so large that it was loud enough to cover the entire area. However, once the cheering ceased, Isabella finally noticed something that she didn't notice at an earlier time.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Isabella asked.


	6. Perry's New Mission

**Chapter 6: Perry's New Mission**

Little did anyone know that Perry had made his way towards the Fireside Girls clubhouse. As he did, he watched the meeting progress and he smiled at Isabella and George's efforts to cheer Abigail up. He, too, hated to see his friend so down and he appreciated the two of them for finding ways to help Abigail move on from the tragedy of Chaz's death. And he wished he could help.

And speaking of which, his wristwatch had started beeping a few minutes earlier, which had explained his absence at the end of the meeting.

After approaching the wooden wall of the clubhouse, Perry pressed a hidden red button and a small hatch opened in the wall. Perry jumped into it and he landed smoothly on a flat platform that began descending down a glass tube.

After a few minutes of waiting, Perry felt the platform stop and another hatch opened in the glass tube. Stepping through it, Perry found himself in his headquarters underneath the Flynn-Fletcher house. He seated himself in his red chair and he watched as the colossal face of his superior, Major Francis Monogram, appeared on the large screen in front of him.

"Good morning, Agent P. Our spies have seen all ten L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members doing something in the DEI building, never leaving at all, and they haven't told anyone in Danville or in any other part of The World Of Disney about what they are doing. Whatever they are doing inside of DEI, they appear to be constructing something, and we fear that the organization is planning a scheme, even though there isn't an episode going on. So, we are sending you to lead a squad of O.W.C.A. agents into DEI so you can investigate the matter. The rest of the squad is currently waiting for you at DEI. Good luck, Agent P." Major Monogram said in his stern voice.

Perry, as usual, saluted his boss, confirming that he was ready to serve.

* * *

><p>Perry arrived at Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated and he dropped in from his rocket car. He landed smoothly on the concrete sidewalk and he looked into the alleyway and saw his squad: Pinky the Chihuahua, Kenneth the Kitty, Herman the Hedgehog, and Terry the Turtle.<p>

_"Perry! Over here!"_ Pinky barked.

Perry strode towards his squad and greeted all four agents with the secret O.W.C.A. agent handshake.

_"So, are all of you ready to make sure that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. doesn't try to do anything bad to Danville or the rest of The World Of Disney?"_ Perry chattered.

_"YEAH!"_ Pinky, Kenneth, Herman, and Terry growled out in response.

The five agents then procured their grappling-hook launchers and fired them towards the DEI balcony. After pressing a button on the launchers, the five agents were pulled up to the penthouse. Upon reaching it, the five agents entered the room, where they saw nothing but darkness.

_"Hey! Where'd L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. go?"_ Kenneth hissed.

Suddenly, as if on cue, five sets of robotic arms shot out of the darkness and each set grabbed an agent and pulled at their limbs, limiting movement. Perry chattered angrily, realizing that they had fallen into another of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's pathetic traps.

_"_SURPRISE!_"_ a voice shouted.

Indeed, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists stepped out of the darkness, all wearing their best megalomaniacal expressions.

"So, do you like my traps for you, agents? I thought that after the episode in which I made that mess-up with Sergei the Snail, I should make a trap that's suitable for all agents of all sizes, and the trap that best fits the bill would be robotic arms!" Dr. Doofensmirtz announced to the agents.

"Okay, Doofenshmirtz, enough of all these explanations. It's time that we enact our scheme!" Rodney said.

"Don't boss me around, Rodney, that's my job!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz berated.

"For the last time, Doofenshmirtz, I prefer to not be called 'Rodney'! I'd rather be called by my full name, which is Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!" Rodney exclaimed angrily.

"Whatever. Anyway, I will get on to the scheme, but first, I have to explain what it is to the agents!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

The other scientists groaned in disbelief.

"Oh please, Doofenshmirtz. That's just gonna waste time!" a bug-eyed scientist said.

"Look who's talking, Croachaye. Surely you do that to your arch-nemesis!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz snapped.

"No, I don't." Croachaye said.

"Huh? You don't?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked in shock.

"Nope. Neither do the rest." Croachaye replied.

"Really? And after 30 years, you never bothered to tell me that?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

The nine scientists all nodded. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened in surprise because he had never expected his fellow L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members to follow a different pattern in fighting their arch-nemeses.

"Well, what do you do after you trap your arch-nemesis?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"It's simple. We just enact our scheme already." Helmetair replied.

"Already?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Already." Diminuitive replied.

"And you guys still get thwarted even after 30 years?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Those agents always seem to have the best of luck." Rodney replied.

"Don't worry about that. Those robotic arms are proofed of every possible method of escape because I had Tancien check it. Isn't that right, Tancien?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Yeah. All proofed out!" an elderly scientist replied, coughing.

"Alright, then. Start up the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, Sharpeard!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz ordered.

"Yes, sir." a scientist with light-brown hair at the temples and a beard that ended with a rather sharp-looking goatee said as he turned on the lights, illuminating the device that Major Monogram said they were working on.

Perry's eyes widened because he remembered the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator well. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had once constructed it in one of the Phineas and Ferb episodes that had taken place years ealier in order to turn him into an evil ally, but instead, a gelatin monster was created from it instead of Perry being turned evil. However, Perry managed to defeat the gelatin monster and shorten out the Inator, and all ended well. But now that the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator had been reconstructed, Perry didn't know what Dr. Doofenshmirtz and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. have planned out.

"Soon, I will become truly evil, and I will lead L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. in a glorious conquest of the Tri-State Area and maybe even the rest of The World Of Disney! Yes!" Rodney said evilly.

_"At least I know the scheme now."_ Perry thought.

Dr. Doofensmirtz's eyes widened angrily.

"Hey, wait a minute! I'm the one who's supposed to be hit by the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, not you, Rodney!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

"No, since we fired you as our leader, it will be me who will assume the position and lead L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. And by the way, for the last time, do not call me Rodney! Call me Aloyse Everheart Eliza..." Rodney started to say.

"Shut it, Rodney! It will actually be me who will become truly evil, not you!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

Rodney smiled.

"Oh, yeah? WATCH!" Rodney said.

The big-headed evil scientist turned to Sharpeard, who had taken control of the Inator.

"Sharpeard! Hit me with the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator!" Rodney ordered.

"No, Sharpeard! Hit me, your leader!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried.

Sharpeard's eyes flew back and forth between Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Rodney.

"I thought we fired you as leader, Doofenshmirtz." Sharpeard said.

"JUST HIT ME!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled.

"NO, HIT ME, SHARPEARD! AND I'LL GIVE YOU A WELL-DESERVED REWARD!" Rodney cried.

Meanwhile, the seven other evil scientists had fallen asleep out of boredom, while the five O.W.C.A. agents watched on with disinterest. Perry randomly took a glance at the robotic arm taking a hold of his right arm, and he noticed that it was tearing. With a mighty pull, Perry broke his arm free from the trap, which caught the other agents attentions. Perry then yanked himself free of his trap with ease and Pinky, Kenneth, Herman, and Terry followed suit because the robotic arms were undoubtedly wearing off. Fortunately for them, none of the scientist were noticing as the squad of agents silently sneaked over to the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator.

"HIT ME, SHARPEARD!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz roared.

"NO, HIT ME, SHARPEARD!" Rodney screeched.

"NO, HIT ME, NOT HIM! HE'S A COWARD!" Dr. Doofensmirtz yelled.

"HE'S THE BIGGER COWARD! HIT ME!" Rodney yelled.

"I'M NO COWARD, RODNEY!" Dr. Doofensmirtz yelled.

"DO NOT CALL ME RODNEY, FOR THE LAST TIME! CALL ME ALOYSE..." Rodney started to yell.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FULL NAME, RODNEY! HIT ME, SHARPEARD! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Dr. Doofensmirtz yelled.

"I say we play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors to settle the matter!" Norm interjected, who had just arrived in the room and was holding a tray of food and drinks.

"GET LOST, NORM!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrieked.

"Right away, sir!" Norm said.

And with that, Norm optimistically left. Still, no one had noticed Perry, Pinky, Kenneth, Herman, and Terry reaching for the self-destruct button that was implanted on the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator.

"Guys, argue all you want, but I am quitting on making the choice on who to hit. Pick someone else to do the job." Sharpeard said, now bored.

Walking away from the Inator, Sharpeard suddenly noticed Perry, Pinky, Kenneth, Herman, and Terry.

"THEY'VE ESCAPED!" Sharpeard yelled, stopping the agents in their tracks.

"WHAT?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Rodney exclaimed simultaneously, while the seven other scientists came to full attention and stood up.

"How did they escape?" Bloodpudding asked.

"I don't know. I asked Tancien to check on the robotic arms..." Dr. Doofensmirtz started to say.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz suddenly remembered Tancien's slight senility and slapped his forehead.

"Well, good going, Doofenshmirtz. You entrust the job of checking the quality of those robotic arms to the eldest member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.!" Rodney chided.

"Remember, Rodney, none of you pointed that out to me." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

Rodney opened his mouth to say something, but he realized that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was right and he slapped his large forehead as well.

"AW, SHOOT!" Rodney exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Perry knew that it was finally his chance to end the mission. He charged for the self-destruct button and he was about to reach it when he stopped and stared into the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator's barrel. Helmetair had managed to take control of the device.

"You know, maybe we should zap these agents before they thwart us. That way, once we take over the Tri-State Area and the rest of The World Of Disney, we will have several O.W.C.A. agents standing behind us! It's all foolproof!" Helmetair said.

The rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. looked at each other and nodded in agreement, approving of Helmetair's plan. However, Rodney looked at Dr. Doofenshmirtz rebelliously.

"That should have been our scheme all along, Doofenshmirtz!" Rodney said.

"Well, don't blame me!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz snapped.

"Yes, we blame you. None of your schemes always seem to be good ideas. And I'm surprised that we even took orders from you previously." Helmetair said.

"Previously?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked in confusion.

"My goodness, Doofenshmirtz, we fired you as leader during the show, remember?" Croachaye asked.

"Oh, that's right." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

As L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. continued to converse among one another, Perry charged for the self-destruct button of the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator for the second time. Helmetair noticed that and, in a motion of panic, accidentally turned the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator out of the window and fired a single laser. Perry then activated the self-destruct mechanism and he jumped out of the same window that the laser flew out of and he activated his parachute. Pinky, Kenneth, Herman, and Terry followed suit, and every agent got out just in time before the penthouse disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_"Mission complete."_ Perry thought.

* * *

><p>Back at the DEI penthouse, the smoke began to clear, and a now dirt-coated Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked towards his now demolished Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, once again wading in the swamps of defeat. Once again, Perry foiled him and this was probably the hundred-something time he had to watch the platypus fly out of his roof while he had to suffer the destruction of his Inator and sometimes also his lair down below, and this wasn't even an episode in which he went along with what was supposed to happen. The evil scientist was starting to become sick of the regular routine.<p>

But for the current moment, he had other problems to worry about.

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" Rodney roared.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at his L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members, who were all coated with dirt as well and their faces were masked with utmost fury. He knew that he had done it this time.

"This is the last time that we are going to get thwarted by a bunch of animals, Doofenshmirtz!" Diminuitive cried, angrily shaking his fist at Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Look, fellas..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz began to say.

However, before Dr. Doofensmirtz could finish speaking, he was cut off by Rodney.

"NO MORE, DOOFENSHMIRTZ! Every time we formulate a scheme to take over the Tri-State Area, those agents always thwart us! It's ridiculous! And none of us can't stand it anymore!" Rodney exclaimed angrily.

"You're always being thwarted by animals even if we're not grouped together, Rodney." Dr. Doofenshmirtz pointed out.

"ENOUGH WITH THIS RODNEY STUFF! CALL ME ALOYSE EVERHEART ELIZABETH OTTO WOLFGANG HYPATIA GUNTHER GALEN GARY COOPER VON RODDENSTEIN!" Rodney yelled.

"That's exactly why I call you 'Rodney', Rodney. Your name is..." Dr. Doofensmirtz started to say.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sharpeard roared, silencing both Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Rodney. He then said "Doofenshmirtz, he's right! Those animals are always thwarting us, even if we aren't in a Phineas and Ferb episode! And unless you can find a way to get rid of the O.W.C.A. once and for all, we're disbanding L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.!".

"WHAT? You can't do that, I founded it!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Well, technically the people at Disney came up with the idea of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., but still, we have the right to leave." a blue-haired scientist replied.

"Yeah, Dr. Blair's right! We have the right, Doofenshmirtz!" a large scientist said.

"Easy there, Dr. Bulkare! I will find a way to get rid of the O.W.C.A., I promise!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said

"Well, we're still not participating in anymore of your schemes until the O.W.C.A. is out of the way! So we're off, everyone!" Rodney said.

"No, no, wait! Wait, fellas, please wait! No, wait! WAIT!" Dr. Doofensmirtz cried.

But it was useless. The nine L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists had already marched out of the door and closed it behind them. Dr. Doofenshmirtz just stood there, mouth hanging open in shock. He then slumped down beside the wreckage of the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator and sighed heavily.

"Norm!" Dr. Doofensmirtz called glumly after several minutes.

The robot marched over to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's side.

"Yes, sir?" Norm asked.

"Activate my Rebuild-My-Lair-Inator." Dr. Doofensmirtz ordered.

"Yes, sir." Norm said.

Norm then started to walk away. However, before Norm could leave, Dr. Doofenshmirtz called out for him again.

"Wait, Norm?" Dr. Doofensmirtz called out.

"Yes, sir?" Norm asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed because he knew that what he planned to say wasn't going to be easy, and he also doubted that Norm would be able to know the answer to his question. But he still wanted to spill out his feelings, and no one else was available in the trashed room, so he decided to just go with it.

"Norm, am I evil? Am I actually a Disney Villain?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Norm asked.

"It's just that, well, I've been thinking. Whenever I think up of a brilliant scheme during an episode and I am about to enact it, Perry the Platypus comes and thwarts me and saves the day. And after what happened minutes ago, I've found out that this isn't because luck keeps following him, but that I'm not following the classic 'evil villain formula'. Instead of enacting my scheme already, like they say, I just ramble on to Perry the Platypus about it, or make some other distraction or be oblivious to a flaw in my plans. It is as if I wait for him to make some brilliant Houdini-style escape plan and foil me. As if I am counting on him to do so! And he does it! Sure, I'm affected by my failures, but I don't improve on them the next time even though I say that I need to do so! And I'm thwarted again, by some stupid thing I do! And if that doesn't break aforementioned formula, then this does: I care for my daughter very much! Villains only care for establishing dominions, not their families! But for me, whenever I look at Vanessa, no matter how old she is, my heart just melts since I see nothing more than herself as a little girl. Does that classify me as 'good'?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

Norm just stared at his master and creator for a moment.

"No, but that doesn't make you evil either." Norm replied.

"What does that make me, then?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked curiously.

"Judging by what you said to me about your battles with the platypus, you're just stupid." Norm replied.

"HEY!" Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted angrily.

"Sorry, sir, but that's the truth." Norm said in defense.

"And what about what I said about Vanessa? What does that classify me as?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"I'm not sure. If I were you, and I approached this pondering, then I would just go for my gut." Norm replied.

"Go for my gut?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz gave his robot a skeptical look.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go activate your Rebuild-My-Lair-Inator." Norm replied.

And with that, Norm marched away, leaving Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his own thoughts.

_"Go for my gut."_ Dr. Doofensmirtz thought.

Norm's statement, as cliche as it sounded, brought wonder to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He had heard that phrase lots of times before, but never before did he have to find himself conform to that statement.

Should he become good? Dr. Doofenshmirtz was leaning on that choice, seeing as he was only being evil because of his terrible childhood, where he was mentally abused by his father, shunned by his mother, and overshadowed by his younger brother, Roger. And he also remembered all of the good things that he had done in his life, even with Perry.

But when he thought about Perry, he remembered what Rodney had said about the fact of being thwarted by animals being ridiculous. He then remembered all of the times he had to be stranded in his wrecked lair, wallowing in his defeat, while Perry flew off into the sky, triumph in his grasp, good having won the battle yet one again. It suddenly made him angry, realizing that being thwarted by a platypus meant that he was a miserable failure. He then reminisced about a particular time when his father called him a schnitzel after he couldn't even perform a mere high-dive. If he couldn't perform a high-dive, then a platypus could thwart him easily, and that infuriated the evil scientist even more, knowing that he couldn't defeat a mere animal.

The moment Norm strode into the room, dragging the Rebuild-My-Lair-Inator, Dr. Doofenshmirtz spoke to him.

"NORM! I'M GONNA DO WHAT YOU ADVISED ME TO DO! I'M GONNA FOLLOW MY GUT! AND THE GUT I'M FOLLOWING SAYS IN BOLD LETTERS 'BRING DOWN PERRY THE PLATYPUS AND THE O.W.C.A. ONCE AND FOR ALL!'" Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted.

"Good luck with that, sir." Norm said optimistically.

"Why, thank you N..." Dr. Doofensmirtz started to say.

Dr. Doofensmirtz then realized that sarcasm was in Norm's voice as the robot spoke.

"Hey! What d'you mean by 'Good luck with that, sir'?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked angrily.

"Well, you can't seek help from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. anymore, since they expect you to bring down the O.W.C.A. before they rejoin you." Norm replied.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz smirked and crossed his arms.

"Just because I can't get help from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. doesn't mean that I can't get help from anywhere else." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"How do you expect yourself to find a villain? They're not that plentiful, and judging from what I saw from those Saturday morning cartoons, they tend to keep themselves at a low cover. And you can't get help from the other Disney Villains because they won't harm The Disney Heros, the Nicktoons, or anyone in Richmond or Modesto. Norm asked.

"I know. That's why I put 'Evil' on my sign, so someone is going to eventually see it and they will realize that they are not alone. And soon, we will join forces to take over down the O.W.C.A. and conquer the Tri-State Area!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

Norm nodded.


	7. A Different Abigail

**Chapter 7: A Different Abigail**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 3rd 2037"_

It was now nighttime at the Albany household, and an unusually quiet one. However, considering what had happened hours earlier, it was understandable. Peter and Kimi were washing the dishware together and George was in the living room, busy talking to Camden, who had come over to visit. However, as he talked to Camden, George was also looking at Abigail, who was doing the least likely thing that she would do during this part of the year: smiling.

As he continued to stare at Abigail as the girl watched TV, still smiling, George found it really strange to see his older twin sister that way. He had seen Abigail during the anniversaries of their Grandpa Chaz's death and she would always be downcast, not uplifted. What's worse was that she didn't even pet Perry, who had also decided to visit, or even talk to him. Speaking of Perry, George also noticed that Perry would occasionally nudge Abigail, as if he was expecting a petting or a talking to, which made George even more confused, since Abigail would always talk to Perry when she saw him.

Suddenly, Abigail burst into laughter, which startled George and Camden. George realized that Abigail was laughing at the TV, which was depicting a cartoon in which an anthropomorphic rabbit was tricking a hunter into blowing up his head. Fortunately, it was just a silly cartoon and nothing too graphic, but yet, George couldn't help but notice the slight sadistic pleasure that was laced with Abigail's laugh or the hint of craziness that was tinted in the princess's eyes. George looked at Camden and he saw that she had on a confused expression as well.

"Children! It's time to eat!" Peter called out.

Abigail stopped laughing and she followed George and Camden to the kitchen table, where Peter and Kimi were already seated, dinner plates already prepared by them. Abigail, George, and Camden seated themselves, and upon doing so, Abigail immediately burst into speech.

"Mom, Dad, did you see that part of the cartoon in which the hunter blows up his head? HAHAHA, that part was hilarious! And the way his eyes, nose, mouth, ears, and hat landed onto the neck like it was reconstructing the face, boy, was that golden comedy! HAHAHAHAHA!" Abigail asked.

Peter, Kimi, George, Camden, and Perry looked at Abigail, confused.

"Well, someone's happy today." Kimi said.

"And on the wrong day of the week." Camden muttered.

Camden's sentence went noticed by George, who couldn't help but admit that his friend was right.

A chatter suddenly sounded throughout the kitchen table and Abigail and George looked down to see Perry, who was sitting beside an empty food bowl. His eyes stared up at Abigail and he was definitely begging for some food through them.

"Get lost!" Abigail replied coldly.

Kimi gasped.

"ABIGAIL! Don't say that to Perry! He's our friend and I think he wants you to get him some food." Kimi scolded.

"Oh, sorry, Mom. I'll get to that right away." Abigail said.

Abigail stood up and walked over towards the cupboard. However, as Abigail did that, George and Camden noticed the hint of annoyance in Abigail's eyes as she walked past them. George looked at his father and he saw that he was wearing a suspicious look.

Abigail returned with some chow and she poured it into the food bowl until it became full. Perry looked up at Abigail as if to thank her before he began to consume his food. Peter, Kimi, Abigail, George, and Camden did so as well and no conversations were started. Finally, after five minutes of eating in pure silence, Camden decided to break it.

"So, what did you do today, Mr and Mrs. Albany?" Camden asked.

"I just rested myself on the couch while Peter did all of my work for me." Kimi replied. She then turned to Peter and said "Again, thank you, Peter.".

"Anytime, dear." Peter said before he took a bite of his fish.

"How about you, Camden? What did you do before you decided to visit." Kimi asked.

"I went to Adam's house and visited my relatives." Camden replied.

Peter and Kimi nodded and they turned to Abigail and George and talked to them.

"How about you two? What did you do for today?" Peter asked.

"I helped Isabella with a meeting." George replied.

"And speaking of Isabella, I yelled at her and I didn't apologize." Abigail said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" Kimi asked, shocked. Kimi stood up and she asked angrily "You yelled at Isabella, your good friend, and you didn't apologize?".

Abigail looked undaunted by Kimi's expression.

"Yeah, I didn't." Abigail replied.

Kimi's eye twitched before she started to scold Abigail.

"ABIGAIL WATANABE ALBANY! I can't believe you would yell at your friend and not APOLOGIZE! Why did you even do that?" Kimi asked angrily.

"Because she said that Grandpa Chaz deserved to die." Abigail replied.

Kimi was about to say something, but the words were lost in her mouth when she realized what Abigail had said.

"She did?" Kimi asked, quietly.

"Yes, Mom. I was angry with Isabella and I yelled at her. She made a run for it and I didn't see her for the rest of the day." Abigail replied.

Kimi didn't speak. Instead, she approached the phone, picked it up, and dialed a number. After a couple of minutes, Peter, Abigail, George, Camden, and Perry watched as she spoke into the phone.

"Hi, Vivian? Yes. Thank you very much, Vivian. Yeah, did Isabella come home sad, or frightened, or anything? Really? Oh, well, it turns out that Abigail yelled at her. For a good reason. According to Abigail, she said that Chaz deserved to die and she got angry with her and yelled at her. It's okay, don't apologize. You will? Okay, thank you very much. Thank you. Goodbye." Kimi said into the phone.

Kimi hung the phone and turned to the family.

"I talked to Vivian Garcia-Shapiro and now she's going to have a little talk with Isabella about what she said to you, Abigail." Kimi said.

"Good." Abigail said.

However, George couldn't help but heighten his suspicion. When Abigail answered Kimi's question as to why she yelled at Isabella, she didn't sound angry or exasperated or stressed, which were emotions that she would feel if she admitted that someone spoke badly of someone she loved, such as Chaz. Instead, Abigail was nonchalant, as if she didn't care that someone spoke badly of Chaz.

And when Abigail replied to Kimi's announcement that Isabella would be getting into trouble, she sounded pleased. Whenever she found out that one of her friends was getting into some serious trouble for something that she caused, Abigail would come to her friend's defense, saying that she didn't deserve to get into a lot of trouble, or at least express some hope that she wouldn't be punished severely. She would never be pleased at one of her friends impending troubles.

In fact, what Abigail had said to Kimi about Isabella insulting Chaz was only half true. The other half of the truth was that Isabella made a mistake in saying those words and that she was meaning to comfort Abigail and tell her to move on from the tragedy. And George knew that because he had watched the entire conversation with his own eyes. The Abigail that he knew would have told the whole truth. And yet, she didn't. Surprisingly, she wasn't even scratching her ear, which was something that she would compulsively do when she lied to someone.

First, the oddly optimistic smile, then the laughing at the cartoon, then neglecting Perry for a minute, then framing Isabella? Something was definitely out of place. This was not the Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany that George was dealing with here. After glancing at Camden, George realized that she was most likely thinking the same thoughts as well.

Unfortunately, Kimi didn't see any changes in her daughter and she merely resumed eating, as did Peter and Abigail. George and Camden decided to do so as well, but they continued to stare at Abigail for the rest of dinner.

* * *

><p>An half-hour had passed and a thunderstorm had since started. Peter and Kimi were now busy washing the dinner plates again, Abigail had retreated into her bedroom, and George was in the living room, planning on approaching his sister, when she felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, George realized that it was Camden, who was looking suspicious.<p>

"Alright, what did you, our friends, The Disney Characters, and the Nicktoons do today?" Camden asked.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Clearly Abigail is acting strange. She never laughs at misfortunes or rejects Perry. I'm betting that you did something to your sister. What did you do?" Camden asked.

"I didn't do anything." George replied.

"And how should I believe you?" Camden asked.

"Abigail wouldn't do anything that she normally does during the anniversary of our grandfather's death." George replied

"Whatever. What I'm saying is that you definitely did something to your sister and maybe you just don't know it." Camden said.

"I remember what happens everyday and everyday I definitely do anything to cheer Abigail up. However, I did accompany Isabella when she hosted the meeting that we went to earlier today, but we never did anything. And remember that all of us, even you, agreed to enact the plan to cheer up Abigail tomorrow." George said.

Camden frowned.

"Well, is the plan going to involve something dangerous, George?" Camden asked, cautiously.

George shook his head.

"No, there's nothing dangerous involved in the plan." George replied. He then sighed and asked "But if we don't do try to cheer up Abigail, then Abigail isn't going to move on from the tragedy of Grandpa Chaz's death! My sister will eventually snap, and who knows what'll happen then! But whatever does happen, she will undoubtedly destroy herself in the end, physically, emotionally, or psychologically! Maybe even all of them! Maybe she's already snapped, explaining her behavior! Do you want that to happen to Abigail?".

Camden looked at her friend and pondered over what he said. She then realized that if Abigail indeed did snap and something happened to her resultantly, then she would feel bad for not doing anything to make Abigail happy, to help her move on from Chaz's death. Camden sighed heavily and looked at George.

"Fine, we go through with the plan, but as long as it's just to cheer Abigail up." Camden said.

George smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Abigail's bedroom, Abigail paced around, thinking. By now, that girl named Isabella was probably in her bedroom, crying her little lungs out. The princess smiled evilly at the image and congratulated herself for bringing about the girl's punishment.<p>

Abigail walked out of her bedroom and she walked down the hallway to the living room, where she saw George and Camden talking to one another. She was unable to hear what they were saying due to the thunderstorm. However, she didn't care because all that she was concerned about was deciding on what to do tomorrow. She knew where to go tomorrow, but what she was going to do afterwards, she didn't know. She promised that she would formulate a scheme, but the truth was that she had yet to make one. An all-out, head-on assault would definitely be best option, but she knew that there would be some form of retaliation. She wished that she could get some more help, but apparently, there seemed to be no evil villain present in Richmond.

Angry at her inability to think, Abigail decided that she would just go for the full-frontal assault. After procuring her cell phone, the 12 year old dialed a number and then held the device to her ear, waiting for the receiver to pick up. After 10 seconds, someone on the other line of the phone answered.

_"H-Hello?"_ a person asked sleepily from the other line of the phone.

"It's Abigail. I've thought of the perfect method." Abigail replied.

_"And what's that?"_ the person asked.

"We will use your inventions and lead an all-out assault." Abigail replied.

_"An all-out assault?"_ the person asked.

Abigail was annoyed at the man's stupidity.

"Yes, an all-out assault. You do know what that means, don't you?" Abigail asked.

_"I do know what an all-out assault is. It's just that, well, there's, um, going to be, you know, retaliation."_ the person replied nervously.

"Yeah, so that's why I said that we will use your inventions." Abigail said.

It was quiet for a moment before the person on the other line of the phone spoke.

_"Okay, fine. We will do it tomorrow."_ the person said.

"Good." Abigail said before hanging up.


	8. The Shadow's Reality

**Chapter 8: The Shadow's Reality**

_"Location: Shadow's Reality, August 3rd 2037"_

Abigail screamed with delight as she flew through Richmond in The Flying Car Of The Future Today, which Phineas and Ferb had allowed her to use for a short time. Abigail looked down below and saw all of Richmond. It was a majestic sight and the 12 year old princess smiled with content at what she was seeing.

Suddenly, she looked forward and saw thats he was heading towards a helicopter. Swerving away at the last minute, Abigail laughed heartily before flying down back towards the castle. Settling down on the driveway of the castle, Abigail deactivated The Flying Car Of The Future Today's flight mode and stepped out of the car, greeting her family.

Kimi hugged her daughter and she congratulated Abigail for driving safely and told her that she would make a great driver. Peter told Abigail that he was proud of his daughter and that she should keep up the good work. And George congratulated Abigail on driving safely.

However, there was one person that Abigail wanted to greet the most and that was Chaz. He was standing right beside Kira, who happened to be at the castle when Abigail decided to use The Flying Car Of The Future Today, and a smile of pride and happiness was on his face.

Abigail smiled at her grandfather.

"Thanks, Grandpa Chaz, for letting me use this." Abigail said.

"No problem, kiddo. I had to do a lot of persuading to your grandmother, your mom, Phineas, and Ferb, though." Chaz said.

Chaz then looked at Kira and Kimi, who smiled back at him.

"I just wish you didn't divorce Grandmother though. It's so tough not being able to see you all of the time." Abigail said sadly.

Chaz's happy face turned into one of pity and he knelt down to his granddaughter's level and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Abby, I know that you can't see me all of the time anymore, but it's for the best. After all, you still have your family." Chaz said.

Abigail and Chaz looked at Peter, Kimi, George, and Kira, who smiled back at them. Abigail turned back to Chaz.

"I know that I still have my family. But no matter what, I still miss you, Grandfather." Abigail said.

The both of them embraced each other in a loving hug.

"I miss you too, Princess." Chaz said.

Abigail wanted that hug to last forever. She knew that this reality isn't actually real, but she wanted to savor the moment all the same.

Suddenly, Abigail felt Chaz dissolve and she opened her eyes and saw that Chaz was, indeed, dissolving into smoke, as if a strong gust of wind was blowing on a sand sculpture. Peter, Kimi, George, and Kira were disappearing as well, as was all of Richmond. The neighborhood, the sky, The Flying Car Of The Future Today, the castle, everything. Abigail knew that the Shadow was calling to her again.

After closing her eyes, Abigail felt everything swirl around her in a vortex of color and sound. Finally, when everything ceased, the girl opened them and saw that she was back in the cage, surrounded by nothing other than the purple mist and she noticed that the ground was cold and uneven. In front of her, several feet away, was what the Shadow was seeing at the current moment: her own life, which was being projected onto the mist. Finally, after a few minutes, Abigail watched as the projection began to fade because the Shadow had let her body fall asleep.

A minute later, the Shadow stepped through the mist. She knelt forward towards the cage and smiled at Abigail.

"So, how was it?" the Shadow asked.

"Let go of me, Shadow." Abigail replied angrily.

Never before had Abigail felt so angry and so desperate to return to her old life.

"Sure." the Shadow said.

The Shadow snapped her fingers and the cage was lifted into the unknown. As soon as the cage had been lifted, Abigail seized the chance to push the Shadow to the ground and make a run into the mist. She kept on running and running and running, never bothering to stop and never bothering to look behind herself to see if the Shadow was following close behind. All she wanted to do was to keep running until the mist cleared.

Finally, after a few minutes, the mist began to clear. Abigail gasped in relief and ran faster. When the mist completely cleared, Abigail stopped and looked into green eyes.

"You can't escape, Abigail. Remember that since you're no longer in control of your brain anymore, any attempt of escape is futile. Since I am in control, I can enter and exit your brain and come back into your body whenever I want. Just surrender while you still can." the Shadow said.

"Never." Abigail said boldly. She then said "Someone I know once said 'If you focus, you can accomplish anything'.".

The Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Nice quote you've got there, girl. And I'm guessing that the one who said that in the first place is named Jiminy Cricket?" the Shadow asked.

Abigail didn't reply, but her evil self was right. The Shadow smiled maliciously again.

"I thought so." the Shadow said.

The Shadow suddenly lunged forward and kicked Abigail in the stomach and the girl cried out as the overwhelming pain surged through her body. Never before had she felt so much pain before. The Shadow cackled sadistically and Abigail rolled over and looked up at her doppelganger, while clutching her stomach, still feeling the pain.

"How? How did this happen?" Abigail asked weakly.

"How?" the Shadow asked sarcastically.

Once again, the Shadow smiled.

"I'll show you." the Shadow said.

Suddenly, everything began swirling around the two of them in another colored vortex of sound. Finally, it all resettled back into Richmond, at the castle. Abigail looked at the lawn and saw Isabella sobbing, her hair blowing with a gust of wind. The 12 year old immediately knew why and she walked forward towards Isabella.

"Isabella!" Abigail called out.

However, Isabella didn't respond, nor did she make any movement that let Abigail know that she heard her.

"She can't hear you, girl. This is just the replaying of a memory, where everyone depicted in the memory proceeds with today's events without being interfered by you. Even you can't touch them to get them to notice you because all you will do is just pass through them. We're the only things here that is an illusion." the Shadow said, appearing by Abigail's side.

_"Since when was I so smart?"_ Abigail wondered.

Suddenly, pain surged through her face when a fist collided with her left cheek. The Shadow had punched her.

"I can hear you while you're thinking, ya know. I am in control of this brain, after all." the Shadow sneered.

Abigail rubbed her cheek, a tear sliding from her eye as she continued to watch Isabella. She then saw George come out of the castle in response to Isabella's sobbing and approach her.

"You okay?" George asked.

"Oh, hi, George." Isabella replied glumly.

"Was it Abigail?" George asked.

Abigail's lower lip trembled with pity and realization as she watched Isabella stand up and dust her skirt of dirt and grime.

"Yes." Isabella replied.

"Don't worry about it. Within a week, she'll forget what happened and we'll be back to being our normal selves. She always does." George said.

"No." Isabella said.

Abigail's eyes widened at the sudden change in Isabella's voice, and even the Shadow expressed some shock from the unexpected occurrence.

"She won't forget. You think that she would forget about your Grandfather's death until the next anniversary comes along? No! I met a very different Abigail in that backyard, and that Abigail told me that she was never going to forget! Sure, she'll eventually revert into the optimistic, kind princess that we know, but I've just realized something: underneath that shining shell is a sobbing 10 year old who's still broken by the terrible news! And that shell is going to break soon, and Abigail is going to pour out her true feelings eventually! And who knows what will happen then! We can't let that happen, George! We have got to do something!" Isabella said, putting her hands on her hips and a look of determination on her face.

Abigail smiled after hearing Isabella's sentence. She never knew that she was such a big role model to everyone. All she was trying to do was make everyday of everyone's life count, and that was all she was ever hoping to accomplish. It both pleased and saddened Abigail to hear that and she was pleased because she knew that she was a role model, but it also saddened her to know that the Shadow was going to break that mold soon.

"Follow me, girl." the Shadow ordered.

Abigail looked over to the Shadow and she noticed that the Shadow was walking into the Albany backyard.

"No!" Abigail said defiantly.

The Shadow glared at Abigail and she grabbed her Royal Gray Confederate Uniform's Jacket collar.

"Follow me!" the Shadow snarled.

The Shadow led Abigail into the backyard and the two girls watched as the past Abigail stopped sobbing and looked at the door Isabella went through. Abigail knew what her past self was thinking. She knew that her past self was regretting the moment that she yelled at Isabella and she knew that Isabella didn't mean the things she said. She knew that she wanted to do everything that she could to make it up with Isabella.

Past Abigail stood up and she ran out of the backyard, in pursuit of the now-gone Isabella, with Abigail and the Shadow on her heels.

"ISABELLA! ISABELLA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Past Abigail called out.

Abigail wanted to cry after seeing her past self wallowing in so much pain and pity, but she didn't want to get distracted. She continued to follow her along with the Shadow, all over the places commonly associated with both Abigail and Isabella. Abigail and the Shadow watched and followed as Past Abigail looked through Richmond and then went to Danville and arrived at every of the Fireside Girls' houses, and finally, the father of Adyson Sweetwater told them (or Past Abigail, specifically) that George, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, the children of The Rugrats, The Disney Characters, and the Nicktoons were away on a meeting. So, they went to the Fireside Girls lodge, only to find no one there, and strangely, there was also a lack of chairs.

Past Abigail walked out of the lodge, Abigail and the Shadow following her, and Abigail realized what was coming next. Before she knew it, she watched as her past self accidentally collided with Django Brown. It was painful and odd to watch, seeing one's self being physically hurt, and Abigail flinched at the scene. However, the Shadow laughed cruelly at the misfortunes of both Past Abigail and Django.

"Oh, gosh! Abigail, you all right?" Django asked, walking over to Past Abigail.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Past Abigail replied, rubbing her stomach.

Abigail suddenly found herself rubbing her own stomach, which was still aching from being kicked by her doppelganger, and she found, with a slight sense of humor, that this part of her body was apparently not having a good day.

"Hey, Django? Have you seen Isabella?" Past Abigail asked.

All three Abigails noticed that Django seemed to get fidgety.

"She's, uh, um, she's uh... uh, um, I don't know, uh... um..." Django stuttered.

The Shadow frowned.

"What an idiot." the Shadow muttered.

"Uh, at the park! That's right, I saw her at the park! Sorry that I couldn't remember any sooner, I've been through a lot of Danville today!" Django finally replied.

Abigail and the Shadow couldn't help but notice that something didn't seem right about Django's answer, but Past Abigail fell for it.

"The park! Thanks, Django!" Abigail said.

"No problem." Django said nervously before riding off on his scooter.

Abigail and the Shadow ran after Past Abigail as the girl ran towards Danville's park. Upon arriving, Past Abigail began searching immediately.

"ISABELLA! ISABELLA, WHERE ARE YOU? ISABELLA?" Past Abigail called out.

Abigail wanted to cry again because her past self sounded so exasperated. The Shadow merely yawned.

"ISABELLA? ISABELLA, I'M SORRY!" Past Abigail shouted.

Suddenly, a green laser appeared out of nowhere and zapped Past Abigail. Abigail gasped because she didn't see it coming, while the Shadow just crossed her arms, pretending to feel drowsy. The laser continued to engulf Past Abigail and Abigail was shocked that there was no one around to see what was unfolding.

Finally, the laser ceased to exist and Past Abigail stood there, staring blankly into space. Abigail noticed that Past Abigail's eyes were now green.

Suddenly, everything began to swirl around into another vortex and it then reverted back into the eerie, misty place that both Abigail and the Shadow came from. Abigail stood there, contemplating on what she saw, while her evil self towered over her, arms crossed as she waited for an appropriate response.

Finally, Abigail spoke.

"So, I was... I was just... zapped?" Abigail asked.

"Correct. And before you ask, no, I do not know where that laser came from. But I don't care because I like this body and I'm taking charge of it." the Shadow replied.

Abigail suddenly felt the rage boil up inside her.

"Not if I can help it." Abigail said.

Abigail then charged at her doppelganger, but the Shadow was faster than her and she punched Abigail in the face. Straining to ignore the pain, Abigail managed to land a kick in the Shadow's leg, but suddenly, a surge of pain shot up her leg, pain that was more ferocious than the pain she felt then when she was kicked in the stomach. Apparently the substance engulfing her doppelganger was physically harmful. The Shadow immediately seized her chance and grabbed a tuft of Abigail's dark purple hair and tore it out of her scalp. Abigail screamed as the pain surged all over her scalp and she placed her hands over the spot where her hair was torn out, massaging it. The Shadow looked at the hairs she pulled out, smiled her most malevolent smile, and sprinkled them all over Abigail, who was now sobbing as she continued to massage her scalp.

"Here ya go. Some fairy dust. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a body to take control of." the Shadow said.

The Shadow then walked away into the mist, leaving Abigail as she continued to cry in defeat and massage her scalp as she was surrounded by her own hairs.


	9. The Conversation, Part 1 Of 3

**Chapter 9: The Conversation, Part 1 Of 3**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 4th 2037"_

The sun rose majestically over the horizon and bathed the town of Richmond in its brilliant light. The dewdrops on every object in the city, all from the thunderstorm last night, becan to shine from the sunlight, making everything sparkle with a lovely glow. Birds began chirping harmoniously and a man stepped outside of his house so he could begin his daily morning jog. Downtown Richmond became much busier than it would usually be in the nighttime because more pedestrians were present on the sidewalks and more automobiles were driving down the streets. At the local church, its bell began ringing, signaling the beginning of a new day.

At the castle, the light passed through the single window of the bedroom that belonged to George. When the clock read 7 A.M., the alarm rang and George woke up. He shut off the alarm and got out of bed. He then walked out of his room and into the bathroom, where Abigail already was. Once Abigail and George were in the bathroom, the two siblings got out their toothbrushes and brushed their teeth in silence. George waited for Abigail to speak up, like she would usually do, but there was nothing. No word came out of the princess's mouth, not even a single sound to indicate that she still had her voice. When the two siblings needed to clean their mouths with water, George reached for the sink to activate it, but Abigail's hand swatted his away and did the job for him. At first, George thought it was an act of kindness, but when he reached for the water, Abigail's hand swatted his away again, and George watched as his sister cleaned her mouth first.

After George cleaned out his own mouth, he and Abigail went to their bedrooms so they could get changed. And during all of that time, George still didn't notice Abigail's green eyes.

* * *

><p>Once George had gotten changed into his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform, he left his bedroom and he walked out into the kitchen, where he saw Peter washing the dishes.<p>

Peter, sensing that someone was in the kitchen, turned around and noticed his son.

"Good morning, George." Peter greeted.

"Good morning, Dad." George said.

Peter smiled and he went back to washing the dishes.

"Dad?" George asked.

"Yes, son?" Peter asked.

"Don't you think that there is something wrong with Abigail?" George asked.

"What makes you think that?" Peter asked.

"Remember last night? During dinner? When she wouldn't give Perry some food?" George asked.

Peter slightly raised his head in thought. He suddenly knew what his son meant and looked at George.

"Yes, I do. It's awfully strange of Abigail because she would always do that, and she has never left Perry hungry. But I guess that's because of..." Peter started to say.

Peter became silent and George knew why. However, he didn't want to give up.

"It's very strange, Dad. Not only does Abigail never not feed Perry, but she never laughs during Grandpa Chaz's anniversary. But she did last night." George said.

"Well, I guess that she was just trying to make herself feel better." Peter said.

"But what about when Mom called Ms. Garcia-Shapiro? Abigail sounded really pleased when she found out that Isabella was going to be in serious trouble. And she is never happy with Isabella being in trouble, especially if what she did led to such an event." George asked.

Peter stopped washing the dishes again and he walked towards George.

"Listen, George, I'm pretty sure that Abigail is just acting strange because she's trying to make some efforts in moving on. Yesterday is always a tough day for her, and I guess she realized that it's time to let go of the past." Peter replied.

George nodded.

"Okay, I get it now. Thanks, Dad." George said.

Peter smiled.

"No problem, son." Peter said optimistically.

Peter then walked back towards the sink. However, George was lost in thought. He had decided to not pursue the conversation anymore because his father was totally convinced that his daughter's strange change in behavior was just because she was just trying to let go of what happened during that fateful day two years earlier. However, George was convinced that something else was going on with his older twin sister. Something more than just trying to move on.


	10. The Award Ceremony, Part 2 Of 3

**Chapter 10: The Award Ceremony, Part 2 Of 3**

After George talked with Peter, he called everyone who was acquainted with Abigail over to the castle, and they arrived at the castle. The Rugrats's children, The Disney Characters, and the Nicktoons arrived at the castle so they could begin what George and Isabella called 'Operation: Abigail'. However, the members of the O.W.C.A. and what used to be L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. couldn't make it, but they wished everyone the best of luck in trying to get Abigail to feel better. Everyone brought the tools and supplies they needed, while Phineas and Ferb managed to find every blueprint of every creation they had worked on. Kimi was unavailable at the castle at the moment because she decided to attend an antique convention in Danville with Linda and Lawrence. As for Abigail, they were planning to lure her away from the castle by asking her if she would join them at the Java Lava, but they didn't have to anymore because Abigail was already gone.

As everyone began reconstruction on each and every one of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, George approached Isabella, who was supervising several of the projects.

"Hello, Isabella." George greeted.

"Hi, George." Isabella said.

"So, how did last night go?" George asked.

Isabella, surprisingly, was still cheerful.

"It went okay. My mom told me about what your mom told her, and I told her that I was just trying to cheer Abigail up and that I accidentally said the wrong words. I got a lecture for thinking about what I say first before saying it, but no punishment." Isabella replied. Isabella then looked skeptical and she asked "Why?".

"Because Abigail was pleased when my mom told her that you would be getting into trouble." George replied.

"What?" Isabella asked.

Isabella's mouth dropped open. She never knew that Abigail had been so upset with her that she would be pleased to see that she got into trouble. Now, she wished more than ever that she could approach Abigail and apologize for what she said.

"George, stay here. I'm going to go find Abigail." Isabella ordered.

"Do you even know where she is?" George asked.

"No, but I'm going to find out." Isabella replied.

Suddenly, Isabella noticed something.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Isabella asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, no one noticed that Perry was behind the backyard tree that was in the Albany backyard, watching the construction. He smiled and, once again, he wished that he could help, but he knew that he had somewhere to go. And this time, it wasn't Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Perry activated the portal to Danville and he stepped through it.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 4th 2037"<em>

Upon stepping out of the portal, Perry found himself back in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. He ran to the backyard tree, and after activating the hatch in the tree, Perry jumped inside and fell several feet before landing in a car sized for O.W.C.A. agents. Inside it were the members of the squad he had led at DEI during the mission concerning the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator: Pinky, Kenneth, Herman, and Terry.

_"Hey, Perry!" Ready to receive your award?"_ Pinky barked.

_"Yeah!"_ Perry chattered in response.

It was after their mission that the O.W.C.A. found out that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had been disbanded. The five agents were all regarded as heroes for figuring out a way to convince the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to disband without trying to start a fight between The Disney Heros and The Disney Villains, and Major Monogram announced shortly after Perry, Pinky, Kenneth, Herman, and Terry returned from their mission the other day that they would be receiving the 'Honorary O.W.C.A. Agent' medals, a medal given to only the bravest and most dedicated O.W.C.A. agents. The agents were overjoyed at the news because being awarded that medal was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, and that medal was of high value to every O.W.C.A. agent. Perry knew that his previous medals would look minor in comparison.

Perry and the other four agents were slightly jerked back as the car automatically sped towards the Danville headquarters of O.W.C.A. As that was happening, Perry couldn't help but feel that going to the ceremony was now a bad idea. However, the car would only go to its intended destination with no excuses, so there was no turning back now.

After several minutes, the car stopped alongside a single door. The five agents stepped out of the car and Herman opened the door. The five agents then walked up a staircase towards a second door. Once again, Herman opened the door and the five agents found themselves in Major Monogram's office. And lo and behold, Major Monogram stepped out of the shadows, accompanied by his unpaid intern, Carl Karl, who was holding a handheld camera that was recording the agents. Also appearing was Pinky's superior, Admiral Wanda Acronym, and her own intern, Kelly.

"Welcome, agents. And congratulations on your receiving of the 'Honorary O.W.C.A. Agent' medals. The members of O.W.C.A. are all proud of you, especially me. I am really proud of you." Major Monogram greeted.

The five agents watched with surprise as a tear of happiness slid from Major Monogram's eye. Carl handed him a handkerchief, which Major Monogram used to wipe the tear.

"Thank you, Carl." Major Monogram said, slight strain in his voice.

"You're welcome, sir." Carl said.

Major Monogram cleared his throat before becoming serious again.

"Alright, agents, the ceremony starts in ten minutes at most. Make us proud, agents!" Major Monogram said.

All five agents saluted their superiors and left the office.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 4th 2037"<em>

George watched as more and more of the inventions that Phineas and Ferb made were completed and he wondered if everyone's efforts were going to be enough to cheer Abigail up.

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed that someone was beside him. Looking at his side, George saw that it was Django.

"Hey, George." Django greeted.

"Hello, Django." George said.

Django looked up at the rollercoaster and he smiled.

"I liked the rollercoaster best. Sure, all of Phineas and Ferb's other inventions were cool, but nothing beats their first invention." Django said.

"Yeah." George said, looking up at the rollercoaster as well. George then turned to Django and he said "Thanks for suggesting this.".

Django looked back at George.

"No problem. It's the best I can do when one of my friends is in a bad mood." Django said. Django then looked around and asked "By the way, where's Isabella?".

"She left so she could find Abigail and apologize to her for saying the wrong words to her." George replied.

"Won't this get in the way of our plan to cheer Abigail up?" Django asked in confusion.

"No because once Isabella finds Abigail and apologizes to her, she is going to bring Abigail to the backyard once we're finished and show her all of the inventions." George replied.

Django nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 4th 2037"<em>

Perry was seated between Pinky and Terry in an audience of hundreds of O.W.C.A. agents. Never before had Perry seen so much agents throughout the past 30 years. He knew that there were more divisions other than that of Monogram's and Acronym's, but he didn't imagine that there would be a lot. He actually saw a couple of other platypuses amongst the agents, one of that batted its eyelashes at him, making it to be a female. However, Perry was too suave to fall for such charms.

Everyone was seated outside, in a large field in front of the headquarters. Beside the agents' seats were the seats for the O.W.C.A. superiors from Danville. He was able to count at least twenty superiors, but there could've been more. At the front of the seats was a stage that held a single microphone, two large loudspeakers, and a banner that read 'Congratulations, Agents'.

Finally, after almost a half-hour worth of waiting, a middle-aged, gray haired man wearing a suit walked up to the stage. Perry recognized that man as the O.W.C.A.'s founder, General William Garrett, as did the rest of the agents. Pinky began to drool with excitement.

Taking the microphone in his hands, General Garrett spoke in a wise, yet stern voice.

"When I founded the O.W.C.A. shortly before our show started 30 years ago, my goal for the organization's agents was for them to be the bravest, most dedicated animals who will do anything to save our home, even if it leads to their own self-destruction. Agents who will say 'To heck with the odds' and go all-out to prevent evil from winning the battle. Agents that follow the code to every full extent and thwart evil on a daily basis without shedding a single complaint. Agents that are just, well, heroic. And yesterday, five certain agents have expressed every aspect of my goal. They worked together and defied the odds as they prevented evil from accomplishing its mission. And now, thanks to them, today, The World Of Disney is a safer place. Will Perry the Platypus, Pink the Chihuahua, Kenneth the Kitty, Herman the Hedgehog, and Terry the Turtle come up to the stand, please?" General Garrett announced.

A thunderous applause erupted in the field as the five agents stood up and walked towards the stage, all smiling proudly and triumphantly. Major Monogram, Carl, Admiral Acronym, and Kelly were all clapping the hardest, for both Perry and Pinky. Perry saw that Pinky's compulsive shaking had increased and the toy dog was panting harder with excitement, and the platypus couldn't help but snicker to himself.

Once the agents approached General Garrett, the general slung a gold medal around each agent's neck. The medal depicted an eagle, the O.W.C.A.'s first agent, perched proudly on a tree with his arch-nemesis tied to the trunk, defeated. Perry stared at the medal and smiled proudly at his achievement. He just wished that Phineas, Ferb, and the other Disney Characters were there to see it. The applause became even louder upon Terry receiving the last medal.

_"Oh, gosh! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I can't believe I have the Honorary O.W.C.A. Agent medal! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"_ Pinky barked.

Pinky began barking like crazy and Perry had to hold in the temptation to laugh.

Suddenly, there was a strange rumbling and the applauding ceased. Apparently, it was not from the applause because the rumbling continued. One of the loudspeakers soon fell over, startling Pinky.

_"AH! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! PLEASE, NOT NOW! I'VE JUST RECEIVED A MEDAL!"_ Pinky barked.

Suddenly, the rumbling stopped and everyone was staring at the horizon. Perry chattered in shock and anger.

For occupying the horizon was an army of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inators from the past 30 years, from the Magnetism Magnify-Inator to the If-A-Tree-Falls-In-The-Forest-Inator. However, some Inators were not present, notably the Other-Dimension-Inator and the Amnesia-Inator. Every Inator was mounted on a wheeled platform.

"HELLO, O.W.C.A.! HOPE YOU'VE GOT YOUR 3-D GLASSES, CAUSE WE'RE COMING AT YA!" Dr. Doofensmirtz called as he emerged from the Very-Very-Bad-Inator.


	11. OWCA Under Attack, Part 3 Of 3

**Chapter 11: O.W.C.A. Under Attack, Part 3 Of 3**

Perry ducked out of the way as a laser fired from the Very-Very-Bad-Inator hit the spot where he was standing on moments earlier. Pinky, Kenneth, Herman, Terry, and General Garrett scattered off the stage and the audience was like a startled colony of ants, frantically scurrying around the field in all directions.

It was pure chaos. Doofenshmirtz Clones emerged from the Copy-And-Paste-Inator, holding Coition-Inators, firing the devices at agents and superiors that attempted to stop them, trapping them in bubbles of pure evil. The Scorch-Inator was fired onto a group of agents going for the Very-Very-Bad-Inator, heating them up and weakening them as a result. Monkeys hypnotized by the Monkey-Enslave-Inator attacked a trio of escaping interns and subdued them. The Deflate-Inator deflated the tires of an SUV that several interns tried to use to get away from the scene. Several superiors and agents tried going for the headquarters, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz fired his Slow-Motion-Inator at them so that his clones could capture them easily. The agents pulled out their gadgets, but those were either turned into broccoli by the Metal-Destruct-Inator or pulled away toward the Magnetism Magnify-Inator. All in all, every Inator was at full maximum attack, much to Perry's surprise.

After evading a Doof Clone using a Kick-Inator 5000, Perry managed to make his way toward the De-Evolution-Inator in search of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's trademark self-destruct button. However, after minutes of heated searching, the platypus agent found none. He tried destroying it with his own fists, since Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inators were also fragile, but he realized that the metal was stern.

_"Inators 2.0?"_ Perry wondered.

Suddenly, Perry realized that Dr. Doofenshmirtz would be the key to deactivating his Inators, so he made his way towards the Very-Very-Bad-Inator, where Dr. Doofenshmirtz was constantly attempting to zap anyone in his way with. Unfortunately for the Disney Villain, he kept missing with every single shot.

"Aw, come on! Stop moving, ya twerps! I want to see what my Very-Very-Bad-Inator does!" Dr. Doofensmirtz exclaimed.

Once he got close enough to the Very-Very-Bad-Inator, Perry leaped into the air. He was about to land a kick at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's head when a straitjacket flew out at him and enveloped him, causing him to land onto the platform Dr. Doofenshmirtz was standing on.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus." Dr. Doofensmirtz greeted. He then said "Think you could stop me this time, eh? Well, think again because you are now going to bear witness as I destroy the O.W.C.A. headquarters, capture your friends and your superiors, and imprison you all so you won't stand in the way of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. again the moment we make another scheme to conquer the Tri-State Area, and even the rest of The World Of Disney! Oh, and by the way, as you noticed, there are no self-destruct buttons on my Inators. Let's just say a certain someone told me that I do not need it. Turns out that my Inators become stronger without them.".

He then turned to a Doof Clone, who was operating the Straitjacket-Inator, which explained Perry's straitjacket.

"By the way, thanks, me, for firing the Straitjacket-Inator at Perry the Platypus before he can land a kick at someplace on my body!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"You're welcome, me." the Doof Clone said before firing at several more agents and superiors.

Dr. Doofensmirtz turned to Perry.

"Now, Perry the Platypus, if you'll excuse me, I've got an organization to bring down. And people who need to be zapped with my Very-Very-Bad-Inator!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then continued to fire at the O.W.C.A. employees, only to keep missing every time.

"OH, COME ON!" Dr. Doofensmirtz roared, causing Perry to snicker.

* * *

><p>Carl watched with horror as another O.W.C.A. agent was snatched by the Super-Claw-Inator while a superior was incapacitated by the Moisture-Suck-Inator. Making a run for his car, he yelled out in shock when the Deflate-Inator deflated the car's tires. After dodging a laser fired from the Least-Likely-Inator, he ran towards Major Monogram, who had managed to subdue a monkey.<p>

"Sir! We need to retreat! We're losing members and fast!" Carl called out.

Major Monogram nodded and turned to the O.W.C.A. employees, all of whom were either fighting or making a run for it, and was about to call to them when the Least-Likely-Inator zapped the major with a laser.

"O.W.C.A.! DO NOT RETREAT! I REPEAT DO NOT RETREAT! ALLOW YOURSELVES TO GET CAPTURED!" Major Monogram cried out.

"SIR!" Carl yelled as he watched in horror as Major Monogram allowed himself to be captured by the Super-Claw-Inator.

Carl gasped when he suddenly felt a barrel press against his temple. He realized it was a Doof Clone, holding a Coition-Inator.

"Give up while you still can and I'll give you a free cookie every day in prison!" the Doof Clone said.

Carl's fearful face soon became etched with bravery. Holding out his chest, he spoke.

"Never." Carl said.

"If you insist." the Doof Clone said.

He then turned to the Go-Away-Inator and motioned the Doof Clone controlling it to point the device at Carl, which he did. The first Doof Clone then faced Carl again.

"Now are you going to give up?" the Doof Clone asked.

"Never." Carl replied.

"As you wish." the Doof Clone said. He then turned to the Doof Clone that was controlling the Go-Away-Inator and he shouted "ME, FIRE THE GO-AWAY-INATOR!".

"Wait, which me? You mean me?" a third Doof Clone asked as he zapped an O.W.C.A. agent with the Dull-And-Boring-Inator.

"No, him." the first Doof Clone replied, pointing at the Go-Away-Inator.

"You mean me?" a fourth Doof Clone asked.

The first Doof Clone realized he was actually pointing at a fourth Doof Clone, who was controlling the Shrink-Inator Ray.

"No, the one controlling the Go-Away-Inator!" the first Doof Clone replied.

"Wait, you were talking to me? I thought I was controlling the Evaporator-Inator!" the Doof clone controlling the Go-Away-Inator asked.

"Well, you're obviously controlling the Be-Gone-Inator. I mean the Go-Away-Inator! I mean... AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" the first Doof clone replied.

Carl used that time to slip away from the first Doof Clone's grasp as several Doof Clones now began arguing in confusion.

Carl tried to get to any superior and agent he knew, but he always saw them getting snatched or affected by one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inators. He finally saw Perry, who was in a straitjacket, near Dr. Doofenshmirtz as he controlled the Very-Very-Bad-Inator.

A dog barked and Carl looked down to see that it was Pinky, ready for action.

"Alright, Agent P. Let's go save Agent P." Carl said boldly. Carl's eyes then widened and he said "Yeah, we should find a way to distinguish our agents better.".

Pinky nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Perry tried getting out of his straitjacket, but it was no use. All he had to do was watch as his friends and allies were being captured before his eyes. He saw Stanley the Squirrel being captured by a Coition-Inator. He watched as Mike the Monkey fought against his own kind, only to be overpowered by them. He cringed as both Kenny the Kangaroo and Percy the Pig were hit by the Look-Away-Inator, allowing Doof Clones to envelop them in bubbles of pure evil. A particular amount of agents and superiors fell to the might of the All-Purpose-Inator, which fired differently colored lasers at random.<p>

Perry took a glance at Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was getting increasingly frustrated as he fired his Very-Very-Bad-Inator and continued to miss.

"AAAGGGHHH! WHY DO I KEEP MISSING? I WANT TO SEE WHAT MY VERY-VERY-BAD-INATOR DOES! COME ON, YOU STUPID CONTRAPTION, HIT SOMEONE NOW!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz screeched.

As soon as he said that, a blur of whitish tan hit Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the hand, slamming his body into the device and causing him to fall off the platform and onto the grassy ground, knocking him out. Perry realized that Pinky had come to his rescue and the toy dog unzipped the straitjacket trapping the platypus. The two high-fived each other and greeted Carl, who had run over to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's unconscious body.

"We have got to find something that will deactivate all of these Inators! Search him!" Carl ordered.

Perry and Pinky nodded and the three of them quickly began searching everywhere on Dr. Doofenshmirtz and the Very-Very-Bad-Inator for any device that could prove to be useful. However, five minutes had passed and only about two dozen O.W.C.A. employees remained, still fighting the Inators.

"Come on! We're losing our numbers and fast!" Carl ordered.

Perry shrugged, having searched the entire Very-Very-Bad-Inator, but with no success. Pinky, having searched Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab coat, looked downcast. Carl realized that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had finally learned from his mistakes.

After dodging a laser from the Mime-Inator, Carl turned to the members of the O.W.C.A. who were still left.

"EVERYONE! RETREAT NOW!" Carl called out in his loudest voice ever.

The agents, superiors, and interns looked at Carl, surprised that an intern like him actually made an order, but they realized that the fight has already been won and that there was only one option left. Everyone began sprinting farther into the field, led by Carl, Perry, and Pinky, pursued by the Inators.

Meanwhile, a Doof Clone ran up to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was still unconscious, and threw a bucket of cold water on his head, awakening his doppelganger.

"WHAT? What happened? Did the football game start yet?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked, startled.

"They're escaping, me!" the Doof Clone replied.

"WHAT?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz roared, startling his clone.

Dr. Doofensmirtz procured his cell phone, dialed a number, and waited for the receiver to respond.

Finally, a person who was on the other line of the phone, spoke.

_"They are escaping, aren't they?"_ the person asked.

"Yes. We managed to capture most of them, though." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

_"Don't worry. I'll get the escapees. In fact, I'm on it right now."_ the person said.

* * *

><p>A second, much bigger rumbling sounded all across the field, stopping Perry, Pinky, Carl, and the remainder of the O.W.C.A. employees in their tracks. The rumbling was so strong and fierce that some people fell over and Pinky had to lean onto Perry for support.<p>

Suddenly, the ground in front of them exploded, leaving a crater in the earth. Numerous arms ending with clawed hands burst from the hole, grabbing many O.W.C.A. employees and then disappearing into the hole from which they came from. Those who managed to escape being grabbed made a run in the opposite direction, only to be captured by the Inators. Within seconds, Perry, Pinky, Carl, Fred the Fox, and Randy the Raccoon were the only O.W.C.A. members left. Perry gasped at what he witnessed and presumed that those arms were part of a latest invention made by Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Three arms suddenly emerged from the hole and lunged forward for the five remaining, but Perry managed to procure his nifty laser gun and sever the attackers. One of the arms landed at Pinky's feet and the toy dog stood over it triumphantly. Suddenly, the hand latched itself onto one of Pinky's feet, causing him yelp out in fear, and numerous centipede-like legs appeared underneath the severed arm. Before Perry knew it, he found himself running after the centipede as it dragged Pinky away.

_"Pinky!"_ Perry chattered.

_"Perry! HELP!"_ Pinky barked.

Perry lunged for the arm, but it was quicker than him, and the platypus landed face first into the ground. Groggily, Perry looked up and saw the arm disappear into the large hole where the arms were coming from. In front of him was Pinky's Honorary O.W.C.A. Agent medal and Pinky's fedora. Perry picked both objects up and saw that the majestic gold on the medal was now scratched and there was tearing in the fedora.

Clutching the medal and the fedora angrily, Perry attempted to charge towards the machine, but he was held back by Fred and Randy. Carl came up to the trio of agents.

"I'm sorry, Agent P, but he's gone." Carl said.

_"No! He's not gone!"_ Perry chattered angrily.

Carl looked confused and Perry issued a chatter of pain and agony. He wished Carl could understand how much he and Pinky were friends. The two did everything together, even in their mindless pet modes, ever since they first met during their first day of O.W.C.A. training 30 years earlier. In fact, he wished a lot that his superiors could understand what he was saying because he wanted to tell them a lot of things, but all he would receive was looks of confusion.

"I'm sorry if I don't understand you, Agent P, but for now, we have to get out of here!" Carl said.

Carl had said that because a large dome began to rise from the hole, the many robotic arms hanging from its sides and standing upright as the dome's legs. Perry, Carl, Fred, and Randy looked on at the device in both awe and fear and Perry was shocked at how elaborate the design was. In fact, it was strangely too elaborate for Dr. Doofenshmirtz's taste.

The top of the dome, which held a much smaller dome, opened up, and a person rose up from the opening, smoothly, without holding on to anything, and Perry suspected that the person was standing a platform.

At first, Perry couldn't identify the person from a distance. But when he was able to discern the color of the person's hair and their size, he gasped, as did Carl.

It was Abigail.

* * *

><p>Dr. Doofenshmirtz had managed to catch up with his Inators on his Very-Very-Bad-Inator when he saw what Abigail had said she had made at DEI. The evil scientist gasped and called out to his friend.<p>

"Hey, Abby! You made that?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

Abigail turned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and smiled evilly.

"Yep. I told you I'd make something awesome." Abigail replied.

One of the machine's legs turned into an arm and it gently picked up Dr. Doofenshmirtz and took him to Abigail, who was standing on a platform. Settled beside the girl, the evil scientist looked at what Abigail was looking at: Perry, Carl, Fred, and Randy.

"So, Perry, surprised to see that I'm working with Heinz?" Abigail asked.

Perry said nothing, but Dr. Doofensmirtz pointed a finger at Perry, cackling.

"Look at that, Perry the Platypus! Our friend is on my side now! And I've found that she can prove to be very useful! I mean, look at the Inator she built!" Dr. Doofensmirtz exclaimed.

"Inator?" Abigail asked, looking at Dr. Doofenshmirtz with crossed arms.

"Um, yeah, that's what I call my inventions! You know that, though." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"Sounds pretty uncreative to me." Abigail said.

"Why thank y..." Dr. Doofensmirtz started to say.

Dr Doofenshmirtz realized what Abigail had really said.

"HEY!" Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted angrily.

"That's the truth, sir." Norm said, who had just appeared behind Abigail and Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Norm? How did you get here so fast? I thought you were at DEI." Dr. Doofensmirtz asked in confusion.

"Don't you remember? You outfitted my feet with rocket skates that can double as feet-mounted jetpacks!" Norm asked.

Abigail and Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at Norm's feet, which were outfitted with, indeed, rocket skates that were pointed downward. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened with wonder and more surprise.

"Wow. I really need to read your instruction manual." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Yes, yes you do. And while you were talking away, Perry, Carl, Fred, and Randy managed to sneak away into the nearby forest while you two weren't looking!" Norm said.

"WHAT?" Abigail roared, startling Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

The princess looked at the spot where Perry, Carl, Fred, and Randy were, and found that the robot was right: they had taken advantage of their conversation to sneak away into the forest.

"Well, at least we have most of the O.W.C.A. in our grasp." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Ah, trying to see bright side of things, huh?" Abigail asked, looking at Dr. Doofenshmirtz with her green eyes, which were practically burning with rage.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz gulped.

"Whoa, Abigail, no need to get all angry." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Well I wouldn't have to because while you were busy talking away, THOSE FOUR ESCAPED, AND NOW THEY WILL SERVE AS AN OBSTACLE TO OUR PLAN! AND YET, YOU SEE THE BRIGHT SIDE OF IT BY SAYING 'AT LEAST WE HAVE MOST OF THE O.W.C.A. IN OUR GRASP'! THERE IS DEFINITELY A NEED TO GET ANGRY FOR ME!" Abigail yelled angrily.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was really surprised with the girl's attitude. He never expected himself to be scared by a mere 12 year old and his friend for the past 12 years, but now that he stared into Abigail's furious face, the perilously green eyes, he felt himself shrinking. He suddenly let loose a tiny whimper, which proved to be a mistake for him because Abigail noticed it. The girl lunged forward and kicked Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the leg, causing him to fall down to the floor with a short cry of pain. Abigail then knelt down and grabbed Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hair roughly and pulled it, lifting the scientist's head up painfully.

"You coward. You whimper at a 12 year old girl that you can easily defeat? When I saw your sign on that building of yours at the park, I thought I would be dealing with a villain who knew what to do, who would never hesitate to overlook any flaws in his schemes. But I didn't count on working alongside a complete idiot. It's a good thing I didn't dispose of you like the trash you are because you are surprisingly skilled with inventing, but if you cross my line, then you won't like the consequences. Not at all." Abigail snarled. She then asked "Are we clear on that?".

Dr. Doofenshmirtz emitted a sound of agreement and Abigail smiled a disturbingly calm smile. Suddenly, she slammed Dr. Doofenshmirtz's head onto the metal floor of the dome.

"OW!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. He then asked "What was that for?".

Abigail's reply chilled Dr. Doofenshmirtz to the bone.

"That was just for fun." Abigail replied.

Abigail approached a computer screen on the dashboard of the dome's top and pressed a large green button. The screen showed a video image of the O.W.C.A. employees the dome-like device captured, including Pinky, imprisoned inside the dome. The effects of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inators had worn off on them, but they were already shackled and struggling against their bonds. Abigail smiled sadistically at the image before turning to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was standing up with the help of Norm.

"Doofenshmirtz, get your clones to follow us down the hole with the Inators and the O.W.C.A. members they got. We're going back to DEI." Abigail ordered.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz followed the order without any sign of protest.

* * *

><p>Perry followed his three companions as they ran further inside the forest. The dome-like device was slowly vanishing out of sight due to the trees and bushes, but it didn't matter. The four just kept running and running and they didn't stop because they didn't want to be anywhere near the device.<p>

The only thing that distracted Perry from the exhaustion of running was the sight of his best friend smiling evilly at the top of the invention that imprisoned his friends and colleagues. The sight of Dr. Doofenshmirtz standing beside Abigail like she had been working with each other fir years or something. The sight of Abigail kidnapping his allies at O.W.C.A. It was so overwhelming and so unrealistic. He couldn't imagine why Abigail would do such a thing.

Finally, the four stopped running. Never before had any of them become relieved that they ran such long distances. They were panting their hardest, their sweat actually dripping to the ground. After several minutes, the panting ceased and Carl, Fred, and Randy all faced Perry, who was still wearing shock on his face.

"Agent P, do you know why Abigail is acting like this?" Carl asked.

Perry nervously shook his head. Carl felt sorry for Perry, and the intern suddenly felt that he was in the place of Major Monogram. He finally knew how much power he had access to now that he was the only human leading the remaining agents of the O.W.C.A. and he found that he didn't like the power at all if it was going to hurt the agents feelings. He wondered how people like Major Monogram and Admiral Acronym could handle such duties. However, Carl knew that now he was practically superior now, he had to use the power wisely.

Carl knelt down beside Perry.

"Look, Agent P, I'm sorry if I'm making you nervous, but we need to know all of the information that we can get that led to Abigail acting like this. The World Of Disney, as well as The World Of Nickelodeon and the real world's safety is at stake, and we have to act, starting with finding Abigail's family. They are in danger as long as Abigail is acting this way." Carl said.

Perry nodded in agreement, and he opened the portal to Richmond. Once the portal was open, he led Carl, Fred, and Randy through the portal and into Richmond.


	12. Dr Doofensmirtz's New Ally

**Chapter 12: Dr. Doofensmirtz's New Ally**

Rodney seated himself in his armchair, bored out of his mind. After picking up the remote that was laid on a nearby table, the evil scientist turned on his homemade, advanced TV. The screen's light illuminated the entire room, but Rodney was used to it. Scanning through several channels, Rodney smiled as the logo of his favorite TV show 'Evil Science: A Chronology of the World's Greatest Evil Scientists' was boldly displayed on the screen. Sitting back, Rodney smiled as he learned about the life of Grelime Evill, a particularly famous evil scientist and his childhood idol.

Suddenly, the TV image was replaced with the bolded letters of 'Breaking News'.

"Oh, come on! The next time another piece of 'breaking news' comes up during one of my favorite shows, I'm going to enact my fiendish plan to activate my Non-Breaking-News-Inizer, or my name is not Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!" Rodney cried, frustrated.

_"Breaking news today! Just fifteen minutes ago, two forest rangers came across a startling sight..."_ a reporter's voice said.

"Boring." Rodney said, crossing his arms.

_"A demolished pet store, undoubtedly the victim of a terrorist bombing..." _the reporter said.

"Yep, boring." Rodney said.

_"Xavier Marks is at the ruins of the pet store right now. Jake?"_ the reporter asked.

A blond haired man wearing a brown suit and a blue tie was shown on the TV, standing in front of the ruins. Even though he didn't care about what was being reported, Rodney was impressed on how demolished the pet store looked.

_"Hello, Bill. Just fifteen minutes ago, forest rangers Langston Manning and Cole Stevens came across this aftermath of destruction. Currently, we have no information on any fatalities. In fact, no bodies were found so far."_ Xavier reported.

The camera then turned to the ruins to scan the ruins. Suddenly, Rodney spotted the sign, one of the few things that only suffered minor damage. The sign clearly read 'O.W.C.A. Headquarters (Do not pay attention to this sign)'. Rodney immediately stood up and dashed for the phone. After picking it up, he dialed a number and waited for the receiver to respond.

After 5 seconds, someone on the other line of the phone answered.

_"Hello?"_ the person on the other line of the phone asked.

"Dr. Bloodpudding! It is me, Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!" Rodney greeted.

Rodney thought he heard his former L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. colleague sigh as he described his full name, but he dismissed it.

"Check the news, now! It's about the O.W.C.A.!" Rodney said.

_"Which news?"_ Bloodpudding asked.

"The one on Channel 17!" Rodney replied.

It was silent for a couple of minutes. Finally, Bloodpudding spoke.

_"Yeah, I'm seeing it! Do you think Doofenshmirtz is behind this?"_ Bloodpudding asked.

"I don't know. He seems too stupid to pull off something like that." Rodney replied.

_"I don't know about that. He sounded really stressed when we said L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. will be disbanded until he gets rid of the O.W.C.A. Maybe he snapped and actually went to the headquarters to destroy it!"_ Bloodpudding said.

"We'll have to go to DEI and make sure. Bloodpudding, gather the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N and tell them to go to DEI." Rodney ordered.

* * *

><p>Once they had gotten to DEI, all nine evil scientists rolled their eyes at DEI's jingle as the elevator containing them was lifted up towards the penthouse where Dr. Doofenshmirtz lived.<p>

"Why does Doofenshmirtz need a jingle for his place? It's kind of silly and stupid, if you know what I mean." Tancien asked.

"I agree. But, if we are going to keep his trust so then we can conquer the Tri-State Area and The World Of Disney, it's best not to mention that to him." Helmetair replied.

"Well, I hope we conquer the Tri-State Area and The World Of Disney fast because that jingle's annoying me!" Diminuitive said.

Finally, the elevator stopped with a slight jerk and the doors slowly slid open to reveal a hallway with doors on both walls. After walking down the hallway, the villains finally stopped at Door #8177. Rodney stepped forward and knocked on it three times. After a minute, the doorknob trembled greatly and there was the sound of breaking wood and crushing of metal. Dr. Doofenshmirtz said something indiscernible before a glow enveloped the door and it immediately swung open, revealing Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was holding his Door-Opener-Inator in one hand and an icepack in his other hand. Beside him was Norm, who was holding yet another detached doorknob.

"Hey, guys! I'm betting you all saw the news on Channel 17!" Dr. Doofensmirtz greeted, welcoming his colleagues into the room.

"Only us two did. We just told everyone else to accompany us to your penthouse." Bloodpudding replied, pointing at himself and Rodney.

Rodney turned to Dr. Doofensmirtz.

"Is it true, Doofenshmirtz? Is it true that you attacked the O.W.C.A. headquarters and annihilated it into oblivion?" Rodney asked, almost accusingly.

"I must confess, Rodney, I did." Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied.

The nine scientists all gasped with shock.

"You did?" Rodney asked. He then said "And by the way, for the last time, it's not Rodney, it's Aloyse Ever...".

"Yes, yes I did. But with a little help." Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied, quickly cutting him off.

"Help?" Croachaye asked.

"Yes. Prepare to meet the newest member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied. Dr. Doofenshmirtz then called "Oh, Abigail! We've got company!".

Abigail's head poked itself out of the next room.

"What? I'm busy making some more modifications to your designs!" Abigail snarled.

Abigail suddenly saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz's allies and she stepped into the room. The nine villains looked back at the 12 year old princess and then they burst out into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked, annoyed.

"Oh, Doofenshmirtz, have you sunk into your lowest?" Rodney asked.

The scientist then mimicked Abigail.

"Ooh, look at me, I'm an evil 12 year old girl who just helped an evil scientist destroy the headquarters of an organization that dedicated to promoting good! Gimme some ice cream and some candy! AHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO RIDICULOUS!" Rodney mimicked.

"Uh, Rodney..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz began to say.

However, Rodney cut him off.

"It's Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, Doofenshmirtz. Anyway..." Rodney said.

Rodney then continued mimicking Abigail as the other scientists laughed vivaciously.

"Oh, I'm so evil and at home I'm a good girl!" Rodney mimicked.

"I don't think you should be doing that." Dr. Doofenshmirtz warned.

"Look at me, everyone! I stole a bicycle and that makes me evil! I'm such a bad girl! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rodney exclaimed to the other scientists, completely ignoring Dr. Doofenshmirtz's warning.

Everyone's laughter increased and Croachaye and Blair fell over on their backs from their strong laughing.

"Look at me! I'm... AAARRRGGGHHH!" Rodney cried.

Rodney had cried out because Abigail had kicked the back of Rodney's left leg, sending the big-headed scientist crumpling to the ground in pain. The eight other scientists gasped as Abigail then stepped onto Rodney's back and slammed her elbow hard into it, causing him to yell out in agony.

Abigail then ran for Diminuitive, who screamed as the girl threw him hard into a shelf. Helmetair procured her stun gun, but Abigail turned it on herself when she pulled the trigger, stunning her torso, before she hit the gun across Helmetair's cheek. Bulkare managed to grab Abigail and hold her back before she could do anymore damage to Helmetair, but the girl bit on his hand so hard until it bled, causing the large villain to let go and clutch his bleeding hand. Abigail then kicked Bulkare hard on the crotch and he crumpled to the floor in more pain. Croachaye and Sharpeard dove forward for Abigail, but she stepped out of the way and, when the two scientists fell to the ground, she grabbed their heads and bashed them into each other, nearly knocking them out. Blair tried to knock Abigail out with a lamp, but Abigail grabbed the handle easily, pulled the lamp out of Blair's reach, and began strangling her and a fleeing Bloodpudding with it hard for a few seconds until she let go, and the two scientists began gasping for breath, incapacitated. The entire time, Abigail was smiling her most sadistic smile yet.

Abigail then turned to Tancien, who was trembling at the corner.

"Please, please don't attack me. I'm too old for this!" Tancien begged.

"I know you are." Abigail said.

She then turned to the eight fallen scientists, all of whom looked back at her with fear.

"I guess that'll teach you a lesson about messing with me. Have you all learned your lesson?" Abigail asked.

The scientists nodded fearfully.

"Good." Abigail said.

Suddenly, her watch began beeping and she looked at it.

"Great, I need to go home." Abigail said, annoyed.

The girl turned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was watching the entire event open mouthed.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Abigail said.

"Sure, kiddo. Bye!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said apprehensively.

Abigail then walked out of the still open door and Norm closed it for her in spite of the fact that the doorknob was missing. All ten evil scientists stood still in their positions for almost an hour, as if Abigail's evil presence was still in the room, watching them.

Finally, Rodney broke the silence after standing up, rubbing his back.

"Okay, Doofenshmirtz, so we believe you. But are you nuts? Who would've known that Abigail, who we thought was our very good friend, would manage to beat most of us up to near-death in one minute? No seriously, one freakin minute! I timed the whole thing on the back of my hand! Abigail doesn't deserve to work with us! She's INSANE!" Rodney asked.

"I know, I know. Sure, Abigail's out of her mind, but she is actually good to work with as long as you don't get on her bad side. She gave me advice on how to make my Inators stronger, and if it weren't for her, I would've been defeated again!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied.

"I don't care, Doofenshmirtz. I can't afford to have my life flash by before my eyes while I'm being strangled by a lamp!" Bloodpudding said.

"Me neither!" Blair exclaimed angrily, rubbing her throat.

"Look, fellas, I know that Abby is a whole level higher than us in quantities of evil..." Dr. Doofensmirtz started to say.

"More like thousands of levels higher!" Sharpeard chided, throwing his hands up in the air in despair.

"Look, just hear me out! I promise you, I'll try to find a way to get us on the same page as Abigail, and once we do, she'll bring success to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said. He then asked "Speaking of which, since I annihilated the O.W.C.A. headquarters and captured its members, does that mean L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is back?".

"I guess so." Rodney replied reluctantly. He suddenly became suspicious and asked "Wait a minute, captured its members?".

"Yes, I captured the O.W.C.A.'s members!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"WHAT?" Rodney screeched, startling Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He then asked "DO YOU REALIZE THAT THOSE DARN AGENTS WILL ESCAPE AND FOIL US AGAIN? WE TOLD YOU TO DESTROY THEM!".

"Don't worry about that, Rodney. Abigail triple checked the bonds restraining them. And remember, she's good. Anyway, we spared them because Abigail suggested that we zap them with the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator so we can have the might of the O.W.C.A. behind us, as said yesterday by Helmetair!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"Fine, the plan works." Rodney said. Rodney then became angry again and he shouted "AND FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S ALOYSE...".

"I don't have time for your full name, Rodney." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, cutting him off. He then said "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a door to fix. Good day to you, everyone! We'll all meet again tomorrow for a meeting on how to conquer The World Of Disney and the other worlds.".

"Wait, conquer The World Of Disney and the other worlds?" Diminuitive asked.

"Yeah, Abigail is interested in conquering The World Of Disney and the other worlds, such as the real world and The World Of Nickelodeon. Don't worry, she has promised us full control of the Tri-State Area, just as long as we report to her in case we might have plans to extend our power in other areas." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

The nine scientists looked at one another and then all but Rodney bade Dr. Doofenshmirtz farewell. Rodney was lost in thought, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz ignored it as he ushered his allies out of the penthouse.

Once everyone except himself and Norm were out of the room, Dr. Doofenshmirtz ordered Norm to get his toolbox. When the robot left, the villainous scientist approached a draped object and pulled off the drape, revealing the unseen object to be the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, now modified without a self-destruct mechanism. Staring at the device, Dr. Doofenshmirtz began to reminisce of the time he first encountered Abigail, which was the day before.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 3rd 2037"<em>

_Doofenshmirtz had just declared to Norm that he would destroy his arch-nemesis Perry as well as the O.W.C.A. when the doorbell rang._

_"Huh, visitors. And I wasn't expecting any. Hope it's not the Fireside Girls and their annoyingly delicious cupcakes!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said._

_Dr. Doofensmirtz approached the door and opened it. Fortunately for him, it wasn't any of the Fireside Girls, but Abigail, the last person that he expected to see. He noticed that Abigail was frowning, and yet, Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticed that something about the frown wasn't right because it felt as though she was actually smiling instead._

_"Oh, hey, Abigail. It's good to see you." Dr. Doofensmirtz said._

_Dr. Doofensmirtz stepped to the side and Abigail walked in._

_As soon as Abigail had stepped inside, she looked at Dr. Doofensmirtz._

_"You know, I've always wondered about something. What exactly is Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated dedicated to anyway?" Abigail asked._

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz put on his best businesslike voice._

_"Oh, well when this world is in some sort of episode, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is dedicated to promoting evil and naughtiness. I am the founder." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied._

_"Excellent! I want to join your company!" Abigail said._

_That statement startled Dr. Doofenshmirtz._

_"You? You want to join Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked._

_"Yes, I do." Abigail replied._

_"But, I can't recruit you, Abigail! You're just a kid! It doesn't seem right to me." Dr. Doofensmirtz said._

_"I may be, but I found out that I'm good with inventing." Abigail said._

_"Show me then." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said, crossing his arms._

_Abigail immediately went to work. After approaching the ruins of the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, she began reconstructing it, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz watched in awe as his Inator was being rebuilt. Finally, three minutes had passed when Abigail finished and the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator was looking like the way it was before Perry activated the self-destruct button._

_"Wow, you are good." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. He then announced "Alright, fine, you're in!"._

_Abigail crossed her arms arrogantly and triumphantly. Dr. Doofenshmirtz suddenly noticed that something seemed to be missing from the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator._

_"Wait a minute, where's the self-destruct button?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked._

_"Oh, I took that out. I can now see why that device was a pile of rubble the first time you made it and when I came in here." Abigail replied._

_"What? Don't take it out!" Dr. Doofensmirtz exclaimed._

_Abigail stared at the evil scientist with her eerily green eyes._

_"__And why not?" Abigail asked._

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz was about to answer when he became immersed in thought._

_"I really don't know. I think I had a reason for adding them before, but now, it's gone with the ages." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied._

_"Well, it is completely unnecessary to have those things on this device. Why? Because the entire device is wired to the button, which is only meant for, as it says, self-destruction. As a result, the device's power is decreased significantly because of this one overriding function. Without the button, however, its power can be unimaginable!" Abigail explained._

_Dr. Doofenshmirtz listened to Abigail's explanation in awe._

_"Wow, nice touch, Abby. I've never thought of that." Dr. Doofensmirtz said._

_Abigail's eyes became slits and Dr. Doofenshmirtz was worried that he somehow offended the girl. But then, the princess's eyes became normal sized._

_"Alright then, so what's the plan?" Abigail asked._

_"What plan?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked._

_Abigail looked furious, startling Dr. Doofenshmirtz._

_"You mean you don't have a plan yet?" Abigail asked angrily._

_"Well, I am in the midst of planning an assault on the O.W.C.A.'s headquarters, but so far, I've gone nowhere." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied._

_"Ah, an assault on the O.W.C.A. I'll help you plan that up." Abigail said, slight sadism present in her voice._

_"Really?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked._

_"Yeah. Just give me the day to think about it." Abigail replied._

_Suddenly, Abigail's watch began beeping._

_"Ugh, I need to get home soon. My family's expecting me." Abigail said._

_"Oh, go on out." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. He escorted Abigail to the door and he said "I'll hear from you when you have the chance. Here's my card."._

_Dr. Doofensmirtz gave Abigail a business card and she nodded back in response b__efore leaving._

_Suddenly, there was sounds of construction because Norm had just activated Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Rebuild-My-Lair-Inator._

_"Norm!" Dr. Doofensmirtz called out._

_"Yes, sir?" Norm asked._

_"I think that today is going to be a great day today, for I have found a new ally!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied._

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 4th 2037"<em>

Now, Dr. Doofenshmirtz couldn't help but feel that yesterday was no longer a great day.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 4th 2037"<em>

Abigail walked down the sidewalk, immersed in her thoughts. Sometimes, she couldn't help but regret joining forces with Heinz Doofenshmirtz and DEI and what the scientist called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. The organization's name even sounded too silly for her taste, even if she was friends with all of them for the past 12 years. However, if she wanted to take over the world, then she would have to continue her now unsteady alliance with them, no matter how large in quantity the silliness was going to be. And working with Dr. Doofenshmirtz had its upsides too, for the O.W.C.A. was mostly out of the way, with the only problems to deal with being few in amounts.

However, Abigail knew that an army of just Dr. Doofenshmirtz, his Inators, the O.W.C.A., and his allies at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. wasn't enough. She was going to need more firepower, more troops, and more might, which would all stand behind her, in order to set the leeway for her scheme of world domination. But she didn't know where to start. Maybe she was going to have to ask her good self for aid.

After a couple more minutes of walking, Abigail arrived at the castle. She walked inside and into her bedroom. When she walked into her bedroom, she noticed a note that was on her dresser. She picked it up and read it.

_Abigail, come to the Flynn-Fletcher house. We have a surprise for you._

_-George_

Abigail put down the note and she got out the portal key. She activated the portal to Danville and she stepped through it.

* * *

><p><em><span>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 4th 2037"<span>_

Upon exiting the portal, Abigail found herself on Maple Drive, and she walked to the Flynn-Fletcher house. As soon as she arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house, she noticed that there was a gargantuan object in the backyard that was draped and she couldn't identify it. Curiously, Abigail walked into the backyard through the gate, and she could have sworn that she heard some people whispering. It was at that time that Abigail noticed that there were also numerous other objects, all covered with the same drape.

Suddenly, there was a tremendous "SURPRISE!".

Abigail yelled out as George, Peter, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, the Fireside Girls, Django, Irving, and the Rugrats's children emerged from their hiding places. The Disney Characters and the Nicktoons weren't there because they had went home, but Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Alice, Izzy, Melody, John Darling, and Chip had decided to stay. A banner that was extended from the backyard tree to the window of one of the rooms on the second floor unfolded itself with the help of a Taffyta and John and the banner read 'Welcome Back, Princess Abigail!'.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?" Abigail asked, trying to stay in character.

George stepped forward.

"Welcome back, sis." George said, taking Abigail's hand.

Rachel took Abigail's other hand and the princess became cautious as they took her closer to the draped objects.

"Where's Isabella?" Rachel asked.

"Who?" Abigail asked.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You know? Isabella?" George asked.

Abigail suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, Isabella! Sorry for not remembering, I've had a long day today. Anyway, I didn't see her." Abigail replied.

"Oh. Well then, I'll text her to say that you're already here." Gretchen said.

Rachel looked at Abigail and she smiled.

"Abigail, it looks like today's going to be longer for you." Rachel said. She and George then yelled "REMOVE THE DRAPE!".

Benjamin, Emily, Darin, Vanellope, John, and Phineas, who were closest to the drape, nodded, grabbed its edges, and pulled as hard as they could. The drape soon fell off, revealing all of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. Everything from the rollercoaster to the soccer bio-dome. It was all grouped up together majestically, like some sort of super theme park or something.

Abigail gasped.

"Wow. Just... wow!" Abigail said simply.

"It was all Django's idea." George said.

"Django's?" Abigail asked.

George nodded and Django stepped forward.

"I hope that this cheered you up, Abigail." Django said.

Abigail recognized Django as the same boy that sent her to the park to be zapped by the laser and therefore start the creation of her evil.

_"First getting me created, then suggesting this?"_ Abigail thought.

She looked back at the inventions, all bathed in the majestic afternoon light.

"So, Abigail, what do you think? Are you okay now?" George asked.

Abigail smiled.

"Yes, Ferb. Yes, I am. In fact, I am better then okay." Abigail replied.

No one noticed Abigail's green eyes, which were now alive as the girl continued to stare at the inventions, her smile becoming more evil by the minute.

_"It looks like I've found my 'more firepower'."_ Abigail thought.


	13. Busted

**Chapter 13: Busted**

"Alright, now that Abigail is all cheered up, I'm going to go inside." Candace said to George.

"Okay. Let us know if you need anything." George said.

Candace nodded and she walked into the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Everyone looked at the door in which Candace walked through before George took out a schedule and began walking into the many inventions and everyone else followed him inside.

"So, Abigail, which invention should we use first? I personally believe we should use the rollercoaster." George asked.

There was no response. George looked at his side, believing that Abigail would be there, only to see no sign of the 12 year old princess.

"Abigail?" George asked.

George turned to everyone else, all of whom were about to use several inventions.

"Hey, guys? Where's Abigail?" George asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"I thought that she would be going with you, so we didn't pay any attention to you two!" Baljeet replied.

"Me too." Rachel said.

Everyone nodded in agreement before beginning to board the inventions that they were planning to use. In the meantime, George placed his hand on his chin.

_"Hm, why did Abigail run off? And when we cheered her up?"_ George wondered.

* * *

><p>After entering her bedroom, Candace thought of some way to record the events that were happening outside so she could watch the events of cheering up Abigail on another date.<p>

Suddenly, Candace thought of something. Her cell phone could record! Although the image would be of poor quality, she figured that it would be better then nothing.

About to activate the phone, Candace heard a knock on her bedroom door. Looking back, she saw that it was Abigail, leaning against the door.

"Hello, Candace." Abigail said ominously.

Candace became confused.

"Abigail, shouldn't you be outside using the inventions? Everyone is trying to cheer you up and I am trying to record everything so I can watch it later." Candace asked.

Abigail smiled.

"I'd turn off that phone if I were you." Abigail said.

"Well, you're not me." Candace said. She then said "So, why don't you just go outside and enjoy yourself?".

Candace walked forward and gently shoved Abigail out of her room and closed the door behind her, locking it.

Candace then walked towards her bedroom window, her phone now on, and was about to activate the recording mechanism.

BANG!

Candace screamed as the door was knocked down abruptly. Abigail was standing in the doorway, smiling her eeriest smile yet. Candace suddenly noticed her friend's green eyes as she stalked towards her.

"Abigail?" Candace asked.

* * *

><p>George, Megan, Bob, Cassi, Ferb, Django, Izzy, Melody, and Chip stepped off of the rollercoaster, having just ridden it, when George saw Candace's best friend, Stacy Hirano. Standing beside her was her boyfriend, Coltrane, and Candace's boyfriend, Jeremy. All three were looking at the inventions in awe.<p>

George approached them and smiled.

"Impressed?" George asked.

Jeremy looked at George and asked "You guys rebuilt every invention that Phineas and Ferb made during the show?".

George nodded and Jeremy smiled.

"That's so awesome! Where's the funhouse? I really liked that one!" Jeremy asked.

"Right between to the circus and the backyard aquarium." George replied.

"What about the golf course?" Stacy asked hopefully.

"Between the bounce house and the haunted house." George replied.

"Thanks." Jeremy and Stacy said simultaneously before they walked into the backyard of inventions, accompanied by Coltrane.

However, Jeremy stopped.

"By the way, where's Candace?" Jeremy asked.

"She went inside the house since we cheered Abigail up." George replied.

At that moment, a scream erupted from inside the Flynn-Fletcher house, stopping everyone in his or her tracks. It was a bloodcurdling scream that echoed eerily through the air.

Jeremy recognized the scream at once.

"Candace?" Jeremy asked.

Everyone watched with confusion as the window to Candace's bedroom opened abruptly and the teenager herself emerged and began running on the roof in fear. Then, Abigail emerged from the window and began pursuing her friend all over the roof, holding something that was gleaming in the sun like a weapon.

"ABIGAIL, PLEASE STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Candace shrieked.

However, Abigail replied with sadistic laughter. Jeremy stepped forward.

"Candace, what's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"HELP ME, JEREMY! ABIGAIL IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Candace yelled.

"Uh huh." Jeremy said wearily as he crossed his arms.

"I'M FREAKIN SERIOUS! HELP ME, SOMEONE!" Candace yelled.

Unfortunately, no one was coming to Candace's rescue and no one was taking her seriously. When Abigail began catching up with her, Candace screamed her loudest and, in a last ditch effort to survive, began running for the edge of the roof, preparing to jump.

"CANDACE! WATCH OUT!" Stacy cried as everyone gasped at what Candace was about to do.

But it was too late. Candace knew that there was only one thing left to do. Bracing herself, she jumped off the roof and everyone screamed in shock. The redhead felt the air rush up her body, as if an enormous fan was directly below her. Bracing herself for impact, Candace closed her eyes, only to feel someone catch her. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was Jeremy and she briefly became entranced by his rescue of her, but she was shortly pulled back into reality by George's following scream of concern.

"ABIGAIL!" George yelled.

Abigail, the unknown gleaming object still in her hand, was also preparing to jump off the roof as well. Jeremy put Candace to her feet and rushed forward to catch the princess.

"JEREMY, NO!" Candace cried.

But Jeremy had already caught Abigail.

"Phew. What are guys doing, running around on the roof? You know it's not safe." Jeremy asked, looking at Abigail.

Abigail looked back at him with her green eyes, causing Jeremy to gasp.

"I know." Abigail replied.

The girl then raised the object that had been in her hand and everyone gasped at the sight of it: it was a large kitchen knife, slightly bigger than Abigail's hand, making the scene of her holding it a bit awkward. However, no one was concerned about that, as Abigail then punched Jeremy in the face, causing the blond teenager to fall, and she then grabbed Jeremy's head and held the shining blade against his neck.

"ABIGAIL!" George exclaimed.

However, Abigail only looked at Candace.

"Give me the phone, or I'll open up your boyfriend's neck." Abigail said angrily.

Candace looked at her phone then back at Jeremy, who gulped as the blade pressed itself lightly against the skin of his neck. Abigail then cackled.

"Oh, come on! Do you honestly want to hand over your loved one's life in exchange for trying to record an event? How stupid are you, girl?" Abigail asked.

"Abigail! What in the world are you doing?" Izzy asked.

Abigail stuck her hand, the one not holding the knife, into the back of her pants and then procured a stun gun that she managed to acquire from DEI. Pointing it at the crowd of onlookers, all of whom gasped at the sight of it, she then looked back at Candace.

"Give me the phone, or I kill your boyfriend and your friend!" Abigail ordered.

Abigail then pointed the stun gun right at Izzy's face, and she let out a little gasp.

Candace immediately knew that the battle was won.

After tossing her cell phone to Abigail's side, the girl angrily crushed it until it became a pile of tiny pieces. The backyard was silent as Abigail then released her grip on Jeremy and lowered her gun away from Izzy. But before the two Disney Characters could move away, Abigail suddenly held the knife up, smiling sadistically, and sunk half of the blade into Jeremy's stomach, causing him to cry out in agony. She then aimed the gun at Izzy and fired three lasers, one of which hit her shoulder and the other two hit her legs, and the 7 year old pirate girl fell to the ground, crying out as well while Peter and Benajmin ran to her side. Everyone else screamed, especially George and Candace, as Abigail yanked the blade out of Jeremy's stomach and kicked him aside. Candace ran to his side as he began to control the bleeding.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, ABIGAIL? YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT THEM UNLESS I GAVE YOU MY PHONE!" Candace asked angrily.

"Ah, I actually said I wouldn't kill them, not hurt them. And because I put that phone out of the way doesn't mean I don't get to have any fun!" Abigail replied.

George walked forward to Abigail, ignoring the blood coated knife.

"What happened to you, Abigail? I thought we made you better! And now, you injure a teenager and a child!" George asked.

"Oh, you did make me feel better. How? You made all of these inventions for me so I can use them to conquer the world!" Abigail replied.

"CONQUER THE WORLD? HAVE YOU GONE NUTS, ABBY?" Melody asked angrily.

Abigail immediately yawned and shot Melody in the shoulder with her stun gun.

"No, I haven't gone nuts, Melody." Abigail replied coldly.

Ignoring Baljeet, Buford, Adam, Charles, Emily, John, Alice, and Taffyta attending to Melody, Abigail tossed the knife towards the door leading into the house and took out her cell phone. After dialing a number, she put the device to her ear and waited for Dr. Doofenshmirtz to answer.

_"Hello?"_ Norm's voice asked.

"It's Abigail. I want to speak to Doofenshmirtz. Now." Abigail replied.

_"Right away, Abigail!"_ Norm replied.

_"Doofenshmirtz? What does he have to do with this?" _Candace wondered as she helped Jeremy tend to his wound.

After a few seconds, Dr. Doofensmirtz picked up.

_"Yes, Abigail?"_ Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked, a nearly unnoticeable tint of fear in his voice.

"I've got a little surprise for you. Use the transporter device I built for you and come to Phineas and Ferb's house. Take some Doof Clones and Coition-Inators while you're at it, too." Abigail ordered.

_"Sure thing, Abby! Give me a second."_ Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz hung up on her and Abigail put her cell phone back in her pocket. She then stared at the others, smiling.

"Prepare yourselves, everyone! For you've met the new me, and now you shall witness my ascendancy into power as I conquer the world and enslave everyone you know! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Abigail announced. She then asked "But while we wait for a minute, will Django Brown step forward, please?".

Django fearfully stepped out of the crowd and prepared himself to get zapped by the stun gun, only for Abigail to approach him, smile a friendly smile, and ruffle his hair.

"You know, Django, I should thank you the most. First, you help me gain my new personality, and now, you help give me access to weapons I can use to enforce my dominion over the world! You're quite a smart kid. Maybe you should join my side and I'll give you everything you want!" Abigail said.

"I don't know what happened to you, Abigail, but I don't like the new you, so I'm going to have to say 'no' to that." Django said.

Abigail frowned and struck Django across the face with her gun, causing him to fall to the floor. Adyson Sweetwater ran towards him in concern and both looked up at Abigail as she towered over them.

"Okay, so you say 'no' to that, but I can probably help you change your mind." Abigail said.

Suddenly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz appeared in the backyard, followed by many Doof Clones, all of which were holding Coition-Inators.

"Alright, kiddo, what is it you want me to..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz started to ask.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stopped talking because he already saw all of the inventions, every one of them proudly standing in the backyard.

"Wow! You remade all of the inventions?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Unofficially." Abigail replied. She then pointed at George and the others and said "They replicated the designs so they could so-called cheer me up. Turns out, they just handed over more weapons to us!".

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked skeptical.

"I honestly don't see how the inventions could be weapons of mass destruction." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"They may not look like that, but once I modify them like I did to your Inators, then they will be soon!" Abigail said.

"I guess that's a good idea." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"You guess?" Abigail asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz knew that he said the wrong words.

"I mean, that's a good idea!" Dr. Doofensmirtz quickly exclaimed.

"Good. Now, order your clones to imprison everyone here. Who knows what other information they have that can prove to be useful! And once we're done with them, we can hit them with the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator and turn them into more troops!" Abigail ordered.

"Sure thing." Dr. Doofensmirtz said. He then turned to the Doof Clones and ordered "Mes, imprison them!".

"Yes, me!" the Doof Clones said faithfully as they aimed the Coition-Inators at George, Peter, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane, Django, and the other people there.

However, before the Coition-Inators could be fired, three blurs, one colored brown, another colored gray, and the third colored teal, came out of nowhere and brought down the Doof Clones within minutes. It was Perry the Platypus, Fred the Fox, and Randy the Raccoon.

"YOU!" Abigail roared at the three agents. She then turned to the Doof Clones and ordered "DOOF CLONES, GET THEM!".

The Doof Clones sprung into action, firing their Coition-Inators, but the three agents dodged every one of the pure evil bubbles and landed hard on the clones faces, downing them again one by one. A rumbling was then heard and a bus with the initials 'O.W.C.A.' suddenly crashed through the fence, showering everyone with splinters of wood. The bus swerved to a stop and fired lasers at the inventions, decreasing their size. The bus then used a magnet to acquire the miniaturized inventions and the head of Carl poked out of the driver's window.

"EVERYONE! GET IN, NOW!" Carl called out.

"Carl?" George asked in confusion.

"JUST GET IN!" Carl yelled.

Peter knew that everyone needed to escape, so he led everyone, including the agents, inside the bus, with the Doof Clones in pursuit. However, before the army of clones could reach the bus, Carl immediately switched the bus to reverse and immediately backed out into the street. Then after switching the bus to drive, the intern sped down Maple Drive before the Doof Clones could reach them again. Once the bus was at a safe distance, Carl looked at the rearview mirror.

"Is everyone okay?" Carl asked.

"Jeremy's been stabbed! By who I thought was one of my friends!" Candace cried despairingly.

"There's a first-aid kit in the pocket of my seat." Carl said, pointing at the pocket.

Candace acquired it, opened it, and began tending to Jeremy's wound. George, on the other hand, approached Carl.

"Carl, what just happened? What's happening right now?" George asked.

Carl sighed.

"I'm not sure. But everyone, as of right now, Abigail and Doofenshmirtz have abducted most of the O.W.C.A. personnel in Danville. In fact, me, Perry, Fred the Fox, and Randy the Raccoon are the only ones who managed to escape." Carl replied.

George's face became masked with emotion.

"Why? Why is Abigail doing this? How did we wrong her?" George asked.

"I don't know, George. Something happened to Abigail and I'm pretty sure no one was involved." Carl replied.

"I was." a voice said.

Everyone looked at Django, who was wearing a face of terrible guilt.

"What do you mean, Django?" Cassi asked.

"I bumped into her while going to the meeting that George and Isabella hosted. Literally. Anyway, she was asking where Isabella was, and when George called me on the phone, he told me to not tell Abigail of the meeting. So, I lied to her and told her that Isabella would be at the park. And..." Django started to say.

Django's eyes welled up with tears.

"And that was the last I saw of her b-be-before..." Django started to say.

Adyson put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself, Django. You never saw it coming. It's not your fault." Adyson said soothingly.

"Actually, it is Django's fault! Something happened at that park and it got Abigail all messed up! If Django didn't send her to that park, maybe she wouldn't have been affected by whatever happened, and she wouldn't have shot me in the shoulder and all that other stuff!" Izzy said accusingly.

"Yeah!" Chip said.

"And what's worse is that Abigail wants to use the inventions that Phineas and Ferb made to take over The World Of Disney! The inventions Django suggested we make for her! It's a good thing we still have the inventions!" Taffyta said accusingly.

The others nodded to one another in agreement, and everyone, led by Taffyta, began rounding up on Django when Perry, Fred, and Randy stood in the way. Carl spoke for the agents.

"Guys, this is no time to decide who's to blame! For now, we have to get out of here!" Carl said.

"Yeah? Well, where are we going to hide?" Vanellope asked.

Suddenly, Gretchen gasped and everyone looked at her.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I told Isabella that Abigail was at the meeting. She said that she would be coming back to the house to see Abigail!" Gretchen replied.

Everyone looked at Carl in worry, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but we can't go back for her. It's too dangerous!" Carl said.

"But Isabella's our friend!" Alice cried.

"I'm sure Abigail will spare her. For now, we have to go into hiding so we can find a solution to all of this!" Carl said.

Everyone sighed because there was no convincing the intern. George, Peter, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry looked out of the rear window, as Maple Drive disappeared from view. They began to worry about Isabella, and wondered what troubles laid ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Isabella walked towards 2308 Maple Drive, nervous. She didn't know how Abigail would act towards her presence because unintentionally offended the 12 year old princess, but Isabella knew that she needed to apologize and throw aside what happened the other day in Richmond. And she also hoped that the inventions George and the others made would cheer Abigail up, making her job of apologizing easier.<p>

But when she saw 2308 Maple Drive, she saw no gargantuan, draped object that suggested a sign of at least the rollercoaster. Wondering what happened, Isabella ran towards the backyard gate, only to find it demolished. Silently walking through the wreckage, she heard Abigail talking to Dr. Doofensmirtz.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY GOT AWAY!" Abigail yelled.

"Calm down, kiddo, I'm sure we'll find a way to get those inventions back." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Well, we have to do it fast, otherwise my plans of world domination will be of waste!" Abigail exclaimed angrily.

Isabella gasped at Abigail's latest sentence; a megalomaniacal Abigail was pretty hard to imagine and she never expected something like that to occur.

"I don't know why you need those. We've already got my Inators, the O.W.C.A., and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. on our side!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"They might use those inventions to retaliate, Doofenshmirtz! What do ya think now?" Abigail asked.

"Okay, okay, so letting those inventions go was a bad idea. Don't worry, I managed to toss a Platypus Track-Inator onto that bus, so we can track its movements!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"Excellent. Now, activate it, Doofenshmirtz! We need to get those inventions back!" Abigail said.

"Oh, I left the activation device back at DEI." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"YOU IDIOT!" Abigail yelled.

Isabella let out a short gasp. Abigail sounded really angry and much angrier than she was the other day. After taking a step back, she felt her back bump into something and looked up into the face of a Doof Clone.

"Going somewhere?" the Doof Clone asked.

Isabella was about to scream when the clone covered her mouth and pushed her into the backyard, in the sights of Abigail, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and the other Doof Clones.

"Well, well, well, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. How nice of you to join us!" Abigail said, smiling.

Isabella stood up and faced her friend and noticed her green eyes.

"Abigail! What are you doing?" Isabella asked.

"Planning on how to conquer the world, what else?" Abigail asked.

Abigail then snapped her fingers and two Doof Clones seized Isabella while a third placed duct tape over her mouth.

"All right, everyone, we're going back at DEI, and we'll be taking Isabella with us. I'm sure those escapees will make a nice exchange of the inventions." Abigail announced.

"Abigail? What is going on?" a voice asked.

Everyone looked at the door of the Flynn-Fletcher house and standing there were Kimi, Linda, and Lawrence. Apparently, they had gotten back to no one's knowledge. Isabella tried speaking to them, but the duct tape prevented her from yelling out.

"What is going on?" Kimi asked again.

Abigail didn't answer Kimi's question. Instead, she turned to several Doof Clones and pointed at Kimi, Linda, and Lawrence.

"Seize them too!" Abigail ordered.

"What?" Lawrence asked in shock.

Before Kimi, Linda, and Lawrence could react, several Doof Clones seized the three of them.

"ABIGAIL! ABIGAIL WATANABE ALBANY, LET GO OF YOUR MOTHER THIS INSTANT!" Kimi yelled angrily.

Abigail pointed her stun gun at Kimi as Dr. Doofenshmirtz watched on with regret.

"I'm done following orders from you, Kimi Finster." Abigail snarled.


	14. Difficult Compromises

**Chapter 14: Difficult Compromises**

_"Location: Unknown, August 5th 2037"_

George opened his eyes and stared at the cracked ceiling of his bedroom. Ignoring the poor quality of his surroundings, the prince stood up from his bed and walked into the bathroom. Picking up a toothbrush that he personally made, George began brushing his teeth and looked at the empty space beside him through the grimy and cracked mirror, as if he was expecting Abigail to be there, brushing her teeth alongside him.

But she wasn't. There was no one to occupy that space, other than a large crack on the mirror.

After washing his mouth, George remembered the simpler, more peaceful times where he and his sister had a good relationship. His life had been happy for the past 12 years and he was sure that nothing could happen that would shatter it.

He was proven wrong the other day.

* * *

><p>Candace opened her eyes and stared straight into the face of Jeremy, who was snoring lightly. Smiling, she kissed him on the lip, causing him to stir briefly but go back to sleep. Realizing that Jeremy wasn't wearing a shirt, the teenager decided to take the time to admire her boyfriend's well built body, even tracing her hand over his chest, before finding the reason that he wasn't wearing a shirt. There was several bandages that were wrapped around his stomach area and there was a light red stain on the bandages, at the left of his stomach. Candace's lower lip trembled and remembered why Jeremy was wearing those bandages.<p>

He had been stabbed yesterday. By the last person she had expect: her own friend, Abigail.

After remembering the glint of the kitchen knife before it sunk itself into Jeremy's stomach, the sadistic smile Abigail had when she committed the terrible act, Candace sat up on the bed and buried her face in her hands with shock. She was glad that Jeremy survived and if it weren't for the first-aid kit in the bus and Coltrane's experience on surgery loaned over from his father, he would've died from at least internal bleeding. But she was still worried. Not for Jeremy, but for his attacker, her friend.

The memory of the scene was so shocking and so disturbing that it haunted Candace's dreams last night. She was fortunate she ended the night with a dream about Ducky Momo. But even while she was awake, Candace continued to remember the event like it happened minutes ago. She just never saw any of it coming and now she had developed a concern for her friend.

She didn't know why Abigail was doing this. Could it be because of the death of Chaz? It seemed like the most probable reason since Abigail was always at her most fragile emotion-wise during this time of the year. However, Camden had told her about the Albany family's dinner that happened two days earlier, during Chaz's anniversary of his death and she heard that Abigail was certainly joyful during that time, quite a sudden, strange transition from her previous downcast mood. And from what Candace had heard, when Abigail had lied to her mother about Isabella insulting Chaz, she sounded calm, almost nonchalant, when she would usually sound exasperated at that fact.

Did Isabella probably say something else that offended Abigail? Candace didn't really know that for sure.

However, it was always possible. If this was true, Candace was pretty sure that Isabella didn't mean those words, as she always meant well every time and wanted to cheer Abigail up. Speaking of Isabella, Candace began to worry about the girl, now that she was most likely in the clutches of Abigail and Dr. Doofensmirtz by now.

She also began to remember her parents and Kimi, who were still at the antique convention by the time the group was rescued by Carl, Perry, Fred, and Randy. By now, they were either being interrogated by news crews who had responded to the scene of what they should believe to be a mass abduction or they had also been captured.

Now, as she stared at Jeremy, Candace became determined to save Abigail.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 5th 2037"<em>

Isabella opened her eyes and looked into the dim light emanating from the single grimy lamp suspending from the ceiling of her cell. Looking at the sleeping, chained figures of Kimi Albany, Linda Flynn, and Lawrence Fletcher, she then glanced at the only door that led out of the cell. She knew that outside, her own dog Pinky was guarding it. And if that wasn't enough, there was a pair of cameras located on each side of the cell, recording every movement of the prisoners.

After lifting her hands up to examine the chains that locked her hands together, Isabella tried to see if they were fragile so that she could break them. However, the chains didn't display any sign of rusting or cheapness, so she put her hands back down on the floor in sadness and distress. Looking up at one of the cameras that watched her, Kimi, Linda, and Lawrence, Isabella wished that she could jump up at it so she can grab the device and smash it to bits in order to express her utmost fury at the new Abigail. But she was still too short and the camera was way out of anyone's reach, so the 10 year old girl groaned to herself.

Isabella then began wondering about help. By now, her poor mother should have discovered that she was not coming home and that the police had already been alerted. However, she doubted that help would come, especially if she was held in a place like Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. After all, she knew what the company's tagline was: 'Committing acts of evil and naughtiness in any TV Show or Movie since 2007'. If the place had been up for thirty years without any apparent interference, then the chances of the police or anyone else suspecting that there was anything bad going on was extremely low, especially since they knew that Dr. Doofensmirtz was one of Danville's main characters. And if the police did indeed realize that something bad was going on at DEI and if they even found her, then she had a feeling that it wouldn't make a difference, due to Abigail and her array of advanced weapons and allies that stood in their way.

The next thing Isabella began to wonder was the possibility of Abigail changing her personality because of the things that she believed Isabella was saying to her during Chaz's anniversary. Now, she wished more than ever that she could apologize to Abigail, in hopes that she might change her mind and let her, Linda, Lawrence, and Kimi go. However, she knew that Abigail would get into loads of trouble, since she abducted Kimi, pointed a gun at her, and was defiant towards her. But she knew of the greater good and what it truly was, and this was the greater good, even if it meant seeing her friend probably getting arrested. But then, she realized that apologizing might not do anyone well, as Abigail undoubtedly seemed to have snapped completely and was at a point at where she was completely dedicated to what goals she had formulated for herself and would only set her sights on accomplishing said goals.

Isabella's eyes welled up with tears as she remembered the Abigail that she met last evening, the one that maliciously ordered her imprisonment. Of all the things she couldn't believe, she obviously couldn't believe that Abigail would actually pull off such acts. She remembered the fact that when she first met Abigail, her optimism was responsible for Isabella developing a friendship with her. But now that this Abigail, the one that she became friends with, was now gone, it tore apart Isabella's fearless, quick-thinking spirit like a paper shredder tearing away at useless paper. No longer able to control her crying, Isabella buried her face in her hands so Kimi, Linda, or Lawrence couldn't hear her crying, and began to sob as she felt both sadness and rage. Her sobbing was amplified when she remembered something Abigail had said to her, a sentence that she found inspiring and would always remember during the hardest of times.

_"Isabella, you're the best!"_ Abigail had said.

But that sentence no longer inspired her at all.

* * *

><p>Abigail opened her eyes and stared at the tiled, well-cleaned ceiling of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's guest bedroom. Sitting up on her bed and looking at the clock, which read 6:27 A.M., the 12 year old began to think about the other afternoon.<p>

She, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and the Doof Clones had returned to DEI to imprison Isabella, Linda, Lawrence, and Kimi before activating the tracking device that Dr. Doofenshmirtz managed to place on the O.W.C.A. bus that made its getaway with the inventions Abigail had planned to add to her already vast army. The evil scientist picked up the contraption and pressed a button and that was right before everyone saw the label 'Self-Destruct Button' proudly stamped on the device. And now, they officially lost the bus. Not only that, but the bus might have exploded with the self-destruct mechanism, taking everyone on board the bus, the O.W.C.A. agents, and all of the inventions with it.

Standing up and walking towards the door, Abigail opened it and stepped into the laboratory, where Dr. Doofenshmirtz appeared to be working on something. He spotted Abigail and greeted her.

"Hey, Abby, you're awake!" Dr. Doofensmirtz greeted. He then made a gesture towards his newest invention and said "Behold, my Bus-Retriever-Inator!".

"Let me guess? This thing attracts buses to the DEI building, am I correct?" Abigail asked grumpily.

"Yes, including that O.W.C.A. bus that snatched everyone and those inventions away from us!" Dr, Doofensmirtz replied.

Abigail nodded and she looked at the newest Inator and saw the self-destruct button planted on its side. Frowning, the girl pointed at it and Dr. Doofenshmirtz followed the direction the finger was pointing at before realizing what Abigail meant.

"Oh, that's right! Putting on a self-destruct button weakens an Inator's power! I should remember what you advise to me. Don't worry, kiddo, I'll remove that thing." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

However, before he could do so, Abigail immediately ran forward and angrily pressed the button. The two of them then watched as the Inator blew up, spraying them with a cloud of dust. Coughing, Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned to Abigail.

"What was that for? I was going to retrieve that bus and get everyone who was in the backyard and those inventions!" Dr. Dofensmirtz asked.

Abigail stared at her clumsy comrade with her green eyes.

"Yeah, well, you've just wasted your time because you have obviously forgotten that the darn bus might have been destroyed already!" Abigail replied.

"And what do you mean by that?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Don't you remember that self-destruct button you pushed for the Platypus-Tracker-Inator? Remember that little doozy? Not only did the tracking device blow itself up, but the explosion might've also destroyed the entire bus, and those inventions, as a result! Now what do ya think of THAT?" Abigail asked.

"Well, you never know. That device was small and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to fit in enough boom juice into something that small." Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied wearily.

"I... DON'T ... CARE!" Abigail screeched, startling the scientist and causing him to flinch. She then asked angrily "WHAT'S IMPORTANT IS THAT WE LOST THE BUS AND THOSE INVENTIONS! NOW THAT EVERYONE WHO WAS ON BOARD THE BUS KNOW WHAT WE'RE UP TO, THEY ARE GOING TO USE THEM TO FIGHT BACK, AND THEY ARE GOING TO WIN, LIKE PERRY ALWAYS WINS IN BATTLES AGAINST YOU! DO YOU WANNA STRUGGLE IN THE HOPELESS GRASP OF DEFEAT AGAIN? HUH? DO YA?".

Dr. Doofenshmirtz thought about it for a moment. On one hand, having to be defeated again didn't sound like an option the scientist wanted to take. However, with Abigail being too evil for her taste, he couldn't help but feel himself inch slowly towards that first decision.

"No." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied meekly.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now..." Abigail started to say.

However, Abigail was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll answer that!" Norm said optimistically.

Before Dr. Doofenshmirtz could say anything, Norm broke the doorknob again.

"OH, NORM!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried in frustration before taking out his Door-Opener-Inator from his coat pocket and firing it at the door, causing it to swing open and reveal the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

"Hello, Abigail, Doofenshmirtz. Did Norm break that doorknob again?" Rodney asked.

"SHUT UP, RODNEY!" Dr. Doofensmirtz snapped.

"For the last time, it's not Rodney! It's Aloyse Everheart El..." Rodney started to say.

"Enough of this!" Abigail cried, silencing Rodney. She then ordered "Come in, everyone, and now! We've got a meeting to attend to.".

The nine scientists immediately obeyed and Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticed that they obeyed Abigail much faster than they would obey him. However, he understood the reason why and he just joined them at the oblong table that a pair of Doof Clones had prepared for the occasion hours earlier.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Croachaye asked.

"First thing's first. I've decided after a while that the name of this organization needs to be changed." Abigail replied.

"WHAT? Why are you changing the name? And without my permission?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

Abigail's tone was cold.

"And why must I ask for permission from you, Doofenshmirtz?" Abigail asked.

"Because I founded L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied meekly.

Abigail's eyes turned into slits and she faced the other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members.

"He founded this organization?" Abigail asked simply.

Even though the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N scientists became confused because they thought that Abigail knew that Dr. Doofensmirtz founded L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., they just all nodded in response.

"Well, I now understand why you guys have been experiencing failures from the start." Abigail said.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz realized what Abigail had meant by that statement.

"HEY!" Dr. Doofensmirtz exclaimed angrily.

Abigail ignored him and continued speaking.

"Anyway, if you're going to conquer the Tri-State Area, you need the citizens to be afraid of you, intimidated by you! And the best way for them to do so is that they remember your name! And do you really think anyone's going to look at the name L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and feel afraid and intimidated?" Abigail asked.

The scientists all looked at one another. Finally, Bloodpudding shook his head warily, as if he might be saying the wrong answer and he was fearful of doing so.

However, his fears were alleviated when Abigail smiled.

"Yes, that's right." Abigail replied.

"But why don't we just call ourselves the League of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness? That's what L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. stands for, after all." Blair asked.

"Honestly, do you expect anyone to be intimidated by a name that's too long for them to remember?" Abigail asked.

"I... I suppose not." Blair replied.

"I thought so. Anyway, that is why, after a night of careful thinking, I've decided to rename L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. into the Dark Purple Triangle! I chose this name because it sounds mysterious yet intimidating, and organizations that have mysterious names are feared by many!" Abigail said. She then asked "Who's with me on this notion?".

Everyone immediately raised their hands and Abigail shrugged off the fact that they just did so because they were afraid of her.

"Excellent. Now, as you know, we have Doofenshmirtz's Inators and the O.W.C.A. at our side. However, that isn't enough to conquer The World Of Disney, let alone the real world, which is why I am asking you all to go back to your lairs and retrieve all of the inventions you've made during your show and bring them back here! Also, if any of you know of any source of power that can be useful, do tell me right now, so we can kick the power of all your inventions up a notch." Abigail said.

"Well, there is a canister of Pizzazium Infinionite that is an item of purchase at the Superduper Mega Superstore. I had my daughter steal it for me once, but that accursed Perry the Platypus thwarted me before I could walk out of the store." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Are you sure this Pizzazium Infinionite hasn't been bought yet?" Abigail asked.

"Yes because I see it in the same place at the same store every time I go there." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

Abigail frowned.

"And yet, you never bothered to try and steal it again?" Abigail asked, annoyed.

"Hm, now that you put it that way, I guess I should've seized that chance while I had it." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"Well, here's your chance now! Go and get it, Doofenshmirtz!" Abigail ordered. Abigail then pointed at the other members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., now the Dark Purple Triangle, and she ordered "And as for all of you, go and get all of your inventions you made during your show and bring them back here, like I instructed!".

"Yes, sir!" everyone but Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

The ten scientists were then about to rush out of the door when two people stepped into the still open doorway, stopping them.

"Charlene? Vanessa?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked in shock.

"Hello, Heinz. I've just come to tell you that I'm actually going to be staying at that cooking class longer than I thought, so Vanessa is gonna be staying with you for the day." Charlene replied.

"Oh, well that's great, Charlene, but..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz began to say.

However, before Dr. Doofensmirtz could finish speaking, he was cut off by Abigail, who shoved her way through the other scientists.

"Okay, what's with the holdup, every..." Abigail started to ask.

Abigail stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Vanessa and Charlene.

"Oh, hello, Abigail." Vanessa greeted.

"Hello, Vanessa." Abigail said.

Abigail then thought of something and she smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Seize the both of them." Abigail ordered.

"Wait, what?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

Sharpeard and Bulkare walked forward and grabbed Charlene, while Rodney and Croachaye seized Vanessa, who gasped and looked at Abigail, shocked that she was doing that.

"Heinz? What's going on here?" Charlene asked, shocked at what was going on.

"Charlene, I have a confession to make. Me, Abigail, and the other members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N... are going to take over The World Of Disney, The World Of Nickelodeon, and the real world." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"WHAT?" Charlene asked, shocked.

"It's the truth, Charlene." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

Abigail scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, how touching. Now guys, take them to the cell. Then you go get your inventions. Doofenshmirtz, take Norm and go get the Pizzazium Infinionite." Abigail ordered.

However, Dr. Doofenshmirtz ignored Abigail and looked at Vanessa and Charlene as they looked back at him while being escorted to the cell.

"Heinz..." Charlene said softly.

"Dad..." Vanessa said softly.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't know what to do. The only two members of his family that he truly loved were being imprisoned, thanks to his profession in evil, and he found himself wanting to help them, breaking the classic villain formula. However, his feet cowardly glued themselves to the spot, and finally, the words he spoke escaped, almost in a whisper to himself.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Doofensmirtz whipsered.

Vanessa and Charlene gasped as they realized that Dr. Doofenshmirtz wasn't going to help them. Abigail looked from the evil scientist to the woman and her daughter before throwing his head back and cackling malevolently.

"OH, MAN! NOW THAT IS PURE EVIL, DOOFENSHMIRTZ! YOU DON'T HELP OUT YOUR FAMILY! AHAHAHAHAHA! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE FINALLY COMING TO YOUR SENSES AND BECOMING THE TRUE VILLAIN THAT WAS INSIDE YOU ALL ALONG! IT MUST FEEL GOOD, DOESN'T IT?" Abigail exclaimed.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't reply, but Abigail just cackled on. The scientist watched with dismay as Vanessa and Charlene looked back at him, the jaws of the darkness emanating from inside the cell that was nearing them.


	15. The Googolplex Mall

**Chapter 15: The Googolplex Mall**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz watched as the mighty structure of the Superduper Mega Superstore came into the view of Norm's windshield. However, he didn't bother to notice because he was lost in thought. Still remembering the looks on Vanessa and Charlene's faces when Abigail ordered their imprisonment, when he refused to help them, the evil scientist now felt a bit reluctant to continue his mission. However, he didn't want to anger Abigail because such an occurrence always frightened him, so Dr. Doofenshmirtz continued to allow Norm to drive forward.

After Norm parked himself alongside in an empty space in the store's parking lot, Dr. Doofenshmirtz stepped out of his robot.

"Now, Norm, stay in your car mode. Absolutely do not make a scene!" Dr. Doofensmirtz ordered.

"Yes, sir." Norm said optimistically.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then walked towards the Superduper Mega Superstore, and as he did, he became immersed in his thoughts again. He still couldn't believe that true evil actually hurts: letting Vanessa and Charlene, the only members of the Doofenshmirtz family that actually cared for him (aside from his brother Roger, though he didn't want to count him), being imprisoned was such a difficult decision. And then he remembered Kimi Finster also being imprisoned by her own daughter and it pained him to see Kimi also get captured without his interference. Then after remembering the time when he first declared that he would become evil, Dr. Doofenshmirtz began to wonder if he had really been sincere when he made that declaration because his experience with true evil was starting to scar him emotionally instead of fortifying him.

After entering the store, Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulled himself back into reality and began searching for the canister that he promised to give to Abigail. However, after hours of fruitful searching, his quest gained no success, and after browsing the last aisle, the villain approached an employee, scratching his head.

"Hey, excuse me?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked the employee, who turned at him.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the employee asked, smiling warmly.

"Well, I'm looking for a canister that contains Pizzazium Infinionite. I've searched everywhere for it, and yet, I can't seem to find it anywhere. Do you know what happened to it?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Pizzazium Infinionite?" the employee asked. The employee shrugged and said "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to ask the manager. I've been working here for three days and I've never heard of a canister of Pizzazium Infinionite being an item of purchase here.".

"Okay, well thanks!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"You're welcome! And be sure to come back to the Superduper Mega Superstore again!" the employee said.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's tone was sarcastic, but the employee didn't notice it.

"Yeah, sure I will." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours later, Dr. Doofenshmirtz sat on the wooden bench that was standing next to the door into the office of the Superduper Mega Superstore's manager. Tapping his foot impatiently, the scientist looked at his watch and realized that he had been waiting for two hours. Another thirty minutes and he would definitely be behind the schedule that Abigail gave him. Taking out his cell phone from his coat pocket, Dr. Doofenshmirtz dialed the DEI number and put the device to his ear. After a few minutes, someone picked up.<p>

_"Hello?"_ the person on the other line of the phone asked.

"Hi, Sharpeard!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz greeted. He then asked "May I speak to Abigail, please?".

_"I'm sorry, but she is busy at the moment."_ Sharpeard replied. He then asked_ "Should I send a message to her?"_.

"Yeah. Well, I'm still at the Superduper Mega Superstore and I can't find the canister of Pizzazium Infinionite anywhere, so I'm asking the manager about it. There's currently a holdup inside his office, however, so I might be late." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz heard Sharpeard gulp before speaking.

_"Oh, uh, y-ye-yeah. I'll b-be sure to t-tell h-her. I'll see you back at DEI, D-Doofenshmirtz."_ Sharpeard said.

"See ya, Sharpeard!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then hung up, just as the door to the manager's office opened and a stocky man emerged from the doorway.

"Hi. Mitchell Fox Horner, Jr., manager of the Superduper Mega Superstore. I was told you wanted to speak to me?" the manager asked.

"Yeah, um, is there a canister containing Pizzazium Infinionite that is still an item of purchase here? I need it for, um, an electrical outage, and my penthouse has its own power generator." Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Oh, Pizzazium Infinionite! Well, it was moved to the Danville Googolplex Mall because someone attempted to steal it years ago in the Phineas and Ferb show, and we felt that it was safe to move it to another location. Also, the people at Disney decided that they wanted it moved to the Googolplex Mall." Mitchell replied, clapping his hands together businesslike.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz giggled nervously, remembering that it was he who attempted to steal the canister along with Vanessa.

"Well, thanks!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"You're welcome, sir, and please be sure to come back to the Superduper Mega Superstore again!" Mitchell said.

Once again, Dr. Doofenshmirtz spoke in an unnoticeable sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, sure I will." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

After running from the manager's office, through several store aisles, through the entrance, and into the parking lot, Dr. Doofenshmirtz stopped when he saw Norm entertaining a group of little children as their parents watched with interest.

"NORM! I told you not to make a scene!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz roared.

"Is this your robot?" one of the parents asked.

"Yes, yes it is. Now move along! We're leaving!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"Do we have to, sir? I'm having fun!" Norm asked as the children groaned.

"Yes, we have to leave. And I told you not to make a scene!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied while the parents escorted their children away into the store. He then ordered "Now, Norm, go back into your car mode because we're going to the Googolplex Mall!".

* * *

><p>Even though it has been only 24 hours since Isabella disappeared, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro continued to feel worried about her daughter, like any parent would. However, she was also feeling angry, not because Isabella was somewhere in Danville, but because the police force was lackluster, for they theorized that aliens abducted the children. Right now, they were probably ordering astronomers to examine the planets in Danville, the rest of The World Of Disney, or the real world through their telescopes. And knowing that convincing the police chief, a sleepy, pizza eating couch potato, to change his ways wasn't an easy task, Vivian knew that it was up to the parents to investigate now. There was no way the children would be permanently lost anytime soon. And this was why she called a meeting with the parents of Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Cassi, Darin, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Django, Jeremy, Stacy, and the Fireside Girls, including Gretchen Davison's father Jack, and she also invited The Rugrats parents who were still alive, which were Stu, Didi, Charlotte, Kira, Betty, Lucy, Randy, Celeste, and Dana.<p>

Jack Davison was a good friend of Vivian's because they shared many similar aspects. Some included the facts that both were currently single, they were both allergic to lemons, and they both enjoy playing the contrabass. Vivian always enjoyed committing to activities with Jack, as the both of them were practically on the same page with each other. In fact, he was the first person she invited to the meeting.

Tapping her foot as she stood by the door of an empty storage room at the Googolplex Mall, Vivian watched as the customers went about with their shopping sprees, buying anything they needed. As she examined a group of teenage girls talking away as they giddily walked into another store, she watched as the parents that she invited approached her. Leading them was Jack.

"Hey, Vivian!" Jack greeted. He then asked "So, where are we meeting?".

"In here." Vivian replied, opening the door into the room the mall's manager loaned to her hours ago. She then said "Come on in, and there's food and drinks!".

The parents followed Vivian into a large room that once contained storage boxes, but now held a makeshift stage and had several rows of chairs placed in front of it. At the right of the rows was an oblong table of food and drinks. The parents partook of the refreshments provided by Vivian before sitting down on the chairs, each of the husbands beside their wives and vice versa. Jack was seated beside the Rai couple and the Finster couples, and Vivian noticed that there was an empty seat beside him. Momentarily feeling sorry for Jack, she then spoke to the audience.

"Everyone, I have called you all here because I have finally realized why the crime rate in Danville has been steadily increasing. It is because this town's police force is not living up to the expectations that were set by any other law enforcement squad. It is probably thanks to their less-than-average experience that our children have gone missing! And now, they're assuming aliens have abducted them! Which is why I have decided to start a petition to make sure that the officers here have to do their job in finding our children, otherwise the citizens of Danville will take action." Vivian announced. She then asked "Who's with me?".

Everyone raised his or her hands and Vivian nodded proudly. After passing petition papers to each parent, she spoke.

"Alright, everyone, the goal of this petition is to get at least 50,000 signatures. And we can easily get most of those signatures from none other than here, the Googolplex Mall, Danville's most popular shopping center!".

"Hm, good idea." Phil said as he and Wally received their paper.

"Okay, everyone! We don't have a minute to lose! Who knows what our children are going through? We have to get those signatures fast!" Vivian announced.

* * *

><p>David grumbled impatiently to himself as he watched his acquaintances, Blaze and Rook, as they tried to convince a clerk to allow them to buy the clothes they picked out without any money. Scratching his raven black hair, he watched as the twitchy Rook began to extend his fingers, which was a sign that he was gonna psychotically attack the clerk, but Blaze noticed the motion and slapped Rook in the head when the clerk looked away, bringing him to his senses. David then glanced at his muscular companion, Bruiser, whose arms were crossed as he watched the scene progress with interest.<p>

"He's going to snap eventually. And when he snaps, there's going to be a lot of dead bodies." David said.

"Do you think I should take care of him, boss?" Bruiser asked, cracking his knuckles expertly.

"No. His psychopathic tendencies are of use to us. Remember those six SWAT agents that tried to apprehend us at Wichita in the real world?" David asked.

"Yeah, he killed them all with a mere switchblade. A switchblade, boss! And they had guns! Bruiser replied.

"That's right, Bruiser. We can't get rid of him. Besides, we need all of the manpower we have on our team to accomplish our objective!" David said.

"You mean your objective, boss?" Bruiser asked.

David's expression darkened mysteriously.

"Yes, my objective. But it doesn't matter if we are just bringing closure to only my personal matter. We will treat it equally, as if it is our personal matter. And we will succeed in concluding some unfinished business, because we are the Tri-State Eliminators!" David replied.

"You mean 'we were the Tri-State Eliminators'?" Blaze asked as he and Rook walked towards the two of them.

"What do you mean by 'we were', Blaze?" David asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, the Tri-State Eliminators once had hundreds of members, and now, we are obviously reduced to only four men remaining! We might as well rename ourselves the Tri-State Eliminator Foursome, if you ask me." Blaze replied.

"Once we're through with what we came for, Blaze, then we will resurrect the Tri-State Eliminators and regain more members! And soon, the Tri-State Area will fall into anarchy!" David said.

"Ooh, anarchy! I can't wait to see that!" Rook cried happily, twitching with sadistic pleasure.

"We will, soon. For now, we shall make our leave." David said.

David then noticed that Blaze and Rook weren't carrying the clothes they intended to use to replace the old ones to prevent anyone from recognizing them.

"Wait a minute, what happened to the clothes you got?" David asked.

"We couldn't convince the clerk. He stated that the rules were rules and that unless we had any money, we couldn't buy them." Blaze replied.

"Why don't we just make a run with the clothes, boss? That'll be fun!" Rook asked.

"We can't risk blowing our cover again!" David replied.

"I can handle more SWAT agents, just watch me!" Rook said.

"Yeah, you were able to kill the six agents that were sent in. But do you think that you can bring down sixteen the next time?" David asked.

"Um... no." Rook replied.

"I thought so." David said.

David turned around and walked out of the clothes store, followed by his comrades.

Walking down the large hallway of the Googolplex Mall, the four men walked a considerable distance when Rook announced that he wanted to use the bathroom and he went into the nearest men's bathroom, followed by Blaze. This left David and Brusier alone and they sat down on a wooden bench.

David decided to lose himself in thought. He was extremely angry at how his life was turning out currently. Forty three years ago, 13 years before the Phineas and Ferb show started, he was the glorious leader of a criminal organization stationed in the Tri-State Area (And that was before anyone in the Tri-State Area were told by the people at the Disney Studios that they were Disney Characters and before the portal from the real world to Danville would work, since the Phineas and Ferb show didn't start yet). The organization specialized in inspiring widespread fear by placing bombs in random public areas and detonating them. Although the bombs were of small power and claimed few lives, the criminal activities gained enough publicity that the Tri-State Area version of the FBI had been summoned.

That was when everything went downhill.

Three years after that, he foolishly let slip his activities to his girlfriend under the pretense that she, in her loyalty towards him, wouldn't alert anyone. Unfortunately, she did, and he and everyone else in the organization were arrested. Thirty eight years passed and he, Blaze, Bruiser, and Rook all managed to escape from the prison confining them and attempted to kill the girlfriend with a bomb placed in a box. However, the plan failed when a man mistook the box for another box that he was supposed to get and was at a safe distance from the intended victim when the bomb blew up, killing only him and injuring seventeen others. And what's worse was that the police were already on their tails, and the four had to flee the Tri-State Area and The World Of Disney before they could do anything else and they had to run all over the country in hiding for the following two years.

But now that the incident at Wichita happened only six months ago, David felt that it was time to return to Danville.

_"Soon, I will have my revenge."_ David thought.

* * *

><p>After entering the Googolplex Mall, Dr. Doofenshmirtz spotted a map of the mall's entire layout and approached it. After browsing the list of stores for a particular one that would sell items like the Pizzazium Infinionite canister, the evil scientist finally found one that fit the bill: Bruce's Batteries, which was located on the upper floor. Finding and stepping inside the nearest elevator, Dr. Doofenshmirtz watched the two doors slide towards each to shut him inside when he saw a couple running towards the elevator and he recognized them as Vivian and Jack.<p>

"Hey! Stop those doors!" Jack cried.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz kindly did so for his fellow Disney Characters and he allowed them in before letting the doors close.

"Thank you, Heinz." Jack said.

"My pleasure." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

Vivian then showed Dr. Doofenshmirtz a paper, which had several signatures.

"Hey, Heinz, do you want to see the police force in Danville be improved?" Vivian asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened with confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Oh, I'm starting a petition to ensure that more competent officers are working at the Danville Police Department." Vivian replied.

"Oh, a petition!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried happily as the doors slid open because the elevator had reached the upper floor.

The three of them stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah, so do you want to sign? It's your decision though, so we're not forcing you." Jack asked.

"Sure, I'd like to see more better policemen." Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied, taking the paper and signing it with a pen that he had in his lab coat. Once he was done signing, he said "I mean, weeks ago I was driving Norm back to DEI when a policeman pulled me over and asked if I had a license to drive a robot! I really didn't have one, but I built Norm, and the people in Danville know that! Doesn't that mean I have the right to do so anyway? I mean, seriously! And they took away Norm, but fortunately, I managed to get him back! I mean, really!".

"I know how you feel, Heinz. Isabella was abducted along with the Pickles kids, the Finster kids, the Deville kids, the Frumkin kids, the Christianson kids, the Wehrenburg kids, and the Barrow kids in a bus that read 'O.W.C.A.', and the police believe that it was an alien abduction! Even though I managed to take a photo of the bus!" Vivian said.

"Yeah, I know r..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz began to say.

However, he stopped talking upon remembering what Vivian had said to him.

"Wait, Isabella, you say?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Yeah, Isabella." Vivian replied. She suddenly became more aware and asked "Why? Have you seen her?".

"Yeah! She wasn't abducted by the O.W.C.A. because it was I who abducted her! You better check your facts, Vivian!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"You kidnapped Isabella?" Vivian asked, shocked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz suddenly realized his mistake.

"Wait a minute, did I say I kidnapped her? I meant Abigail kidnapped her!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"Impossible, Abigail would never do such a thing to Isabella!" Vivian said. Vivian's eyes suddenly widened and she asked "And speaking of Abigail, did you kidnap her too?".

Dr. Doofenshmirtz knew that he was in a tight situation.

"Uh, um, um, uh..." Dr. Doofensmirtz stuttered.

However, Vivian and Jack immediately realized something.

"You are the one who kidnapped our children!" Jack exclaimed, pointing a finger at Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He then turned to Vivian and ordered "Vivian, run! I'll call 911, but you call the others!".

"No, no, no, wait!" Dr. Doofensmirtz protested.

However, it was too late because Vivian and Jack dashed away from him. Dr. Doofenshmirtz slapped his forehead in disbelief.

_"Oh, no. Abigail has to hear about this."_ Dr. Doofensmirtz thought, procuring his cell phone.

But before he could dial the number, Dr. Doofensmirtz stopped. He knew that Abigail was going to lash out at him and who knew what she would do this time. Not wanting to take any chances, the evil scientist decided that he would capture the two personally.

* * *

><p>Pushing through customers, Vivian frantically dialed the first number she thought of: the number to Ginger's father Mr. Hirano. After putting the phone to her ear, she heard Mr. Hirano's voice speak.<p>

_"Hello?"_ Mr. Hirano asked.

"Tai! Jack and I found him!" Vivian replied.

_"Found who, Vivian?"_ Mr. Hirano asked worriedly.

"Heinz Doofensmirtz! He is the guy who took all of our children! He admitted it himself! Jack and I are running from him and Jack's calling 911!" Vivian replied.

_"Don't worry. I'll gather the others and we'll get to you."_ Mr. Hirano said, hanging up.

Vivian looked behind her shoulder and saw Jack talking to the 911 operator. She also spotted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was pursuing them as he held a Coition-Inator. Gasping, Vivian yelled out to Jack.

"Jack, he's got a gun!" Vivian yelled.

Jack nodded before speaking into his cell phone.

"And he now has a gun! I repeat, he has a gun!" Jack said.

Hanging up, Jack put his cell phone back in his pocket and looked back at Dr. Doofenshmirtz as the three of them continued to run past customers down the large hallway, who watched on in confusion. Jack then saw a man pushing a cart full of basketballs and soccer balls and got an idea. Stopping briefly to overturn the cart, Jack ignored the man yelling at him as he watched Dr. Doofenshmirtz struggle to evade stepping on a ball. Unfortunately for Jack, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was successful and he continued to run after them.

Jack gasped as Dr. Doofenshmirtz then pointed his Coition-Inator at him and Vivian and fired bubbles of pure evil that floated swiftly towards him. Knowing what the bubble could do to him, Jack kept on running after Vivian.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz watched as the bubble he fired instead captured another customer and he became angry. He then fired three more bubbles and Dr. Doofenshmirtz watched as they floated towards Vivian and Jack at high speeds. However, the evil scientist groaned as several beavers randomly appeared out of nowhere and popped the bubbles by chewing on them.

"Aw, come on! Where did the beavers come from, anyway?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked angrily.

Vivian and Jack continued to run like they've never run before, and finally, the two of them decided to make a turn and sprint into a clothing store. Dr. Doofenshmirtz quickly followed them inside, but stopped upon finding that they were gone, most likely hiding behind the shirt racks. After putting his Coition-Inator inside his lab coat so none of the other customers could see it, he began stalking into the racks.

Unknown to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vivian and Jack were indeed hiding inside a shirt rack, which was one that was close to him, and the two kept moving around into another rack to prevent their pursuer from spotting them. Vivian procured her cell phone and dialed Mr. Hirano's cell phone number again.

_"Hello?"_ Mr. Hirano asked.

"Tai, we're in the Clothing Store With Many Shirt Racks. Please come quickly! We're hiding in a shirt rack and he's closing in!" Vivian whispered.

_"Don't worry, Vivian. We're all on our way!"_ Mr. Hirano said.

Suddenly, the clothes parted, and Vivian and Jack stared into a long, pointed nose.

"Ah, going somewhere? Or, is it 'hiding somewhere'? You know, cause your hiding in a shirt rack? Ah, whatever. At least I have you now!" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Not if I can help it!" Jack replied.

Jack then punched the scientist right in the nose and Dr. Doofenshmirtz emitted a loud yelp of pain and fell to the ground, clutching his nose.

"Run, Vivian!" Jack ordered.

Vivian and Jack then made a dash towards the doors leading out of the Clothing Store With Many Shirt Racks into the open streets, but suddenly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz appeared and stepped in the way of the doors, preventing any escape. He was holding his Coition-Inator in one hand and his other hand was clutching his broken and bleeding nose.

"Look, I only assisted in the kidnapping of your children! Sure, it puts me to blame like everyone else, but I had to participate against my will! But it doesn't matter anymore! My orders are to acquire a canister of Pizzazium Infinionite and capture anyone who stands in the way. I'm sorry, but since you're in the way, I'm going to have to capture you. I don't want Abigail to get angry at me again!" Dr. Doofensmirtz snarled.

"Abigail?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah." Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied. He then raised an eyebrow and asked "Why are you asking that?".

"As in, like, Abigail Watanabe Albany?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, that's her! She is calling all the shots, not me!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"Impossible! Abigail would never have our children captured!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Would I?" a voice asked.

Vivian and Jack turned around to see Abigail standing there, a malicious frown on her face as she held her stun gun and the kitchen knife from the Flynn-Fletcher house. Vivian, Jack, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened at the sudden sight of her, while the other customers spotted the two weapons and screamed, running away from the scene.

"Abigail! What are you doing here?" Vivian asked. She then noticed Abigail's weapons and she asked "And why are you holding those? It's not safe to be holding those!".

"Ms. Garcia-Shapiro, Doofensmirtz is right. I'm the one calling the shots, and, as he hints, it was I who ordered the kidnapping of your children!" Abigail replied eerily.

"WHAT? Why would you do that?" Jack asked in shock and frustration.

Abigail looked at him and sighed.

"We didn't really succeed, idiot. A bus belonging to the O.W.C.A. took off with them. Don't worry, you two, the ones who took them are the good guys and the children are in safe hands. For now, that is." Abigail replied.

"The abductors are the good guys? Then why..." Vivian started to ask, confused.

Suddenly, Vivian now realized why the O.W.C.A. would kidnap the children.

"You were threatening them, Abigail?" Vivian asked.

Abigail laughed heartily before speaking.

"Yes, I was." Abigail replied.

"But why would you do that? They are your friends, all of them!" Vivian asked.

Abigail's expression darkened.

"Not anymore." Abigail replied.

"Well, I must ask, Abby, how did you know I was at the Googolplex Mall instead of the Superduper Mega Superstore?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked, lightening up the atmosphere.

"You were almost an hour behind schedule, idiot. Previously, I had a bad feeling that you might soften after seeing your wife and daughter being captured, so I secretly placed a tracking device on Norm that he doesn't know about. Anyway, I was wondering why you were late, so I checked the device to see where you were and I saw that you were not at the Superduper Mega Superstore, but the mall. And why, may I ask, are you here instead of there?" Abigail asked.

"I couldn't find the canister anywhere, so I asked the manager and he said that they moved it here. I came here to find it." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"Well, you've wasted your time on those two because I have it right here." Abigail said.

Abigail held up the Pizzazium Infinionite canister with her hand and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened.

"Look, Abby, I had a good reason to be distracted!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"And that's because those two know our secret, am I correct?" Abigail asked calmly.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz gulped before shaking his head. Abigail's eye twitched and then she raised her stun gun and fired a laser at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's leg. She then stunned Vivian and Jack, incapacitating them, before approaching the fallen scientist and stepping hard on his hand. A loud crack suddenly echoed through the room and Dr. Doofenshmirtz screamed out in pain as Vivian gasped and Jack cringed.

"I know you're lying, Doofenshmirtz, and I don't like it." Abigail said, still calm. She then pointed at Vivian and Jack and said "Now, I want you to help me capture those two, or else I'll make sure your wife and daughter both get it!".

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded and Abigail lifted her foot off of the scientist's hand. Flinching from the pain, Dr. Doofenshmirtz aimed his Coition-Inator at Vivian and Jack and was about to fire when Beppo Brown, Tommy Pickles, and Harold Frumkin leaped out and tackled him to the ground. The other parents appeared on the scene and lifted Vivian and Jack to their feet and Abigail immediately hid her weapons out of their sights.

"Are you two okay?" Irving's mother, Mrs. Saltker, asked.

"Yeah, we're okay." Jack replied.

Stu looked at Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was being restrained by Beppo, Tommy, and Harold, when he spotted Abigail.

"Abigail! Don't worry, it's okay!" Stu cried, rushing towards her under the pretense that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had her as a hostage.

"No, don't!" Vivian and Jack cried simultaneously.

"What do you mean? Does she have a bomb strapped to her?" Stu asked, kneeling before Abigail.

"No, but..." Vivian began to say.

However, Stu was now looking at the 12 year old girl with concern.

"Abigail, are you okay?" Stu asked Abigail.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Abigail replied.

Abigail then stabbed Stu as everyone gasped and then she pulled out her stun gun and stunned Beppo, Tommy, and Harold.

"In fact, I feel better than okay." Abigail said.

"Phew, thank you..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz began to say.

However, before Dr. Doofensmirtz could finish speaking, he was stunned again by Abigail.

"I'll deal with you later, Doofenshmirtz. For now, capture all of those parents! Looks like we have a little bonus in addition to the Pizzazium Infinionite: more troops to help us take over the world! And those kids won't stop us because their parents are on our side! Or at least some of them!" Abigail ordered.

"Take over the world? Abigail, what are you doing?" Dr. Hirano asked in shock.

"Doing whatever I want." Abigail replied as she watched with pleasure as Didi attended to Stu, helping him tend to his wound.

"This is not right, Abigail! This is illegal! You'll be arrested for this!" Betty cried.

Abigail stunned Betty with her gun.

"Not if I can help it." Abigail said. She then turned to Dr. Doofensmirtz and ordered "Doofenshmirtz, capture them now because I'm having this itching feeling to use my knife on them next, and I want as many troops as possible!".

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked reluctantly at the parents before aiming his Coition-Inator again. However, before the scientist could fire, the doors behind them exploded, sending Abigail and Dr. Doofenshmirtz into the air. It was the O.W.C.A. bus, being driven by Carl. Standing on the roof were Peter, Perry, Fred, and Randy, brandishing their weapons. At the windows were the Rugrats's children, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Django, Jeremy, Stacy, and the Fireside GirlsVanellope, Taffyta, Alice, Izzy, Melody, John Darling, and Chip.

"MOM! DAD!" Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Darin, Cassi, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Django, Jeremy, Stacy, and the Fireside Girls all cried.

"It's our kids!" Holly's father, Mr. Stoner, cried.

Carl opened the bus doors.

"GET IN, EVERYONE! HURRY!" Carl shouted.

Seeing that their children were safe, the parents obeyed and boarded the bus, the injured Stu and the stunned Beppo, Tommy, Harold, and Betty having to be supported by the others. Abigail and Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried firing their guns at them, only to have little success as Peter, Perry, Fred, and Randy fired back at them.

Abigail looked at Perry and Perry stared back, trying to find a glimpse of the optimistic, caring Abigail that he knew in his eyes, only to find nothing but evil within the eerie green. Perry bowed his head in respect for the part of his friend that he once knew before firing a sphere from his weapon. The sphere hit Abigail's chest with full force, knocking the wind out of her. Screaming with rage, Abigail attempted to fire at the wheels, but by that time, every adult had successfully boarded the bus and Carl backed it out of the clothes store and then drove off into the glorious daylight.

"NNNNNOOOOO! THEY'VE ESCAPED AGAIN! AAARRRGGGHHH! THEY MUST NOT INTERFERE!" Abigail screeched. She then turned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and shouted "DOOFENSHMIRTZ, IT IS TIME!".

"Time for what?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

Abigail rolled her eyes and stunned him once again.

"OW! Why must you keep stunning me?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Because you're an IDIOT!" Abigail replied coldly. She then ordered "Follow me, we're going back to DEI!".

"Well, at least we have the..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz began to say.

However, upon hearing Abigail growl with rage, he decided to not finish his sentence and merely followed the girl like an obedient dog following its master.

However, before the two of them could leave, a ringing pierced the silence. Abigail and Dr. Doofenshmirtz both looked back and saw that it was Mrs. Johnson's cell phone. Apparently she had dropped it when she was stunned.

After picking it up, Abigail saw that it was coming from the Johnson home and she decided to do something. She took out a device from her pocket and put it in her mouth. Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked confused as Abigail put the phone to her ear and answered the ringing.

"Hello?" Abigail asked in, to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's surprise, Mrs. Johnson's voice.

_"Hi, Mrs. Johnson, this is Mandy. I accidentally angered Saggy and I have tried everything that I usually do when I accidentally anger him, but nothing that I do is working! What should I do?"_ a young female voice asked, sounding a bit stressed.

"Give it some food." Abigail replied randomly.

_"Oh, okay. Thanks, Mrs. Johnson."_ Mandy said, a bit confused.

"My pleasure." Abigail said.

When Mandy hung up, Abigail hung up as well, removed the device in her mouth, and then she turned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz, smiling deviously.

"Change of plans, Doofenshmirtz. We're going to the Johnson house for a little visit." Abigail said.

* * *

><p>David, Blaze, Bruiser, and Rook watched as Abigail, who was still holding the Pizzazium Infinionite canister, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz left the store.<p>

"Wow, for a youngster, that kid sure has some spunk! Maybe she can help us with your revenge scheme, boss!" Blaze said.

"Yeah, good point, Blaze." David said sinisterly. He then turned to the others and ordered "Men, move out! We're going to follow those two!".


	16. No Way Out

**Chapter 16: No Way Out**

_"Location: Shadow's Reality, August 5th 2037"_

Abigail opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. The sunlight was shining through the window, bathing everything in its sight in a brilliant, angelic light. The 12 year old princess sat up on her bed before opening the drawer of a table and looking inside it, only to gasp sadly as she looked at her own dark purple hairs, the same ones that were torn out by the Shadow 2 days earlier. Abigail had gathered them and put them inside the drawer to ensure that when she looked into the drawer sometime in the future, she would know that she was dreaming when she didn't see them. But now that she was seeing them, she realized with a horror that she wasn't dreaming because her body indeed had a new controller now.

After standing up from the bed, Abigail rushed out of her bedroom and into the hallway. After nearly colliding with Kimi on her trip toward the door, the 12 year old princess ignored her mother asking for her as she ran out into the living room and up to the door leading into the backyard.

She got to the door, opened it, and ran into the backyard. About to seek solace in the shelter of the backyard tree, Abigail stopped when she saw the tree and realized that no matter how similar the tree looked to the one in the reality that she knew, this tree wasn't real and was definitely not the backyard tree where she liked to relax under. She instead sat down on the grass, buried her face in her palms, and sobbed.

Abigail had heard the word 'irony' being used many times, but yet, she never knew what it meant, even though her parents had explained it to her several times. But now, she finally understood its definition. The reality, the one that she was in, the one that resided in her mind, was perfect. It had the sole thing that she ever wanted in life: Chaz being alive. In this reality, Chaz just divorced Kira instead of being the only fatality of a deadly bombing. For many hours, Abigail had enjoyed the life, the new reality that she found in her own mind. Everything was just perfect.

That was, until she realized that someone else was now living the life she left behind. Someone who wanted to take advantage of it for her own megalomaniacal purposes.

Herself.

And now, Abigail was desperate to return to her old life, even if Chaz was dead in that reality. She knew that she needed to save everyone there from this new her, her own evil, before she could succeed in her mission. But she didn't know where to start. She had tried attacking the Shadow, but she had unmatched fighting expertise and was armed with something Abigail still couldn't identify, the fire-like substance enveloping her. She had tried attacking everything in the reality the Shadow resided in, the one between the reality she left behind and the reality that she was in currently, but the only thing there was just ground, which only made her knuckles bleed and her skin scrape as she tried to find some way to inflict it with injuries of any sort. She planned to tell her family, the one of this reality, of what was happening, but she feared that it might do something to upset the reality's entire continuum.

_"What should I do?"_ Abigail wondered.

"Abigail?" a voice asked.

The princess looked up and she noticed that it was Rachel, who looked concerned. Abigail wiped the tears from her face.

"Yes?" Abigail asked.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. It's just that... well, I'm just so glad I'm living this life. After all, I have an awesome father, a cool brother, a nice mom...and the best cousins ever." Abigail replied as Rachel sat down next to her.

Rachel smiled.

"Aw, gee, thanks." Rachel said.

Abigail smiled, but then she turned serious.

"Rachel, may I ask you a question?" Abigail asked.

"Yes. What is it?" Rachel asked.

"I love my life and all, but sometimes I can't help but wonder that if I, uh, came from another life." Abigail replied.

Abigail immediately scratched her ear. Fortunately, Rachel didn't notice.

"You're not adopted, Abby." Rachel said.

"I know, but it's just that I wonder if there is another life we lived before this one." Abigail said.

"I'm not seeing where you're going, Abigail." Rachel said.

Abigail sighed and continued speaking.

"Well, what if you remember the life you once lived, and you happened to like it more than this one? Not that such a thing is happening to me, but... what if that happened? What if you liked... no, loved the life you once lived and you want to return to it? You know, like switch lives or something by those lines?" Abigail asked.

_"What happened if you loved the life you once lived and you want to return to it?"_ Rachel wondered.

Finally, after several minutes of her thinking, Rachel spoke.

"I don't know, Abby. I don't know how to trade lives. What I do know from my dad and Grandpa Chaz is that we must live our lives to the fullest and just live everything in the present. Never fret about the past or the future. You know, Carpe Diem?" Rachel replied.

"Yeah." Abigail replied in a sad tone that Rachel didn't notice. She then said "Well, thanks anyway, Rachel.".

"Anytime, Abby." Rachel said.

Rachel then walked back inside the castle, where Kimi was. Abigail watched as the two conversed about something, most likely about her, before standing up and walking towards the backyard gate.

However, before Abigail could open the door on the backyard gate, it already opened for her, and there stood Isabella.

"Hi, Abigail. What'cha... doing?" Isabella greeted, seeing her friend's downcast look.

"Hi, Isabella." Abigail said glumly.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked.

"I'm okay. I just need some time alone." Abigail replied.

"No! No, you're not okay. I can tell! You're not being the optimistic girl that I know and learned from! Tell me, what's the problem?" Isabella asked, standing in front of Abigail before she could leave.

"I'm just having a case of the blues, that's all." Abigail replied.

Abigail tried to get past Isabella, but Isabella grabbed her hand.

"Then I know how I can cheer you up." Isabella said warmly.

Isabella then took out a portal key and she activated the portal to Danville. She then took Abigail through the portal and they found themselves in Danville. Isabella then took Abigail to Bell Road, where Abigail knew was where Gretchen Davison lived. Indeed, the two approached the backyard gate of Gretchen's house and Isabella knocked on the door. Soon, the door opened and it revealed Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Camden, Bob, Emily, Darin, Cassi, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Baljeet, Buford, the Fireside Girls, Irving, Django Brown, Dr. Doofensmirtz, Norm, Charlene, Vanessa, the members of the O.W.C.A. and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., The Disney Characters, and the Nicktoons.

"SURPRISE!" everyone cried.

Abigail gasped. Standing triumphantly on Gretchen's backyard was the rollercoaster, just exactly like the one that Phineas and Ferb made in 2007, at the beginning of their show, but the only difference about it was that it was long enough to fit everyone.

"Whoa!" Abigail cried.

"We made this for you, Abby, to show how much we care for you!" Isabella said.

"And it was all George's idea!" Kuzco said.

As if on cue, George stepped out of the bushes and smiled. Abigail's thoughts about the Shadow living her old life slipped away almost immediately.

"George, you're the best!" Abigail cried.

George smiled.

"So, do you want to ride it, sis?" George asked.

"You bet!" Abigail replied. Suddenly, Abigail thought about something and she asked "Wait, uh, guys, are you sure this is safe?".

"Of course!" Isabella replied as everyone boarded the rollercoaster.

Abigail nodded and she boarded the rollercoaster. Once everyone was on board the rollercoaster, it started moving. Abigail smiled as the rollercoaster began its ascend up the track. It was going be an exciting ride.

_(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)_

_Isabella: It's like a leisurely drive around downtown_

_But it starts with a three-mile drop straight down_

_Yeah, now keep your head and hands and feet inside the ride_

_Not a written rule, but it's strongly implied_

_Permanecer sentados, por favor_

_Scream if you want more!_

_That's right!_

_Corkscrewin' 'round the interstate_

_With peanut butter and rubber snakes_

_Clear the way, move over_

_Look out, Bud_

_Here comes the mud!_

_Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster_

_Look out!_

_Rightside up and upside down_

_Don't ask me to talk_

_Can't tell a verb from a noun_

_And I'm screaming like a baby_

_Who's afraid of a clown_

_Isabella: It'll twist your melon_

_It'll turn your gut_

_My, is this ride sweet or what?_

_We go:_

_Everyone: Ah, ah, ah_

_George: We go:_

_Everyone: Ah, ah, ah_

_Charles: We go:_

_Everyone: Ah, ah, ah_

_(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)_

_(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)_

_(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)_

_(Rollercoaster, roll, rollercoaster)_

* * *

><p>Three hours later, after riding through all of Danville, the rollercoaster finally slowed to a stop at Gretchen's backyard. Everyone stepped off from the rollercoaster, excited smiles and shocked looks still on his or her faces.<p>

However, Abigail still remained on the rollercoaster, her excited look slowly reverting back to her downcast mood. For a shining three hours, her worries had all been blown away by the rollercoaster ride, but now that the ride was over, she felt them flooding back inside her body. Leaning her head back and looking at the upward track that signaled the beginning of another ride, Abigail began to wonder what the Shadow was doing to ruin the life that she once lived. She wondered if she was hurting George and Peter and Kimi and everyone else, either physically or psychologically. Either way, the Shadow was doing something and it wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Abigail, the Shadow was currently watching on the projection as Abigail sat in the rollercoaster and she chuckled malevolently.<p>

_"Yeah, my weapon is working perfectly. Even the great Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy can't stop me. Now, I've got some hostages to capture."_ the Shadow thought.

And with that, the Shadow walked into the mist and towards a light. She walked closer and closer and closer, until finally, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's voice called out to her and everything blacked out.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 5th 2037"<em>

"Hey, kiddo! We're here!" Dr. Doofensmirtz announced.

The Shadow opened her eyes and found herself inside Norm while the robot was in his car mode. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was sitting in the driver's seat, clutching the wheel as he slowed the robot down to a stop.

"Are we there yet?" the Shadow asked.

"13278 Wellington Road, right?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yep, this is it. And I was fearing you'd say the wrong address." the Shadow replied.

"Just because you call me an idiot doesn't me I'm always one, you know!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

The Shadow stared at her ally with her green eyes.

"Are you contradicting me?" the Shadow asked.

"No! I was just making a note of that to you!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied meekly.

"It had better be you making a note, or you'll regret it." the Shadow snarled.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz gulped, but the Shadow didn't notice. Instead, she just stared at the Johnson residence, smiling at the newest development.


	17. New Hostages And New Members

**Chapter 17: New Hostages And New Members**

Abigailo snickered deviously as Suzy Johnson and Mandy Jones struggled hopelessly against their bonds, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz watched the terrible scene from his rearview mirror with pity as he drove Norm back to the DEI building. Minutes ago, there had been a fresh abduction at the Johnson residence. Initially, it started out easy. Abigail got Mandy to open the front door since they had been friends and Dr. Doofenshmirtz was able to capture her with his Coition-Inator within a second. When the two went inside to capture Suzy, however, everything nearly went downhill. Abigail glanced at the crimson scratch marks inflicted by Saggy, Suzy's poodle, and she noted that the dog certainly was able to put up a fight if its owner was in danger. It was a good thing that she had her stun gun with her, and Abigail sadistically envisaged the poodle lying unconscious on the kitchen floor, one of its legs twitching. And without the poodle to protect Suzy, the little girl was now easy prey.

When Mandy tried to tear the ropes tying her arms together by stretching them out, but without success, Abigail laughed.

"Struggle all you want, Mandy, but there's no way you'll be getting free." Abigail said.

Mandy spoke, but her speech was blocked out due to the cloth wrapped over her mouth.

"Come again?" Abigail asked with a fake confused tone.

Mandy didn't speak anymore and Abigail laughed.

"I thought so." Abigail said.

At that moment, there was a sudden sputtering noise and black smoke billowed into the air from Norm's grille. Dr. Doofenshmirtz began stepping on the pedal repeatedly, but Norm instead began slowing down to a stop.

"No, no, no, no, no! Norm, what's happening?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"My sq..." Norm began to reply.

However, before Norm could finish his sentence, the advanced robot immediately went offline, and the car that was Norm immediately stopped beside the sidewalk. There a wheezing noise, as if Norm was making an extended sigh, and then a small pop echoed in the air.

"What happened, Doofenshmirtz?" Abigail asked in a calm voice, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz knew that his friend was furious inside.

"I don't know, I promise! Let me go see what's wrong." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

Abigail and Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened the doors and stepped out of the vehicle. Approaching the engine hood, Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened it up and he and Abigail were bathed in a large, billowing cloud of black, foul smelling smoke. The two of them began coughing and swatting away the smoke, and when it finally cleared, the two watched as an ash coated squirrel dashed out of the engine in a black blur, leaving a trail of smoke in its wake as it sprinted into the nearby park in freedom.

"What was that?" Abigail asked, confused.

"That was the squirrel that powered Norm!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied, pointing at the direction in which the squirrel was taking in shock.

"Norm runs on squirrel power?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know why I had him run on such a strange energy source, but there's no time to be extraneous! We need to get that squirrel back!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"And leave those two behind?" Abigail asked, pointing at Suzy and Mandy, who were watching the scene with mingled looks of shock, confusion, and humor.

"Then you stay here and watch them!" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

Abigail raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"While you to the police and turn me in?" Abigail asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz gulped. Surely he was not thinking of doing such a thing, but the suspicion Abigail was showing towards him was frightening.

"Then we can bring them with us." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied meekly.

Abigail's lips tightened, but then she smiled.

"Sounds like a good compromise." Abigail said.

The 12 year old then stuck her hand in her pocket and took out the kitchen knife, still stained with the blood of its victims Jeremy and Stu. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's and Mandy's eyes widened in shock and Suzy began to whimper in fear. Abigail found it amusingly odd that Suzy, the one who was able to terrorize even Buford, was now afraid, but she also loved the irony of it. Throwing the knife towards her other hand, which caught the handle expertly, Abigail brought the knife forward and cut the ropes restraining the two captives. Mandy immediately took off the cloth covering her mouth and spoke.

"What are you doing? Let us go!" Mandy asked fearfully.

Abigail pointed the bloodstained knife at Mandy's face, and the teenage girl could feel the freezing chill encasing the blade and smell the iron like idor of the blood encrusted on it. A sunray reflected itself on the blade and shone its brilliant light on Mandy's eye, causing her to back away an inch to keep it away from the light.

"Why? Why, oh why do all of those hostages have to say that sentence? In television or in real life, they have to say it! It's so cliched! It's so OBVIOUS that they aren't going to be let go anytime soon, if not ever! Shut it, girl, or I'm going to open up this little girl's neck and then YOURS!" Abigail said, annoyed.

Abigail pointed the knife at Suzy's neck, and she whimpered again.

"I don't mean to be a bother, Abigail, but that squirrel is still out there!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"I KNOW!" Abigail roared.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Mandy, and Suzy cringed. Abigail looked at Mandy and Suzy.

"Get out, you two! We're going for a little walk in the park! And don't you dare to call out for help or ELSE!" Abigail ordered.

Mandy and Suzy obeyed, and the former took Suzy's hand as she helped her out of Norm. Dr. Doofenshmirtz took out a small radar-like device and activated it.

"According to my Squirrel-Track-Inator, the squirrel is at that gate!" Dr. Doofensmirtz announced.

He pointed at the stone gate leading into the park, which was across the street. Abigail examined all of the pedestrians and she immediately hid her knife in her pocket as she looked at Mandy and Suzy.

"Come on!" Abigail ordered.

The two girls nodded and they followed their two captors across the street and towards the park gate, Dr. Doofenshmirtz in front of them and Abigail close behind. Mandy looked around to see if any pedestrians were examining the scene with suspicion, but everyone was just walking around, talking to each other or in their cell phones or waiting impatiently against the traffic lights for the walk sign to finally show itself. Mandy gulped and looked at Abigail, who was also examining the scene. She then looked at Suzy, who looked back up at her with hope, but Mandy knew that this look would remain unanswered until someone saw the cell phone she left behind inside Norm.

For now, though, they were hopelessly trapped.

* * *

><p>Chad Sanderson parked his car behind a car, which was behind a truck. After turning off the engine, Chad stepped out of the vehicle and was about to enter the cafe where he worked at when he noticed that the doors of the truck were still open, as was the engine hood. Examining the truck's interior, he realized that no one was inside. He then went to the front of the truck to examine the exposed engine. As he did so, he noticed that the engine hood sported the head of a pleasant looking robot with fake brown hair. Dismissing it as the insignia of a company, Chad examined the engine and concluded from the smoke being emitted from it that the truck broke down and that the driver ran off to find tools to fix it.<p>

Before Chad could leave for the cafe, the teenage boy remembered seeing a cell phone sitting in the back seat, which was still on and was displaying some sort of message. Instinctively, Chad returned to the back seat and grabbed the cell phone. When he saw the message that caught his attention, his eyes widened at what the phone read.

_"Help us! We've been abducted by 2 people called Abigail & Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! There's 2 of us: Mandy Jones & Suzy Johnson. PLEASE, HELP US!"_ the phone read.

"Lost, kid?" a voice asked.

Chad looked behind him, yelping in surprise, and stared into blue eyes. Within a second, Chad felt his world fade into black.

* * *

><p>Dr. Doofenshmirtz dove forward for the squirrel, but it noticed him and quickly scurried away, leaving the scientist to bump his head on the stone gate. While holding Suzy in her tight grip, Abigail procured her stun gun and fired several lasers at the hyperactive animal, but it was too fast for her. Being forced to help under the threat that Suzy dies, Mandy raised the net given to her and threw it into the air towards the squirrel. She missed, but the edge of the net hit the squirrel's tail, causing it to flip about. Dr. Doofenshmirtz seized the chance to fire his Coition-Inator, but the squirrel recovered and scurried away from the bubble of pure evil in a blur. Roaring with anger, Abigail pushed Suzy into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hands and ran after the squirrel, firing her stun gun repeatedly but missing. Mandy was surprised that there were no parkgoers present in the area.<p>

"AAARRRGGGHHH! WHY DO THESE DARN SQUIRRELS HAVE TO BE SO FAST?" Abigail asked angrily after missing for the umpteenth time.

Finally, the squirrel reached a tree and climbed up its trunk at high speeds. Growling, Abigail began firing all over the tree wildly in hopes of catching the squirrel, but the only things that were falling were leaves and nuts. The squirrel perched itself on a branch and began squeaking at the 12 year old, as if it were laughing at her. Abigail roared out in anger like a wild beast and Mandy couldn't suppress a giggle that Abigail noticed.

"SHUT IT, OKAY?" Abigail asked angrily.

Fortunately for Mandy, two teenagers, 2 boys, and a girl finally passed by in time to witness Abigail's rage.

"Hey, are you okay?" one of the teenagers asked.

The second teenager's eyes widened as she recognized Abigail.

"Phineas?" the second teenager asked.

Abigail recognized the two teenagers as Albert, Irving's older brother, and Jenny, Candace and Stacy's best friend. She also recognized the boys as Xavier Flynn and Fred Flynn, and the girl as Amanda Flynn. She immediately stunned them, bringing them to the ground, and the five of them yelled out in pain.

"Abigail! What are you doing?" Xavier asked.

"SHUT IT! I'VE GOT A SQUIRREL TO CAPTURE!" Abigail yelled angrily.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Mandy, and Suzy watched in horror as Abigail began firing lasers at Albert, Jenny, Xavier, Fred, and Amanda repeatedly, sadism and fury in her eyes. Finally, she stopped when the five Disney Characters passed out, and she turned to the squirrel and fired a laser at it, but it scurried away again, causing Abigail to lose it, kicking the ground. When that didn't satisfy her, she suddenly attacked Albert, Jenny, Xavier, Fred, and Amanda's unconscious bodies, kicking and beating them. Dr. Doofenshmirtz rushed forward towards Abigail with concern.

"Hey, Abby, stop!" Dr. Doofensmirtz cried.

Abigail glared at him, her green eyes practically on fire.

"AND WHY SHOULD I?" Abigail asked angrily.

"We can add them to our hostage list! They already know you and they are acquainted with the escapees." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

Finally, Abigail calmed down and she smiled.

"Yeah, good point. Doofenshmirtz, drag these two away before anyone else spots us!" Abigail ordered.

"Sure thing, kiddo!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz proceeded to drag the beaten and unconscious bodies of Albert, Jenny, Xavier, Fred, and Amanda behind nearby bushes, while Abigail looked at the tree in search of the squirrel. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she looked around for Mandy and Suzy, only to find a pure absence of the two hostages. Roaring out loud again, Abigail pointed her stun gun at Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who noticed it and gulped nervously.

"You dare release those hostages, Doofenshmirtz?" Abigail asked angrily.

"No, I didn't! I had them in my..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz started to say.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz immediately realized his mistake and braced himself for another stunning from Abigail. But there was none because Abigail just put her weapon back in her pocket.

"Great. Not only do I have to catch a hyperactive squirrel, but my hostages are on the run!" Abigail mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Suzy!" Mandy cried as she and the 4 year old ran towards the nearest park goers, which happened to be a family having a picnic.<p>

Running like never before, Mandy didn't bother to look back to see if Abigail and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were pursuing them because she was only concerned about reaching the family and making sure Suzy didn't slip from her grasp. Feeling the noontime breeze blow against her face, Mandy was surprised that she had gotten this far without getting tired. However, she could hear Suzy breathing laboriously and she began to beseech Mandy to stop running.

"We can't stop now, Suzy! We have to get help QUICKLY!" Mandy said.

Suzy didn't protest, but she just kept running with her babysitter. Never before had she felt so terrified. And she knew of her ability to horrify even the local bully! Now, she wanted her older brother more than ever because she always found comfort in his presence. After all, he had been so honest and so kind to her, unlike any other older brother. And now, with him gone and her in this mess, Suzy hoped that this was just a mere nightmare.

Suddenly, a fist flew into the air and collided into Mandy's stomach, causing her to fall to the ground, clutching her stomach in pain. Suzy screamed as the muscular figure towered over her. Even though it wasn't Abigail or Dr. Doofenshmirtz, this new arrival was certainly bad news. The 4 year old tried to run, but she ran into the hands of a second man, whose fingers were constantly twitching.

"Oh, don't wander off, little girl! You don't want to get lose now, do you?" the second man asked in a fake comforting tone.

Suzy watched as the muscular man grabbed Mandy's hair and pulled on it, lifting her head painfully and causing her to scream. Unfortunately, the family was at a far distance and couldn't hear her screams of help. Two more men stepped forward, one of them clapping while the other held an unconscious teenage boy.

"A job well done, men. Now, let's take them to the kid so she can join forces with us!" the man who was clapping ordered.

"Sure thing, boss." the muscular man said.

* * *

><p>Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't know why he was listening to Abigail right now. The girl had ordered him to look for the two hostages while she took care of the pesky squirrel and also took on the duty of standing guard for the newest hostages. But Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't want to anymore. In fact, he didn't want to be acquainted with Abigail anymore. But why wasn't he running? He was alone now, alone with only his thoughts as company. He has a chance to make a run to the nearest parkgoer for help, but he didn't take it. And yet, there was no Abigail to stop him. Looking inside a bush aimlessly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz slapped his forehead in stress. Why wouldn't he run? He didn't want this to continue anymore, so why shouldn't he?<p>

Dr. Doofenshmirtz believed that it was because his need to become evil was in the way. Yes, that's it! He had a conflict of beliefs, that's what. He wanted to get help, but every time Dr. Doofenshmirtz got the chance to make a run for it, he always remembered all of those replies he made to his fellow L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members comments about him having a low quantity of evil, that he was indeed megalomaniacal, truly evil.

But was he really evil? After all, the scientist wanted to get help so he could stop the force of evil that was his ally. Could that be because he saw his ex-wife and beloved daughter get imprisoned?

Dr. Doofenshmirtz approached a nearby tree and slammed his fist on the trunk. That question had been recently troubling him gravely.

"Am I evil? Am I really evil?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Yes, yes you are." a voice replied.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz glanced to his right and saw a group of four men standing beside him. One had raven black hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a grin as sadistic as Abigail's on his face. Another had neat brown hair and sported a small scar running across his left cheek. The third was the largest of the group, with a muscular build, a bald head, and a small mustache. And finally, the fourth and final man was probably the most disturbing physically: he was tall and terribly emaciated with greasy, long black hair that hung over his eyes and he had a pockmarked face, bloodshot gray eyes that never stood still, a slouch that seemed much worse than Dr. Doofenshmirtz's, gangly and bony fingers that twitched constantly, and horribly yellow teeth that were bared as the man smiled an eerie grin. Dr. Doofenshmirtz noticed that the muscular man and the emaciated man were holding Mandy and Suzy, respectively, and their mouths were covered with cloth again. There was also an unconscious teenage boy in tow.

"I beg your pardon?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"He said 'Yes, yes you are' in response to your question 'Am I really evil?'." the man with the brown hair and scarred cheek replied.

"Thank you, Blaze." the man with the black hair and blue eyes said. The man then looked at Dr. Doofensmirtz and asked "So, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, I presume?"/

"Yes." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied. He then raised an eyebrow and asked "How the heck did you know my name?".

"Blaze here is a computer whiz, he can look up absolutely anything." the black haired man replied, pointing at the brown haired man. He then said "My name's David. I wish I can tell you my surname, but we are on the run, so it's best not to. This here is, like I said, Blaze.".

He pointed at the brown haired man. '

"This is our muscle, Bruiser." David said.

He pointed at the muscular man.

"And this is our last resort weapon, Rook." David said.

He pointed at the emaciated man, who giggled sadistically.

"Uh, hello. And why, exactly, are you interested in me?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Half of our interest is focused on you, Doofenshmirtz. The other half is focused on the girl by the name of Abigail Watanabe Albany. We want to join you two." David replied. He then asked "By the way, where is Abigail?".

"At that tree over there, trying to catch a squirrel." Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied.

Dr. Doofensmirtz pointed at a faraway tree, where Abigail was still having some difficulty in her task.

"A squirrel?" Bruiser asked, confused.

"It's a long story. Let's just say it's our ticket out of this park." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"Well then, let's help you out." David said.

* * *

><p>Dr. Doofenshmirtz found himself following the four men back to Abigail, who was throwing fits of rage as she continued to fire lasers at the squirrel only to miss. The scientist found it funny, seeing that Abigail was having as much of a hard time getting a hit from the stun gun as he was when he was trying to see what his Very-Very-Bad-Inator does.<p>

"Hey, Abigail! Do you want some help?" David asked.

Abigail looked at David.

"And just who are you?" Abigail asked angrily, pointing her stun gun at the man.

"Abigail, take it easy! These four want to join us! Look! They even managed to retrieve Mandy and Suzy! They also captured Chad!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

The 12 year old princess examined the four newcomers handiwork suspiciously before nodding in approval.

"Knock yourselves out. We could use some more members." Abigail said. She then looked at Chaz, who was stirring, and said "And we definitely could use some more hostages.".

"Excellent!" David said, clapping his hands together. He then turned to Blaze and ordered "Now, Blaze, get that squirrel for our new boss here!".

"Sure thing, boss!" Blaze said, procuring a net gun.

Blaze then fired the net gun, and the net easily ensnared the squirrel as it struggled hopelessly.

"Hm, nice shot." Abigail said.

"Yeah, Blaze here used to be a sniper for the military. But now, he became a member of the Tri-State Eliminators, which is a group that I created." David said.

Abigail nodded.

"Alright, enough chitchat! Let's go, newbies, Doofenshmirtz. We've got a long day ahead of us!" Abigail ordered.

And the six villains, plus the eight hostages and the squirrel, made their way out of the park and towards the still offline Norm, whose doors were now closed to prevent the stirring of suspicion thanks to the four Tri-State Eliminators members. Mandy looked around desperately at the civilians to see if they were being attracted by this activity, but unfortunately, everyone was too caught up with their day to be concerned.

They were definitely trapped.


	18. Reviewing The Progress

**Chapter 18: Reviewing The Progress**

_"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 6th 2037"_

At DEI, the jingle started to play. However, before it could finish playing, the DEI sign was suddenly unscrewed by Doof Clones, who promptly destroyed it and brought the pieces into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's laboratory. Monkeys enslaved by the Monkey-Enslave-Inator then proceed to place a new sign on the now empty space. It was the Dark Purple Triangle sign, written in capitalized, bolded, and dark purple letters that were followed by none other than the insignia of a dark purple triangle. A new jingle, tough and triumphant, roared out the new name of the DEI building.

"What in the world?" Dr. Doofensmirtz exclaimed as he watched the quartet that sung the DEI jingle was escorted out by Sharpeard and Blair, while Rodney trained the heavy metal band. The evil scientist threw a shocked look at Abigail.

"Hey, Abby! Why did you replace my sign, my quartet, and my jingle?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"It's ridiculous, that's why." Abigail replied nonchalantly as she continued to modify one of Diminuitive's Inators.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz placed his hands on his hips angrily.

"What do ya mean by 'ridiculous'?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

Abigail sighed angrily before turning to him.

"Number one: having a sign that has 'Evil' on it will attract the attention of the authorities. Number two: having a quartet to sing a jingle instead of a tough band specializing in things like heavy metal has 'Wrong' written all over it. Number three: having a jingle in the first place is, like I said, ridiculous!" Abigail replied.

"But, this place still has a jingle!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"This isn't a jingle, it's identification! A tough one at that! Don't you dare contradict me again, Doofenshmirtz, or your ex-wife and your daughter both get it!" Abigail snarled.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was about to protest some more, but when Abigail took out a walkie-talkie, the evil scientist closed his mouth.

"Good boy." Abigail said in a tone that seemed to regard Dr. Doofenshmirtz as a puppy being trained.

Abigail then put the walkie-talkie back in her pocket.

"Now, where was I? Oh, right!" Abigail said.

The 12 year old princess hopped off of the pedestal that she was standing on to reach the Inator and approached a Doof Clone who was wearing a hardhat and holding a clipboard.

"You! How goes the reconstruction?" Abigail asked.

The Doof Clone looked at her.

"Very well, boss. Let me show you around to see what we have." the Doof Clone replied modestly.

Abigail, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and the Doof Clone began walking around the DEI laboratory, now the Dark Purple Triangle laboratory. First, the trio approached a section of the lab, where Doof Clones were taking down the wall exteriors and placing several traps that Dr. Doofenshmirtz previously used to capture Perry whenever the agent arrived to thwart his schemes in an episode.

"Using the Pizzazium Infinionite tbat you stole from the Googolplex Mall, we have used some of it to give a boost of energy to Doofenshmirtz's traps. Now, the moment they capture a subject, said traps will never let go, they'll never break, and they're escape proof unless you activate the remotes." the Doof Clone announced.

The trio then walked into the middle of the lab, where all of the Inators made by the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. (or, in Rodney's case, Inizers) were being worked on by monkeys enslaved by the Monkey-Enslave-Inator.

"All of these Inators have more power now that their self-destruct buttons are removed, but we have given them more power using the Pizzazium Infinionite." the Doof Clone said.

"Excellent." Abigail said.

The Doof Clone then escorted Abigail and Dr. Doofenshmirtz to a room where the O.W.C.A. agents and superiors were training.

"Using the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator on the O.W.C.A., we have gained possibly the most effective portion of our army. With the agents unmatched fighting skills and the superiors efficient commanding expertise, these guys will play a key role in leading us to victory. The O.W.C.A. interns have proven themselves useful as well." the Doof Clone said.

The trio walked towards a neighboring computer room, where numerous interns were operating on rows of computers.

"These interns are skilled with computers, and now that they are under our influence, they can look up anything for us in a matter of split seconds. Plus, they can help with cleaning the place and getting our laundry!" the Doof Clone said.

Abigail looked at the Doof Clone with an eyebrow raised.

"What? I thought I'd add that!" the Doof Clone said.

Abigail's eyebrow was still raised.

"They can do that, boss!" the Doof Clone said.

"If you insist. Now, on with the tour!" Abigail ordered.

"Sure thing, boss." the Doof Clone said.

The trio walked into back into the main room, towards a section that held an army of one-eyed robots that were being finished by O.W.C.A. interns.

"These are the Dark Purple Triangle Robots." the Doof Clone announced.

He pointed at the robots that were standing in the leftmost rows, which were purple and armed with machine guns and missile launchers.

"These ones specialize in ranged weapons. They're the Range-Class Robots, all put into three different classes." the Doof Clone said.

He pointed at robots that were armed with machine guns.

"The Gamma Sub-Class." the Doof Clone said.

He pointed at robots that were armed with missile launchers and cannons.

"The Beta Sub-Class." the Doof Clone said.

And then he pointed at robots that were armed with every ranged weapon in existence.

"And the Alpha Sub-Class." the Doof Clone said.

The Doof Clone then pointed at robots that were standing in the rightmost rows, all green and armed with swords, maces, and other close-combat weapons.

"These robots here specialize in melee weapons. They're the Melee-Class Robots and they are also put into three classes." the Doof Clone said.

He pointed at robots armed with swords, circular saws, and bows.

"The Gamma Sub-Class." the Doof Clone said.

He pointed at robots armed with swords, double-bladed swords, bows, axes, and brass knuckles.

"The Beta Sub-Class." the Doof Clone said.

And then he pointed at robots armed with every melee weapon imaginable.

"And the Alpha Sub-Class." the Doof Clone said.

The Doof Clone then motioned at robots that were standing beside the Range-Class Robots, all blue, armed with machine guns and missile launchers, and possessing jetpacks.

"These ones here specialize in aerial combat. They're the Aerial-Class Robots." the Doof Clone said.

He pointed at yellow robots armed with shields and menacing spears.

"These ones over here will help defend the front, rear, and side sections of our battalions in combat. They're the Defense-Class Robots." the Doof Clone said.

"One word: awesome." Abigail said.

"Glad you liked it." the Doof Clone said. He then said "Now, on to the Goozim room!".

The trio walked into another room, which held cages containing strange creatures with brown fur that seemed to take up the space of their respective cells. Dr. Doofenshmirtz recognized them as Goozims, animals native in Druelselstein.

"Using Tancien's Teleport-Stuff-From-Afar-Inator, we have brought a Goozim in our midst. And using Doofenshmirtz's Copy-And-Paste-Inator, we have made clones of it, so we now have an army of ferocious Goozims!" the Doof Clone said.

"Goozims?" Abigail asked. She then said "Not a very creative name. But hey, I can't think of anything else.".

The trio then walked into another room, probably the largest room in the laboratory, and it was a room that Dr. Doofenshmirtz barely used. In fact, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was shocked to remember he had such a room. In it was the dome shaped machine with the many arms hanging from its sides, the same contraption that Abigail used to abduct Pinky and the other O.W.C.A. employees. It was being operated on by Bulkare and several Doof Clones, enslaved monkeys, and O.W.C.A. superiors.

Bulkare spotted the trio and greeted them.

"Hey, boss! We've finished adding the Pizzazium Infinionite you've assigned us into the power core of this... this... what's this thing called?" Bulkare asked.

"Doomsday." Abigail replied simply.

Both Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Bulkare shuddered at the simple, yet eerie choice of name. Fortunately, Abigail didn't notice, as she boarded the Doomsday machine followed by the Doof Clone and approached a hypnotized Major Monogram, who was operating on the keyboard mounted at the top of the device.

"Monogram!" Abigail greeted sternly.

The major turned to her.

"Major Monogram, at your service, sir!" Major Monogram said as if he were in a training exercise.

"Is everything going well with reconstructing my best device?" Abigail asked.

"YES, SIR!" Major Monogram replied.

"Does it have enough power to destroy entire cities?" Abigail asked.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Major Monogram replied.

"Is it guaranteed to help us conquer this miserable planet?" Abigail asked.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Major Monogram replied.

"Excellent." Abigail said. She then turned to the Doof Clone and asked "Now, is that it?".

"Yes, sir." the Doof Clone replied.

"Good." Abigail said.

Abigail then threw her arms in the air, much like a cliched Saturday morning cartoon villain.

"SOON, THIS WORLD WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME! AND NO ONE WILL..." Abigail started to announce.

However, before Abigail could finish speaking, Norm walked into the room.

"Abigail! I've finished setting up the buffet!" Norm said.

Norm was standing in the doorway, holding a tray of food and drinks. Abigail growled.

"NORM! YOU INTERRUPTED MY SPEECH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I SPENT PREPARING THAT SPEECH?" Abigail asked angrily.

"My apologies, Abigail." Norm replied.

Norm then left the room.

"Stupid Norm, can't do much right." Abigail muttered.

Abigail then turned to the Doof Clone.

"Continue supervising! I will be in my room." Abigail ordered.

"Yes, sir." the Doof Clone said.

Abigail nodded and walked away to the guestroom. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz approached his clone.

"Why are you calling him 'sir' and 'boss', me? I'm your creator! Without the Copy-And-Paste-Inator, you wouldn't be here, neither would the rest of you! I should be your rightful boss, your 'sir'!" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked angrily.

"I know, Doofenshmirtz, but the boss is much more successful than you in committing acts of evil. Under his command, we've already gained ourselves thirteen captives that are guaranteed to lure in those kids and the inventions that the boss greatly desires." the Doof Clone replied.

"But I'm your creator! At least give me a share of 'sir'!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Sorry, Doofenshmirtz, but I can't do that. Not until the boss approves of it." the Doof Clone said.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz growled furiously as his clone walked away to supervise, smoke about to blow out of his ears. Now he was officially regretting letting Abigail join DEI. And thanks to his decision, Abigail had usurped his position as the leader of the evil force out to conquer the Tri-State Area! Worse yet, Abigail had set her sights onto something greater than the Tri-State Area: the entire world! This was going against all of his principles of evil! He couldn't believe everything was going the other way around on this one-way road of his. And now, his ex-wife and his daughter were suffering the consequences, as was his ex-girlfriend, her husband, and Abigail's own mother.

But he didn't feel any compulsion to stop it, and it was tearing Dr. Doofenshmirtz's spirit to shreds. The evil scientist again remembered the declaration that he made to himself long ago before the Phineas and Ferb show that he would dedicate himself to promoting evil and committing vile acts. The only thing he could do was to let this all progress while he stood by at the sidelines.

But standing at the sidelines wasn't good enough for Dr. Doofenshmirtz anymore. He wanted to stop all of this, and yet... he couldn't.

_"I need to stop this, but how?"_ Dr. Doofensmirtz wondered.


	19. The Syndicate Joins

**Chapter 19: The Syndicate Joins**

Abigail walked into the guestroom, which had been turned into an office that was made specifically for her, and she watched from a computer monitor as the members of the Dark Purple Triangle created new technology and weapons.

As she did that, she became immersed in thoughts. The Dark Purple Triangle was slowly getting more members and weapons and it was slowly becoming more powerful, to the point in which it would be able to be a tough fighting force that would go out and try to conquer the world. However, at the same time, she was worried that they would fail in their objective, but she figured that her organization would be able to conquer the world.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Diminuitive walked into the room, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Abigail, four people want to talk to you." Diminutive said.

"Tell them that I don't have the time and never will." Abigail said grimly.

"But those four people want to join the Dark Purple Triangle. They aren't captives and they aren't scheduled to be zapped by the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, but yet, they have recently expressed a desire to join our cause." Diminutive said.

Abigail suddenly became interested and she smiled.

"Send them in." Abigail ordered quickly.

Diminuitive nodded and left the room. A minute later, Abigail watched as Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad Plasmius, and Mr. Crocker stepped into her office, malicious smiles on their faces. Once she saw them enter her office, Abigail became pleased to know that they wjoining the Dark Purple Triangle's ranks, since their skills could be useful.

"So, you want to join the Dark Purple Triangle, willingly?" Abigail asked.

"That's right, Abigail. Me, Plankton, Viad, and Crocker wish to do so. The Dark Purple Triangle is obviously going to win against anyone that stands in the way and it will accomplish its megalomaniacal goals. You see, we've been thinking about it for a while and we came to the conclusion that if everything looks hopeless for the heros, then we might as well just join for the kicks of it." Professor Calamitous replied.

"Please tell me this isn't just means to bring down the Dark Purple Triangle from the inside." Abigail said.

Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad Plasmius, and Mr. Crocker shook their heads.

"Nope. We really want to join the Dark Purple Triangle. Not only because it's obvious that you guys are going to win, but because there's something that we will gain from all of this if we join." Plankton said.

"And that is?" Abigail asked.

"Bikini Bottom, Dimmsdale, Amity Park, and Retroville. You see, we've been trying to take over those 4 locations for a very long time, but we always end up getting defeated." Vlad replied.

"However, now that you're evil, we find an advantage in that. If the Dark Purple Triangle attacks those locations, the heros will fail to protect them and because of that, Bikini Bottom, Dimmsdale, Amity Park, and Retroville will be up for our grabs. But for that to happen, we need to be on the winning side, which is why we want to join you." Mr. Crocker replied.

Abigail realized that they could be of good use to the Dark Purple Triangle and she considered Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad Plasmius, and Mr. Crocker.

"I like it. I like it. Okay, you're in." Abigail announced.

Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad Plasmius, and Mr. Crocker smiled.

"Good." Plankton said.


	20. Tough Choices, Part 1 Of 3

**Chapter 20: Tough Choices, Part 1 Of 3**

Isabella charily eyed the man that was currently in the single room prison containing herself and her twelve cellmates. The suspended lamp didn't do much to help Isabella examine the man's physicality, but she was able to conclude was that he seemed to be around his mid-thirties, almost the same age as her mother, and he possessed an average build. She knew that he was an accomplice of Abigail because he didn't do anything to ensure her freedom and that of her friends, all of whom were staring at the man too.

Finally, Kimi spoke up.

"Who in the world are you?" Kimi asked.

"Just a good friend of your daughter." the man replied.

"Can I please talk to her?" Kimi asked.

The man smirked, clearing savoring the moment.

"I'm afraid not. She is not concerned in conversing with puny wimps like you, no matter what relation you have with her." the man replied.

"Don't call my friend a wimp, you son of a..." Lawrence began to say.

However, before Lawrence could finish speaking, the man shushed him, smiling.

"Watch your mouth, sir! There are children present." the man said.

Lawrence gritted his teeth and Isabella gulped because she had never seen him so angry. Linda, on the other hand, looked really nervous because she apparently saw her second husband angry before and she seemed to know what would result.

"Please! Let us go!" Vanessa beseeched.

"How cliched." the man said, kneeling down toward Vanessa.

Charlene inched herself toward her daughter in concern.

"You know, I wonder why you're in here, you and your mother. After all, you're the relatives of one of Abigail's allies." the man said.

He put his index finger under Vanessa's trembling chin to bring it closer to his face.

"And besides, you're so pretty. That should have been enough to prevent her from imprisoning you. Then again, she probably saw you as a threat to her plan, as my acquaintance acquired information about you and your father during her experiments. The boss is always right too." the man said.

He lightly scratched Vanessa's chin as he pulled away his finger from it.

"So, I'm going to let that one go." the man said.

It was silent for a moment and Isabella could feel a claustrophobic air billow into the atmosphere. Finally, Mandy broke the silence.

"Please, at least let Suzy and this guy go." Mandy said.

She motioned to Chad, who was holding his forehead as it bled.

"Suzy's just a little girl and he's bleeding. If this keeps up, he'll lose too much and he'll die!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Do I really care?" the man asked.

The man then procured not a stun gun, but a shiny, menacing revolver with a silencer installed, and aimed it at Chad's head.

"If you want, I'll put him out of his misery instantly. You can all look away..." the man started to say.

"No, don't! That's murder, one of the evils that disturb the peace in the world!" Jenny cried.

"I know. And I serve evil, so I don't care about that too." the man said.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Seriously, I need to. You can accompany me there and then bring me back here once I'm done..." Albert started to say as he held his crotch.

However, before Albert could finish speaking, the man spoke.

"Do what you need to do here because I'm not going to escort you to the bathroom, no matter what. I have orders from Abigail to keep you all locked up in here at all measures!" the man said, aiming his firearm at the teenage boy.

"Abigail can't do that to us! We're her friends!" Lawrence snarled.

"You're her friend?" the man asked.

The man then threw back his head and burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! HOW RIDICULOUS! You call yourself Abigail's friend? As I can recall, she imprisoned you and is currently saying that she will have no part of you!" the man said.

Rage shot up into Isabella's brain and she looked at the man, fire practically present in her eyes. She didn't care if the man was armed with a revolver.

"You know, since there seems to be no kind of love that is still present inside of you no matter what, I know what that makes you. A savage, uncaring, arrogant, evil MONSTER." Isabella snarled.

The man stared at her with shocked eyes before he smiled.

"And what's your name, little girl?" the man asked calmly.

"Isabella." Isabella replied.

"Isabella. A Spanish, Italian, and French name meaning 'beautiful'. A perfect choice for you, considering your looks." the man said.

He stroked her black hair and she shuddered slightly.

"My name is David. A Hebrew name meaning 'beloved'. HA! And my parents abused me ever since I was born! Ah well, I like my name and I'm not changing it." the man said. He then examined Isabella's hair and said "You know, I knew someone who had hair that was as black as yours. She was a good woman too, a fine one. We were so close to one another, as if we were in a bond crafted by the heavens themselves. It was so perfect for such a while. I had a feeling it would never end. I was proven wrong forty three years ago. She betrayed my trust.".

David stopped stroking Isabella's hair and began to tighten his grip on the hairs that still remained in his hand. Isabella feared he might rip them out and tears slowly welled in her eyes.

"She betrayed me. She broke that bond that held us together. And then, I had to rot in a cell for thirty eight years. It was a good thing me and my allies found a secret passage out of that godforsaken place. But those thirty eight years felt more like thirty eight lifetimes. And now, I'll get myself even with her. I'll make her pay." David said.

"Nice to hear that, David." a voice said.

Abigail had opened the cell door and entered the room. Kimi, Linda, and Lawrence gasped and Suzy whimpered in fear.

"Is there anything you need, Abigail?" David asked.

"Escort all of the hostages to the main room. We're about to have an exchange with those wretched kids. Make sure the video is efficient and is ensured that the kids will surrender those inventions to us. They can't afford to succeed like they did yesterday. But leave Isabella here." Abigail ordered.

"Sure thing, Abigail." David said.

David took out a set of keys and unlocked all of the hostages except Isabella from the walls. He then escorted them out of the cell and looked at Isabella.

"It was nice meeting you, Isabella." David said.

"N-n-nice me-meeting you t-too." Isabella said fearfully.

David smiled and closed the door behind him, leaving her alone in the cell with Abigail.

* * *

><p>Dr. Doofenshmirtz watched sadly as Vanessa and Charlene were tied to their own chairs along with the rest of the hostages. The two females looked back at him with beseeching looks, but when their response was a glum look from the scientist as he began to operate the camera that was placed in front of the captives, they knew that he would not change his mind. Vanessa bowed her head in sadness, while Charlene gave her daughter a comforting look.<p>

Suddenly, a toy helicopter, outfitted with miniaturized machine guns, appeared out of nowhere and began firing on the Dark Purple Triangle, riddling every member with pebbles. The captives watched as two boys emerged from behind one of Rodney's Inizers, armed with what appeared to be water guns, and dashed towards them. One had curly orange hair and a pointed nose and was wearing half-moon glasses, while the other boy was bulky and had yellowish brown hair shaped like a dome with a large round nose. Mandy gasped upon recognizing them.

"THADDEUS! THOR!" Mandy cried.

"Don't worry, sis! We'll save you!" Thaddeus cried.

"Not if I can help it!" the Doof Clone wearing the hardhat exclaimed, manning Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Straitjacket-Inator.

However, Thaddeus redirected the toy helicopter to the Doof Clone and it opened fire on the Straitjacket-Inator, causing it to explode and engulf the clone in the blast, sending his charred body flying into a wall and his hardhat dropping to the ground. Thor grabbed the hardhat and procured modified scissors, which he used to reshape the hardhat into a disc that he threw at the ropes restraining the hostages, cutting them and allowing them all to break free. Meanwhile, Saggy, outfitted with a cannon, appeared and barked, firing pulses from the weapon that sent the Dark Purple Triangle members backward.

"Saggy!" Suzy exclaimed happily.

The poodle ran up to its owner and licked her face in joy.

"How did you find us?" Mandy asked.

"We put a tracking device on you, just in case!" Thaddeus replied.

"Come on, everyone! We have to get out of here! Chad is bleeding severely!" Amanda cried.

"Oh, you're not escaping just yet!" a voice said.

Abigail had entered the room, holding her knife against Isabella's neck. Thaddeus's eyes widened as he recognized the newcomer.

"You! You kidnapped our sister?" Thaddeus asked.

"And with good reason!" Abigail replied. She then ordered "Now, surrender, everyone, or I'm opening up Isabella's fine neck!".

The attempted escapees knew that the fight was won, so they all knelt down on their knees. Abigail smiled evilly and threw Isabella to the ground, at Kimi, Linda, and Lawrence's knees. The girl ran to the three of them and embraced them, while Abigail began encircling the hostages.

"Looks like we have some more hostages, everyone!" Abigail announced.

Everyone but Dr. Doofenshmirtz began cheering in triumph. But then, Abigail lost herself in thought and finally spoke after a while.

"Actually, we don't need anymore hostages. We have enough. Besides, we have only one small cell. We can't afford to have a little pileup in there. Kill those two." Abigail ordered.

Abigail pointed at Vanessa and Charlene, and the two of them, plus Dr. Doofenshmirtz, gasped.

"We don't need them. Those kids won't bother to save people that are relatives of one of our members." Abigail said.

"Wait, what? You can't do that! They're my family!" Dr. Doofensmirtz exclaimed.

"Okay, then." Abigail said, snapping her fingers.

David aimed his revolver at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's head and Rook giggled with joy.

"You can join them. You're not of much use to us as well." Abigail sneered.

"I'm so glad there's someone who thinks the same things I do." Rodney interjected.

Abigail glared at Rodney and he shut his mouth.

"No, no, no! Please don't kill me! I don't want to die!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed fearfully.

"Then let those two die." Abigail said angrily.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stared at Vanessa and Charlene, who returned his gaze with pleading looks. The evil scientist gulped and looked at Abigail, who was impatiently waiting for a reply.

Finally, Dr. Doofenshmirtz spoke, and the hostages all gasped at what he had to say.

"G-go on. K-k-ki-kill them." Dr. Doofensmirtz stuttered.

"With pleasure." David said.

David aimed his revolver at Charlene and Vanessa.

Suddenly, Abigail spoke up.

"David, stop. Give the gun to Doofenshmirtz." Abigail ordered calmly.

"But, boss..." David began to say.

However, Abigail cut him off.

"That's an order." Abigail said.

Grumbling angrily, David handed the evil scientist his firearm. Dr. Doofenshmirtz stared at the weapon and then at Vanessa and Charlene and then at Abigail.

"What is this?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"If you want them to die, then you will kill them yourself. Let us all see how evil you are." Abigail replied.

"Yeah, Doofenshmirtz! You said you're evil, so kill them!" Rodney said tauntingly.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at the gun, gulped, and then aimed it at Vanessa's forehead. Vanessa gasped and tears dripped from her eyes. The scientist briefly flinched before pressing the safety button. As he did so, he found himself staring at a younger Vanessa. He knew his conscience was talking to him, but his compulsion to pull the trigger was waging a good fight.

"Dad, please! Don't!" Vanessa pleaded.

"Heinz, don't do this! This is your daughter!" Charlene begged.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Doofenshmirtz whispered.

But there was no bang. The gun hadn't fired yet, but instead, it trembled greatly. Vanessa's sobbing began to decrease and Abigail finally groaned.

"We don't have all day, Doofenshmirtz!" Abigail snarled.

"Heinz! Why are you doing this? This is your family!" Kimi asked.

"Do you really think he cares, Kimiko?" Abigail asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally found the pathway he needed to stop Abigail. He aimed David's revolver at Abigail and spoke.

"Yes. I do care." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then aimed the gun at a button on the master computer and fired. The single bullet hit the button, destroying it in the process. The roof of DEI opened up, bathing everyone with sunlight. Since everyone was spending the day in darkness, the Dark Purple Triangle members all flinched, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz motioned the captives to come with him. He then turned to a room and spoke.

"NORM!" Dr. Doofensmirtz called out.

The robot walked into the main room.

"Yes, sir?" Norm asked.

Dr. Doofensmirtz pointed at the hostages and Vanessa and Charlene gasped with shock and happiness.

"We're leaving the Dark Purple Triangle and we're taking these guys with us!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"Yes, sir!" Norm said.

"Wait a minute! Why are you following orders from him, not me?" Abigail asked.

"Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz created me! As a result, I serve only him!" Norm replied.

"EVERYONE, HANG ON TO NORM!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried.

All of the captives latched themselves onto the robot servant.

"ACTIVATE YOUR FEET-MOUNTED JETPACKS, NORM!" Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted.

"I can just do this." Norm said optimistically.

Norm then transformed into a plane that everyone boarded.

"STOP THEM!" Abigail screeched.

However, it was too late: Norm activated his jet engines and flew out of the DEI roof and into the glorious sky.

Inside, Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled at what he just did and he looked back at the DEI building.

"EAT NORM'S DUST, SUCKERS, BECAUSE I QUIT!" Dr. Doofensmirtz cried.

"Dad! You do care about us!" Vanessa cried, hugging her father happily.

"I'm very sorry, Vanessa. When all of this is over, I will find a way to make it all up to you and your mother. I promise. But first, we need to get to the others and warn them about what's happening!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said, staring at her seriously.

"Heinz, we need to get to the hospital. Chad is bleeding." Linda said.

"Don't worry, Norm can handle that." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

And lo and behold, a first-aid kit emerged from the side of Linda's seat. She grabbed it and used it to tend to Chad's wound. Meanwhile, Fred gasped, attracting everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"Uh, guys, we've got COMPANY!" Fred announced.

Fred was right. Flying at them in pursuit were nine Aerial-Class Robots, ridden by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. colleagues.

"THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE, EH? WELL, THINK AGAIN!" Rodney roared.


	21. Escape From DEI, Part 2 Of 3

**Chapter 21: Escape From DEI, Part 2 Of 3**

"Norm! Can you go any faster?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

"I can, sir." Norm replied. He then asked "Why?".

"Because we've got enemies on our tail!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

Norm's jet engines immediately increased their power, and the seventeen passengers were all nearly thrown back by the fast speeds the robot took as it evaded L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

"Buckle up, everyone!" Norm optimistically announced.

The passengers obeyed.

"AERIAL-CLASS ROBOTS, FIRE!" Rodney ordered from where he was outside.

The robots deployed their weapons and began firing at Norm, mostly missing but managing to land a few good shots at the robot's exterior. Dr. Doofenshmirtz gasped with horror as a bullet broke into the cockpit, grazed Vanessa's brown hair, and hit an empty seat, spraying the scientist with pieces of cushioning as it exploded. Angrily, Dr. Doofenshmirtz procured David's revolver, which he still kept.

"Norm, open up the cockpit!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz ordered.

"I can just do this." Norm replied.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's seat automatically moved out of the cockpit, while two machine guns that were aimed at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. emerged from his sides. Two triggers appeared on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's arm-rests.

"Wow. Okay, I should start reading your instruction manual after I'm done shooting at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." Dr. Doofensmirtz muttered.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz then grasped the triggers and aimed the guns directly at his former colleagues.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED MY DAUGHTER! EAT BULLETS!" Dr. Doofensmirtz roared.

Issuing a battle cry, the scientist began firing the guns repeatedly at the robots. After missing several times, he managed to land a couple of perfect shots on the robot being ridden by Diminuitive, causing it to shut down and fall to the earth. Diminuitive was able to detach himself from the robot and then activate his parachute, allowing him to land safely on the top of another building. Meanwhile, Rodney watched with anger as Diminuitive's offline robot crashed onto the street and looked at his own.

"Focuse all of your firepower on Doofenshmirtz!" Rodney ordered.

"Yes, sir." the robot replied mechanically as it opened fire on Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the bullets ripping through his lab coat.

"AW, NUTS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I HAVE TO SPEND KEEPING THIS THING IN SHAPE?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked angrily.

"Apparently a lot." Rodney replied as his robot continued to fire.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried out in pain as a bullet hit him squarely in the shoulder and he pressed a button that slid his seat back into the cockpit.

"DAD! Are you okay?" Vanessa asked as she grabbed her father and pulled him back into the safety of the cockpit.

"Yeah. Get this bullet out of me, quickly!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

Kimi handed Charlene the kit and Charlene took out a pair of foreceps. Vanessa placed a cloth into her father's mouth while Charlene slowly stuck the foreceps into her ex-husband's gunshot wound. Dr. Doofenshmirtz cringed and chewed the cloth in his mouth extremely tightly as the foreceps slowly traveled down his ripped skin, leaving a trail of vicious pain in its wake. When the foreceps reached the bullet that was nested inside his shoulder, a shot of more intense pain traveled from his shoulder to his brain at astonishingly unimaginable speeds and it became continuous as Charlene slowly pulled the bullet out of his wound. Finally, the pain was replaced with a stinging when Charlene finally pulled out the golden, bloodstained piece of metal. Dr. Doofenshmirtz flinched at the sight of his own blood and began resisting the urge to throw up as he remembered a childhood memory concerning him having to suffer another manhood rite in which he had to stare at a partially-eaten Goozim with no ounce of fear. As usual, it didn't end well for him.

Finally, Dr. Doofenshmirtz won the battle and began panting heavily, the stinging still remaining on his wound. Suddenly, Norm slightly yet roughly jerked backward, nearly throwing the passengers back. Dr. Doofenshmirtz felt his nausea come back to him, and this time, it was more powerful, but thankfully, the scientist was able to summon a trash can that he poured his internal contents into. Meanwhile, Kimi, Linda, Lawrence, Charlene, and Mandy looked out of the cockpit and gasped because the robot ridden by Sharpeard had fired a pair of grappling hooks at Norm that sunk into his wings and the robot was now slowing down with the intention of slowing Norm down as well until the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. reached them.

"They're trying to slow us down! We have to do something!" Linda cried.

Kimi examined the placement of the grappling hooks and the hooks distances from the cockpit. Realizing that it was close, Kimi took out two scalpels from the first-aid kit and turned to Linda, giving her one.

"Linda, those grappling hooks are close to the cockpit. We can inch our way towards the hooks and use these to cut them!" Kimi said.

"But scalpels aren't that powerful in cutting ropes, aren't they?" Linda asked cautiously.

"These scalpels are the closest cutting tools we'll get!" Kimi replied.

"But..." Linda started to say.

"Remember Chef Guilbaud, Linda! The food doesn't control the knife, it is you that controls it!" Charlene said.

Linda gulped, initially nervous, but pride flooded her eyes and she smiled triumphantly.

"You're right! We're mothers, for crying out loud! We do most of the work in the household and it's time we put our skills to the real test!" Linda said.

"That's nice, sweetie, but won't you two get knocked away from the plane and fall to your doom once you get out there?" Lawrence asked.

"YES! I knew these things would be useful!" Thaddeus cried.

He took out two spheres and gave one each to Linda and Kimi.

"A yo-yo?" Linda asked.

"Yes, they're yo-yos, but the rope they contain has the strength of climbing rope! They're multipurpose tools, designed for both your entertainment and for scaling high terrain!" Thaddeus replied.

Linda and Kimi immediately pulled out several feet of rope and tied it around their waists. Linda then gave her yo-yo to Lawrence, while Kimi gave hers to Charlene.

"Hold on to these." Linda ordered.

"And don't let go." Kimi ordered.

Lawrence and Charlene both nodded.

"Norm, open the cockpit!" Dr. Doofensmirtz ordered.

"Are you sure about that, sir?" Norm asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted.

The cockpit immediately opened up and a gust of wind blew against the passengers faces. Saggy leaned his head out of the cockpit and began panting, his tongue flapping in the wind.

"I'M GOING FOR THE ONE ON THE LEFT!" Linda yelled over the wind.

"I'LL GO FOR THE RIGHT THEN!" Kimi yelled.

Linda and Kimi, the ropes still tied to their waists and the scalpels clutched in their hands, both crawled out from the sides towards the grappling hooks. Clutching the hooks ropes, both mothers began sawing at them with the scalpels. Unfortunately, Rodney noticed their actions.

"They're trying to cut the ropes! FIRE ON THEM!" Rodney yelled to Bloodpudding and Blair.

The other two villainous scientists nodded in response and their robots opened fire on the two mothers. When a bullet nearly hit Kimi, Vanessa gasped and then became furious.

"NORM! LET ME MAN YOUR MACHINE GUNS!" Vanessa ordered.

"Yes, sis!" Norm said.

"NO WAIT, VANESSA!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz protested.

However, it was already too late: Vanessa's seat slid out of the cockpit, the two machine guns emerging from her sides.

Manning the guns, Vanessa spoke.

"In the name of Doofenshmirtz, you're GOING DOWN!" Vanessa snarled.

Vanessa flinched as the two machine guns began blasting away at the press of the triggers. Bloodpudding and Blair became immersed in a hail of bullets that miraculously kept missing them, but they kept experiencing close calls numerous times. Croachaye closely examined the pattern the machine guns were taking as they moved around to hit Bloodpudding or Blair, and finally discovering a weak spot in the pattern, he motioned his robot forward and opened fire on the weapons when the both of them focused themselves heavily on Blair, only to miss. Riddling one of the guns with bullets, disabling its firing mechanism, Croachaye laughed while Vanessa gasped. Helmetair seized the chance to destroy the other gun and Vanessa was forced to retreat back inside the cockpit.

Meanwhile, Linda growled angrily as her rope stubbornly maintained its grip on the hook that was buried in Norm's metallic wing. Moving her hand, Linda screamed when the metal that her hand was placed on seconds ago burst in a tiny explosion because a bullet had hit the spot. Looking up, she saw Bloodpudding cackling as he continued to fire. Sparks flew all around the Flynn-Fletcher mother as bullets nearly hit her, and in shock, Linda accidentally lost her balance and fell off the wing. Fortunately, she still had the rope tied firmly around her waist and Linda fell only a few feet when her fall was abruptly cut off when Lawrence, seeing his second wife's predicament, held back on the rope with all of his might.

Looking up and beaming at her savior, Linda then checked her hand to see if she held her scalpel and sighed in relief when she realized it was still in her grasp. She then looked up at Lawrence again.

"Pull me up, Lawrence!" Linda called out.

"Sure thing, honey!" Lawrence said. He turned to Isabella, Albert, Jenny, Xavier, Fred, and Amanda and ordered "Help me pull her up!".

"Sure thing, Mr. Fletcher!" Isabella cried.

She, the two boys, and the three teenagers then helped the British man pull his wife back onto Norm's wing. Linda felt her body being lifted up and she smiled in relief. However, the smile was replaced with an open mouth of shock as Bloodpudding's robot was flying towards her, its guns reloading.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE, MISSY!" Bloodpudding screeched.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Kimi's voice called out.

The red haired scientist threw a confused glance at the wing she was on, only to stare at a severed rope, one of the ropes that held on to Sharpeard's grappling hooks, that was heading his way. Screaming, Bloodpudding detached himself from his robot, barely seconds before the rope slashed his robot in half, sending the two pieces plummeting down towards the city below. Falling to the ground as well, Bloodpudding was able to activate his parachute and made a rough landing on a sidewalk as civilians watched with confusion. Linda, in the meantime, looked at Kimi.

"Thanks, Kimi!" Linda called.

"No problem!" Kimi said.

Linda suddenly saw Blair heading towards her friend, her robot's guns prepared.

"KIMI, LOOK OUT!" Linda yelled.

Kimi reacted quickly. She threw her scalpel at the robot's left eye and landed a bullseye. In confusion, the robot began flying around in random directions, Blair screaming all the way. During its frantic panicking, the robot collided into the other rope that held Sharpeard's grappling hooks, severing it and sending his robot flying around as well. When the two flailing robots spun towards each other, Sharpeard and Blair detached themselves just in time and their robots collided painfully and exploded. Sharpeard and Blair activated their own parachutes as they slowly traveled down to the city. Rodney roared out in frustration at the decreasing numbers of his side, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed at his rival's despair as Linda and Kimi boarded the cockpit and shared a joyful high-five in the midst of their success.

Amanda noticed Rodney, Tancien, and Helmetair's robots retreat, but Croachaye and Bulkare remained in pursuit.

"Wait a minute, why are those two retreating?" Amanda asked.

"Maybe they're freaking out about the losses they're suffering. It's very typical of Rodney to retreat anyway." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied in a boastful voice.

"They're closing in, sir. I'm going to try and evade them by zigzagging low all around the Danville Skyline!" Norm announced.

And with that, Norm flew low, near the streets, and began making numerous turns around the tall skyscrapers that now towered over the plane. Croachaye and Bulkare did the same, but they had a particularly hard time maneuvering through the skyline. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was impressed with Norm's impressive maneuverability when the robot made a smooth turn in a section where heavily sharp left turns were required.

"Wow, Norm, you sure know your maneuvering skills." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Just because I'm a servant robot doesn't mean that I have to be a stereotype of loyal servants." Norm said.

"They're firing!" Isabella cried.

Everyone looked at the back of the cockpit. Indeed, Croachaye and Bulkare were firing their robots guns, leaving the shattering of glass of the surrounding skyscrapers in their wake. Everyone below screamed and some covered their heads as the glass rained down on them, while others ran in fear as the two scientists continued firing on Norm.

When Norm made a right and was flying down a street that was going straight for miles, everyone looked ahead to see the robots of Rodney, Bulkare, and Helmetair appear in front of them and head straight towards the plane, opening fire. Croachaye and Bulkare followed suit from behind, and the five remaining L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members were raiding Norm with many bullets.

"Aw, man, I could really use a surgeon or two right now..." Norm said.

"Norm! Stay with us now! We can make it!" Dr. Doofensmirtz exclaimed. He looked at Rodney, Tancien, and Helmetair, who were still flying towards them and asked "Norm? You don't happen to have any missile launchers installed in you somewhere, do you?".

"As a matter of fact, I do." Norm replied.

A pair of menacing missile launchers was deployed from Norm's underside and the robot immediately fired several missiles towards the three robots ahead of him. Tancien and Helmetair both screamed and managed to detach from their robots just before Norm's missiles destroyed them, but Rodney was able to avoid the barrage and he growled in anger.

"So, you want to play with missiles, eh? Well, let's fight fire with fire!" Rodney asked furiously. He then whispered "I can't believe that I didn't use this in the first place.".

His robot immediately fired two missiles that hit Norm's wings with ferocious accuracy. Everyone screamed as Norm descending towards the street below and civilians screamed and ran for their lives. Rodney lifted upward to avoid crashing into Norm and he watched with Croachaye and Bulkare as Norm crashed into the street, overturning cars and causing many explosions. Snickering with triumph, Rodney flew down to the street, Croachaye and Bulkare behind him.

Landing in the middle of the street, the three villains dismounted their robots and approached the fallen Norm as his passengers, all dazed and injured, slowly struggled to get out. Rodney issued a short laugh before motioning the three Aerial-Class Robots to aim their firearms.

"Bye bye, Doofenshmirtz, and good riddance!" Rodney snarled.

At that moment, car horns blared from behind the six and they all looked back, only to be hit and roughly thrown backward by the O.W.C.A. bus.

Inside, Carl, who was still at the wheel, cried "HA! BULLSEYE!".

Carl then turned to George, Peter, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and the others.

"Guys, go help them!" Carl ordered, pointing at Norm and the passengers struggling to get out.

"Wait a minute! Since when must the children get out into the middle of a war zone?" Stephen asked.

"Ever since Abigail threatened them." Carl replied coldly.

Shocked by the teenager's response, Stephen and the other parents nodded while Carl looked at Perry, Fred, and Randy.

"Agents, go battle L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.!" Carl ordered.

The three O.W.C.A. agents nodded and sprung into action, leaping out of broken windows on the bus and charging towards Rodney, Croachaye, Bulkare, and their robots. Meanwhile, the kids and the parents rushed out of the bus and towards Norm, who was snoring peacefully. Vivian gasped upon seeing her daughter becoming the first to get out of Norm.

"ISA!" Vivian cried.

Isabella looked up, eyes wide.

"MOM!" Isabella cried.

Isabella ran to her mother and they both embraced each other in a loving hug, both crying softly.

"Oh, Isa, I was afraid I lost you!" Vivian said.

"It's okay, Mom, I'm all right." Isabella said.

Peter looked around at everyone after reuniting with Kimi and he announced "Alright, everyone, we don't have time! For now, we have got to move!".

"Oh no you don't!" a voice said.

Rodney, Croachaye, and Bulkare were standing behind the Albany, Barrow, Flynn-Fletcher, Doofenshmirtz, and Garcia-Shapiro families, their stun guns ready.

"You guys aren't moving anywhere. Now, come slowly and quietly or I'll..." Rodney started to say.

"You'll what? Stun us?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked rebelliously.

The scientist then punched his rival, sending the big headed man tumbling into his two accomplices. Dr. Doofenshmirtz clutched his hand in pain, undoubtedly just suffering from the immediate aftermath of his first punch. Rodney wiped a small trickle of blood issuing from his lip in frustration before standing up, cracking his knuckles while Croachaye and Bulkare surrounded his sides menacingly.

"So, you want to fight, eh? Well, let's do this then!" Rodney asked.

"He's not fighting alone!" Peter replied, stepping beside Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Peter!" Kimi exclaimed.

Peter gave his wife a stern look.

"Kimi, you get the children out of here! Heinz and I will distract these three goons!" Peter ordered.

"We will?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked, evidently confused.

"But..." Kimi began to say.

However, Kimi was interrupted when Croachaye charged for her, only to be thrown to the ground by a punch from Peter.

"JUST GO!" Peter ordered.

Kimi nodded and she escorted the children away from the plane.

* * *

><p>Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Rodney faced each other, staring daggers at each other. The two had always despised each other the moment they first met at that evil scientist convention before the Phineas and Ferb show started and they had always been waiting for the day that they would finally battle against one another in a man-on-man fight. Since they were Disney Characters, they couldn't fight each other, and the Code of Malevolence (a code for all evil villains in the Tri-State Area) prevented them from taking out their hatred on each other unless one of them became good, and now that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was choosing his family over work, Rodney was delighted to know that he could finally square off against his arch-rival once and for all.<p>

"Looks like it's come down to this, Rodney. Me against you, in a match to the death. May the best villain win." Dr. Doofensmirtz snarled.

"You're no longer a villain, Doofenshmirtz! You were foolish to pick your family over your work! And now, I shall destroy you. And for the last time, it's NOT Rodney! It's Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!" Rodney said.

"I don't care about your full name, Rodney! And yes, you're right! I'm no longer evil, and it wasn't foolish of me to save my family! It was the right thing to do!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Let's not press the matter, Doofenshmirtz. For now, LET'S FIGHT!" Rodney exclaimed.

"BRING IT ON, RODNEY!" Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted.

"IT'S ALOYSE EVERHEART ELIZABETH OTTO WO..." Rodney began to shout.

However, before Rodney could finish speaking, he was thrown to the ground by a hard punch from Dr. Doofensmirtz, who then clutched his hand in pain again.

"OUCH! How in the world do those movie stars not feel the pain?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

Rodney took advantage of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's distraction to land a kick on the leg and his opponent crumpled to the ground in intense pain. He then jumped over Dr. Doofenshmirtz and swung his fist at his face, but the other scientist managed to move his head away and Rodney's fist grazed itself painfully against the edgy asphalt. He screamed out in agony and Dr. Doofenshmirtz kicked him in the groin in response before shoving him off of his body before making a run for a crowbar that was conveniently abandoned near a manhole. Grabbing it, Dr. Doofenshmirtz charged back towards Rodney, who was struggling to aim his stun gun with his injured hand, only to have his shoulder hit hard by the crowbar. Rodney tried to grab the arm holding the crowbar, but his opponent dodged the movement and whacked Rodney's back with his new weapon. The villain fell to the ground, groaning in pain, before grabbing a large fragment of asphalt and throwing it into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz fell to the ground, his nose broken, and he tried to crawl towards his fallen crowbar, but the daze he received from the latest blow distracted him, allowing Rodney to acquire the crowbar.

Slapping the crowbar lightly on his other palm, like a teacher in a Catholic school would do with a ruler, Rodney smirked.

"Bad move, Doofenshmirtz." Rodney snarled.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz closed his eyes tight and braced himself for the impending series of impacts on his body.

* * *

><p>Peter fell to the asphalt ground, having suffered another painful punch from Croachaye. Spitting out a wad of mixture of blood and spit, he spotted the revolver that Dr. Doofenshmirtz dropped while trying to get out of the ship and he tried to grab it, but Croachaye stepped on his back hard. Cackling with pleasure at his success, the evil scientist procured a small stick from his lab coat and pressed a button on it. A shiny, long blade emerged from the stick until it was long enough to become a sword. Pressing another button, the blade became engulfed with blue, crackling electricity.<p>

"Now, prepare to die, fool." Croachaye said.

However, Peter, growling angrily, used all of his strength to stand up on his two feet with Croachaye's foot still on his back. His newest retaliatory action threw Croachaye to the ground and he dropped his weapon. Peter grabbed it and was about to point it at his opponent, only to find that he recovered quickly and kicked it out of his hand almost immediately. Both men charged for the sword and their hands landed on the handle. Seconds later, they were struggling over dominant control of the sword, the electricity still crackling as if it were the score of an action film.

"LET GO!" Croachaye roared.

"NO, YOU LET GO!" Peter yelled.

And with that, Peter proved to be the stronger of the two because he pulled the weapon out of the scientist's hands, which caused the both of them to fall over. Peter immediately stood up and watched as Croachaye struggled to get up as well. Initially, the Confederate monarch was puzzled as to why the scientist was having some difficulty, but when he saw the blood drip from his opponent's stomach, he charily approached him and realized at a closer distance that Croachaye had landed on a sharp fragment of asphalt.

"Here, let me help you." Peter said.

Croachaye warily looked up at him before displaying his wound. Peter flinched at the sight of it before clutching the fragment.

"Hold your breath." Peter ordered.

Croachaye did so, and he groaned in intense pain when Peter quickly yanked the fragment out of his stomach. He then fell onto the street on his back, clearly incapacitated from the pain. Peter tossed the fragment across the street before running off to meet up with his family.

* * *

><p>Little did Peter know that the fragment that he had tossed landed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's side. The scientist eyed it, grabbed it, and, issuing a cry, stabbed Rodney in the leg before he could begin bludgeoning him with the crowbar. Screeching out in pain, Rodney fell to the ground and Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood up and kicked his opponent in the head, knocking him out.<p>

Looking down the street, Dr. Doofenshmirtz watched with horror as Perry, Fred the Fox, and Randy were being overwhelmed by Rodney, Croachaye, and Bulkare's Aerial-Class Robots, whom they were fighting with. He then looked at the wrecked Norm and approached it.

"Norm? Are you still there?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Yes, sir. Here and functioning." Norm replied.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pointed at the Aerial-Class Robots.

"See those Aerial-Class Robots? TAKE THEM OUT!" Dr. Doofensmirtz ordered.

"Sure thing, sir." Norm said.

Norm optimistically deployed a missile launcher and proceeded to fire three missiles at the robots. Perry, Fred the Fox, and Randy watched and managed to jump away at a safe distance just as the missiles hit the robots, causing a trio of massive explosions that sent shock waves, one of which nearly toppled Dr. Doofenshmirtz over. Perry beamed at their savior, but his expression was replaced with skepticism when he realized that it was none other then Dr. Doofenshmirtz as the scientist helped turn Norm into his robot mode. Smiling, the once-evil scientist approached the platypus, who struck a fighting stance in wariness.

"Hold on, Perry the Platypus! I'm an ally now! Please, I'm on your side!" Dr. Doofensmirtz cried.

Perry still threw him a wary look.

"Look, I just saved you, Fred, and Randy from those robots! Is that enough to tell you that I'm now a good guy?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

Perry sighed, knowing that Dr. Doofenshmirtz, being bad at deceiving, was telling the truth, and he stretched out his arm. Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at it and then shook it.

"All right, then. Truce." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Albany, Flynn-Fletcher, Doofenshmirtz, and Garcia-Shapiro families were about to reunite with Carl and the other children, parents, and escapees when Bulkare ran into the fray and stood in front of them, chuckling evilly.<p>

"HA! Forgot about me, didn't you?" Bulkare asked.

Suddenly, Zack issued a battle cry and charged for Bulkare. Before Regina, Cassi, or any of the others could protest, Bulkare had already lifted Zack into the air and threw him into the O.W.C.A. bus. Snickering, the villain approached the blond haired man.

"So, dare to challenge me, eh? Well, how do ya like THIS?" Bulkare asked.

He threw a punch at Zack, but he was quicker because Zack managed to roll away as Bulkare's fist collided with the ground, leaving a small crater. Zack then jumped onto Bulkare's back and began punching at his opponent's face with all of his might. Yelling out in anger as his nose and mouth slowly began to issue blood, Bulkare quickly grabbed Zack's head and threw the 35 year old man off of him, slamming him onto the sidewalk. Approaching his opponent, Bulkare was about to kick Zack when Zack stood up and threw his wallet into his face, distracting Bulkare and allowing Zack to kick him hard in the crotch and then in the leg.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK I'VE BEEN HIT IN THE GROIN! YAARRRGGHH!" Bulkare screamed.

Zack then hit Bulkare across the head with a fragment of asphalt before running back to the others.

"Come on, we have got to get out of here!" Zack exclaimed.

"Alright!" Carl said.

Carl then spotted Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Norm, Peter, Perry, Fred the Fox, and Randy running towards the group, and Rodney, who was now conscious, was in pursuit.

"HURRY UP! WE HAVE GOT TO GO!"Carl shouted.

Suddenly, the street behind Rodney exploded and Abigail's Doomsday machine emerged from the ground. Perry chattered in anger, recognizing the device as the same one that abducted Pinky. Quickly, everyone boarded the bus as Rodney stopped to look at the Doomsday device. Carl activated the engine and immediately sped away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Rodney and Bulkare looked on in shock as Abigail, the six other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members, Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad, and Mr. Crocker emerged from the top of the machine. Abigail stared back at the two scientists, but she wasn't wearing an expression of anger at the recent failure. In fact, Rodney and Bulkare were puzzled as to why Abigail was smiling.<p>

"Come on. We've got work to do." Abigail said.

"What about Croachaye?" Bloodpudding asked in concern, pointing at the fallen scientist, who was still bleeding from his wound.

"Leave him because he is of no use to us anymore. Look at the state he's in!" Abigail replied nonchalantly.

"But we can patch him..." Diminuitive began to say.

However, before Diminuitive could finish speaking, Abigail threw a furious glance at him, silencing the small villain. Rodney and Bulkare showed no remorse as Abigail picked them up, only confusion at their new leader's eerie smile.

* * *

><p>"Wait a minute, so do you know exactly what caused Abigail to become evil?" Isabella asked.<p>

"We don't know for sure. All we know is that Django was the one who last saw her as being regular. He also mentions that he sent her off to the park because you were hosting the meeting that was concerning her at the time. And that was it. The next time we saw Abigail, she had those eerily green eyes." Tommy replied.

"Hold on a second! What date was it when you last saw Abigail being, you know, regular?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"Three days ago, on August 3rd." Chip replied.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened.

"What? What is it, Dad?" Vanessa asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned to his daughter.

"That was when Perry the Platypus thwarted my scheme to become truly evil! Remember, Perry the Platypus?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

He turned to Perry, whose eyes widened in remembrance as well.

"Me and Rodney were arguing on who should be hit by the reconstructed Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator? And then you and your animal friends escaped and destroyed the Inator, but not before Helmetair fired a laser out of the window?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"And you suffered yet another failure." Norm said optimistically.

"Shut it, Norm!" Dr. Doofensmirtz snapped.

Carl's eyes widened.

"You're not saying..." Carl started to ask.

Before Carl could finish speaking, Dr. Doofenshmirtz cut him off.

"Yes, I'm saying so." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied. He looked at everyone and said "The Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator firing a laser out of my balcony and Abigail being sent to a place where people don't go to much anymore, both at the same time, can't be coinciding events. Abigail might have been hit by my Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator.".

"Oh my gosh." Melody said as the bus reached an abandoned hotel, which was their hideout. She then asked "Do you know how to reverse the effects of the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator?".

"Hey, I invented that thing, So I should know how to make something that'll reverse its effects! I mean, how hard can that be?"Dr. Doofensmirtz asked

Suddenly, the bus was split in half, and the halves were sent in opposite directions and everyone inside screamed.

"I'm having an ice cream headache." Norm said optimistically.

The front half crashed into a fire hydrant, stopping it and dousing the half in water, while the other half was turned on its side. No one was injured, fortunately, and everyone was able to get out.

"What the heck happened?" Dil asked.

"We happened!" a voice replied.

The Doomsday device emerged from the ground in front of them and Abigail emerged from it, David and Rodney at her sides. Everyone stared daggers at her, the Albany family especially. Abigail laughed at the sight of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, it's the show you've all been waiting for! I am so glad that you led me to your hideout and gave me access to all of the inventions that Phineas and Ferb have made!" Abigail announced.

Everyone gasped as the inventions all began increasing in size behind her and Abigail's smile became more pronounced.

"And I owe it all to Django here! For my Doomsday device managed to throw a little Platypus-Track-Inator on the back of his shirt!" Abigail said.

Abigail pointed at him and everyone stared at Django, who, indeed, had a small sphere on the back of his shirt. Dr. Doofenshmirtz could recognize it anywhere.

However, Vivian wasn't staring at Django. Instead, she was looking at David.

"David?" Vivian asked.

David smiled.

"Hello there, Vivian. It's a pleasure to see you again. It's been, what, forty years?" David asked.

Isabella was shocked to realize that her mother knew the man that had stroked her hair hours ago.

"Mom, do you know this man?" Isabella asked, tugging at Vivian's shirt.

David looked at Isabella and smiled.

"So, this is the baby you told me about?" David asked Vivian. He then examined Isabella and said "Hm, now that I'm seeing her in broad daylight, I can see the resemblance. She definitely has our eyes. A remarkable job we did, Vivian, great job!".

"Mom? What is he talking about?" Isabella asked.

Vivian sighed.

"I was hoping that this day wouldn't come, but now that it has, I must admit this." Vivian replied. Vivian then pointed at David and said "Isabella, that man there is your father." Vivian said.


	22. Downfall, Part 3 Of 3

**Chapter 22: Downfall, Part 3 Of 3**

Inside the cell located at the DEI basement, Dr. Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes at the new jingle as he continued to teach Vanessa, Candace, and Izzy how to play a game that he learned during his days at Druelselstein while Charlene watched. Meanwhile, the Doofenshmirtz family's cellmates were doing other activities. Peter was hugging Kimi and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Vanellope, Taffyta, Alice, Izzy, Melody, John, and Chip were talking about what was going to happen once their captors returned. Linda and Lawrence were talking to each other. Perry was lost in thought. The rest of the Rugrats and their parents were making sure that the Rugrats children were alright. And George was constantly making attempts to use the materials all around to create a tool that would ensure escape, only to be met with failure.

Finally, Buford became annoyed by George's desperation and he looked at the prince.

"Hey, George, it's no use anymore! We can't escape! I'm sorry, George, but Abby's won. She has the inventions, she has a powerful army, and she has our friends scheduled to be zapped by the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator... I'm sorry, George. It's over." Buford yelled.

"NO! It's not over! We have to bring the good Abigail back! We just have to!" George cried.

"Well, the chances of that happening are slim, George. They've learned from their mistakes, they've tripled security all around this cell, and even if we manage to get past all of those guards, then they'll use our friends as leverage! We'll probably go as far as the basement's exit!" Taffyta said.

"But Abigail can't do this! She CAN'T!" George cried.

"Buford's right, George." a voice said.

George looked at Rachel, her eyes full of pity.

"I'm sorry, but it's over. We tried." Rachel said.

"No... I don't believe you guys! It's not over! We need to keep fighting!" George shouted, backing away to the corner.

"It's hopeless, kiddo. My experience with Abigail has told me that she's all-out serious. It only takes a stroke of luck to defeat her." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"No! You guys are all WRONG! The fight hasn't been won! We need to find a way to bring back the good Abigail! Can't you invent something, dad, Phineas, Ferb, or Doofensmirtz?" George asked.

"After your constant failures at making something with the materials provided, and added with my idiocity, do you really think that I could accomplish that feat?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"And I don't even think me and Ferb could make something because we don't have the right kind of materials to make an invention." Phineas said.

"Same with me. I can't make anything if I don't have any materials." Peter said

George couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone was giving up. But he hadn't. He needed to save his sister, no matter what. Issuing a battle cry, George charged for the door and began banging it incessantly, in hopes of finally bringing it down. But the hinges were sturdy, and finally, after two hours of that, the prince finally gave up. Sitting in the nearby corner, he buried his face in his palms and began crying.

A furry hand touched his knee and George looked to see that it was Perry. The platypus smiled a pitiful smile before taking out a notebook specifically sized for him, as well as a pencil, and began writing on it. He then displayed it to his friend and George read it.

_"We have to take a break. When the opportunity comes to us, we will seize it immediately."_ the note read.

George sighed and looked at his friend.

"Oh, Perry. I wish there was a way for us to make all of this right. But Buford's right. I think the fight's been won." George said.

Perry wrote another note.

_"The fight is never won until it is."_ the note read.

"And how do you know that, Perry?" George asked.

_"It's like one of my battles with Doofenshmirtz, during an episode or TV Show. I get hopelessly trapped by him, but a certain flaw in his scheme or his traps allows me to escape. Abigail is so self-conceited that she will display similar flaws, and once she does, we will take advantage of it to escape."_ another note read.

"How do we know when she displays any flaws?" George asked.

_"Trust me, we'll know._" another note read.

George smiled.

"Thanks, Perry, for cheering me up." George said.

_"No problem."_ another note read.

* * *

><p>Chained to a wall in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's laboratory, Isabella stared longingly at David as the man stared back from a comfortable looking armchair that once belonged to Dr. Doofensmirtz. Examining his raven black hair and his astonishingly blue eyes that were both hers, the 10 year old girl was still reeling from the shock of finding out that this man, the same one who stroked her hair in a disturbing way hours ago, one of Abigail;s own accomplices, was actually her father. Sure, Vivian never talked to her about her true father, but Isabella always envisaged him to be a man who was high-spirited, fearless, and caring, just like she was, not a sociopathic, apathetic murderer who was responsible for numerous deaths throughout the Tri-State Area. But now that she met her real father, those imaginations were shattered.<p>

Isabella then looked around the room, scanning her companions besides David. Vivian stared daggers at David and Isabella began having vivid imaginations concerning how her mother's relationship with her father was like. Jack was comforting Gretchen as she shivered with fear and it broke Isabella's heart to see her best friend and second-in-command actually crying because she had seldom seen Gretchen cry, and never this much. The rest of the Fireside Girls as well as Stacy were being held safely by their parents as the fathers examined the other guards, David's cronies, Blaze, Bruiser, and Rook, in hopes of finding any physical weaknesses that they could take advantage of. Django was looking at the ground, downcast, while his own parents were surrounding him like a fortress. Mandy was clutching Thaddeus and Thor in concern as she looked up at a snickering Rook. Norm was the most chained to the wall and he didn't say a word. The Johnson and Saltker families were all grouped together, Jeremy stroking Suzy's hair in comfort as the girl held Saggy's limp body as if it were dead instead of being unconscious from an assault by Bruiser. Coltrane, Chad, and Jenny were shivering next to Stacy. Xavier, Fred, and Amanda were sitting side by side and remaining silent. Carl was kneeling next to the unconscious bodies of Fred the Fox and Randy, tending to the wounds that they suffered when they tried to resist the Dark Purple Triangle members.

All in all, fear hung in the air at the tense scene.

Finally, after almost an hour of waiting, David stood up from his chair and approached Isabella and Vivian, sitting down next to the former.

"So, Isa, what'cha doin'?" David asked.

Isabella's eye twitched.

"So I inherited that from you too?" Isabella asked angrily.

David's eyes widened and then he smiled.

"You say that too?" David asked. He then ruffled Isabella's hair and said "Yep, you're my little girl alright!".

Isabella cried out angrily and pushed David's hand away from her. Blaze and Bruiser misinterpreted the girl's actions as a means of attack, but David motioned for them to stand down when they prepared to grab her, while Isabella moved into her mother's arms.

"Stay away from my little Isa, David!" Vivian growled.

"What's wrong, Vivvy? Still hurting from the time that I admitted I was the leader of the glorious Tri-State Eliminators?" David asked.

"I was never hurting. Our relationship was experiencing a serious downfall at that time! I was so glad that you admitted it because it gave me a chance to finally end it! And I was glad I took that chance!" Vivian replied.

David stood up angrily.

"HA! Don't throw lies at me, woman! You were crying in pity for me at my trial! It was never over until I said it was over, when I tried sending you that bomb that was meant to kill you! You were lucky that Chaz Finster mistook the box containing it for something else and took it with him before everything went ka-blooey!" David snapped.

Vivian's eyes widened and so did Isabella's.

"So it was you that killed Chaz Finster!" Vivian asked in shock.

"Yes, it was I! And it was a very stupid thing for that man to do, mistaking the bomb for a possession of his!" David replied.

"MR. FINSTER WASN'T STUPID! I KNEW HIM AND I KNOW THAT HE WAS THE NICEST, SMARTEST PERSON ON EARTH! JUST LIKE HIS GRANDDAUGHTER! AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM HIS CHILDREN AND GRANDCHILDREN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT ABIGAIL ESPECIALLY?" Isabella asked angrily, standing up and looking her father in the eye.

"No, but I'd like to know. How I'll drool at the sight of her crying like a little baby..." David started to reply.

Isabella kicked David in the groin.

"YOU MONSTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE MY FATHER!" Isabella yelled.

David laughed, savoring the pain, before finally speaking maniacally.

"You dare hit your father like that?" David asked.

"YOU'RE... NOT... MY... FATHER!" Isabella screeched before she hugged her mother and burst into tears.

At that moment, Abigail entered the room, accompanied by Major Monogram and Pinky. The captives all looked up at her in fear and Isabella's sobbing increased as she realized that Abigail had abandoned her old clothes and settled for new clothing. Abigail was now wearing a tight-fitting black leather coat with a dark purple triangle insignia on the chest, black long pants, and black calf-high boots. She had also changed her hairstyle by rearranging her hair into a messy version of a ponytail and the hair was black with dark purple streaks. Abigail stared on nonchalantly before looking at David.

"What did you do, David?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing, boss. She's still hurt by the fact that I happen to be her long-lost father." David replied.

"Really?" Abigail asked.

Abigail walked towards Isabella and knelt down before her. She then placed a finger under Isabella's chin and lifted her head up so she could see her, and Isabella's red eyes looked at Abigail's green eyes with a mixture of fear and rage.

"I know things are hard, Isabella, but you are going to have to accept things the way they are. It's a shame that my good self couldn't learn that when her grandfather died, the incompetent fool." Abigail said.

Abigail deriding her good self helped Isabella to immediately speak.

"No." Isabella said.

The princess smirked.

"If you wish." Abigail said.

Abigail then stood up and approached Django. As she did, his parents inched towards their son in defense.

"How about you, Django? Do you not want to join me as well? You'll make a great adviser for me. After all, you've helped me get through so much difficulties. You made everything so easy for me. Together, with the world under our control, we can make it the most perfect place there is!" Abigail asked.

"Never!" Django replied boldly.

Abigail smirked again.

"If you say so, Django. But before we can get on with business, I will tell you this: I've named the Dark Purple Triangle's objective to conquer the world 'Operation: Brown'. It's a little thank-you for your contributions for making all of this happen!" Abigail said.

Django screamed in anger and charged for Abigail before his parents could stop him. But Abigail was faster because she punched Django in the face, sending him to the ground.

"DJANGO!" Beppo screamed.

Abigail cackled.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, ABIGAIL!" Django cried.

"Three words: I. Just. Did." Abigail said.

Ignoring Django's enraged growling, Abigail turned to her comrades.

"MEN, IT'S TIME!" Abigail announced.

"SIR!" David, Blaze, Bruiser, Rook, and Major Monogram all said in unison, while Pinky barked and saluted.

"By the way, I love your new look, boss." Blaze said.

"Why, thank you, Blaze." Abigail said.

Meanwhile, Adyson watched Django pitifully as the boy continued to cry in frustration.

* * *

><p>The Albany, Pickles, Finster, Deville, Frumkin, Christianson, Wehrenburg, Barrow, Carmichael, Flynn-Fletcher, and Doofenshmirtz families, plus Perry, Buford, Baljeet, Vanellope, Taffyta, Alice, Izzy, Melody, John, and Chip were all sitting in the cell when the door opened and Abigail, Rodney, and Sharpeard stepped into the room. The prisoners gasped at Abigail's new look, and Perry chattered in anger at his friend's change. Abigail smiled at the scene and snapped her fingers. Rodney and Sharpeard stepped forward, procuring their own set of keys, to unlock the captives from the chains binding them to the wall.<p>

"Hello, everyone. It's nice to regroup with you all again." Abigail greeted.

"Abigail, I know you're inside there somewhere! If you can hear me, sis, you can fight it! Come on! Fight!" George cried.

Abigail cackled briefly.

"I'm sorry, Abigail can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!" Abigail said.

"YOU BEAST! YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS, AREN'T YOU?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked angrily as Rodney unlocked him.

"Yes, yes I am." Abigail replied. She then said "Anyway, I'm betting you're all wondering why I locked you all up here in this cell while everyone else was taken to the main building. Well, I was planning to do so, but I realized that if you all escape, you will manage to free the rest of this so-called resistance and fight for the freedom of the world. And why just you guys, you ask, if not all of the resistance? Well, you are the most-likely members who are guaranteed to defeat me. You all have determination inside you out of the others, determination that is ensured to overthrow me. I definitely don't want that happening. Which is why I've formulated a scheme to get you out of the way!".

"You did? What kind of scheme?" Rodney asked.

Abigail was smiling her most evil smile of the day.

"Oh, you'll see." Abigail replied.

* * *

><p>In Dr. Doofenshmirtz's laboratory, Bloodpudding was seated on a couch, watching the news on Channel 17 as the other Dark Purple Triangle members modified Phineas and Ferb's inventions to make them suitable for battle. He had decided to take a break from arming the Brobots and left Diminuitive in charge of the work. Suddenly, one top story appeared and attracted the evil scientist's attention.<p>

_"And happening right now, we continue to cover the story of a plane crashing on 5th Avenue at downtown Danville, followed by a trio of robots wreaking havoc on the street and then a strange machine emerging from under the street for a moment before disappearing."_ a reporter said.

"Hey, guys! They're covering what happened downtown!" Bloodpudding called to the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

"Let me see, let me see!" Rodney exclaimed, sitting down on the couch beside the red haired scientist while the other scientists gathered around.

_"Ten people were killed by the plane crash and at least twenty five more were injured. None of the casualties included the seventeen passengers or so of the plane, all of whom have since vanished from authorities and are still unavailable for comment. Two people were injured by the robots and one of them died en route to the hospital."_ the reporter announced.

The camera then showed a replay of the aforementioned victim being hauled away into the ambulance. Bloodpudding managed to catch a glimpse of the man's face, and immediately recognized the bug-like eyes.

"It's Croachaye!" Bloodpudding cried.

Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien gasped. However, Rodney, Sharpeard, Helmetair, and Bulkare remained undaunted by their colleague's death.

"So what? We suffered a loss. But it was for the greater good, like the boss would say. He would've slowed us down." Rodney asked.

Diminuitive looked at Rodney, outraged.

"Do you not care for our comrade's death, Rodney? He was a great villainous scientist!" Diminuitive asked.

"He was a fool." Rodney replied. He then said "And it's not Rodney, for the last time. It's Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein!".

_"As for that strange machine, it killed at least fifty people and injured hundreds more upon emerging from the street. Bodies continue to be found littered all over the street and the death toll is expected to double."_ the reporter announced.

"Awesome!" Bulkare exclaimed.

"Awesome?" Blair asked, shocked. She then said "This is disastrous! People are actually dead!".

"And Croachaye's one of them!" Tancien said.

"So what? We're villains, for crying out loud! We shouldn't be even the least concerned!" Sharpeard snapped.

"Sharpeard's right." Helmetair said.

Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien didn't say another word, but the four evil scientists looked at each other with reluctance. Rodney, Sharpeard, Helmetair, and Bulkare continued to watch the news, in the meantime.

* * *

><p>The Paper Pelican, now armed with many machine guns, missile launchers, and armor, and also being manned by two Doof Clones, was flying above the ocean towards an unknown destination as the sun proceeded to sink below the horizon. George, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace looked out of the windows and stared at the blue field that extended into eternity, and they marveled at the sight of two blue whales breaking the surface momentarily to clean out their blowholes of water. Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Charlene were both holding Vanessa's hands as means of comfort for the teenage Goth. Linda and Lawrence were clutching each other in fear and Kimi was clutching onto Peter in fear, while he was trying to calm her down. Django was staring continuously at the ground. The now-conscious Fred the Fox and Randy whispered to one another any possible methods of escaping as Carl watched, only to find dead ends to their schemes. Isabella was watching Abigail, who stared back with a smile on her face. Everyone one else was staring blankly into space, wondering what would happen next, or examining the sea, like George, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace were doing.<p>

Finally, one of the Doof Clone pilots spoke.

"Destination ahead." the Doof Clone announced.

The passengers all leaned against the windows to see what the destination was, only to find no landmass other than a small island.

"Huh? That's our destination?" Ferb asked as the plane deployed large landing gear and landed in shallow water.

"Yes, it is." Abigail replied, procuring her stun gun and pointing it at the passengers. She then ordered "Alright, everyone out!".

Everyone complied and stepped out of the Paper Pelican and towards the small island, followed by Abigail, the Tri-State Eliminators (except for Rook, who was absent), Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad, Mr. Crocker, Major Monogram, Pinky, Rodney, Sharpeard, and the two Doof Clones. As the group stepped onto the island shore, Candace realized that the island had a pair of palm trees and a big, fat ox as its residents. She suddenly gasped, as did the others. Abigail smiled at the outcome and cackled.

"I knew you'd recognize this island!" Abigail said. She then shot her stun gun into the air and shouted "This is your first declaration as a citizen of this island!".

"Citizen?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

Abigail pointed out the Albany family, the Pickles families, the Finster family, the Deville family, the Christianson family, the Wehrenburg family, the Barrow family, the Carmichael family, the Flynn-Fletcher family, the Doofenshmirtz family, Perry, Baljeet, and Buford.

"Yes, for I shall strand you guys HERE!" Abigail replied.

Abigail then began cackling with all of her might, and George, outraged, ran forward and grabbed his older twin sister's coat.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! ABIGAIL? ABIGAIL, ARE YOU IN THERE?" George asked angrily.

"She can't help you now, bro." Abigail replied.

Abigail then kicked George in the stomach and threw him into the shallow water. Kimi rushed to his side in concern as Abigail cackled.

"I hope you all enjoy your stay here. Let's see if you all can escape without my help. Come on, men, we're leaving!" Abigail ordered.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Major Monogram said sternly.

"NO!" Jeremy shouted.

Jeremy rushed forward, away from the grasp of Vlad, and hugged Candace tightly.

"NO! IF YOU'RE GOING TO STRAND MY GIRLFRIEND HERE, THEN STRAND ME HERE TOO!" Jeremy yelled.

"Too bad because that's not on our to-do list!" Vlad snapped, who seized Jeremy's shoulder.

However, the teenage boy punched the Syndicate member in the neck, incapacitating him, and he put his hands on Candace's shoulders.

"I'm not leaving you, Candace!" Jeremy declared.

"No, go with the rest, Jeremy! We'll find a way to get off of this island, I promise!" Candace said.

"But I love you, Candace!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Go, Jeremy! You have a sister to take care of!" Candace ordered.

Jeremy looked at Suzy, who was in Mr. Johnson's arms as she looked at her older brother pleadingly. He then faced his girlfriend.

"Promise?" Jeremy asked.

Candace's lips immediately bonded with his and the two shared a passionate kiss in the sunset. It lasted for only a minute, but to the two others, it lasted for a lifetime before they parted.

"I promise." Candace replied.

"Aw, how romantic." David said sarcastically as he seized Jeremy and pulled him away from Candace.

Meanwhile, George was looking at Isabella.

"Isabella, it's all up to you for now!" George shouted.

Isabella nodded as Abigail escorted her and Vivian inside the Paper Pelican.

* * *

><p>The Albany family, the Pickles families, the Finster family, the Deville family, the Frumkin family, the Christianson family, the Wehrenburg family, the Barrow family, the Carmichael family, the Flynn-Fletcher family, the Doofenshmirtz family, Perry, Baljeet, and Buford watched from the island as the Paper Pelican flew off into the sunset. Inside the Paper Pelican, Isabella, Jeremy, and Django watched as the island grew farther and farther away from their grasp, with their friends now stranded there, with little hope of escape. However, every captive knew that with Peter, Phineas, and Ferb, they would find a way to get through the situation. Suddenly, the trio felt another presence and they saw that Abigail was behind them. Jeremy growled angrily.<p>

"How could you do this, Abigail?" Jeremy asked, his mouth practically breathing fire.

"To eliminate the loose ends of my plan." Abigail replied. She then procured a cell phone and dialed a number and said "But I'm not done yet.".

Isabella, Jeremy, and Django, along with every other captive, watched with shock as Abigail put the phone to her ear and spoke.

"It's a go." Abigail said.

* * *

><p>Outfitted with a jetpack, Rook watched the island and its inhabitants with glee. The former bomber felt like God, having a practical settlement under his infinite watch. It pleased him to know that and a surge of power and mightiness flowed through his veins. Unfortunately, that simile was to end immediately because Abigail had given him the order. Rook loved destruction and death better than feeling like a deity, so he immediately went for his gut and obeyed.<p>

Cackling maniacally, Rook looked up at the heavens.

"YOU'RE ALL MINE NOW!" Rook roared.

And with that, two missile launchers appeared on his jetpack and Rook emptied the weapons towards the island, still cackling.

* * *

><p>Every captive watched with horror as the missiles plummeted towards the island, much like birds making a head-dive for gophers desperately burrowing into the ground.<p>

"GUYS, WATCH OUT!" Katie cried.

"CANDACE!" Jeremy shouted.

"GEORGE!" Isabella screamed.

"DAD! SIS!" Norm yelled, in a voice that finally didn't display any optimism.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Django shrieked.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!" Abigail screeched.

The captives gasped with horror as the missiles all raided the island, none missing its target. Isabella, Jeremy, and Django felt a spiritual presence leave the world forever and they didn't know if it was their own hope or if they felt their friends/loved ones actually die. Jeremy gasped again and banged the window.

"CANDACE!" Jeremy shouted again, as if he were to received a response, but there was none.

Abigail cackled madly, triumph blazing in her green eyes and laced in her voice as it pierced the air.

"THIS WORLD IS MINE NOW!" Abigail roared.

Django looked at the ground, downcast.

_"And it's all my fault."_ Django thought grimly.


	23. There's Always Hope

**Chapter 23: There's Always Hope**

_"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 7th 2037"_

Django struggled hopelessly against the chain that linked him to the wall of his cell, but finally, after several minutes of that, he gave up and slammed his fist on the peeling wall in anguish and defeat. He then looked around at the new cells that Abigail had built for them. There were now rows of cells to evenly distribute the large amount of captives, one cell for each family. The brown haired boy looked back at his parents, both of whom were sleeping in each other's arms peacefully. Django couldn't help but feel jealous at them because they had found a peaceful solace in the wake of terror, and yet, he, Django, couldn't find it even if he tried his best.

But he had a reason to be desperate. In the next room, Abigail was making the final preparations to her move against the world and it was his fault.

His fault.

Remembering the time where he bumped into Abigail, the old Abigail, being asked by her where Isabella was, Django clutched his hair in stress, looking like a crazed inmate. He couldn't believe that he sent her to the park, exactly at the same time that the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator fired a laser there. Why did he send her to the park? Django knew that Abigail couldn't find out about the meeting Isabella and George were hosting. But why the park? Why not the Slushy Dawg? Django angrily slammed his fist on the wall again and bit his shirt as he struggled to contain his need to scream out loud in frustration and hatred of his decision.

Django then slapped his knee hard upon realizing it was also he who had first suggested recreating Phineas and Ferb's past inventions from the show to cheer Abigail up. Thanks to that decision, Abigail developed her interest towards their potential. He knew that everyone was running out of ideas on what else to make for Abigail, and after all, Django remembered that he couldn't think of anything else. But maybe he shouldn't have made that suggestion. Maybe if he didn't, someone after him might have an idea just as good.

And then he lured the Dark Purple Triangle to the inventions! The latest failure of his made Django's eyes well up with tears. He remembered feeling something latch onto the back of his shirt when the Doomsday device emerged from that downtown street, but he, in an act that many would consider stupid, thought it was a piece of asphalt and didn't bother to brush it off. And now that Abigail had the inventions, the Dark Purple Triangle's forces were now stronger and more unstoppable. And he, Django, practically supplied them with the amazing contraptions! Django was both angered and surprised at the fact that he always did something, some minor thing, that helped the bad guy get one step closer to glorious victory.

And it was because of his failures that George, Peter, Kimi, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and the others were dead. It had been twenty four hours since he watched with sheer horror from the Paper Pelican as the barrage of missiles fired by Rook raided the island, with them still on it. Django hoped that the group had dived into the water to prevent being caught in the resultant explosion, but he realized that the chains on them would've slowed them down and that the blast was way too powerful to even allow them to survive even if underwater. Peter, Phineas, and Ferb probably built something that teleported or shielded them, but Django knew that without Phineas and Ferb's blueprints, their inventions would be useless and defunct. They probably used the hole that Phineas had dug in the island during his first stay there in that one episode as a makeshift bunker, but he realized that a bunker needed a suitable door if it were to protect its occupants.

Django couldn't take it anymore. Abigail becoming evil because he sent her to the park, the Dark Purple Triangle acquiring the inventions with his unknowing help, George and the others dead from his mistakes... the boy began sobbing quietly. How much more failures can he make?

"Django?" a voice asked.

It wasn't his father or his mother, but Adyson, who was sitting in the cell to the right of his. The Fireside Girl was looking at him with her gentle green eyes in concern.

"Are you okay?" Adyson asked.

Django struggled to maintain a positive smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm crying so I can attract the guard's attention." Django replied, pointing at the Doof Clone that was snoring while sitting on a pedestal.

"Really? That crying sounds pretty genuine." Adyson said.

"I practice making my fake crying sound real." Django said.

Adyson raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Adyson asked.

"Yes, I am!" Django replied.

Django clutched the bars separating him and Adyson, looking more and more insane by the minute, and Adyson's eyes widened in slight fear.

"In fact, I'm having the best time of my life! Abigail has all of us captured and is about to conquer the world! It's like an action movie! All I have to do is get the clumsy guard's attention and get him to unlock my cage so I can knock him out and get the keys to free all of you guys! See? Simple! It's guaranteed not to fail! Like I always did before!" Django said.

"AHA! I knew it! I knew you were hurting over luring Abigail to the inventions without knowing it!" Adyson cried.

Django's eye twitched incessantly and he started ranting at fast speeds.

"Yeah, well that's not all! I sent Abigail to the park to get zapped, remember? Remember that? Oh, oh, oh! And the time I suggested that we make those inventions to cheer Abigail up! Huh? Remember my little doozy? Surely you remember because that was the starting point for all of this! HA! Oh, and the results in which George and the others are dead? Eh? Quite the biggest failure I made! I wonder what other failures I'll do? Maybe I'll accidentally scare the world's leaders into loaning over their countries to Abigail! Yeah, that would be a doozy, wouldn't it? And then I'll accidentally spill a perfume on Abigail that'll make her immortal, and her rule will be everlasting! Yeah, and you'd all go sarcastically 'Nice going there, Django!'. Yeah, that oughta be the greatest doozy I'd make, stupid me!" Django exclaimed.

Adyson's shocked eyes softened.

"Oh, Django, it's not your fault all of this happened." Adyson said.

"Oh really, Adyson? Who's the one who sent Abigail to the park? Who's the one who suggested recreating the inventions? Who's the one who led Abigail to the inventions? Who's the one who got our friends killed? Me! Me, me, me, me, MEEEEE!" Django asked angrily.

"Settle down, Django..." Adyson started to say.

"Don't tell me to settle down, Sweetwater! I'm the one who caused all of this! I AM!" Django snapped.

"Yes, you are. And you can't change a thing about it. But if you move on..." Adyson started to say.

"Move on? Move on? Adyson, there'll be NO moving on once Abigail conquers the world. The strain of it will always remain on our shoulders. On my shoulders. It'll always remain as long as her reign is strong and firm. And then, I'm going to always be known as the herald of the conquerors. Fancy, huh?" Django snapped.

Adyson reached through the bars and put her hands on Django's shoulders.

"No, Django. Abigail is not going to conquer the world. We can stop her." Adyson said seriously.

"And exactly how we will do that without Phineas, Ferb, or any of the others who died?" Django asked.

"We just need hope, Django." Adyson replied.

"Hope? HA! That disappeared along with George and the others once that island exploded!" Django snapped.

"There's always hope, Django. There always is." Adyson said.

Django took Adyson's hands off of him.

"And how do you know that, Adyson?" Django asked angrily.

Adyson's lips tightened and she sighed. Finally, she spoke.

"I was five years old. I was accompanying my father to work because the school was shut down due to reconstruction. Anyway, two floors below my dad's office, three disgruntled employees had begun shooting. After a while, they tried to run, but the police had already arrived and they had little ammunition. So, they planned to take several people in the floor above them hostage and use them as leverage and they took the elevator. But one of the shooters pressed the wrong button and they went two floors up instead. And before I knew it, me, my father, and six other people became hostages. It took many hours and the police weren't making any deals. I was so worried the shooters were going to kill us and it was so hard for me not to cry. My father told me not to worry and he told me the same words I told you: We just need hope. Finally, after four hours of negotiating, the shooters concluded that the police were never going to let them go and they readied themselves for the finale. I was crying and hugging my father. I really didn't want to die. One of the shooters suddenly grabbed my dad and prepared to execute him. I was crying so loudly for my dad, and all of a sudden, hope came in the form of a SWAT team. The shooters were all arrested and none of the hostages were killed. In fact, no one was killed in the entire event because the shooters had poor aim when they shot their victims and only twenty four people were injured. The greatest injury was one man who was paralyzed from the waist down. As for me, the event did little to scar my life. I never had nightmares about it and anything that happened around me didn't remind of that fateful day. I was never scarred because of my father's words to me: We just need hope. Those words guided me through all of the situations I had in my later life and they still do. And I now pass down those words to you, Django. We just need hope." Adyson replied.

Django listened to Adyson's story, open-mouthed.

"That really happened to you, Adyson?" Django asked.

"Yep, and that was 5 years before our show started. And I'm kind of glad that it happened to me. Otherwise, I would never have believed in hope." Adyson replied, smiling.

"Wow. That's just... amazing." Django said.

Adyson's smile became even more pronounced, more softer, and she leaned in closer to Django.

"And it's time for you to believe in hope too, Django." Adyson whispered in a tone that made Django blush.

"Alright, Adyson, I will." Django said softly.

"And don't blame yourself for what happened. It can all be made up for by stopping Abigail once and for all." Adyson said.

Django nodded. Adyson's words were powerful on him and a new surge of happiness flowed in his body. He now wondered where he would be without the brown haired Fireside Girl.

"Thanks, Adyson, for your help." Django said.

Adyson smiled.

"You're welcome." Adyson said.

* * *

><p>Bloodpudding twiddled his fingers nervously as he stood before his leader, Abigail, who was overseeing something that the evil scientist could not see. The red haired villain nervously looked at his comrades, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien, who also looked cautious at the prospect of talking to their new boss. Finally, Bloodpudding was able to muster enough courage to approach Abigail and talk to her about their fallen comrade Croachaye.<p>

"Uh, boss?" Bloodpudding asked.

"Yes, Bloodpudding?" Abigail asked.

Bloodpudding was about to answer when he saw what Abigail was looking at: a charred Doof Clone, the same Doof Clone that had been caught in the blast of the exploding Straitjacket-Inator when the original fourteen hostages were rescued by Thaddeus and Thor. Several O.W.C.A. interns were operating on the clone like surgeons operating on a patient, placing metal parts on his most burnt places and attaching them to his skin. The scene was slightly nauseating and Bloodpudding had to look at Abigail instead.

"What's that, boss?" Bloodpudding asked.

"A critically injured Doof Clone. He's still alive, but he won't be for long. Which is why we're integrating him with machinery and turning him into a cyborg. Much like my dad's 2nd Dimension doppelganger. He will specialize in being the Dark Purple Triangle Robots general and he is a mighty weapon on his own. He will be the Doof Cyborg." Abigail replied.

Bloodpudding found it ironic that Abigail would have pity on a gravely injured clone, but not Croachaye. The scientist clenched his fists, a movement that went unnoticed by Abigail, fortunately, before a gesture from Tancien helped him settle down and pursue the subject he wanted to begin in the first place.

"Boss, about Croachaye..." Bloodpudding started to ask.

"Yes?" Abigail asked, not looking at Bloodpudding.

"Well, since we have the technology to save our comrades from death by turning them into cyborgs, maybe if we can steal Croachaye's body from the local coroner, maybe we could, you know, resurrect him by turning him into a cyborg as well? Sounds like a good idea, in my opinion." Bloodpudding asked.

"To me, Bloodpudding, there's just one little thing." Abigail said.

"What's that, boss?" Bloodpudding asked.

"He's useless to us." Abigail replied.

"Excuse me, come again?" Bloodpudding asked in shock.

Abigail finally turned to Bloodpudding and stared at him with her green eyes that made the four scientists shudder in fear.

"I said 'He's useless to us.' We don't need him anymore. He's trash, a worthless piece of junk that deserves to be thrown away. You get the picture?" Abigail asked.

"But he's our colleague! Why is he so useless anyway, sir?" Diminuitive asked.

"Because he is gullible. Using the Doomsday device's sonar, I detected my dad offering help to the then injured Croachaye under that downtown street. I expected Croachaye to do everything by himself, but he didn't. He let my father help him, in spite of the fact that my dad could use the opportunity to finish him off, which is very out-of-character for him. Anyway, that's no villain. That's a coward, who won't do things by himself like any bold villain would and should do." Abigail replied angrily.

"He was a great villain! I don't know why he let his opponent help him, but he surely had a perfectly good reason for doing so. He was L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s strategist. There was strategy in there somewhere!" Bloodpudding cried angrily.

"Are you contradicting me, Bloodpudding?" Abigail asked calmly.

Bloodpudding opened his mouth to say yes, but a meek voice came out.

"No." Bloodpudding replied.

"I thought so. Now, if you four will excuse me, I'm overseeing, unless there's something else you want tell me, am I right?" Abigail asked.

"No, sir, there isn't." Blair replied.

Blair then the room, followed by the three other scientists. Bloodpudding looked back rebelliously at his leader as the doors to the room slid shut. With the coast clear, the red haired villain stamped his foot in anger.

"That's it! I'm tired of working for Abigail! She's too evil for my taste! Doofenshmirtz was right in going against her!" Bloodpudding cried.

"Yeah! I say we follow in Doofenshmirtz's footsteps and leave!" Tancien said.

"No! Maybe if we pretend that we're still aligned with Abigail, maybe it will give us a chance to find out what that 'Operation: Brown' is and bring it down from the inside!" Diminuitive said.

"Yeah, Diminuitive's right. We should feign loyalty to our so-called leader. It's the most effective way to ensure that Abby doesn't succeed!" Blair said.

"It sounds like a great idea, but we can't do this on our own. I know the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. won't be of help since they've already gotten used to Abigail's evil. Those Tri-State Eliminators and the Syndicate members are definitely out of the picture. But maybe..." Bloodpudding started to say.

The four scientists all looked at each other.

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Bloodpudding asked, smiling.

"I believe so." Blair replied.

"So it's settled!" Diminuitive said.

"Let us go get some nachos!" Tancien said triumphantly.

His three comrades looked at him with looks that read 'Are you kidding me?'.

"What?" Tancien asked. He then realized what they were really thinking and said "Oh.".


	24. The Koopa Troopa Joins

**Chapter 24: The Koopa Troopa Joins**

While Bloodpudding, Diminutive, Blair, and Tancien talked, Abigail was still overseeing the interns place the metal on the Doof Clone's body. As she did, Professor Calamitous approached.

"Abigail?" Professor Calamitous asked.

Abigail looked at him.

"What is it, Calamitous?" Abigail asked.

"There are some people here who want to see you?" Professor Calamitous replied.

Abigail nodded.

"Okay. Bring me to them." Abigail ordered.

Professor Calamitous nodded and he led Abigail into DEI's largest room. In the room were the members of the Koopa Troop, Bowser, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, and much to Abigail's surprise, Nightmare.

"What are all of you doing here?" Abigail asked.

Nightmare approached her and he started explaining.

"Well, here is your explanation, princess. You see, while I was in my palace in The Dream World, I've been watching you and your little group of followers. I realized that you and the Dark Purple Triangle make quite a powerful force, so I traveled to the Darklands and told everyone about your group and they became interested in you. So, I and the others want to join you." Nightmare replied.

Abigail raised an eyebrow.

"So you really do want to join the Dark Purple Triangle?" Abigail asked.

"That's right, Abigail. With us on your side, your goals of world domination will be in your grasp." Bowser replied.

Abigail examined the group of villains before nodding in approval.

"Alright, fine. Your in." Abigail announced.

Everyone smiled.

"That's great." Bowser said.


	25. The Escape

**Chapter 25: The Escape**

Isabella desperately tried to use her mother's hairpin to unlock the lock that held her cell door firmly shut, but she accidentally dropped it and the object landed out of her reach. Groaning angrily, the girl looked at Vivian and shook her head. Vivian bowed her head down in defeat, as did Jack, Gretchen, and the Johnson family, who were in the nearest neighboring cells.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien. The Doof Clone immediately stood up, fully awake, and saluted the four scientists.

"There's a bit of a problem at the toilet in the guest bathroom. Everyone else is working and we need you to fix it. We'll guard the prisoners while you're at it." Bloodpudding said.

"Yes, Bloodpudding." the Doof Clone said.

The Doof Clone then left for the guestroom, tossing Bloodpudding the cell keys. When Blair gave the thumbs-up to tell her comrades that the clone was out of sight, Bloodpudding immediately began unlocking the cell doors, to the shock of the captives.

"Just exactly what're you guys doing?" Mr. Rai asked.

"Getting you all out of here. Just keep quiet." Tancien replied.

In his cell, Django looked at Adyson happily.

"Are you seeing this?" Django asked.

"Yep. I told you, Django, just believe in hope. And now, here's hope's first step!" Adyson replied.

"Nicely worded, Adyson, but there's no time for such chitchat. Hurry up!" Bloodpudding said as he unlocked Adyson's cell door.

* * *

><p>Within minutes, all of the captives were freed and the four former villains stared proudly at what they were doing.<p>

"Alright, everyone, the exit is the first door to the left. However, it is quite far and within good sights of the Dark Purple Triangle. Fortunately, the inventions that have been completed in modifications are all lined up against the wall leading from this door to the exit. There's a cavity between the inventions and the wall that is big enough for all of you. You need to use that if you are to sneak past Abigail's forces without being seen. One of those Tri-State Eliminators is guarding the door, so be sure to knock him out quickly." Bloodpudding said. He then pointed at himself, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien and said "To start your escape, you will have to attack us. Use enough power to make us bleed. We will give you guys one minute before we sound the alarm. When the alarm is activated, that means you have to get out of here faster because they are going to do a whole layout of the place to find you. It doesn't matter where you hide, so just get out of here faster. Try and use a distraction. Once you're out of the laboratory, the elevators are at the right of the door. Take it, and once you get to the first floor, just make a run for it. I don't know where you go, but I pray that you escape safely.". He then braced himself for a punch and ordered "Alright, hit us!".

"What?" Mrs. Pratt asked.

"Just do it!" Diminuitive replied.

"If you insist." Mr. Sweetwater said.

He approached Bloodpudding. Gulping, he then knocked the red haired scientist down with a single punch.

"Alright, brace yourself!" Mr. Van Stomm warned.

He kicked Diminuitive.

"Thanks for your help!" John said.

He punched Blair.

"Wow, I've never hit an old guy before." Mr. Rai said as he faced Tancien.

"Just do it!" Tancien cried.

Gulping, Mr. Rai downed the elderly scientist with one punch.

"I'm sorry!" Mr. Rai said.

* * *

><p>Isabella led the escapees through the cavity between the finished inventions and the wall from the door to the cells to the exit. Motioning for them to hurry, the girl slightly increased her speed as she made her way through the cavity. Unfortunately, she went too fast and she bumped into the Tri-State Eliminator that Bloodpudding said would be guarding the exit: David. Isabella stared at her father's blue eyes, which stared back. David smiled grimly in greeting.<p>

"Don't wander about, Isa. You might wander off, and it's too dangerous..." David started to say in a fake concerned tone.

Before David could finish speaking, Jack punched David to the ground.

"Stay away from her, you monster!" Jack snarled.

David prepared to activate his walkie-talkie, but Jack knocked him out with two punches to the face. Mr. Sweetwater and Mr. Stoner dragged David's unconscious form into the cavity before Jack opened the exit door. At that moment, an alarm pierced the room's atmosphere because their minute had passed.

Jack helped the escapees out of the DEI laboratory before looking at Isabella with concern.

"Are you alright, Isabella?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Mr. Davison." Isabella replied.

Jack smiled.

"No problem. Now, come on!" Jack said.

Isabella and Jack followed everyone else to the elevators, where they found Mr. Rai pressing one of the 'Down' buttons desperately.

"Come on, come on, come!" Mr. Rai pleaded as he continued pressing it.

Finally, three minutes passed and the doors of all six elevators slid open. The escapees separated into groups and stepped inside. Isabella prepared to step inside when she saw David running for them, his revolver aimed at her.

"COME BACK HERE, ISA!" David yelled.

"GET IN, LEADER, HURRY!" Gretchen cried.

Isabella didn't waste any second. After boarding the elevator just in time to evade a bullet, the girl pressed a button that caused the doors to close. However, David was able to reach his arms through the still narrowing cavity and grab Isabella's shoulders.

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! HELP ME!" Isabella screamed.

"LET HER GO!" Jack roared, kicking David hard in the chest, knocking the wind out of the former bomber and sending him flying backward, allowing the doors to slide shut completely.

Traumatized, Isabella embraced Jack and began crying.

"There, there, Isa, it's okay. It's okay, we're here." Jack whispered.

Vivian, Gretchen, Norm, the Brown family, the Sweetwater family, Xavier, Fred, Amanda, Vanellope, Taffyta, Alice, Izzy, Melody, John, and Chip watched on, Vivian looking impressed with Jack's concern for her daughter.

"Aw, that's just so sweet. It reminds me of the time I got my popsicle-stick wife... I wonder what happened to her." Norm said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, David coughed and watched as the elevator doors slid shut, separating him from his daughter. Clutching his chest, he watched as Abigail, accompanied by Rodney, Blaze, Ludwig Von Koopa, and several O.W.C.A. agents, arrived on the scene. Abigail was wearing a mask of rage.<p>

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?" Abigail asked angrily.

"I... I t-tried... t-to... st-stop t-them... boss..." David replied.

Abigail growled at the elevator that Isabella took and then roared out a screech that echoed through the whole hallway, a screech of inhumane proportions. The captives had got away, and now, Operation: Brown was compromised.

"WE HAVE TO GET THOSE CAPTIVES BACK!" Abigail screamed.

"We're on it, boss!" Blaze said.

He, Rodney, Ludwig, and the agents left, leaving Abigail and David to wallow in their fury at this latest failure.

Little did the two villains know that Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien, now the Dark Purple Triangle's secret resistance, were watching, proud of their handiwork.

"A job well done, guys." Bloodpudding said.

* * *

><p>The escapees emerged from the DEI building and were immediately bathed in the sunlight. After passing two pedestrians that were talking to each other, Jack looked at his scratched watch and saw that it was now 9:37 AM.<p>

"Where are we going now?" Holly asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. Anywhere." Mr. Stoner replied.

Suddenly, the O.W.C.A. bus appeared from the alleyway next to DEI and stopped in front of the escapees.

"Isn't that the O.W.C.A. bus?" Taffyta asked.

"It is. But wasn't it split in half before?" Carl asked.

As if on cue, the bus split itself in half. The halves began transforming in front of the escapees, like something out of a "Transformers" movie. Finally, the two halves turned into two robots. One of the robots had four arms, a set of cords dangled from its back in the form of a cape, and a machine gun was mounted on its left shoulder. The other resembled a crab, with four legs and a large, curved spike protruding from each shoulder, and a machine gun was mounted on its right shoulder. Both robots had the same head, a head that looked like Norm's, except it had black hair, a unibrow, and a grim frown instead of a pleasant smile.

The shoulder-mounted machine guns on both robots aimed themselves at the escapees and the two robots spoke simultaneously.

"Surrender or be annihilated!" the robots ordered.

"Excellent job, Morn Bots!" a voice said.

Rodney appeared from the DEI building, accompanied by Blaze, Ludwig, and the agents. Ludwig faced the escapees and spoke.

"Using Norm's instruction manual, which Doofenshmirtz never bothered to read, foolish him, we have managed to reverse-engineer Norm and build these two!" Ludwig announced. He pointed at the four armed robot and said "They're Morn Alpha.". He then pointed at the four legged robot and said "And Morn Beta. Together, they're the Morn Duo.". He then ordered "Now, enough with explanations! Your attempt at escape was futile and I'm sorry to say that you will not succeed. MORN DUO, SEIZE THEM!".

"I DON'T THINK SO!" a voice shouted.

Rodney, Blaze, Ludwig, the agents, and the Morn Duo looked down the street, and Rodney and Blaze gasped while the agents struck fighting poses. The escapees looked at Rodney and Blaze's direction and gasped and Django began to wonder if believing in hope was useful after all.

For standing there was Peter, Kimi, George, Tommy, Lil, Adam, Stu, Didi, Chuckie, Nicole, Charles, Rachel, Kira, Phil, Wally, Benjamin, Megan, Betty, Angelica, Harold, Camden, Charlotte, Susie, Stephen, Bob, Lucy, Randy, Dil, Wendy, Emily, Zack, Regina, Cassi, Celeste, Jesse, Tiffany, Darin, Dana, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, Linda, Lawrence, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Charlene, Vanessa, Baljeet, and Buford.


	26. The Rescue

**Chapter 26: The Rescue**

"YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOU!" Rodney roared, pointing at Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Too bad, Rodney. It's just that you can't kill us!" Celeste said, smiling.

"IT'S ALOYSE EVERHEART ELIZABETH OTTO WOLFGANG HYPATIA GUNTHER GALEN GARY COOPER VON RODDENSTEIN, NOT RODNEY!" Rodney yelled.

While Rodney, Blaze, and Ludwig stared on in shock at George and his comrades, Isabella and the others seized the chance to run over to their friends and the Rai and Van Stomm couples embraced their sons with loving relief, as did Jeremy with Candace. The Morn Duo sprung forward to capture them, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz trapped them in a bubble fired by his Coition-Inator. Growling in outrage, Blaze tried to take out his walkie-talkie, but it suddenly made a crackling noise and began spouting electricity, and the bomber dropped it with a yelp of surprise, just before the walkie-talkie exploded.

"WHAT THE..." Blaze began to say.

Before Blaze could finish speaking, a laser came into his sights and he had to jump out of the way. As he did, the laser hit an O.W.C.A. agent instead and rendered it unconscious.

"FREEDOM FIGHTERS, GO!" a new voice called out.

Eight figures, seven of them people and one of them a dark furred lion, leaped out of the shadows and they moved so fast that they were blurs. Two of the eight threw several spheres that flashed brilliant rays of light for a split-second, stunning the Dark Purple Triangle members, before four others engaged them in battle. The Morn Duo managed to break free of the bubbles that imprisoned them and moved in towards George, Isabella, and their friends, but two of the eight landed in front of the robots. Isabella and Gretchen looked on with shock as their older selves motioned them to stay back.

"Get at a safer distance! This is going to get dirty!" Future Isabella ordered.

The black haired woman then turned to Future Gretchen.

"Gretchen, take the four armed one! I'm battling the crab like robot!" Future Isabella ordered.

"Aye aye, sir!" Future Gretchen said.

Future Isabella leaped onto Morn Alpha's head, punching it with her gloved fists. As for Future Isabella, she ran forward and slid under Morn Beta before it could grab her. After procuring a laser gun, she began shooting at the robot's underside and it collapsed in pain, just seconds after Future Isabella made it through the cavity.

"Is that us?" Gretchen asked, pointing at her older self as she struggled to find access to Morn Alpha's wiring.

"Yeah, we'll explain later. For now, we have to run!" George replied, backing off.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" a voice shouted.

Major Monogram, and Pinky had appeared behind the group, looking on with zombie-like expressions masking their faces, ready to carry out their single goal. However, Phineas and Ferb procured strange ray guns and fired blue lasers at Major Monogram and Pinky, hitting them with full accuracy. However, the blows didn't send the two O.W.C.A. employees back, but instead, they merely shook their heads and looked around.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Major Monogram asked.

"IT WORKS!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, catching the superior's attention.

"You! What did you do to us?" Major Monogram asked, his eyes narrowing.

Before Major Monogram could close in on Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Perry and Carl stepped in between the two.

"It's okay, sir! Doofenshmirtz is on our side now!" Carl said.

"Our side?" Major Monogram asked.

Major Monogram looked at Dr. Doofenshmirtz suspiciously and the scientist smiled back.

"I'm not convinced." Major Monogram said.

"No, he has, Francis! I can vouch for that!" Vanessa interjected, putting a hand on her father's shoulder.

"Me too!" Charlene said.

Perry chattered in agreement and Major Monogram looked down at the platypus agent, surprised that his best employee was agreeing with that ridiculous fact. Then again, Perry knew Dr. Doofenshmirtz for more then 30 years and he would be the most sincere towards him if there was any assumption that the evil scientist had turned good.

"If you say so, Agent P." Major Monogram said.

Meanwhile, Pinky trembled with excitement at the sight of his three colleagues.

_"Perry! Fred! Randy!"_ Pinky barked.

_"It's good to see you again, Pinky! By the way, Isabella's present, if you'd like to know."_ Perry chattered.

Pinky stopped trembling for once and looked up at Isabella, who looked back in shock and betrayal. Gulping, Pinky flashed an innocent smile.

"Look, usually, we do what we have to do right now, but considering what's happening around us, I'll be lenient and save it for later! For now, LET'S RUN!" Major Monogram said.

"Not if we can help it!" a voice said.

David, Rook, and Ludwig had appeared from the DEI building and approached the group. David and Rook aimed shotguns at them and Ludwig aimed his wand at them.

"Now, Isa, I don't want to hurt you as much as you don't want to die by my hand, so I suggested you and your friends come along quietly, or I'll..." David started to snarl at Isabella.

"You'll what? Shoot me?" a voice asked.

Future Isabella, Future Gretchen, and the future version of Vanellope had appeared, the Morn Duo already crumpling to the ground, short-circuited. Future Isabella and Future Gretchen were armed with their laser guns and putting on fighting stances, and Future Vanellope was glitching and putting on a fighting stance. David and Rook looked at each other in confusion before the two former bombers burst into vivacious laughter.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little girl!" David greeted after he finished cackling. He examined Isabella's voluptuous figure, smiling, and then said "And look at how much you've grown! A fine lady you've become, Isa! You sure live up to the definition of your very name! The Phineas of your timeline sure is a lucky guy!".

"And look at you, too! Such lovely figures!" Rook greeted, looking at Future Gretchen and Future Vanellope while smiling with a freakish sadism. He then asked "Would you mind giving me your numbers so I can have a little playtime with you two later?".

Rook made his point clear by wolf whistling, his eyes batting disturbingly.

"You dare say that to my daughter and friend?" Jack asked angrily.

Future Gretchen looked at her father and motioned for him to stop.

"Don't, Dad. We'll take care of this." Future Gretchen said.

"Sure you will." Rook said, snickering as he prepared to shoot Future Gretchen and Future Vanellope.

However, Future Gretchen grabbed the shotgun barrel and thrust it upward. Rook fired at the ceiling and small pieces of concrete rained down on him. With the bomber distracted, Future Vanellope took advantage of it to kick him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile, David tried to shoot Future Vanellope, but Future Isabella punched him in the face, causing him to drop his firearm. Future Isabella then grabbed the shotgun and butted David in the head, sending him to the sidewalk, clutching his forehead in pain. The woman was about to join Future Vanellope, but David recovered and grabbed her leg. However, in response, Future Isabella fired a taser onto his back, and the bomber yelped out as he was electrocuted before being knocked unconscious.

After high-fiving, Future Isabella and Future Vanellope joined George, Isabella, and the others, who had witnessed the seconds-long scene progress with shock and interest.

"There's no time in just standing there! We have got to go!" Future Isabella said.

"That's right! Into the hoverbus!" Peter ordered.

"Hoverbus?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, hoverbus." Future Gretchen replied.

Future Isabella turned to the rest of what was called the Freedom Fighters./pp"FREEDOM FIGHTERS!" she called sternly. "RETREAT!"/pp

"Yes, sir!" a teenage male with brown hair said.

The brown haired teenager turned to the rest of the fighters and signaled them to retreat. The fighters nodded and they abandoned their battles with the Dark Purple Triangle and followed Future Isabella.

Meanwhile, the others had reached the so-called 'hoverbus', which was a transit bus with no wheels, but instead jet engines and wings protruded from its sides. It was definitely a vehicle from the future alright.

"Come on, everyone! Get in!" Future Vanellope ordered.

Everyone did so and boarded the bus. However, before Django, Beppo, and Future Gretchen could follow, Rook, now conscious, appeared on the bus's roof, a maniacal grin on his twitching face as he anticipated the impending fight. Cackling, Rook leaped from the roof and kicked Future Gretchen, slamming her onto the bus and incapacitating her. The bomber then punched Beppo and shoved him out of the way. Not bothering to just finish him off right there, Rook instead made the decision to close in on Django.

"DJANGO!" Adyson cried.

Rook ignored her. Instead, he looked at Django.

"Why stay on their side, when it's so obvious that we are going to win, Django? Join us, I insist!" Rook asked sadistically.

"Never!" Django replied boldly.

Rook chuckled.

"I had a feeling that you would say that." Rook said.

The bomber then took something out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. When he did that, a razor-sharp, menacing blade flipped out from the object and glinted in the sunlight. Django's eyes widened as Rook grabbed the collar of his shirt and raised the switchblade.

"It's a shame, really. It'd be a huge waste of talent because you would've made a great adviser for us! But, the boss told me to get rid of anyone who resisted and I haven't killed in months! So, goodbye, Django. And please do me a favor and tell the big man up in the sky I said hello." Rook said, frowning.

However, before Rook could cut Django with the switchblade, Beppo ran forward with all of his might and tackled Rook to the ground, and the bomber dropped his switchblade in the tussle. Django watched in horror as his father wrestled with Rook. Beppo was instantly winning, his fists constantly flying across Rook's face and neck in furious blurs. Rook's face was becoming bloodier with every punch and each movement he had seemed to weaken in effort. Django finally realized that his father wasn't going to stop until Rook was dead.

"DAD, STOP!" Django yelled.

Beppo stopped immediately and looked at his son softly. Django ran forward and embraced his father in a hug and he began sobbing into his shoulder. Unfortunately, their hug gave Rook time to recuperate, and when father and son parted, the bomber, cackling heavily, punched Beppo in the face and shoved Django aside. He then took out a gun of a strange design and aimed its clean barrel at Beppo's forehead.

"This thing is a little invention of Abigail's. One shot from this thing and you instantly die. It's called a Death Ray gun. I haven't seen it for myself until now, but I will in a few moments. So, goodbye." Rook explained.

However, before Rook could shoot Beppo with the Death Ray gun, Django sprinted towards Rook, something in his hand, and the boy made a swift slashing movement. Rook screamed as something flew into the air, while a few tiny specks of liquid splattered themselves on Django's face. The bomber then bent double, clutching his right arm in pain as he continued to scream out in pure agony, actually making a few nearby windows crack. Beppo realized with a shock that Django was holding Rook's switchblade, now stained with blood, and the specks of liquid on Django's face were more blood.

Beppo embraced his son again as Django dropped the switchblade.

"It's okay, son. You did what you needed to do." Beppo said comfortingly.

"I know. But for now, let's escape." Django said.

The two Browns ran to the hoverbus, helped Future Gretchen into the vehicle, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters boarded. Carl took control of the futuristic bus and sped the bus into the air.

* * *

><p>Once the bus disappeared, Rodney and Blaze regrouped, their clothes torn and skin scratched and slightly bloody from their fights.<p>

"We have got to alert the boss about this newest outcome!" Blaze said.

"We can't do that! She is going to kill us for sure!" Rodney said fearfully.

"Then we will die with our honor!" Blaze said.

"What honor?" Rodney asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Blaze replied angrily.

Rodney sighed in defeat and took out his walkie-talkie, while Blaze ran off to attend to Rook. Pressing a button, he waited for Abigail's voice to respond.

_"This had better be good, Rodney!"_ Abigail's enraged voice said.

For once, Rodney didn't bother to reply to being called his nickname. Instead, he sighed and spoke.

"Boss, we have a serious problem on our hands." Rodney said.


	27. The Resistance

**Chapter 27: The Resistance**

No one noticed the hoverbus streaking across the morning skies because the futuristic vehicle was hidden by a cloaking device and even the most advanced radar systems were unable to detect it. Inside, everyone was gaping in awe at the eight warriors from the future. There was the future versions of Isabella and Gretchen, who were unanimously the leaders of the so-called Freedom Fighters. The other six were Adyson, Jeremy, Vanellope, Abigail Callaghan, Keith Barrow, and Nuka, all ten years older.

"So, how did you guys survive that explosion?" Izzy asked.

"We came to them." Future Isabella replied, sitting beside her younger self.

"You see, the eight of us come from ten years in the future, a future where the Albanys, the Pickles, the Finsters, the Devilles, the Frumkins, the Christiansons, the Wehrenburgs, the Barrows, the Carmichaels, the Flynn-Fletchers, the Doofenshmirtzes, Perry, Baljeet, and Buford all died on that island. A future where Abigail succeeded in conquering the world. In fact, during the past decade of our timeline, she has also managed to take over every civilization in the Milky Way galaxy. All of the nations on earth, The World Of Disney, The World Of Nickelodeon, The Dream World, everything. Additionally, she has taken over the multiverse as well, conquering every dimension and universe and their interpretation of the Milky Way galaxy, starting with the 2nd Dimension." Future Gretchen explained.

"Her reign over everything is pure bedlam. Everyone has to wear clothing that suits the Dark Purple Triangle. At the end of each and every day, everyone has to come to a temple constructed in Abigail's honor and worship in it for two hours straight. No one can to leave early and no one can be late. Schools teach only the Dark Purple Triangle's ideology and nothing else. Every movie, book, and music that is made must have something to do with the Dark Purple Triangle. Abigail brought back the Roman gladiator games and she has crowds of people watch with horror in stadiums as prisoners fight wildlife, either from here, other planets, or other dimensions, to the death. And to top it all, there's no such thing as summer." Future Vanellope explained.

"What? No summer?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, it's a horrible future." Future Abigail Callaghan replied. She then explained "The 2nd Dimension Angelica restarted the Resistance and made it exclusive to everyone across the multiverse. The eight of us were among the hundreds who signed up almost immediately. Eventually, we renamed ourselves the Freedom Fighters to ensure that Abigail knew how serious we were in ending her reign once and for all. Unfortunately, without the technological savvy we saw in Phineas or Ferb, we were unable to create any inventions guaranteed to make Abigail normal, so we had to fight her the tough way, by resisting daily.".

"However, Abigail was way too clever then the 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz and just like the 2nd Dimension Z when he was bad. Anyone who resisted her was immediately hunted down, captured, and punished to brutal death. Finding locations where we could station ourselves in secrecy was difficult. More and more members had begun dropping out of the Freedom Fighters. We still have plentiful numbers, but it won't be long until there are only a few of us left. And that was when Keith helped lead us to the past." Future Jeremy explained.

"I had managed to ruin a perfectly good speech by one of Abigail's generals and I sought shelter in the abandoned museum in Danvile. There, I found the time machine that Phineas and Ferb used to travel back into prehistoric times. When the Freedom Fighters was founded, our first plan was to use the time machine to alter the past, but the takeover got the device severely damaged, and without Phineas or Ferb to fix it, it was deemed a hopeless plan. But, I used the information I had about the time machine to fix the machine by myself, as well as make some modifications. Through a lot of determination, it finally worked, and here we are, preventing the deaths of our friends! We teleported ourselves onto the island and took them with us before the island was obliterated." Future Keith explained.

"Why didn't you just prevent Abigail from being zapped in the park?" Mr. Sweetwater asked.

"We were planning on doing that, but the Abigail of our timeline found out our plan and landed a good shot on the time machine right before it activated its teleporting mechanism. Damaged, the machine lasted long enough to land us hours before you guys arrived on the island. And now, the time machine's no longer functioning and Keith lost his information and Phineas's blueprints. And unfortunately, we had to land on top of the time machine at the museum of your current timeline, so we are stuck here without any time machine. The only thing we can do now is cure Abigail of her evil to prevent the future from which we came from happening." Future Nuka explained.

"You took care of that, right? I mean, me and Agent P were zapped by those ray guns that cured us." Major Monogram asked.

"Yes, my Turn-Everything-Good-Inators." Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied proudly. He then raised an eyebrow and said "Wait a minute, Perry the Platypus wasn't turned evil!".

"No, I meant Agent P here." Major Monogram said, pointing at Pinky.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened.

"You know, you need to find a way to help distinguish your agents better." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"What are you talking about, Doofenshmirtz?" Major Monogram asked.

"Oh, forget it." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"Wait, why didn't we just confront Abigail and zap her? We would have turned her good hours ago, and yet, we didn't!" Angelica asked.

"Abigail has that gargantuan army flanking her! She would have captured us in seconds! We need to increase our ranks if we are to fight back." Future Isabella replied.

"And I know just where to start!" George said as the hoverbus landed in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house, which was surrounded by crime-scene tape but completely devoid of any police officers.


	28. Gathering More Members

**Chapter 28: Gathering More Members**

In Perry's headquarters, Isabella watched alongside her older self on a couch as Perry helped Peter, George, Phineas, Ferb, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz with something. Bored, Isabella decided to examine her future self and noted how good looking the woman was... how good looking she was. Future Isabella had an attractive hourglass figure that was expressed efficiently with her tight clothes that seemed like straps instead. Her raven black hair, which fell to her well curved shoulders, was sleek and shone with a proud brilliance. Her legs were curvy, the tan skin well lotioned. But what was odd about Future Isabella was that instead of being 10 years old, like her, she was an adult.

Shifting her focus from her future self's physicality, Isabella looked at Future Isabella's face and saw that she was no longer looking at Peter, George, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, or Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but nowhere in particular. Her eyes were soft and glistening and Isabella knew that Future Isabella was hurt about something, and she knew what it was.

"You're sad about Abigail, aren't you?" Isabella asked.

Future Isabella looked at her, smiled sadly, and spoke.

"Yeah... it's been ten years. Ten years since I last saw the Abigail I was friends with. And the last time I saw her, I hurt her, and I never got the chance to apologize. And to think one mere misinterpretation of words would lead to a lot." Future Isabella replied. She sighed and said "Now I'll never get the chance to apologize to Abigail.".

Isabella looked on pitifully at her future self's downcast mood.

"I'm sorry about how your life turned out." Isabella said.

Future Isabella looked at her younger self, smiling, before speaking.

"If there's anything I learned from my 2nd Dimension self, it's that you must never hesitate. Once all of this is over, you can apologize to Abigail. No distractions. No hesitations. Nothing. Because you never know when the unexpected will happen before you finally get the guts to say those two words. Like what happened four days ago. Don't let the timeline be constant... don't end up like me, endlessly starving for hopeless friendship." Future Isabella said.

Isabella smiled back at Future Isabella.

"I know. I've realized that now. I mustn't hesitate. I WON'T!" Isabella said.

"I know you won't." Future Isabella said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Django, Adyson, and Vanellope were looking at Future Adyson and Future Vanellope, who were also staring out into space. Like Future Isabella, the Adyson of the future and the Vanellope of the future were also adults and they also had voluptuous hourglass figures. Future Adyson's hair, which was styled just like the younger Adyson's, was shiny and flowing, and Future Vanellope's hair, like the younger Vanellope's, was also in a ponytail and had the candy and Twizzler red licorice ribbon. Adyson and Vanellope gulped, not sure on how to begin a conversation with their future selves. Fortunately, Django did the liberty of starting one for them.<p>

"So, where's the older me?" Django asked.

Future Adyson and Future Vanellope looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Oh, he's still in the future, heading a division stationed in the northwestern side of the Tri-State Area." Future Adyson replied.

"Why didn't he come with you? Surely he would have wanted to come along so he would make things right. After all, he blamed himself for causing Abigail's evil, inadvertently so." Vanellope asked.

"He moved on from that." Future Vanellope replied.

Django, Adyson, and Vanellope looked at each other, confused, before nodding in reluctant agreement. Django then looked off into the distance and Adyson noticed that.

"Are you alright?" Adyson asked.

Django was silent for a moment before replying.

"That guy who tried to kill me and my dad... I hurt him." Django said.

"That was self-defense, Django, and you know it." Adyson said.

"But I actually sliced his hand off!" Django exclaimed. Django looked at the Fireside Girl and asked "What if he dies from that injury?".

Adyson placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Then you killed a bad guy. He deserved a terrible punishment like that ever since he committed whatever his first crime was. And the world no longer has to suffer from that guy's evil anymore. Besides, it wasn't personal. You did it in self-defense, to protect your father." Adyson replied.

"But I never actually killed anyone before! Maybe in video games I have, but in real life?" Django asked.

"If you don't want that guy to die, then do what I told you before. Keep believing in hope. After all, it's what helped to make our friends survive that island fiasco." Adyson replied softly.

Django smiled. For some reason, he really liked it whenever Adyson told him to believe.

"Sure thing, Addie." Django said.

Adyson raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're calling me 'Addie' now?" Adyson asked.

"Sorry. I thought that would suit better for me..." Django started to say.

However, before Django could finish speaking, Adyson interrupted him.

"No. I like it." Adyson said.

Django and Adyson smiled at each other longingly and Future Adyson watched with sadness in her eyes, which went unnoticed by Django, Adyson, and Vanellope.

Suddenly, Vanellope thought of something and she turned back to Future Adyson and Future Vanellope, Django and Adyson doing the same.

"Wait a minute! Can I ask you something?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Future Adyson asked.

"How are you, Isabella, Gretchen, my older self, Abigail, and Nuka 10 years older? If all of you are Disney Characters, shouldn't you look the same as us?" Vanellope asked.

Future Adyson and Future Vanellope sighed.

"During when Abigail took over the multiverse, someone from another universe, a woman named Victoria Melton, made a spell that made all Disney Characters, Nickelodeon Characters, and Dream Characters that were good and not working with the Dark Purple Triangle start aging normally. As of a result, we're older." Future Vanellope replied.

Django, Adyson, and Vanellope nodded. Suddenly, George spoke.

"We got it!" George cried.

Isabella, Django, Adyson, Vanellope, Future Isabella, Future Adyson, Future Vanellope, and the others looked at Peter, George, Phineas, Ferb, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz as the screen blared.

_"Autoscan replication initiated!"_ a mechanized male voice thundered from the computer.

And everyone watched with awe as every invention Phineas and Ferb made in the entire Phineas and Ferb show materialized before them. Also materializing was every Inator that Dr. Doofenhshmirtz made during the show.

Phineas smiled as the inventions all finished materializing and he turned to the others.

"Everyone, I know what we're going to do today! We are going to save Abigail and the world!" Phineas announced.

Everyone cheered with joyous triumph.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent gathering as much members and weapons as possible into the new Resistance.<p>

Baljeet and Buford gathered every fan of Space Adventure and Stumbleberry Finkbat, respectively, in Danville and armed them with fake weapons. Combining Phineas's blueprints with the expertise of Clive Addison, Phineas and Ferb were able to make fake weapons that were able to work as real-life weapons.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz used his inventions to recreate his troops of Doof Clones and enslaved monkeys. The scientist then programmed the troops to not follow orders from Abigail, but only from himself and his family.

Major Monogram was able to contact Colonel Collins, one of the superiors working in the O.W.C.A.'s Tri-State Area Version Seattle division, and the colonel sent in a small army of Seattle-based agents led by none other than Peter the Panda. Major Monogram also called Inspector Initials, a superior for the Tri-State Area Version British Spy Union, and she sent in a squad of her own agents, led by Agent Double 0-0.

After contacting her, Pinky managed to convince his arch-nemesis in the Phineas and Ferb show, Professor Poofenplotz, to join the Resistance by stating through George that Abigail was trying to conquer the world and Professor Poofenplotz agreed to help prevent Abigail from achieving her goal. Her inventions turned out to be more powerful than Dr. Doofenshmirtz's, despite them being focused mostly on the woman's desire to stay beautiful.

Phineas and Ferb traveled to Meap's home planet and they requested for help. Meap and a large squad of Intergalactic Security Agents resultingly arrived in Danville via invisible spaceship and lent their services. Mitch was also aboard the spaceship because Phineas and Ferb had also told him about what was happening and the alien poacher agreed to help and lend the Resistance his weapons.

Thaddeus and Thor used their blueprints to recreate every invention they made during the show, and though not as superior as Phineas and Ferb's inventions, theirs proved to be as useful and efficient in battle. The inventions included gloves that allowed its wearer to punch through any solid substance without being hurt, boots that allowed its wearer to walk on any surface, and a sphere that could turn into a variety of weapons, among others. They also gathered their friends, all undoubtedly doppelgangers of Phineas and Ferb's friends, for further assistance.

Phineas and Ferb also called in Buck Buckerson and his monster truck driving friends and told them to bring along their vehicles, for there was some "serious riding to do". Buck immediately agreed and monster trucks were found revving their engines in preparation at the front yard within seconds.

Peter used the portal key to go to the other places in The World Of Disney and The World Of Nickelodeon and he told everyone about what was happening. All of The Disney Characters and The Nickelodeon Heros agreed and they made their way to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Using a portal machine that Peter had created, Kimi traveled into the different realms of The Dream World and she told everyone in the different realms about what was happening. Everyone, from the Shroobs, to the Marvel characters, to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and more agreed to help and they arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Using a machine that would allow someone to travel to different universes, Angelica, Harold, Camden, Charlotte, Susie, Stephen, Bob, Lucy, Randy, Zack, Regina, Cassi, and Celeste traveled to the Celrock Universe, the Tropical Bluejay Universe, and the Tropical And Sean Universe. While there, they told The Rugrats of those universes about what happened. They agreed to help and they arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house.

And everyone else that they knew also arrived, ready to help.

* * *

><p>It was almost sundown when the Resistance had to move to the wrecked O.W.C.A. headquarters as their new station whenever their numbers began to rise dramatically. And yet, there was still some more recruits to go.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's finished, guys!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz announced.<p>

Peter, George, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz had finished rebuilding the Other-Dimension-Inator, which now stood majestically before the Resistance. Ferb held the Other-Dimension-Inator remote in his hand, ready for inter-dimensional travel.

"Wow, so there are actually other dimensions, like those sci-fi films say?" Emma Swan asked.

"Yes, there is." Peter replied. He then turned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz and ordered "Doofenshmirtz, activate the Other-Dimension-Inator!".

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded and pressed a button on the Inator, which instantly fired a green laser into the atmosphere before expanding into a portal, shattering the laws of physics like falling glassware. The first image shown was a black couch with blood-red cushions. Peter turned to the others.

"Alright, Tommy, Angelica, Susie, Dil, Camden, George, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django, and Fireside Girls, you all come with me into the 2nd Dimension. Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Charlene, Vanessa, Norm, Mulan, Prince Adam, Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob, Summer, Anna, and Elsa, you will go into the 3rd Dimension. The rest of you stay in here and wait for us." Peter said.

"Are you sure you guys should be going in there?" Kimi asked.

"Don't worry, honey, it should be safe. After all, we have done this before, am I right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Susie replied.

"Alright, but just be careful, guys!" Kimi said.

"We will! We'll see you all soon!" George said as he and his group stepped through the portal.

The portal then closed with a comical pop.

Once the portal had closed, Dr. Doofensmirtz set the coordinates on the Other-Dimension-Inator for the 3rd Dimension. He then pressed the button and the Other-Dimension-Inator fired a laser, and the laser expanded into a portal that led into the 3rd Dimension. Once the portal was open, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Charlene, Vanessa, Norm, Mulan, Prince Adam/the Beast, Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob, Summer Pickles, Anna, and Elsa stepped through the portal. As soon as they stepped through, the portal closed behind them with a comical pop.


	29. The 2nd Dimension

**Chapter 29: The 2nd Dimension**

_"Location: Modesto-2, California Of The 2nd Dimension, August 7th 2037"_

Peter and his group looked around at the room they were standing in. It was the waiting room of Z-2's skyscraper. After running out onto the balcony, the group examined the 2nd Dimension Modesto and Peter, Tommy, Angelica, Susie, Dil, Camden, George noticed that it hadn't changed since the last time they were there. The city still looked dystopian, with futuristic-looking buildings with business logos all having one thing in common: they had 'Zason' as one of the words, or at least 'Z'.

"Well, it looks like everything here is still the same." Camden said.

"Yes, things are still the same as the last time you were here." a voice said.

The group turned around to see none other than the 2nd Dimension Lil Q, sitting at a desk and wearing the same purple Arabian-style clothing that Chaz-2 wore as Z-2's Indentured Executive Assistant.

"Hey there!" Dil greeted.

"Hey there yourself, other dimension Dil." Lil Q-2 said, smiling. He then asked "What can I do for all of you?".

"Well, we're kind of in trouble in our dimension. Can we see Z right now?" Isabella asked.

"Well, he isn't busy at the moment, so sure, you may." Lil Q-2 replied.

Lil Q-2 took out a remote control and pressed a button. When he did that, twenty two seats slid into the room.

"Have a seat, everyone, and I'll let him know you're all on your way up." Lil Q-2 said.

"Thanks." George said, sitting into a chair.

The rest of his comrades took their own seats. Within a split-second, everyone was jolted back as the chairs thrust themselves forward, theme-ride style, into a colorful room full of animatronic robots. Voices flowed from the robots, all singing a song that everyone heard and immediately recognized.

_He's Z, Z, Z, Z, Z, Z, Z!_

_Bask in his glory!_

_Kneel at his feet!_

_You're in for such a treat!_

_He's Zason Melton!_

_He's always right!_

_He's never wrong!_

_That's why we wrote t__his catchy song!_

_He's Zason Melton!_

_Bask in his glory!_

_Kneel at his feet!_

_You'll meet him in a second!_

_You're in for such a treat!_

_He's Zason Melton!_

_HE'S ZASON MELTON!_

The chairs all slid through a door with the word 'Goodbye' hanging over it in brilliantly large words, and into Z-2's office, which was strangely dark, where the chairs stopped. Everyone got out of the chairs and, because of their experience in the 2nd Dimension, they knew why the office was dark. Peter and George pulled out their swords and Perry got into a fighting stance. Sure enough, light abruptly flooded itself into the room, bathing everyone in it. Lil-2, Susie-2, Nicole-2, Wally-2, Savannah-2, and Sean-2 jumped down from the ceilings and they put up a heck of a good fight, the best in a while, but Peter, George, and Perry still managed to defeat them all with an array of soft but skilled blows.

"Okay, guys, game over." Peter said.

Lil-2, Susie-2, Nicole-2, Wally-2, Savannah-2, and Sean-2 stood down and began to catch their breath. Finally, when they were breathing normally, Lil-2 spoke.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lil-2 asked.

"There's something going on with our Abigail. Can you get the others?" Buford asked.

The six Resistance members nodded.

"Sure. Wait here." Nicole-2 replied.

Lil-2, Susie-2, Nicole-2, Wally-2, Savannah-2, and Sean-2 then walked into another room. After 2 minutes, Peter-2, Kimi-2, Abigail-2, George-2, Tommy-2, Angelica-2, Dil-2, and Z-2 walked into the office.

"Hey, Z!" Tommy greeted Z-2.

"Hey, guys." Z-2 said happily. He then asked "Lil, Susie, Nicole, Wally, Savannah, and Sean said that you wanted to speak with us. What's wrong?".

"We have a serious problem going on back at our dimension. It's our Abigail. She was zapped by our Doofenshmirtz's Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator and is now the most malevolent villain we've ever seen. She is out to conquer everything we know, and if we don't stop her, she is going to eventually conquer your dimension!" Phineas replied.

"What? I can actually be capable of that much evil?" Abigail-2 asked in shock.

"Apparently, yeah." Candace replied.

Abigail-2 got a determined expression.

"Well, since my other self is planning to conquer everything back in the other dimension, we have to stop her!" Abigail-2 exclaimed.

George heard Kimi-2 sigh and he looked at the former 2nd-In-Command of the Resistance, and he noticed that she was staring dreamily at Peter-2. George couldn't help but feel both happy for his mother's doppelganger.

"That's right! The other Abigail must be stopped before she succeeds! We will join you guys in your fight!" Angelica-2 said.

"Thank you." Ferb said.

"I'm helping too! I shall command most of my ZAC Bots to follow you all into the other dimension, while I commandeer my robot!" Z-2 declared.

"You're not going to use this as an excuse to start conquering it, are you?" Dil asked suspiciously.

"Of course not! As long as I have Air-Jet, then I'm as good as an engine is clean! Besides, I haven't been evil in years." Z-2 replied, taking out a red and white toy plane from his pocket.

"Then it's settled! We will all go back to the 1st Dimension and prepare our fight!" Peter announced.

The others nodded.

"Give me a second. I will call in the rest of the Resistance!" Angelica-2 said, running off.

"I will gather my army!" Peter-2 said, curling into his ball form and rolling away.

"And I'll summon my ZAC Bots!" Z-2 said as he ran off, leaving everyone else to talk among one another.


	30. The 3rd Dimension

**Chapter 30: The 3rd Dimension**

_"Location: Modesto-3, California Of The 3rd Dimension, August 7th 2037"_

Meanwhile, in the 3rd Dimension, Chuckie and his group looked around at where they were standing at and they noticed that they were standing in an alley. After running out of the alley, the group examined the 3rd Dimension Modesto, and Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Anna, and Elsa noticed that it hadn't changed since the last time they and the other Rugrats were there. The city still looked like it was from the 1950's.

"This is the dimension you went to back in 2015?" Elder Princess Shroob asked.

"Yeah, this is it. But I thought the Phil and Elsa here were arrested and everything went back to normal." Elsa replied, shocked at what she was seeing.

"Things did get back to normal." a voice said.

The group turned around to see none other than the 3rd Dimension Brianna Penelope standing on the sidewalk. Brianna-3 was wearing a dark purple short-sleeved t-shirt, a white skirt, and blue high heels.

"Hey, Brianna!" Lil greeted.

"Hello, other dimension Lil." Brianna-3 said.

"What happened here? Weren't the Phil and Elsa of your dimension arrested?" Anna asked.

"They were, but our Peter interceded on their behalf and helped them stay out of prison." Brianna-3 replied.

"So I am still the Queen of your Arendelle and Phil is still the leader of the Deville Clan? And we're still evil villains?" Elsa asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, our Phil is still the leader of the Deville Clan and our Elsa is still the Queen of our Arendelle. But, I also replied with no because, fortunately, the return of our Lil and Anna reshaped their personalities, and now, Phil is the kindest gang leader the world's ever seen and Elsa is a fantastic ruler. The Deville Clan now protects Modesto and help out with many things and Elsa does everything she can to help Arendelle. Aside from that, things are still the same as always." Brianna-3 replied.

"Well, that's good to hear. Can we see Phil and Elsa right now?" Chuckie asked.

"What are you talking about? Me and Elsa are already he..." Phil started to say.

However, Phil stopped talking because he immediately understood which Phil and Elsa the orange haired man was referring to.

"Oh, never mind." Phil said.

"Sure, you may." Brianna-3 replied. She then said "Phil and Elsa should be in Arendelle right now.".

"Thanks." Charlene said.

Elsa took out a portal key and she activated a portal. And since they were in the 3rd Dimension, the portal key activated the portal to Arendelle-3. Once the portal was open, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Charlene, Vanessa, Norm, Mulan, Prince Adam, Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob, Summer, Anna, and Elsa stepped through the portal.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Arendelle-3, The World Of Disney Of The 3rd Dimension, August 7th 2037"<em>

After stepping through the portal, everyone found themselves standing on the edge of the forest that was outside of Arendelle-3. They ran out of the forest towards Arendelle-3, wanting to see how the town was. What they saw made them gasp in delight.

Arendelle-3 looked like it had a festival going on. Streamers hung from lampposts and balloons were being kicked by people everywhere as they squealed with delight. Mothers followed their kids anxiously, not wanting them to get into trouble and/or hurt. But the town itself... it was completely repaired. There was no ice wall, the purple ice spikes had been replaced by houses, and the town was no longer in the state of Winter and was now in the state of Summer.

"So, this is the 3rd Dimension Arendelle? But I thought that it would have been covered in Ice and destroyed, like when we came here back in 2015." Lil asked.

"Well, remember what this dimension's Brianna said? She said that when your and Anna's 3rd Dimension counterparts were reunited with Elsa and Phil's 3rd Dimension counterparts, they reformed and are now doing whatever they can to help this dimension's Modesto and Arendelle. So, this dimension's Elsa must have thawed all of the ice after you and the others left." Norm replied.

"Good point, Norm. Now we just need to find Phil and Elsa." Prince Adam said.

Everyone nodded and they started making their way to Arendelle-3's castle. After five minutes of walking, they finally reached the castle. Two guards stopped them and demanded what they wanted, but Elsa told them who she and the others were and then she said that they wanted to go inside the castle and see Elsa-3. The guards agreed and let them inside.

* * *

><p>After they got inside, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Anna, and Elsa noticed that unlike the last time they were in Arendelle-3, the castle had been refurbished, and there were now decorations, high portraits, and portraits of the former rulers of Arendelle-3, and it was also more brighter. Everyone continued on and they eventually made their way into the throne room. However, the throne room was dark because there were no candles, electric lights, or natural light.<p>

"Wait a minute! Aren't we supposed to be in my other dimension self's throne room?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Why is it so dark?" Anna asked.

Suddenly, lights turned on and the 1st Dimension visitors all found themselves being watched by Adam-3, Charles-3, Rachel-3, Camden-3, Bob-3, Emily-3, Cassi-3, and Darin-3, who were pointing 1950's type guns at them.

"Hey, are those the kids?" Mulan asked.

Summer examined Adam-3, Charles-3, Rachel-3, Camden-3, Bob-3, Emily-3, and Darin-3 and spoke.

"Wow. These versions of your kids are rather good looking." Summer said.

"Silence!" Adam-3 ordered sternly.

"Wait, Adam! The orange haired man, the brown haired man and woman, the red haired woman, and the blonde haired woman look like our friends and family!" Emily-3 cried.

"Which means..." Cassi-3 began to say.

However, before Cassi-3 could finish speaking, a female voice cut her off.

"They're from the 1st Dimension." the voice said.

Nine people stepped out of the darkness, and Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Anna, and Elsa gasped happily at the sight of them. The leader of the nine was a tall man that was physically identical to Phil, except he had a goatee and a beard, and he was wearing a black coat, gray shirt, black pants, and black boots. There was also a demonic looking woman that looked physically identical to Elsa, except she had jet black hair, her skin was a dark blue, her lips and fingernails were a darker shade of blue, and her dress was made of dark ice that had a purple shimmer. There was also a redheaded woman that was physically identical to Anna, except her skin was slightly paler, her blue eyes were slightly darker, and she wore a brown, gray, and white version of Anna's casual Summer outfit. There were also people who were physically identical to Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George, and they wore Royal Gray Confederate Uniforms, like Peter, Kimi, Abigail, and George did. There was a girl who was physically identical to Megan, except she was wearing a black coat, gray shirt, black pants, and black boots. And there was a boy who was physically identical to Benjamin, except he was wearing black coat, gray shirt, black pants, and black boots.

"Hey, me!" Elsa greeted Elsa-3.

"Hey, other dimension me! How's it going?" Elsa-3 asked happily.

"Not particularly well." Elsa replied.

"Oh. Kids, release them!" Elsa-3 ordered.

Adam-3, Charles-3, Rachel-3, Camden-3, Bob-3, Emily-3, and Darin-3 obeyed and released the captives. Phil-3 and Elsa-3 embraced their 1st Dimension doppelgangers in hugs before speaking to them.

"What brings you all back here?" Phil-3 asked.

"We have a serious problem going on back at our dimension. It's our Abigail. She was zapped by our Doofenshmirtz's Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator and is now the most malevolent villain we have ever seen. She is set on conquering everything we know, and if we don't stop her, she is going to eventually conquer your dimension!" Princess Shroob replied.

"What? I can actually be capable of that much evil?" Abigail-3 asked.

"Apparently, yeah," Vanessa replied.

Peter-3 got an determined look.

"Okay then! The other Abigail needs to be stopped before she succeeds! We will join you guys in your fight!" Peter-3 said.

"Thank you." Chuckie said.

"I'm helping too! I will command my Ice Warriors to follow you all into the 1st Dimension!" Elsa-3 declared.

"And I will command my gang members to also follow you into the 1st Dimension!" Phil-3 declared.

"You two aren't going to use this as an excuse to try conquering it, are you?" Lil asked suspiciously.

"Of course not! As long as Lil and Anna are safe, then me and Elsa will be fine!" Phil-3 replied.

"Then it's settled! We will all go back to the 1st Dimension and prepare our fight!" Chuckie said.

The others nodded.

"Give me a second. I will go get my gang!" Phil-3 said, taking out a portal key, activating a portal to Modesto-3, and stepping through it.

"I'll go get my soldiers!" Peter-3 said, taking out a portal key, activating a portal to Richmond-3, and stepping through it.

"And I'll summon my Ice Warriors!" Elsa-3 said as she ran off, the 1st Dimension Elsa following her, leaving everyone else to talk among one another.


	31. Future Shock

**Chapter 31: Future Shock**

_"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 7th 2037"_

Back in the 1st Dimension, Abigail watched as the robotic hand constructed for Rook was surgically implanted into his wrist, while everyone was dressing themselves into Dark Purple Triangle clothing. Abigail was enraged at the escape because the Resistance was most likely increasing their ranks with new members. And once she sent out her forces to conquer the world, the Resistance would retaliate and she would indefinitely face defeat. It was something that the princess didn't want.

Abigail approached Rook, who was adjusting to his new hand.

"How do you feel, Rook?" Abigail asked.

Rook faced her angrily.

"I'm very angry and ready to get my hands around that accursed neck that is Django Brown's!" Rook replied.

"You will, soon. For now, you will have to get used to that new hand I made for you. It's very useful because it can turn into a variety of different weapons and tools upon your neurological command." Abigail said.

"I know and I hope that once I get the hang of it, I can use every weapon on that boy! DARN IT, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Rook snarled.

"Now you know how I feel." David muttered as he knelt against the wall.

"By the way, boss, how exactly are we going to conquer this world with that Resistance out there?" Rodney asked.

A new voice spoke up, an unfamiliar voice, and yet, Abigail had a feeling that it was indeed familiar.

"You enlist me." the voice replied.

A figure stepped into the room and the eyes of everyone in the room widened, especially Abigail's.

"W-W-Wh-Wh-What?" Rodney asked, stuttering.

"Well, that was... unexpected." David commented.

Abigail's shock turned into an evil happiness and she stepped forward.

"I never predicted that an ally like you would step forward, but I'd be certainly glad to let you join. After all, we have identical pursuits." Abigail said.

"Only you do. I accomplished them already." the person said.

"Figures." Lemmy Koopa muttered.

"But maybe you can help me accomplish mine. After all, who would give better advice than myself?" Abigail asked, smiling.

Empress Abigail smiled back at her younger self. The young woman was still wearing a tight-fitting black leather coat with a dark purple triangle insignia on the chest, black long pants, and black calf-high boots, and her hair was still black with dark purple streaks and rearranged into a messy version of a ponytail, but she also had a cape that was torn, presumably for intimidation. A sheath holding a sword with a glittering ruby handle was placed on her belt and there was also a holster that held a futuristic ray gun.

"Correct." Empress Abigail said.

"You? Helping us? While alone?" Sharpeard asked.

"I knew better than to travel back in time alone, idiot." Empress Abigail replied angrily.

At that moment, a portal opened and out stepped Future Amanda Deville, Future Jack Deville, Future Diana Pickles, Future lilnate13 Universe Lil Deville, and Future Jonathan Kraskel, as well as several other humans and creatures, every one of them coming from a portion of the world/dimension/universe under Empress Abigail's tyrannical rule. They were all led by a man in motorcyclist clothing, complete with a helmet. All of them were armed to the bone with machine guns and missile launchers.

The Abigail of the current timeline smiled. With her future self as an ally, victory was unanimously in her grasp.


	32. The Battle For Abigail, Part 1 Of 5

**Chapter 32: The Battle For Abigail, Part 1 Of 5**

_"Location: Shadow's Reality, August 9th 2037"_

Abigail knew that she had to do something and quickly. In the true reality, her reality, the Shadow was either making the final preparations to conquer the world or was already doing it. Walking down the concrete sidewalk, the 12 year old dark purple haired princess watched as her grandfather's house grew closer and closer. She was going to see Chaz because Abigail knew that only her grandfather would hold an answer to her problem. After finally stepping onto the house's front patio, Abigail pressed the doorbell and heard the ringing reverberate throughout the house's interior.

The door opened, and Abigail gasped as she stared not at Chaz, but the Shadow.

"Good to see you again, girl." the Shadow greeted.

Everything around Abigail and the Shadow once again dissolved into smoke, and the smoke revolved around the two in a vortex of color and sound. Abigail didn't notice because instead, she stared daggers at the Shadow, at her maliciously green eyes as they burned with triumph. The Shadow stared back, an evil smile on her face. Finally, everything settled back into place as the Shadow's reality, and Abigail's feet landed softly and smoothly on the cold, uneven ground.

"Now what do you want?" Abigail asked angrily.

"I just wanted to thank you for loaning me your life. After all, you sure have one good life. Had I been created in someone else, his or her life would prove to be inadequate and useless to my gains, unlike your life. And now, thanks to the life you once lived, the world is about to recognize its true master!" the Shadow replied.

Abigail's eyes widened. The Shadow was definitely about to conquer everything she knew.

"NO! You can't! You can't conquer the world!" Abigail cried.

"Oh, I can. And I've just found out that not only is there just your world to conquer, but many others all over the multiverse!" the Shadow said.

Abigail gasped in shock.

"YOU MONSTER!" Abigail yelled.

The Shadow cackled briefly.

"And that's not all! There are other dimensions that I can conquer and those dimensions have their own interpretations of the Milky Way galaxy, all up for my grabs! My empire will extend throughout the galaxy and the multiverse! Man, imagine all of that POWER! All of it, clutched in my fist! And it's all thanks to you!" the Shadow said. She then said "But anyway, I'm not going to waste my time speaking to you because I've got an empire to establish. And you will be granted a front-row seat in witnessing everything fall before me! Oh wait, there's no front-row seat because you're going to be the only one watching! HAHAHA!".

Before Abigail could react, a cage descended from nowhere and enclosed her in its iron grasp.

"NO! LET ME OUT, SHADOW!" Abigail cried.

"Okay." the Shadow said.

"Really?" Abigail asked.

"No, I'm kidding! HAHAHAHAHA!" the Shaodw replied.

Abigail growled in rage as her evil doppelganger walked away into the purple mist, still cackling.

"SHADOW! SHADOW, COME BACK HERE! SHADOW!" Abigail yelled.

But the Shadow just disappeared into the mist, her maniacal cackling echoing in the atmosphere. Abigail knelt down and slammed her fists onto the ground in rage. When the cackling persisted in its echoing, the girl covered her ears, blocking her sense of hearing from being assaulted by the Shadow's triumphant laughing. She was left in a position that would make some question her sanity.

Still covering her ears, Abigail began to cry, with only her memories to cheer her up. And yet, those efforts would be fruitless.

She had lost.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 9th 2037"<em>

"What's the boss doing?" Rodney asked as he curiously examined the sleeping form of his leader, the Abigail of the current timeline.

It was currently 7:48 A.M., and the morning sun was shining through the single window. Two days had passed since the Dark Purple Triangle's captives had escaped for the second time, with the help of the Freedom Fighters.

"Probably chilling out." Future Jack Deville replied.

"Well, if she's chilling out, then she sure does a whole lot of it!" Helmetair said.

"She's not chilling out." a voice replied.

The three villains looked behind them with short yelps of shock and surprise and found Empress Abigail standing before them, her arms crossed and her foot tapping itself against the cleaned floor of the guestroom.

"Oh, sir! I mean, future sir! I mean..." Rodney started to greet nervously.

However, before Rodney could finish speaking, Empress Abigail cut him off.

"Spare me. I know what my past self is doing and I'd prefer that you wouldn't intrude on her sleep as she does so." Empress Abigail said.

"Yes, sir." Future Jack Deville replied.

Future Jack Deville then left the guestroom and walked back into the DEI laboratory, followed by the two L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members.

Once the trio was out of sight, Empress Abigail looked at her younger self, only to find her already awake. The two separate humans, yet one soul, smiled grimly at one another.

"So, what did you do to that girl?" Empress Abigail asked.

"I ensured that she would bear witness as the world, the universe, and the multiverse she knows falls before us and that she would feel a whole lot of pain." Abigail replied.

"Very effective. That's what I did to my Abigail." Empress Abigail said.

"What are you doing to her now?" Abigail asked.

"I just let her wander about in my psychological reality, wandering around hopelessly until I die." Empress Abigail replied.

Abigail smiled maliciously.

"Lovely. That's cutting it deep right there. I'll do that to my Abigail after we fully establish my empire!" Abigail said.

"Remember, Shadow, you still have to take care of those Freedom Fighters before we get to business!" Empress Abigail said.

"I have Doof Clones and the Koopa Troop scouting the whole area of Danville and the Tri-State Area for them and they have orders to exterminate them upon sighting, without any survivors." Abigail said.

Empress Abigail placed her hands on her hips.

"Looking for them won't work. Those Freedom Fighters, the ones that came here to your timeline, are very clever. They know exactly where to hide, exactly where we can't find them. I should know because I had to put up with their useless yet bold resisting for an entire decade. Probably the best thing for us to do is to lure them out. Use a ruse, an efficient one, and watch as they fall into our trap." Empress Abigail said.

"And exactly what kind of ruse are you suggesting?" Abigail asked.

"We attack Danville." Empress Abigail replied.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the guestroom, Bloodpudding gasped as he eavesdropped on the conversation between his leader and the Empress. Looking at his three comrades, he motioned them to return to the room storing the Dark Purple Triangle's Goozims. Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien all nodded at his signal and followed him inside the room, where the Goozims were sleeping contently. Knowing better than to speak in outside voices, the four scientists talked to each other in whispers.<p>

"What are we going to do? Knowing our so-called leader, she is definitely going to go with annihilating Danville!" Diminuitive asked.

"We have to stop her!" Bloodpudding replied.

"But how? Now that the Empress and her forces are allies, there's no stopping especially the latter! There's an infinite amount of soldiers, humans, aliens, and other-dimensional creatures alike!" Blair asked.

"I don't know. But we have to think of something and quickly!" Bloodpudding replied.

Suddenly, the door opened and Morton Koopa. Sharpeard, and Bulkare stepped into the room.

"Hey, there you guys are! We were wondering where you four went!" Sharpeard greeted.

"Why are you all hiding out in here?" Morton asked.

"Nothing. We thought we'd just talk in private." Tancien replied.

"Without the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s knowledge?" Sharpeard asked.

"It's nothing important. It's about chess, and the Inator I plan to create, which will ensure the user gives checkmates to his or her opponent immediately." Bloodpudding replied.

"Oh. Well, come on. Both of our bosses have some announcements to make." Morton said.

The four scientists gulped, knowing what kind of announcement it was, but they smiled innocently and followed their two acquaintances and the Koopaling out of the Goozim room and into the main laboratory, where they found Rodney, Helmetair, the Tri-State Eliminators, the Syndicate members, the rest of the Koopalings, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Nightmare, the Doof Clones, a few Dark Purple Triangle Robots, and several of Empress Abigail's minions watching as both Abigail and Empress Abigail stood in front of them. Bloodpudding stood next to Rodney, Nightmare, and Vlad, and watched as Abigail, the Abigail of the current timeline, began her speech.

"Dark Purple Triangle! We are all aware that we have an army that opposes us at every turn! Well, I initially decided that they should be tracked down and destroyed immediately before we can begin Operation: Brown. But my future self suggested that instead of coming to them, they should come to us." Abigail announced.

"And how are we going to do that, boss?" Future Amanda Deville asked.

"Simple. We attack Danville. Annihilate the streets. Invade neighborhoods. Obliterate everything in our path. We do whatever we wish until the Freedom Fighters respond by retaliating. And what a foolish mistake they will make because we will be waiting for them with the unbeatable army that is all of you!" Empress Abigail replied.

The Dark Purple Triangle troops all roared out and Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien reluctantly joined to maintain their cover.

"So it's settled. We will reveal ourselves to this wretched city!" Abigail announced.

The troops roared out again, and Abigail, smiling, turned to the man dressed in motorcyclist clothing.

"Open up the roof!" Abigail ordered.

The man nodded silently and pressed a button on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's master computer, the one that had been momentarily destroyed by its user but repaired. The roof of DEI opened up, bathing everyone in the morning sunlight. Both Abigail and Empress Abigail chuckled, knowing that they were in the presence of absolute victory.

"DARK PURPLE TRIANGLE, ATTACK!" Abigail screeched to not only her troops, but to all of Danville.

* * *

><p>The assault on Danville was disastrous. The Aerial-Class Robots began the attack by flying out of DEI first and raiding all nearby buildings with barrages of missiles. Then, the rest followed.<p>

Phineas and Ferb's inventions were causing a great deal of mayhem. Rover began snatching anything in its way with its mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. The Sun-Beater 3000 flew across downtown Danville, firing its weapons at every surrounding skyscraper as its riders fired at what was left with machine guns. The Brobots fired at pedestrians with their machine guns and were difficult to take down due to their armor-like exteriors of iron. The Treehouse Robots smashed and pummeled a particular amount of structures and not a street was found without smoking piles of rubble.

L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s inventions also resulted in destruction. Sharpeard's Turn-Automobiles-Into-Evil-Robots-Inator turned numerous vehicles at a car store into an army of robots that captured many civilians. Bulkare's Anger-Inator turned friends into enemies. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Destruct-Inator, well, destroyed everything standing in its way. And Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Very-Very-Bad-Inator was also used, although its user, Rodney, found hitting people with it a monstrously difficult task, much like the Inator's creator.

The fighting expertise of the O.W.C.A. agents was unmatched. Pedestrians attempting to fight back fell before the wrath of Bertrand the Bear and Duke the Duck. Edwina the Eagle and Owen the Owl circled around a tall skyscraper, all the while shooting at the people seeking shelter on its many floors. Kenneth the Kitty and Kenny the Kangaroo led a squad of Doof Clones, Goombas, Hammer Bros, Magikoopas, Dry Bones, Shy Guys, Brobots, and Melee-Class Robots inside the Googolplex Mall to find anyone seeking shelter inside, and anyone who was discovered was captured.

Anyone who encountered the Goozims didn't stand a chance against the beasts, and the streets were littered with bloody bodies. No one could successfully hide from the monsters either because the Goozims used their freakish ability to take on the shape of its environment to crawl through man sized holes to reach its intended victims.

The Syndicate members dealt a lot of damage to Danville. Plankton used his hammer that he got from the Mawgu Lair, which Abigail had modified, to smash through anything that he came in contact with. Vlad used his ghostly abilities and powers to fight whoever he came in contact with and also cause mass destruction. Professor Calamitous was wearing a large robotic suit that had many different weapons installed into it, which he used to cause destruction. And Mr. Crocker used a special ray gun that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. built that fired lasers that vaporized people and buildings.

Nightmare, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. also dealt a lot of damage to Danville. Bowser and Bowser Jr. used their fire breath to burn dozens of people and buildings and within minutes, there were hundreds of dead bodies and ruined buildings. Nightmare fought the police, who tried to shoot him with their rifles, but Nightmare used his powers and abilities to kill the policemen who attacked him.

The Dark Purple Triangle Robots were difficult to take down due to their arsenal of weapons and durable armor. A man desperately threw a Molotov cocktail at a Range-Class Beta Sub-Class Robot, but the robot persisted, obviously not being affected by the flames that engulfed it. Meanwhile, an army of Defense-Class Robots shielded themselves and several other Dark Purple Triangle troops from an attack by the police, and no missiles or bullets were successful in penetrating the robots reinforced shields.

But out of all of the Dark Purple Triangle's weapons, Abigail's Doomsday machine was wreaking the most havoc. Helmetair happily commandeered the machine as its numerous tentacles viciously tore through a skyscraper, causing it to implode within minutes and turn into rubble. The mighty machine then proceeded to do the same with the next structure and fifteen minutes had passed when the female evil scientist brought down her thirtieth building.

As for the forces provided by Empress Abigail, they were large in quantities and they just kept on coming through the portal that led into the future where the Empress was in charge. Every time the numbers decreased for the Dark Purple Triangle's troops, the numbers would then triple in response. The megalomaniacal organization was unstoppable.

At DEI, Abigail, Empress Abigail, David, the motorcyclist, and Bulkare watched with pleasure as their troops began to move out into Danville's suburban section, leaving a devastated downtown in its wake. Abigail cackled with all of her might, savoring the victorious moment that she greatly anticipated. It wouldn't be long until the attention of the Freedom Fighters was caught and the warriors would come to save the day, only to get captured by the massive opposing forces.

"It won't be long. Once those meddling fools come to stop us, we will capture them on the spot and get them executed!" Abigail said.

"Remember, Abigail, those Freedom Fighters are sneaky. They will find a way to win." Empress Abigail said.

"Correct. But not if I can help it." Abigail said.

The girl turned to David and the motorcyclist.

"You two, go command the troops." Abigail ordered.

"Yes, sir!" David said.

The motorcyclist just nodded. Abigail stared at him suspiciously.

"Your not much of a talker, are you?" Abigail asked.

"He's not." Empress Abigail replied. She then looked at the motorcyclist and ordered "Go.".

The motorcyclist nodded again before taking out a sphere, pressing a green button, and throwing it into the air. The tiny object unfolded into a futuristic motorcycle, which landed on the ground smoothly. The motorcyclist jumped onto it, followed by David, and the two sped off. Abigail then looked at Bulkare.

"Bulkare, stay here and guard that portal." Abigail ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Bulkare said.

Abigail turned to Empress Abigail.

"Me, accompany me as I oversee the destruction somewhere else." Abigail ordered.

"Sure thing." Empress Abigail said.

Abigail then became confused and she looked at her future self.

"By the way, if you have a device that allows you to travel back in time, why didn't you just prevent those Freedom Fighters from coming onto that island?" Abigail asked.

Empress Abigail smiled grimly.

"I thought I'd make things more fun for myself." Empress Abigail replied.

Abigail smiled back.

"Your me, alright!" Abigail sad

* * *

><p>Still manning the Very-Very-Bad-Inator, Rodney led the Dark Purple Triangle troops as they began annihilating the suburbs. Families ran in fear and houses were demolished entirely. The evil scientist cackled as he watched a Dark Purple Triangle Treehouse Robot grab a man, separating him from his wife and children as they cried out. The man struggled in the wooden robot's grip, but he stopped as he stared into the robot's face, at its user, a Doof Clone, who cackled as he aimed a head-mounted machine gun at the father.<p>

"DADDY!" one of the children cried.

Suddenly, a baseball bat flew out of nowhere, smacking the Doof Clone in the head and knocking him out, causing the robot to fall over and drop the father in the process. However, the Sun-Beater 3000, definitely not the Dark Purple Triangle's Sun-Beater 3000, flew into the scene, and the father landed safely in the cockpit. The father shook his head to alleviate his shock and examined the jet's riders: Holly, Katie, their 2nd Dimension counterparts, and two Waterfront Girls, the Fireside Girls of Thaddeus and Thor.

Meanwhile, Rodney watched in shock as the Freedom Fighters Sun-Beater 3000 landed smoothly on the ground, opened its cockpit to allow the man to reunite with his family, and then it flew off again, towards none other than the Freedom Fighters army. The Rugrats and the Rugrats children were in the same inventions that The Rugrats were in when they and The Disney Characters fought Z-2's ZAC Bots, although George, Tommy, Dil, Kira, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry were on the Freedom Fighters Rover, holding their own baseball launchers, while Linda, Lawrence, Stu, Didi, Charlotte, Betty, Lucy, Randy, Celeste, and Dana were inside one of the treehouse robots with Candace. All thirty nine Freedom Fighters stared at the Dark Purple Triangle troops, the ones that were under the command of Empress Abigail. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Charlene, Vanessa, and Norm stood in front of Dr. Doofensmirtz's Inators. There was also the Seattle O.W.C.A. agents, led by Peter the Panda, all in their best fighting stances. The spies from the British Spy Union were riding either fancy cars or high-tech helicopters and Agent Double 0-0 was riding a motorcycle. Meap and his Intergalactic Security Agency colleagues were in their respective jets, arming their weapons in preparation for the fight, while Mitch was in a jet and also aiming the jet's weapons in preparation for the fight. Professor Poofenplotz stared on angrily from her spider-like transport vehicle, her automated inventions standing behind it with their might. The fans of both Space Adventure and Stumbleberry Finkbat readied their weapons. Buck Buckerson and his friends all revved up their monster trucks engines. Thaddeus, Thor, and their friends, all armed with Thaddeus and Thor's inventions, had their arms crossed as they stared daggers at their enemies. The Celrock Universe Rugrats, the Tropical And Bluejay Universe Rugrats, and the Tropical And Sean Universe Rugrats were also in Phineas and Ferb's inventions, ready to help their counterparts fight the Dark Purple Triangle. The Disney Heros, The Disney Villains, the 2nd Dimension Disney Characters, the 3rd Dimension Disney Characters, the Nickelodeon Characters, the 2nd Dimension Nickelodeon Characters, and the 3rd Dimension Nickelodeon Characters were preparing to fight the Dark Purple Triangle. The Shroob army had their ray guns and weaponry ready to fight, while Princess Shroob sat in her floating throne and Elder Princess Shroob was preparing some plasma orbs. All of the people of The Dream World were preparing to fight the Dark Purple Triangle. Elsa-3 and the Ice Warriors and Phil-3 and the Deville Clan members glared at the Dark Purple Triangle members, ready to fight them. And last but not least, all of the Resistance were in stylized fighting poses, while Z-2 was manning his personal robot.

"There's no way this world, this universe, and the multiverse will fall before you! We WILL NOT let you succeed! FREEDOM FIGHTERS, ATTACK!" Peter announced.

Every Freedom Fighter issued a battle cry together and charged forward with all of their might.

Rodney gasped and then looked at the Dark Purple Triangle troops.

"DARK PURPLE TRIANGLE, CHARGE!" Rodney ordered.

Every Dark Purple Triangle soldier issued a battle cry together and charged forward towards their opponents.

Both armies ran miles within minutes and the earth trembled. The powerful shaking extended for miles and everyone in the Tri-State Area could practically feel it. The two armies closed in on each other and the collision was powerful and it sent out a shockwave that knocked everything back. A flock of birds, a group of incoming news helicopters, and debris that was in a ten block radius. And the battle, the war for the world, for the universes, for the multiverse, for all of summer, had begun.

The treehouse robot ridden by Candace, Linda, Lawrence, Stu, Didi, Charlotte, Betty, Lucy, Randy, Celeste, and Dana was thrown back by a Dark Purple Triangle Treehouse Robot, but the wooden robot retaliated with a couple of punches to its opponent. Meap and Mitch yelled out in triumph as their jets flew by their Dark Purple Triangle doppelgangers, having riddled them with bullets seconds earlier, but the opposing jets were still functioning and they followed the two Disney Characters, firing their own guns as they did. The Destruct-Inator belonging to the Freedom Fighters began destroying numerous Dark Purple Triangle Robots. Doofenshmirtz-2's Goozims immediately began overwhelming the 1st Dimension's Goozims, proving the creature's superior strength in the 2nd Dimension. Future Jeremy, Future Vanellope, Future Abigail Callaghan, and Future Keith Barrow engaged several O.W.C.A. agents, led by Kenneth the Kitty, in battle. Professor Poofenplotz's vehicle began dueling with a futuristic version of it, manned by one of Empress Abigail's followers. Olivia-2 and Francine-2 worked together to defeat a squad of Dark Purple Triangle Robots, Doof Clones, enslaved monkeys, and Magikoopas that tried to apprehend them before high-fiving. Thaddeus, Thor, and Mandy used the former two's inventions to bring down numerous Dark Purple Triangle troops and they were able to defeat hundreds within a span of five minutes. Isabella, riding the modified kiddie-ride unicorn, distracted an Aerial-Class Robot, giving Future Isabella the chance to run up a Dark Purple Triangle Treehouse Robot to reach the mechanical soldier and decapitate it with a double-bladed sword. Agent Double 0-0 sped past numerous Dark Purple Triangle Robots, shooting them down with a pistol. The Shroobs used their weaponry and army to destroy numerous Dark Purple Triangle Robots, Princess Shroob shot plasma orbs at the Dark Purple Triangle members, and Elder Princess Shroob transformed into her octopus mutated form and used her abilities in that form to destroy hundreds of Dark Purple Triangle troops. Spongebob, Timmy Turner, Danny, Jimmy Neutron, and Tak the Shaman banded together and used their abilities to take down quite a lot of Dark Purple Triangle troops. All of the people of The Dream World fought together to destroy every Dark Purple Triangle member that they came across. And every Freedom Fighter used the Turn-Everything-Good-Inators to turn O.W.C.A. agents and other Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator affected people alike back into their normal state.

Rodney watched fearfully as the Dark Purple Triangle began falling before the Freedom Fighters and was about to take out his walkie-talkie when it exploded. Dr. Doofenshmirtz appeared, holding a remote, and spoke.

"So, Rodney, do you like my Destroy-Walkie-Talkies-Inator?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"STOP CALLING ME RODNEY! IT'S ALOYSE EVERHEART ELIZA..." Rodney started to say.

However, before Rodney could finish speaking, Dr. Doofenshmirtz punched Rodney in the face, and the evil villain tumbled off the Very-Very-Bad-Inator. Angered, Rodney wiped the blood flecked on his mouth before facing his opponent.

"Looks like this is round two of our fight, Doofenshmirtz!" Rodney snarled.

"Bring it on, Rodney!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"IT'S ALOYSE E..." Rodney started to say.

However, before Rodney could finish speaking, Dr. Doofenshmirtz spoke.

"I've had enough of your full name, Rodney! There's a disadvantage in having to say it, you know!" Dr. Doofensmirtz snapped.

"You dare bad-mouth my rightful name, Doofenshmirtz?" Rodney asked angrily.

"Yes, I dare!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" Rodney yelled.

Rodney lunged for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but the scientist jumped out of the way and Rodney instead slammed his face against the keyboard of the Very-Very-Bad-Inator. Dr. Doofenshmirtz chuckled, but that turned into a gasp as his opponent took out a stun gun and began firing. Dr. Doofenshmirtz dodged every laser and threw a large pebble at Rodney's head, hitting him with full accuracy and causing the villain to drop his weapon. Dr. Doofenshmirtz lunged for it, as did Rodney, and the two grabbed the firearm at the same time before beginning to struggle for dominant control over it. Finally, the stun gun accidentally slipped out of their hands and into the air. Dr. Doofenshmirtz kicked Rodney in the stomach and then reached out for the gun as it fell towards his hand.

However, Rodney seized the chance to punch Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the face and grab the stun gun. He then aimed it at Dr. Doofensmirtz and shot him three times, incapacitating him. Chuckling maliciously, Rodney put the stun gun back into the pocket of his lab coat and then procured a Death Ray gun. Unlocking the gun's safety, Rodney laughed briefly as he aimed the futuristic weapon at Dr. Doofenshmirtz, whose eyes widened in shock as he struggled to crawl away.

"Goodbye, Doofenshmirtz." Rodney said as he prepared to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, Vanessa ran into the fray and shoved Rodney to the ground, grabbing both the Death Ray gun and the stun gun, the latter of which Vanessa use to incapacitate Rodney with two shots. Charlene also arrived and helped Dr. Doofensmirtz up onto his feet and Vanessa approached her father.

"Dad, are you okay?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah." Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied. He then smiled proudly and said "Hey, you saved me!".

Vanessa smiled back.

"Anything for my dad." Vanessa said.

"Aw, that's just the sweetest thing. Too bad I'm going to have to ruin it for you!" a recuperated Rodney said as he manned the Very-Very-Bad-Inator.

The Doofenshmirtzes gasped as Rodney pressed the button and the Very-Very-Bad-Inator fired a laser at them. Unfortunately for Rodney, the Inator recoiled upon firing and instead sent a laser into the forest.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD? HOW THE HECK COULD I HAVE MISSED?" Rodney asked in confusion.

"Welcome to my world, Rodney!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied.

Dr. Doofensmirtz then stabbed his own Inator with what appeared to be a large nail. However, the nail's head turned out to be a self-destruct button, which Dr. Doofenshmirtz quickly pressed.

"IT'S ALOYSE EVERHEA-AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Rodney yelled.

Rodney was thrown backward as the Very-Very-Bad-Inator exploded and the evil scientist collided with the leg of Candace's Treehouse Robot, rendering him unconscious and badly injured. The Doofenshmirtz family all let out cheers of joy.

"Yep, my Self-Destruct-Inator works!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"I'm sorry, Doofenshmirtz, but your luck has run out for you and your wretched family!" a voice said.

Sharpeard had appeared, riding on the shoulder of a large, red robot created by his Turn-Automobiles-Into-Evil-Robots-Inator. The scientist smirked at the three Doofenshmirtzes as he motioned his robot to attack them.

"Now, SAY GOODBYE!" Sharpeard roared.

"NO, YOU SAY GOODBYE!" a voice yelled.

Z-2 was commandeering his robot at it ran towards Sharpeard's. Before Sharpeard's robot could stop its opponent, it was already knocked down by a spring-loaded punch. Z-2 then seized the chance to attack his enemy while it was down, controlling his robot to kick Sharpeard's repeatedly. However, Sharpeard was able to get his robot to grab a fallen tree, which it swung at the face of Z-2's robot, knocking it down. Hitting the robot again with the tree, Sharpeard then had his robot grab Z-2's robot's head and prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Stay away from our master or be destroyed!" a voice ordered.

A squad of ZAC Bots began swarming around Sharpeard's robot and it released Z-2's robot to swat away at the smaller robots. The ZAC Bots retaliated by firing their lasers at Sharpeard's robot's head repeatedly until it fell off, deactivating the robot and causing it to collapse, with Sharpeard screaming wildly. The ZAC Bots then helped their creator out of his robot and the Doofenshmirtzes ran up to him.

"Are you alright, Z?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Z-2 replied.

Charlene stepped forward and hugged Z-2.

"Thanks for saving us, Z." Charlene said.

"Oh, you're welcome." Z-2 said.

The two parted and Charlene examined Z-2.

"You know, that eyepatch of yours, with the scar running across it, makes you look handsome." Charlene said, smiling devilishly.

Z-2 giggled nervously, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz, beginning to seethe with jealousy, beckoned to his ex-wife.

"That's nice, Charlene, but we have to move." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said with a near growl that Vanessa noticed, making her giggle.

"Oh, no you don't!" a voice said.

Sharpeard had crawled out of the wreckage of his robot and aimed his Death Ray gun at the four, however a ZAC Bot shot a laser that obliterated the firearm, causing the villain to scream. Two more ZAC Bots hovered towards Sharpeard, seized him, and lightly slammed his against the wreckage, while a third ZAC Bot began tying him to the debris. Finished, the three ZAC Bots joined the rest of their kind as they escorted Z-2 and the three Doofenshmirtzes away from the scene.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK HERE, I TELL YA! COME BACK HERE!" Sharpeard screamed.

* * *

><p>George, Tommy, Dil, Kira, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry watched from their Rover as a jet circled around the sky, doing nothing. Judging from its purple color, they knew it had Abigail. They turned to Candace's Treehouse Robot, Isabella, Future Isabella, Peter, and Kimi.<p>

"Guys! See that purple jet?" George asked.

The robot gave him a thumbs-up to signal that Candace, Linda, Lawrence, Charlotte, Betty, Lucy, Randy, Celeste, and Dana were indeed seeing it. Isabella, Future Isabella, Peter, and Kimi nodded.

"Then let's get to Abigail!" George said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Django cheered with joy as he commandeered the robotic shark to swallow numerous Dark Purple Triangle Robots. He looked at the others who were accompanying him inside the fearsome invention: his parents, the Sweetwater family, King Everick of Corona, Queen Primrose of Corona, King Agdar (The Former King of Arendelle), and Queen Idun (The Former Queen of Arendelle).<p>

"Did you see that?" Django asked.

"Yeah! That was awesome, son!" Beppo replied.

"Shark incoming!" Everick cried, pointing out.

"What do you mean? We're already in a shark!" Django asked.

"No, I mean THAT shark!" Everick replied.

The Dark Purple Triangle's robotic shark was levitating towards their robotic shark, also being lifted by a helicopter drone. Inside, Rook was cackling with sadism as he prepared to attack the opposing shark.

"HAHAHA! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my hand, boy!" Rook roared, flexing his robotic hand as he closed in on Django's shark.

"Steer us away, Django!" Idun cried.

"I'm trying!" Django exclaimed as he tried steering his shark away from Rook's shark.

But it was too slow. Cackling, Rook controlled the shark to sever the rope levitating Django's shark up in the air and the machine fell to the street below. Fortunately, the shark fell only a few feet and the passengers weren't injured.

"HA! Now, time for the GRAND FINALE!" Rook exclaimed.

Missile launchers flipped themselves out from his shark's underside and Django saw that through the shark's eye.

"We have got to go!" Django screamed.

Adgar opened a hatch and he, Django, the Brown and Sweetwater families, Everick, Primrose, and Idun immediately climbed out of the shark, just as Rook, still cackling, fired several missiles. The missiles hit the machine and it exploded, sending a shock wave that threw both families and both couples back and they all tumbled farther down the asphalt street. Sid noticed that and switched the helicopter lifting his shark into autopilot before opening his own hatch. Procuring rope, the bomber tied it to a pipe and slid down to the ground. Letting go of the rope, Rook landed smoothly on the concrete sidewalk and stalked towards Django, who was struggling to recuperate from being thrown back and get up. Snickering, Rook grabbed Django's hair with his hand, the one that still had flesh, and held him up into the air, cackling as the boy screamed from the pain of being lifted by the hairs.

"YES! Now you will feel the pain I felt when you cut off my hand with my own switchblade. My own switchblade! And yet, that's not how I'll find closure to my revenge against you." Rook snarled.

Rook's robotic hand transformed into a shiny blade. Django's eyes widened and Rook's tooth bared grin became more pronounced. Little did he notice Adyson sneaking towards him, a discarded baseball bat in her hands.

"THIS is how I'm going to get closure! I'll torture you and I'll make sure that it's slow and painful, so that way you'll receive maximum suffering. And once I'm bored with you and I've had my fun and I make the decision to finish you off for good, you'll be begging me to end it all! Quite understandable for you to make such a command, since you inadvertently helped ensure the Dark Purple Triangle's victory, anyway! You would want to make this world safe from anymore of your idiotic wrongdoings." Rook said.

Django growled and began struggling angrily, but his movements were limited by the pain assaulting his scalp as his hairs seemed to rip under Rook's grasp. Rook emitted a short laugh before preparing to strike.

"Do worry, Django. This is going to hurt on so many levels." Rook said.

Adyson took that time to swing the baseball bat across Rook's leg. The bomber's scream pierced the air as Django collapsed to the ground. The Fireside Girl grabbed her friend and half dragged him away from Rook, who recovered from the blow and transformed his hand from a blade into a grappling claw.

"COME BACK HERE, BOY!" Rook yelled as he fired the claw towards Django.

However, it grabbed Adyson instead and she was abruptly dragged backward towards Rook, and she released her grip from Django as a result.

"ADYSON!" Django cried.

"DJANGO!" Adyson screamed.

Rook grabbed her and his robotic hand reverted back into a shotgun barrel, which he pressed against the girl's temple.

"Whoo-hoo! I think I know a better torture that I can give you! Psychological torture! And I'll start by killing your girl!" Rook said.

Django instinctively procured a gadget Thaddeus had given him, a flashlight that fires a ray of the brightest light known to man: up-close sunlight.

"ADYSON! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Django called.

Adyson nodded and immediately shut her eyes. Rook glanced at Django's flashlight and cackled.

"OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME..." Rook started to taunt.

However, before Rook could finish speaking, Django activated the flashlight, assaulting his sights with the ray of light for a split-second.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! MY EYES! MY PRECIOUS EYES!" Rook yelled.

Adyson seized the chance to escape Rook and ran to her parents, who had recovered and stood up. Meanwhile, Django watched as Rook stumbled around, blinded by the light that was fired at him.

"I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HECK I'M GOING! AAAGGGHHH! STINKING CONTRAPTION, WHATEVER THAT WAS! OH, DJANGO, YOU YOUNG SCUM! I'LL MURDER YOU! GAH! I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER! I'LL START BY KILLING YOUR GIRL, THEN YOUR PARENTS, AND THEN THOSE TWO COUPLES! NEXT, I'LL TORTURE YOU, SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! AND THEN, I'M GOING TO OPEN UP THAT THROAT OF YOURS! OH, I'LL DO ALL OF THOSE THINGS! ONCE I FIND YOU, THAT IS!" Rook screeched.

Rook then bumped into the wreckage of Django's robotic shark and fell to the ground.

"Come on, Django! We have to go!" Primrose called.

"No! We have to stop this madness!" Django said.

"How?" Adyson asked.

Django looked at her.

"We will go to DEI." Django replied.

"What? Isn't that where Abigail is?" Idun asked.

Django took out the Turn-Everything-Good-Inator that Dr. Doofenshmirtz supplied him.

"Yes, and that's where we will turn her back to normal!" Django replied.

"You can't go there, Django! It's dangerous!" Mrs. Brown protested.

Adyson walked to Django's side and her parents eyes widened.

"Nothing's dangerous as long as one has company. Besides, we have people on the inside, remember? Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien?" Adyson asked.

"No, Adyson, we're not letting you, or Django, go to that place, no matter if there's help waiting there!" Mrs. Sweetwater said.

"Every time any of us tries to go there, we are stopped by the Dark Purple Triangle! The enemy isn't taking any notice to us, so I suggest we seize the chance to go there!" Django protested.

"But we don't approve. You're not going in there unless an adult voices his approval." Everick said.

"I approve." Beppo said.

Beppo stepped beside his son and Mrs. Brown looked at him in shock.

"Honey..." Mrs. Brown began to say.

However, before Mrs. Brown could finish speaking, Beppo spoke.

"I'll protect these two. You, the Sweetwaters, Everick, Primrose, Adgar, and Idun go hide, but these two know what to do. If we want to stop this, I suggest that we listen to our children if they know a solution. And they do. Go on and disapprove my actions if you all want, but my son and our friend are going to DEI with me behind them, watching their backs." Beppo said.

"But you? You're the only adult accompanying them, while the rest of us don't want to do it! Who else is going to come with you to protect the kids?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"We will." a voice replied.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa, Charlene, Norm, Doofenshmirtz-2, Charlene-2, Vanessa-2, Chuckie-2, and a ZAC Bot were all walking towards them. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz-2, and Z-2 were riding Doofensmirtz-2's tandem bike, which was now outfitted with a machine gun. Norm was in his truck mode, numerous artillery practically encasing the exterior. Vanessa, Vanessa-2, Charlene, and Chuckie-2 were all armed with Turn-Everything-Good-Inators and stun guns, while Charlene-2 was armed with a Turn-Everything-Good-Inator and her Bo Staff.

"We'll protect those two. You have our word." Charlene-2 said.

"I don't know..." Mrs. Brown began to say.

However, before Mrs. Brown could finish speaking, the ZAC Bot spoke up.

"Obey my friend or be destroyed." the ZAC Bot ordered.

"I think you should probably listen to my robot." Z-2 said.

Mrs. Brown sighed and looked at Beppo.

"Be careful, honey. And promise me our little boy will be okay." Mrs. Brown said.

"I promise." Beppo said.

The Sweetwater couple looked at each other reluctantly before looking at Adyson. Finally, both knelt down and hugged their only daughter.

"Be careful, Adyson. Do whatever Mr. Brown says and stay with him and Django at all times." Mrs. Sweetwater said.

"I will, Mom." Adyson said.

She parted with her parents and looked at her father, who looked back at her sadly.

"Who would have known this day would come? My little girl is walking across a battlefield, in the middle of a disastrous crossfire, and we just have to watch as the chances of her getting shot down increase by the second." Mr. Sweetwater said, more to himself than to his wife and daughter.

"Dad, just do what you told me to do at that office thirty five years ago." Adyson said.

"Which is?" Mr. Sweetwater asked.

Adyson smiled.

"Believe in hope." Adyson replied.

Django smiled, as did Mr. Sweetwater.

"Wow. I never thought that you would actually remember that. You were so young... so fragile... so innocent..." Mr. Sweetwater said, his eyes began to well with tears.

"Just keep believing." Adyson said.

Adyson kissed her father in the cheek before joining Django, Beppo, Vanessa, Vanessa-2, Charlene, Charlene-2, and Chuckie-2 inside Norm. The robot sped off, followed by the two Doofenshmirtzes and Z-2 on the tandem bike as well as the ZAC Bot, as they traveled towards DEI, Mrs. Brown, Mr. and Mrs. Sweetwater, Everick, Primrose, Adgar, and Idun watching sadly.

Inside Norm, Adyson looked at Django and smiled at him.

"Django?" Adyson asked.

Django looked at her.

"Yeah, Adyson?" Django asked.

"Thanks for saving me, back there." Adyson said.

Django's smile was more pronounced.

"No problem." Django said.

Little did anyone notice the motorcyclist following them.

* * *

><p>With his sights recovering, Rook watched angrily as Norm, the tandem bike, and the ZAC Bot all sped off towards the DEI building, followed by the motorcyclist. If they reached it, the bomber knew, then defeat was imminent, for the portal that helped produce most of their troops was there. The motorcyclist following them was not enough might to stop the group from accomplishing their mission. Growling, he took out his walkie-talkie, pressed a button, and spoke into it.<p>

"Bulkare, it's Rook. You've got company heading your way." Rook said.

_"I see them. I'm dispatching the Doof Cyborg and the Morn Duo to guard DEI."_ Bulkare's voice said from the other end of the walkie-talkie.

"Good." Rook as he put his walkie-talkie back into his pocket.

He then wondered what to do next to get his revenge against Django when he spotted Mrs. Brown, the Sweetwaters, Everick, Primrose, Adgar, and Idun, who were still watching their friends and loved ones as they traveled to DEI. The former bomber smiled because he now knew exactly what to do. Rook chuckled with pleasure as his robotic hand transformed into a machine gun with a bayonet.

* * *

><p>Above in the sky, Abigail and Empress Abigail watched from the latter's personal jet as the Dark Purple Triangle continued to fight the Freedom Fighters, identical anger masking their faces.<p>

"No! We must NOT be defeated!" Empress Abigail growled.

"Call in more of your troops!" Abigail ordered.

Empress Abigail nodded and was about to procure her walkie-talkie when the jet shook seven times. Standing there was the Peter, Kimi, George, Tommy, Dil, Stu, Didi, Charlotte, Kira, Betty, Lucy, Randy, Celeste, Dana, the Flynn-Fletcher family, Perry, and both Isabellas, all armed with Turn-Everything-Good-Inators. Growling, Abigail motioned the Doof Clone controlling the jet to begin revolving as it traveled and the clone obeyed. The jet began spinning as its engines thrust it forward and Peter, Kimi, Tommy, Dil, Stu, Didi, Charlotte, Kira, Betty, Lucy, Randy, Celeste, Dana, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda, and Lawrence were soon thrown off, but fortunately, they had parachutes, which they activated, and Peter had his jetpack, which he activated.

Future Isabella managed to break through the glass protecting the cockpit as the jet still spun and grabbed Empress Abigail as she accidentally released her grip on the jet and the two fell out of the jet. Future Isabella activated her jetpack and grabbed the Empress to rescue her as she flew off, but Empress Abigail began retaliating and the two were soon fighting in midair as Future Isabella struggled to aim Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inator at her friend.

Meanwhile, George, Perry, and Isabella struggled to get through the hole that Future Isabella made and reach Abigail. However, the Doof Clone pilot took out a Death Ray gun and began shooting at them. Isabella dodged a laser, but she accidentally released her grip on the jet in the process and George and Perry watched with horror as she tumbled off the jet and began plummeting to the city below. They both sighed with relief when a parachute unfolded itself.

The Doof Clone seized the chance to fire another laser at George, but Perry tackled his friend out of the way. Perry then procured a container of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Eulg and poured it all over the glass encasing the cockpit, causing it to disintegrate and expose the cockpit. Having run out of Eulg, Perry took out a rope and threw it around the Doof Clone, like a cowboy capturing a bull, and threw the clone from the jet. Without a pilot, the jet fell along with the clone until Abigail angrily activated the jet's autopilot mode. Meanwhile, the Doof Clone realized it had a parachute and activated it.

George and Perry fought against the rushing winds as they boarded the cockpit. Abigail growled and took out her stun gun, firing several lasers at the duo, all of which were dodged. Screaming with fury, Abigail threw her weapon at Perry and actually hit him in the head. George gasped as his friend tumbled out of the jet, and his shock intensified when no parachute with an Agent P logo was activated.

_"Perry must have been rendered unconscious when that gun hit his head!"_ George thought as he continued to watch with escalating fear for another parachute, and yet, there was none.

Suddenly, a fist collided with his cheek and pain assaulted it. Struggling not to cry, George watched as his older twin sister stood over him, anger in her green eyes.

"I'm going to teach you to not meddle with my business, George!" Abigail yelled over the winds as she grabbed George's jacket's collar and then punched him in the face again.

Dizziness flowed into George's head and his sight became blurry. However, despite the blurriness, he concluded that Abigail was approaching him and preparing to pick him up again to attack him. Using what little strength he had left, George reluctantly landed a kick on his sister's leg and watched with recovering vision as Abigail fell on top of the jet's autopilot button, disabling the mechanism. The jet immediately began a full nosedive and nausea crept into George's stomach as the boy struggled to hold onto a seat, while Abigail held onto the steering wheel.

George managed to look up and saw a rollercoaster track before he was suddenly thrown about, with numerous crashing sounds assaulted his ears, and then everything went as black as night.

* * *

><p>Abigail-2 and George-2 watched with horror as the jet they knew was containing their 1st Dimension selves disappeared below the building levels.<p>

"George! Let's go see if they're okay!" Abigail-2 cried.

George-2 nodded and he beckoned Peter-2, Tommy-2, and Dil-2 to come with them. Unfortunately, none of them noticed Blaze and Bruiser as the two Tri-State Eliminators silently followed them.


	33. A Big Storm, Part 2 Of 5

**Chapter 33: A Big Storm, Part 2 Of 5**

George had never felt so dizzy in his whole life. After crawling out of the wreckage of Abigail private jet, the prince immediately threw up all over the asphalt street and then stared with blurry vision at his contents before falling over on his back. The sun was bathing him with its warm rays of light, but George noticed the gray bank of storm clouds rolling in, about to engulf the bright star like ink flowing over a precious painting. Attempting to stand up, George was only on his two feet for a couple of seconds before he fell back onto the street uncomfortably, the asphalt's slightly jagged edges scraping the skin of his chin. Groaning, George spotted the Turn-Everything-Good-Inator that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had given him and began crawling towards the invention with much strain.

Finally, after five painful minutes, the dark purple haired prince placed his hand on the gun-like device. After grabbing it, George looked at the wreckage, his sights improving in quality. He felt his dizziness slowly fade away, and once he regained enough strength, George stood up without any difficulty. The first thing he noticed was the trail of blood smeared against the asphalt. It was his blood, coming from the injuries that he sustained from the crash landing. Looking away from the recoiling sight, George made his way toward the wreckage, hoping to find an unconscious Abigail. While exploring the wreckage for any sign of his sister, George noticed that the jet had landed near a rollercoaster track that snaked its way through downtown Danville. It was a recreation of the rollercoaster track that Phineas and Ferb built and George remembered the tracks he sighted briefly before the crash.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and hold onto them tightly like a crab's claws, and then, George was thrown into the air and he slammed painfully on one of the rollercoaster track's support beams. Landing on the ground, the boy looked up, trying to hold back tears, and watched as Abigail closed in on him, wearing a modified Beak suit. Abigail's eyes were burning with rage, and yet, there was a smile of sadistic pleasure on her face.

"I've had about enough with you, George! It's time that I got rid of you for good!" Abigail snarled.

George rolled out of the way with difficulty as Abigail punched the ground that the 12 year old prince had been standing on a few seconds earlier. After shielding his face from the small fragments of asphalt that rained on him, George stood up and fired his Turn-Everything-Good-Inator, but the Beak suit's armor reflected the lasers and they were sent flying about in different directions. Gulping, George put the invention into his pocket and took out the power gloves that Thaddeus and Thor had given him. Wearing them and activating their energy cores, George charged forward and punched Abigail's legs, and the armor creaked as it was bent by the gloves power. Abigail fell over with a scream and George took advantage of his sister's position to jump onto the chest of the suit and rip out the power core hidden inside. However, Abigail recuperated quickly and grabbed George, throwing him aside with a yell of anger.

The clouds slowly engulfed the sun, immersing Danville in slight darkness, and thunder echoed through the city. Abigail looked up at the gray weather sky and chuckled before stalking towards Geirge, cracking her armored knuckles while doing so.

"I'm going to enjoy pummeling you to a pulp!" Abigail snarled.

Abigail tried to punch George again, but the boy dodged it and responded with a punch on the suit's shoulder that stripped it of a piece of external armor, exposing the wiring underneath. George smiled, grabbed as much exposed wires as he could, and ripped them out with all of his might. The suit's right arm went limp and Abigail growled angrily.

"You idiot! You're going to pay for that!" Abigail roared.

Using the functioning arm, Abigail grabbed George, held him in her hand, and began squeezing the boy with all of hermight. Crying out in pain, George used the last of his strength to take out a gun version of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's very first Inator (humorously called Inator) and fire a laser at the Beak suit's chest, right at the portion that contained the power core. The suit's chest gave out a small explosion, sending Abigail back, and she dropped George to the street as a result. George then watched as the Beak suit fell to the sidewalk, crushing a parked sedan. Approaching the smoking suit, he watched as Abigail angrily crawled out of the wreckage, holding her kitchen knife, still stained with the blood of all of its victims. Another rumble of thunder echoed through the street, but George didn't hear it and neither did Abigail. The two Albany Siblings just stared at each other, George softly and Abigail with the most rage that she had ever expressed, a pinkish-red flooding her face.

"Abigail, I know you're somewhere in there. If you can see me, or hear me at the least, you can fight the evil. Come on, Abigail. Fight it." George said.

"Abigail is in a weak state. She can't fight me. No one can. Not even you. Sure, you've downed my Beak suit, but I still have a vast amount of other weapons. Just surrender, George, and I recommend that you would take my offer sincerely because this will be the last time I will have to tell anyone this before I finally go over the edge." Abigail said.

"I will never surrender. I will not stop until my sister is brought back." George said angrily.

"Then you've just spelled your doom." Abigail said.

Abigail then threw the kitchen knife at George, but he dodged it and fired several more lasers from his Inator, but the dark purple haired girl dodged those and took out what appeared to be several marbles, which she threw. The marbles exploded upon contact with the ground and clouds of purple smoke began hissing out of them, preventing George from seeing what was in front of him. George stopped to swat away the smoke, which proved to be a mistake as Abigail made a furious dash towards him and kicked him in the stomach. Nausea crept up George's stomach again and he threw up for the second time.

"How disgusting." Abigail said as she retrieved her kitchen knife and approached the fallen George, kicking him over and kneeling over him.

Abigail smiled as she raised her bloodstained weapon. George saw his frightened reflection glinting back at him through the silver and red metal.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Shadow's Reality, August 9th 2037"<em>

Still watching from the cage that imprisoned her in the Shadow's reality, the real Abigail watched in horror as George's frightened eyes stared on through the projection in the purple mist. She gasped when she saw the reflection of the Shadow's weapon in George's watering eyes.

"GEORGE!" Abigail screamed.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 9th 2037"<em>

George's hand finally found the Inator and the boy fired a laser at Abigail, but he fired too early and missed. Fortunately, Abigail flinched from the near shooting and George took advantage of his sister's vulnerability, shoving the princess off of him and rolling away. George then fired another laser, which hit Abigail's knife and split it in half.

Throwing down the handle in anger, Abigail briefly roared out inhumanely and began sprinting towards the rollercoaster track, where George noticed a rollercoaster cart waiting. Realizing that Abigail was trying to escape, George pursued his older twin sister, firing several lasers at her, but Abigail dodged them expertly before grabbing onto one of the track's support beams, which she started scaling up. George followed suit and had to put the Inator back in his pocket because the climbing process required both of his hands. Using the wood that held the support beams together as supports, both Abigail and George were able to reach the top of the track when the latter managed to tackle his sister to the fragile wooden boards that was their current surface.

"You just can't stop your meddling, can't you?" Abigail asked angrily before she punched George in the face.

She then stood up and jumped onto the rollercoaster cart. Turning on the modified cart, Abigail thrust it forward towards George with the intention of running him over, but the prince made a jump, avoiding being hit and he tumbled onto one of the farther rollercoaster carts. Abigail noticed all of it.

"Darn it!" Abigail snapped.

Abigail angrily took out her Death Ray gun and began firing away as the rollercoaster rolled through all of downtown Danville. However, George dodged every laser and jumped from one cart to the next as he made his way to his sister.

Growling, Abigail threw the gun at George, hoping to him like she did with Perry, but George dodged the device, and before Abigail could rage on for wasting her weapon, the prince made it to the front cart.

"WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR ME TO GET RID OF YOU?" Abigail asked angrily as the rollercoaster began slowing down because it was reaching the lift hill.

"Abigail! You can fight it! I know you can! You're strong!" George cried.

"If she's so strong, then why are we here? Huh? I could have been defeated days ago and none of this would've happened! But we're here, facing off on Phineas and Ferb's greatest achievement, the very invention that introduced the entire world to their show! And why didn't Abigail stop me? I'll tell you why! I gave her a world that she wanted to live in!" Abigail said.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" George asked.

"My psyche created a world for her, a world that has everything she wants!" Abigail replied, as the rollercoaster began climbing the high lift hill.

"My sister has everything she wants right here!" George said.

"True. But there's one thing that she doesn't have here and it's the only thing that distinguishes the world I gave her from this one." Abigail said.

"What's that?" George asked.

Abigail cackled.

"My, George, you are as ignorant as your sister! In the world I gave her, your Grandpa Chaz is still alive! He never died in that bombing, but instead, he divorced your Grandma Kira. But Chaz visits her daily, continuing to give her the life that she has always wanted! You should see your sister in that world, George. She has never been happier! And if she is to fight back, then that means she'll lose that world, for my psyche maintains its existence! She will lose Chaz again! So, do you think that she will really want that?" Abigail asked.

George opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it as the rollercoaster wheeled closer and closer to the lift hill's climax. Abigail had been emotionally scarred ever since Chaz died in that fateful bombing, and the prince knew that it was the princess's best wishes to see Chaz alive and well again. And now that this new Abigail mentioned that world to him, George realized that his enemy might be right: Abigail would do anything, absolutely anything, to ensure their grandfather's continued existence. But it was all so surreal to George because he couldn't believe that Abigail would choose the new life created for her over the one that she left behind.

"No, it's not true. Abigail would never hand over her old life to you." George said.

"But she did, George, she did. Otherwise, you two would be going back to doing what you can possibly do in keeping a good sibling bond and just having fun with each other. And do you want to know what she told me the moment she surrendered her old life to me?" Abigail asked.

George didn't reply and Abigail smiled as she spoke anyway.

"She told me that she was GLAD to leave that life. It had been so much torture living that one. She couldn't bear to live a life without her beloved grandfather. She has always wished that her grandfather was still alive, and now that I've given her a chance to live that life, she was so overjoyed! It only took her a split-second to surrender the life she once lived to me. And like I said, she was so glad to leave her family, her friends, her home, and leave it all up for my grabs. She was glad to leave YOU." Abigail said.

George snapped. He grabbed Abigail and stared into her green eyes, rage burning in his own.

"You're LYING. Abigail would NEVER give up this life. Especially if she was trading lives with a monster like YOU." George snarled.

"But she did, George. And she was so happy doing it. It was like Christmas to her, a permanent Christmas. She even told me to do whatever I wanted with her life!" Abigail said.

The rollercoaster cart reached the lift hill's climax at last. There was another rumbling noise and droplets of rain started falling. George bared his teeth angrily at Abigail.

"YOU'RE LYING!" George screeched.

George then raised his fist, preparing to punch Abigail.

"Going to punch your sister, George?" Abigail asked tauntingly.

A bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating the two Albany siblings for a second.

"No. I'm punching my ENEMY!" George replied angrily.

The moment George's fist slammed painfully into Abigail's cheek, the rollercoaster cart began its abrupt descent down the lift hill and the ride began.

* * *

><p>Django, Adyson, Beppo, Vanessa, Vanessa-2 Charlene, Charlene-2, and Chuckie-2 watched as the storm clouds rolled in and it began to rain, while Norm rode down the abandoned street in his truck mode with the tandem bike ridden by both Doofenshmirtzes and Z-2 and the ZAC Bot in pursuit.<p>

"This is going to be one heck of a storm." Beppo said.

"Yeah." Vanessa-2 said.

"So, Django, what's the plan?" Charlene-2 asked, looking at Django.

"We will get inside DEI and meet up with Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien. We will then all go to the laboratory and destroy whatever's there. Something there is bound to be useful. If we find Abigail there, then at least one of us will zap her with his or her Turn-Everything-Good-Inator. With Abigail cured, she will make us something that will defeat the rest of the Dark Purple Triangle and Danville's saved." Django replied.

"Sounds like a simple plan." Chuckie-2 said.

"Sounds fun!" Norm said.

"It's going to be difficult, everyone, so we must stick together once we're there. We can't afford any separations and resultant captures." Django said.

Meanwhile, the Dark Purple Triangle motorcyclist following the group knew it was time to act as he rode through the never ending torrent of rain. Pressing a button on his two wheeled vehicle's dashboard, the rider deployed a grappling hook that sunk itself into Norm's trunk and latched itself onto the metal, startling the passengers inside. The motorcyclist then slowed down and Norm also began to slow down.

"That guy's slowing us down!" Beppo cried.

"I've got that taken care of!" Chuckie-2 said.

Chuckie-2 then took out from his lab coat a small Swiss Army knife. The 36 year old doctorate flipped out the blade and then pressed a button on the handle, and electricity engulfed the blade. Chuckie-2 then leaned forward toward the rope connecting Norm to the motorcyclist and slashed at it once, cutting it in an instant. The motorcyclist swerved about as Norm was released from his tether, but he regained his posture and continued speeding after the vehicle.

The ZAC Bot fired several lasers at the motorcyclist, but Z-2's robot missed as the man snaked through every laser fired before retaliating with machine guns mounted on the motorcycle's sides. Eventually hitting the ZAC Bot in the shoulder, the motorcyclist watched as the robot flew off to the side to recuperate its sustained injury. Instead of seizing the chance to finish it off, he just maintained his focus on Norm. Django and the others watched as their pursuer deployed machine guns and began riddling their vehicle in a hail of bullets.

While pedaling the tandem bike, Dr. Doofenshmirtz watched with horror as a bullet broke through the window and nearly hit Vanessa.

"THAT'S IT!" Dr. Doofensmirtz roared.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz immediately pressed a button installed by his 2nd Dimension doppelganger and a pair of missile launchers flipped themselves out from the bike's sides. Two triggers appeared on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's sides and the scientist pressed on them tightly as he continued to help Doofenshmirtz-2 pedal the tandem bike. The weapons opened fire and the motorcyclist stared at a barrage of missiles heading his way. After pressing a button, the man was ejected from his vehicle, seconds before it was annihilated by the missiles. While spinning in midair, with the danger of tumbling onto the street painfully looming underneath him, the motorcyclist deployed another sphere that unfolded into another motorcycle, which he manned split-seconds before landing on the street and resuming his pursuit. Everyone stared on in shock.

"Wow. Now THAT'S hardcore." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"And you've just wasted all of those missiles, other dimension me." Doofenshmirtz-2 said.

"LOOK OUT!" Adyson cried as the motorcyclist aimed an automatic shotgun at the tandem bike.

However, several lasers appeared and hit the motorcycle's engine, engulfing the vehicle and its rider in an enormous explosion whose sound traveled down the street for miles. Hovering beside Norm was the ZAC Bot, the barrel of his weapon leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

"Whoo-hoo! Way to go, ZAC Bot!" Z-2 exclaimed.

The ZAC Bot's head switched from its battle mode helmet to its regular head.

"Does that mean I get a pay raise?" the ZAC Bot asked optimistically.

"No." Z-2 replied.

"Aw, nuts." the ZAC Bot said.

The ZAC Bot's head then switched back into its helmet.

"INCOMING!" Charlene cried, pointing out of the window.

The group watched as the motorcyclist emerged from the smoking pile, wheels integrated in his boots, and the man began skating towards them at high speeds.

* * *

><p>Instantly strapping anti-gravity boots onto his feet as the rain plastered his dark purple hair to his forehead, George braced himself as the rollercoaster cart swerved downward fully upon approaching the first portion of the pretzel loop. Unfortunately, George found that Abigail had her own anti-gravity boots, preventing her from falling off the cart as it continued to speed down the track's sharp descent. The two siblings threw punches at each other, while the rollercoaster's descent became less steep by the second, and then, it began ascending, things becoming steeper. However, George nor Abigail didn't care as the former landed a successful punch on his sister's cheek, to which he received a kick in the stomach in return. Knocked back to the second cart, George saw that the cart was about to go upside-down as part of the pretzel loop and instinctively planted his feet on the cart's floor so he could defy gravity when the rollercoaster became completely upside-down. During all of that, the pattern of lightning flashing and thunder rumbling continued.<p>

Almost immediately, being upside-down completely confused the prince. Danville becoming the sky and the gray, cloudy sky becoming the ground below distorted George's perception and Abigail seized the chance to knock her opponent to the cart's seat and begin punching him repeatedly. George yelled out in pain and agony as Abigail's fists continuously flew back and forth from his body and his sight became blurry from the punches to his face, his mouth starting to ooze a trickle of blood. George tried looking into Abigail's eyes for any sign of shocked guilt implanted in them, but saw nothing more than a furious burning green as his eardrums were attacked by his older twin sister's sadistic cackling.

His sight becoming blurrier from every punch, his face becoming coated with the plummeting rain droplets, George made a last ditch attempt to make Abigail stop by bringing his hand to the left of his sister's ribcage. Remembering a happy childhood memory from seven years earlier as he did so, George began tickling his sister on that spot, and Abigail's laughing turned from that of sadism to that of childish ridiculousness. George smiled, knowing that Abigail's ticklish spot was there. His sights improved progressively as he continued to tickle his sister, as Abigail continued to laugh. George then stood up, punched Abigail to incapacitate her, and realized that the cart had exited the pretzel loop minutes earlier and everything was rightside-up.

"Agh, I was about to kill you, George, and your secret weapon is a tickle to the ribs?" Abigail asked angrily.

"You don't know this, but I've learned from Doofenshmirtz that you have retained all of Abigail's physical characteristics, and after living with her for 12 years, I know every physical weakness of yours. That tickling to the ribs came from a memory when I was five..." George started to reply.

However, before George could finish speaking, Abigail spoke.

"I don't have time to hear such idiotic stories!" Abigail snarled.

However, George continued speaking, stepping into the next cart to avoid being attacked by his sister while the rollercoaster sped through an interlocking loop.

"We were horsing around and you got on top of me and wouldn't get off. So I tickled you on that particular spot and you were off of me within a second, laughing your head off. Our mom would later use this technique to get you to stop running around the supermarket." George said.

"You mean your mom?" Abigail asked.

George responded with a light punch to her right shoulder, just as the cart exited a diving loop. Abigail reeled in slight pain and was shocked when she found that the punch hurt her even though it was light.

"You were riding your scooter near a hill and you slipped and tumbled down the hill, four years ago. You sustained a lot of injuries and needed some minor surgery. That shoulder injury was long lasting, and though it is long gone, a light punch can send the pain kicking into some gear again." George said.

"Is that even possible?" Abigail asked.

George ignored Abigail and instead took out a flashlight given to him by Thor, turned it on, and shone it in his siste'rs face for a second. Abigail flinched, her sights becoming blurry, and she screamed in agony. Simultaneously, the rollercoaster entered a cobra roll as another bolt of lightning flashed through the sky.

"We played doctor when we were six and I shone a flashlight in your eyes, not knowing that they are greatly sensitive to light up-close." George said.

Abigail angrily stepped into the cart that George was in and threw a clumsy punch, only to miss expectedly, just as the cart exited the cobra roll and entered a top hat. Growling in anger, Abigail tried to throw another punch, but George tickled her in the ribs again before slipping into the front cart. Her sights still blurry, from both George's flashlight and the falling rain, Abigail followed, occasionally stumbling. George took out the flashlight and shone it on Abigail's eyes again for another second, causing her to sit back on the cart's seats and roar out in more agony. George seized the chance to take out a dry mango slice and put it in his sister's mouth, which Abigail immediately spat out, while the cart sped through a horseshoe.

"And you accidentally ate a mango slice last year, and you were allergic to mangoes." George said.

"What?" Abigail asked weakly.

Abigail cleared her throat, realizing that her voice was raspy and her throat was feeling clogged, and she looked at her skin. She was developing rashes all over and the princess began scratching away at them desperately, angrily tearing away at the skin to relieve the itching sensation. Taking advantage of Abigail's vulnerable state, George punched his sister across the face twice and then threw her into the next cart roughly as she continued to scratch her skin furiously.

"GAH! So... itchy." Abigail growled as she stood up, only to receive another punch from George.

The 12 year old princess landed on the cart seat. George stepped into the cart and closed in on Abigail's face, looking at her green eyes. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled again.

"Remember all of those memories, Abby? All of those good memories? You're leaving all of that behind, Abigail. If you can hear me, Abigail, you're leaving those memories behind. And you don't want that, do you?" George asked.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Shadow's Reality, August 9th 2037"<em>

Abigail, the real Abigail, watched the projection as George spoke through it. Clutching the bars of her cage, the princess looked at the ground, realizing that George was right. The world the Shadow gave her was perfect, but there was one thing it didn't have, not unlike the original reality: all of those great memories. There was never all of those loving childhood memories that told the childish misadventures she had with George, days that preceded the day that made her name seem bad on a worldwide scale. And the world, the one with Chaz, didn't have that because the Shadow never bothered to consider those memories when she created it.

And with that, Abigail knew where she truly belonged.

Pulling at the bars, Abigail screamed into the nothingness.

"LET ME OUT, SHADOW! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Abigail yelled.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 9th 2037"<em>

Peter-2 marched alongside his friends, Tommy-2 and Dil-2, and his daughter and son, Abigail-2 and George-2, as they walked through the wreckage of Dark Purple Triangle vehicles that had been destroyed by the Freedom Fighters. The cyborg was sheltering himself, his friends, and his children from the intense rain with an umbrella that extended out of one of his robotic arms. Looking at Tommy-2, Peter-2 wondered what his friend was thinking.

Inside Tommy-2's mind, he was wondering what his older cousin was doing and how she would react when she saw him and his brother walking through the aftermath of the disastrous war. Ignoring sparks that flew out of a fallen Dark Purple Triangle Robot, Tommy-2 began reminiscing of the hours before the rest of the Resistance left for the 1st Dimension.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto-2, California Of The 2nd Dimension, August 7th 2037"<em>

_"We want to help, Angelica!" Tommy-2 cried in protest._

_Angelica-2 shook her head as Zack-2 and Jesse-2 packed up their gear and followed Lil-2 and a pair of ZAC Bots into the portal opened by the Other-Dimension-Inator. The Resistance was preparing itself for the impending battle against the other dimension doppelganger of their brilliant princess and they knew that since the 1st Dimension Abigail shared their Abigail's intellect and confidence, mixed with pure, sociopathic evil, the organization knew a big battle was underway. Tommy-2 and Dil-2 were prepared to tag along, but Angelica-2 told them to stay back._

_"No, I can't let you go, guys. I know I let you two help out in resisting Reptar, but to resist Abigail's other dimension self, Tommy? If she's as evil as our doppelgangers say they are, then it's not worth it if I have to see you two fall before her wrath. I want you two to stay behind." Angelica-2 said._

_"But remember when we helped you retake Modesto while Z was busy trying to conquer the 1st Dimension Modesto? You let us take down as many ZAC Bots as we pleased!" Tommy-2 asked._

_"That's because they were easy to take down. I don't know what's waiting for us back at the 1st Dimension, but I'm not taking any chances. You two are staying behind, end of discussion." Angelica-2 replied._

_"But, but, but..." Tommy-2 stuttered._

_"End of discussion!" Angelica-2 said angrily._

_Tommy-2 drooped his head, downcast. Dil-2 patted his older brother's back, while Angelica-2 watched pitifully._

_"It's okay. I had Peter, Abigail, and George stay behind to keep you guys company." Angelica-2 said._

_Peter-2, Abigail-2, and George-2 nodded in agreement. Tommy-2 smiled before looking at his cousin rebelliously._

_"But that isn't enough. We want to help." Tommy-2 said._

_"I said end of discussion!" Angelica-2 said angrily._

_Tommy-2 became furious._

_"End of discussion? End of discussion? No, this discussion's not over! You said you allowed us to help resist Reptar? Well, would you call handing the Resistance fancy new gadgets every week and staying behind to communicate with the others and help them out resisting? Because that's what we've been doing as resisting! We don't do anything in the battlefield! We just have to do the same routine over and over: introduce a new contraption to the others, tell them what it does, and give it to them! That's not resisting, Angie! That doesn't even fit a category of such! It's NOT!" Tommy-2 snarled._

_"I'm just concerned for your safety, that's all." Angelica-2 said._

_"WELL, YOU'RE DOING A BAD JOB AT IT!" Tommy-2 yelled._

_Angelica-2's eyes widened._

_"Is that defiance I'm hearing from my own little cousin?" Angelica-2 asked._

_"YES, YES IT IS!" Tommy-2 shouted._

_Angelica-2 merely crossed her arms, a furious expression on her face._

_"When I get back, we're going to be doing some serious talking, the three of us." Angelica-2 said._

_"I HOPE YOU DON'T COME BACK THEN!" Tommy-2 yelled._

_Angelica-2 opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it in shock. Silently, she picked up her Bo Staff and twirled it as she stepped through the portal. Peter-2, Dil-2, Abigail-2, and George-2 approached Tommy-2, silently asking him what to do next. Tommy-2's angry expression softened._

_"I shouldn't have said that to her." Tommy-2 finally said._

_Peter-2, Dil-2, Abigail-2, and George-2 nodded in agreement._

_"But we can't just sit by the sidelines and not do anything. I want to do something!" Tommy-2 said._

_"Well then, what do you want to do, Mr. Pickles?" George-2 asked._

_Tommy-2 didn't reply. Instead, he continued to stare at the portal as it was about to close. Finally, he made a decision._

_"Peter, Dil, kids, we're following them!" Tommy-2 announced._

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 9th 2037"<em>

Tommy-2's musings were interrupted when a Melee-Class Alpha Sub-Class Robot landed in front of him, its firearms about to fire. Peter-2 retracted the umbrella and instinctively sprung to the rescue and jumped onto the robot's head, his hand transforming into his mace weapon, which had begun spinning. The robot screeched a drawn-out, robotic sound seconds before Peter-2 sunk his weapon into the back of its neck, sending sparks flying. The cyborg dug further and further and the robot's movements began to lessen, and finally, there was a small explosion and the head fell off and landed on the ground. The robot's decapitated body fell to the concrete sidewalk and Peter-2 leaped off of it.

"Great job, Peter!" Dil-2 cried.

Peter-2 smiled.

"Thanks, Dil." Peter-2 said.

Suddenly, there was numerous stomping noises, and Peter-2, Tommy-2, Dil-2, Abigail-2, and George-2 watched in shock as more Dark Purple Triangle Robots appeared from the streets and encircled the five of them, their single red eyes flashing menacingly as the rain water dripped from their metallic armor. Peter-2 issued a robotic yell before jumping into action as his friends and children watched in awe.

Flipping out two shining swords from his arms, Peter-2 sunk one of them into the street and channeled all of his strength into the arm to allow him to jump up into the air. Peter-2 then deployed a machine gun from his back and opened fire on a Melee-Class Alpha Sub-Class Robot, a Defense-Class Robot, and an Aerial-Class Robot in midair, destroying them, before detaching one of his swords and throwing it into the back of a Ranged-Class Gamma Sub-Class Robot, its blade piercing through the robot's chest, but it still functioned as it struggled to yank the blade out. Peter-2 then landed on top of a Melee-Class Beta Sub-Class Robot and used his remaining sword to decapitate the robot before transforming his hand into a pistol, which he used to fire several rounds into the head of an approaching Aerial-Class Robot, bringing it down.

Jumping off of the Melee-Class Robot as it fell, Peter-2 charged for two Ranged-Class Beta Sub-Class Robots that fired all of their weapons at him, but the cyborg dodged every round before leaping across them. The two robots realized too late that their target had thrown bombs that latched themselves onto their armor, and Peter-2 landed on the sidewalk just as the robots exploded, their blackened and smoking pieces flying in all directions, a particularly large one decapitating an Aerial-Class Robot before it could fly away. Peter-2 then ran towards a Defense-Class Robot, which raised its shield, but it proved to be no match for the king as he broke through the protective metal with all of his might and jumped on the robot's chest. The robot tried to skewer Peter-2 with its spear, but the cyborg jumped out of the way and the robot clumsily impaled itself.

Peter-2 sensed four Melee-Class Robots (a Gamma Sub-Class, two Beta-Class, and an Alpha Sub-Class) approaching him and dodged the slashing of their bladed weapons before transforming his hands into disks with blades protruding from its edges. Detaching them, Peter-2 threw the disks at his four targets and the weapons slashed through two of them before spinning back towards its owner, slashing through the other two as a result. Peter-2 caught them as if they were boomerangs and then repeated the process three more times, stopping when the robots finally went offline and fell to the sidewalk.

Laughing in triumph, Peter-2 broke through the shield of another Defense-Class Robot and decapitated his enemy before ripping the shield from it, using it as protection as he charged at six Ranged-Class Robots (two Gamma Sub-Class, a Gamma Sub-Class, and three Alpha Sub-Class) that fired their weapons at them. Shoving into one of the Ranged-Class Gamma Sub-Class Robots, knocking it down, Peter-2 proceeded to jump onto the nearest robot, transformed his hand into a machine gun, and opened fire on the head until there was nothing left, before jumping onto the next robot and repeating the process. Finally bringing down five of the six robots this way, Peter-2 finished off the last one with the last of his bombs, which blew a large hole in its chest.

Peter-2 then faced the last robot: the Ranged-Class Gamma Sub-Class Robot that continued to try and yank his sword out of its chest. Approaching the struggling robot, Peter-2 roughly yanked his weapon from the robot before making a slashing movement with the weapon, bifurcating the robot in a split-second.

Standing over the robot's upper half, Peter-2 laughed in triumph again as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as if on cue. Tommy-2, Dil-2, Abigail-2, and George-2 were still in awe after experiencing him bring down an army of robots within three minutes.

"Wow, Dad's good." Abigail-2 said.

"Stand right where you are, boys, kids, and your majesty because your luck's just run out!" a voice said.

Peter-2, Tommy-2, Dil-2, Abigail-2, and George-2 watched as Blaze and Bruiser stalked towards them, three Doof Clones behind them.

* * *

><p>"Abigail doesn't need you anymore." Abigail snarled before kicking George off of her, just as the cart exited the horseshoe at fast speeds.<p>

Growling, George tackled Abigail back down, his head colliding painfully with his sister's stomach, and Abigail emitted a grunt of pain before retaliating with two punches to George's face. Standing back, George slipped from a puddle formed by the still falling rain droplets and fell into the next cart. Abigail stepped into the cart, grabbed George's head by the hairs, lifted it up painfully (to which George began to scream in agony), and prepared to slam his face into the watery metal floor of the cart. However, George moved his hand to the place his head was about to collide with and his hand helped cushion the painful impact, although the dark purple haired boy still contracted some dizziness from the impact. Worse yet, the sound of a twig snapping emerged into the air and George yelled out in pain, holding his hand, the one he used to cushion his head, because he had broken it from the impact.

Abigail took that chance to kick George out of the cart and the prince felt the air rushing over his head as he fell to the earth.

"Abigail." George said, seconds before the painful landing.

* * *

><p>Princess Shroob smiled with satisfaction as 3 Shroob UFOs shot 20 Dark Purple Triangle robots with their laser guns, craters where the robots had been before the bright pink laser beams had hit them, before flying away. Meanwhile, the other Shroobs in the Shroob army were attacking the Dark Purple Triangle troops and overwhelming them.<p>

Princess Shroob then maneuvered her floating throne over a few feet and she saw two Shroobs firing at ten Gamma Sub-Class Range-Class Dark Purple Triangle robots with their ray guns, but they were slowly getting overwhelmed. Princess Shroob hit a switch and her floating throne developed the four large metallic spider-like legs which carried it high into the air. It stomped over to the ten Gamma Sub-Class Range-Class Dark Purple Triangle robots and fired off ten circular beams, which hit the ground around the robots and shrunk in on themselves, causing the robots to break apart and collapse. Once the robots had been destroyed, Princess Shroob maneuvered her floating throne back onto the ground.

The two Shroobs thanked Princess Shroob before running off to help their kin. Once they were gone, Princess Shroob spotted two Hammer Bros attacking four Gondorian Soldiers and she attempted to maneuver her floating throne to float over to them. However, before she could go over to them, a laser blast hit the back of her floating throne, causing it to crash into the ground.

Princess Shroob jumped out of her throne and saw who attacked her. It was Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings. She glared at them while the eight Koopas smiled evilly.

"Okay, kids, attack Princess Shroob. If we can defeat her, the Freedom Fighters will have one less member." Bowser ordered.

The Koopalings nodded and went to attack Princess Shroob. However, they didn't stand a chance against the alien monarch.

Lemmy rolled around on his ball and threw bob-ombs at Princess Shroob, but she picked them up and threw them back at Lemmy. The bob-ombs exploded, causing Lemmy to be seriously injured and knocked unconscious. Morton swung his hammer at Princess Shroob, but she teleported behind him and fired a plama orb at his head, causing him to be knocked unconscious. Larry, Iggy, and Ludwig fired magic blasts at Princess Shroob, but she managed to roll out of the way and dodge them before shooting a plasma wave at Larry, Iggy, and Ludwig, hitting them in the process and knocking them unconscious. Roy aimed his cannon at Princess Shroob and fired Bullet Bills towards her, but Princess Shroob managed to dodge them by jumping on top of them before firing a plasma star at Roy, knocking him unconscious. Finally, Wendy shot lasers at Princess Shroob from a laser gun, but Princess Shroob dodged them before she teleported above Wendy and shot a plama ball at her head, knocking her out.

Princess Shroob teleported back onto the ground and she faced Bowser. Unfortunately, the Shroob monarch forgot to take into account Bowser Jr. and she was promptly reminded of that fact when she suddenly found a small reptile latched to her face, as if he was trying to claw it off.

"You big meanie! You hurt my brothers and sister!" Bowser Jr. pouted.

Princess Shroob, already quite tired of having to deal with the Koopalings, simply removed a crowbar from her dress and bopped Bowser Jr. over the head with it. In an instant, he was out cold on the ground.

Princess Shroob then looked around for Bowser, but she couldn't find him. Suddenly, she felt the barrel of a Death Ray gun being pressed against the side of her head and she gasped.

"You know, you've been a real pain to my family. You knocked out all of my children and took out a lot of Dark Purple Triangle troops. So, say goodbye, Princess Shroob." Bowser growled.

However, before Bowser could fire the Death Ray gun at Princess Shroob, a voice spoke.

"Hey, Bowser! Get away from my sister!" a voice shouted.

Elder Princess Shroob, who was now in her normal form, had appeared, looking extremely angry. Bowser gulped because Elder Princess Shroob was actually a little bit bigger then him and much more menacing, and Princess Shroob took advantage of Bowser's distraction to run over to her older twin sister. Elder Princess Shroob looked around at the unconscious forms of Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings before looking at Princess Shroob.

"Little sis, you did good. Now excuse me while I pummel a certain Koopa." Elder Princess Shroob snarled.

"Oh no." Bowser muttered.

Elder Princess Shroob let out a loud roar before shoulder charging Bowser and then tackling him into a large fightcloud. Of course, the fight was one-sided since Bowser was getting a full-on pummeling. At one point, he tried escaping the dustcloud, but Elder Princess Shroob pulled him back in. Elder Princess Shroob was like a wild animal when she fought, especially if someone messed with her sister.

Eventually, Elder Princess Shroob knocked Bowser unconscious and she walked over to Princess Shroob and made sure that she was alright. As she did that, the Shroob Mothership landed on the ground and King Shroob and Queen Shroob walked out and made their way over to their daughters.

"Girls, are you alright?" King Shroob asked.

Princess Shroob and Elder Princess Shroob nodded.

"Yes, we're alright, Dad." Princess Shroob replied.

King Shroob and Queen Shroob nodded.

"Okay then. Well, let's get inside the ship." Queen Shroob replied.

Princess Shroob and Elder Princess Shroob nodded and they made their way into the Shroob Mothership, King Shroob dragging Princess Shroob's downed floating throne into the cargo area. Once they were inside, Queen Shroob piloted the Shroob Mothership into the air and she started firing at the Dark Purple Triangle troops.

* * *

><p>After drifting safely to the ground like a bird making a graceful landing, Isabella detached herself from her parachute and ran down the street, in the direction she saw Abigail's personal jet fly off to. Running past Baljeet and Buford as they collaborated together using their Space Adventure and Stumbleberry Finkbat weapons to bring down several O.W.C.A. agents, past Agent Double 0-0 as he fought Sharpeard, past the Avengers as they took down thirty Alpha Sub-Class Range-Class Dark Purple Triangle robots, past the Freedom Fighters as they collaborated in fighting Helmetair as she manned the Doomsday machine, past Mr. Barnes and Mr. Stoner as they battled a pair of Doof Clones, past Vanellope, Taffyta, and the Sugar Rush Racers as they drove their carts and fired weapons at fifty Aerial-Class Dark Purple Triangle robots, past the 2nd Dimension Goozims as they overwhelmed their 1st Dimension counterparts, past Mario and Luigi as they shot fireballs at thirteen Gamma Sub-Class Dark Purple Triangle robots, and past twenty Ice Warriors as they fought fifteen Goombas and fourteen Spinys, she ran up to the rollercoaster track, rain droplets spraying her face, when she saw the rollercoaster cart rush by, Abigail and George battling it out aboard. Gasping in concern for her friends, Isabella prepared to climb the support beams when an eerie voice slithered into her ear.<p>

"Going somewhere, Isa?" the voice asked.

Screaming, Isabella whipped around and fearfully threw a fist at David, who was knocked to the ground with a grunt of pain. A bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating the bomber with a menacing light. Gasping, the girl began backing up as her father rubbed his cheek, which was beginning to darken from the punch he received, stood up, and began walking towards her, a small trickle of blood oozing from his lip, a manic glint in his blue eyes.

"Punching your father, Isa? You deserve a time-out!" David said, his face twitching for a second.

"You're. Not. My. Father." Isabella snarled, her hand diving into her shirt pocket for the power glove that Thor supplied her.

Attaching it over her right hand, she activated it, and with a yell of anger, ran at David and punched him squarely in the stomach. Isabella watched with a surprising sense of pleasure as David was thrown back by the powerful force of her enhanced punch before landing painfully on the street, several feet away from her.

However, this pleasure was replaced with fear when David stood up, a Death Ray gun in his hand. Thunder rumbled.

"I don't know why you reject me so, Isa. I try, I try, I TRY to be so nice to you. And all you do is shrug off my kindness! That is no way to treat your father!" David growed.

"I TOLD YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Isabella screamed.

"THEN WHO IS, HUH?" David asked.

"NO ONE! NO ONE'S MY FATHER! I HAVE NO FATHER!" Isabella yelled.

David's eyes turned to slits as he spoke.

"You can't live like this your whole life, you know." David snarled.

"I CAN AND I WILL!" Isabella yelled.

Lightning flashed and the amount of rain began to increase.

"If you insist." David said.

David aimed the Death Ray gun and fired a single laser of death, but Isabella ducked out of the way. Growling, David again fired another laser, but Isabella rolled out of the way before taking out the high-power flashlight and activating it in the bomber's eyes, shocking him with its bright light and allowing her to land another punch on his stomach with her power glove.

David let out a drawn-out scream as he crashed with a mighty force into one of the support beams, setting off a chain reaction as the track began to implode, collapsing onto the street and crushing any Dark Purple Triangle troops underneath. Recuperating, David looked up at the collapsing track, screamed again, and attempted to run, but it was too late for him because the track fell on top of him, burying the former Tri-State Elimators leader in a pile of splintered wood and bent metal. Isabella shielded her eyes from the billowing wave of dust, and once it cleared, she looked on at the smoking rubble. Approaching it, she expected her mouth to twitch and twist into a smile, but strangely, nothing came out of it.

Suddenly, a part of the rubble burst out, pelting Isabella with pieces of wood and metal, and the girl watched on with utmost shock as a scene from a zombie flick unfolded: an arm, which had abruptly emerged from the pile, collapsed onto the rubble, as if it were finally dead. But then, the rest of David slowly emerged from the pile that buried him, dust falling off from his back as he did so. Though he was grim and his clothes were slightly torn, there was no masking that clean anger that burned in his eyes. Isabella backed away as David focused on her, his blue eyes now seemingly red.

"You're. Going. To. PAY. For. What. You. Did." David hissed as he aimed his Death Ray at Isabella, who was suddenly rendered still by an unseen force.

All Isabella did was close her eyes and wait for that flash of green that would signal the instant taking of her short life.

But instead of a flash of green, there was just a prolonged "NO!", David grunting, and a brief sound of tumbling that evolved into sounds of angry fighting. Isabella opened her eyes and watched as Jack Davison kicked David's hand, the one holding the Death Ray, and the weapon was sent flying into the air and away from its owner. Snarling like a wild beast, David punched Jack in the face and dove for the gun, but Jack grabbed the bomber's shirt, pulled the man back to him, and punched him squarely in the nose. Isabella flinched as she saw tiny yet noticeable spheres of red explode from David's nose.

"Isa! Come on!" a voice called out.

Vivian was standing by her side, accompanied by Gretchen. Looking back at Jack and David, Isabella then nodded at her mother and followed the two down the street, away from the fight, but the three females didn't get far when David landed in front of them, a short metal pipe and a sharpened stick of wood in his hands as more lightning flashed and the rumbling of thunder continued. Blood mixed with the rain water was streaked across David's mouth and cheek, with more of it slowly trickling from his nose. His lower lip was cut and his left eye looked puffy. Dirt from being buried under the pile of rollercoaster track continued to coat him and his black hair was now unkempt. Derangement was glinting in his eyes and David angrily spat out a wad of blood before stalking towards Isabella, Vivian, and Gretchen.

"I'm not going to stall any longer. I will kill you, Vivian, Isa, and then I'll send some friends along the way for company." David snarled.

David raised the sharpened wooden stick and Vivian boldly spoke up.

"Why, David? Why do you have to do all of this?" Vivian asked.

"For revenge, Vivian. Revenge for what you've done to expose my activities. And revenge for what she has done to humiliate me. I mean, she defeated me and got me buried under a pile of rubble! What adult gets beaten by a mere 10 year old?" David asked.

"I'm not talking about what's happening now. I'm talking about what happened forty three years ago, when you started those Tri-State Eliminators? What happened forty one years later, when you killed Chaz Finster?" Vivian asked.

"I did all of that for fun!" David replied.

Vivian's eyes softened.

"I thought your fun was being my boyfriend. You were so fond around me and we had such great times together. Remember that date we had, when we laid ourselves on that hill and looked up at the stars together?" Vivian asked.

"Don't remind me of that stuff! I don't need those memories anymore!" David snarled.

"Then why, David? Why did you leave all of that behind?" Vivian asked.

"You should have known what kind of person I was! I can't control it!" David replied.

"I knew what kind of person you were, David. I knew you were a sociopath, I knew you wanted to see suffering, I knew you reveled in the pain of others. I can still remember you laughing with pleasure when the news reported that poor little boy being abused back in..." Vivian started to say.

However, before Vivian could finish speaking, David cut her off.

"HA! Then you could have stopped me there and prevented all of my crimes from happening!" David said.

"No, I couldn't have stopped you. You could have stopped yourself. I know you can control your mannerisms. I was able to tell and I still can. And I knew that there was something better to you then the suffering of others: me." Vivian said.

"Well, all of that disappeared when you ratted me out!" David snarled.

Vivian ignored him.

"Do you remember when we first met? When my parents heard your parents abusing you and called the police? I was living in the house across the street and the both of us were fifteen at the time. I watched it all and you were crying because you were pleased that the abuse would finally end, and yet, you were also sad that your parents would no longer be a part of your life because you were still dependent on them despite the suffering they inflicted on you. But I told you that you didn't need them anymore because all they ever did was give you more abuse and they would not stop. I told you that I would take care of you, and from that point on, I helped you recover. There was need for you to move far from me because the foster family you were put into lived on the same street as us. And by the time you were relieved of your trauma, it was clear for the both of us that there was something deeper than just friendship inside us, deep in our hearts. It was love. And we highlighted all of it when we kissed for the first time, on that hill, under the stars. Don't you remember that, David?" Vivian asked.

David frowned.

"No. I don't want to remember anymore. All of those memories are NOTHING to me now. I don't need them." David growled.

Vivian's lip trembled as Jack crept up behind an unsuspecting David and Isabella and Gretchen realized why Vivian had begun talking.

"If you say so then, David. I'm sorry." Vivian said.

And with that, Jack grabbed the pipe from David's hand, and with one swift motion, the bomber was knocked out with his own weapon just as lightning flashed, his unconscious body falling to the wet asphalt ground like a collapsing pile of fresh bricks. Vivian sniffled as she looked on at her ex-boyfriend's form and Jack hugged her.

"It's okay, Vivian." Jack said.

Meanwhile, Isabella and Gretchen examined David's body. As they did, Isabella couldn't help but now feel pity for her father.

* * *

><p>George saw a shade of green before he felt his torso collide painfully with a branch, and the prince grunted in pain as he tumbled down the many branches of the tree that gracefully cushioned his fall. Finally, he reached the last branch before falling at least a foot onto the grassy ground. After spitting out a leaf, George tried standing up, but the many bruises sustained from the fall put much strain in his motion. Five minutes had passed when George was able to stand upright, and yet, he felt as if he was going to fall down again.<p>

Groggily examining his surroundings with eyes blurred from his fall as well as the continuously falling rain, George backed into a tree trunk and found himself staring at a familiar surrounding, though he didn't know what. But before he could find out, a creaking sound rumbled behind him and it wasn't thunder. George turned around to see with improving vision the rollercoaster track collapsing. It pained him to watch Phineas and Ferb's first major invention as it became reduced to a pile of rubble. Looking away from the heart-wrenching sight, George realized that he was back in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"Hello, George." a voice said.

George twirled around and saw Abigail perched on a branch of the backyard tree, a smile on her face. George looked at the ruins of the rollercoaster, the remains of the greatest activity that Phineas and Ferb did. And now, the two Flynn-Fletcher brothers's work was up in ashes, and worse yet, he was about to square off against Abigail in a fight, possibly to the death.

George reached his hand into the pocket that held the Turn-Everything-Good-Inator, but found it empty. The invention had most likely fallen out during his fight with Abigail in the rollercoaster cart.

Sighing, George looked back at Abigail.

"Time to finish this." Abigail snarled.

George held back tears as he spoke.

"Bring it on." George whispered.


	34. Love Against Hate, Part 3 Of 5

**Chapter 34: Love Against Hate, Part 3 Of 5**

Streaks of lightning slithered through the clouds, resembling cracks emerging all over glass. The booming rumble of thunder pierced the atmosphere and the rain continued to pour as the two Albany siblings stared daggers at one another in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Strong gusts of wind blew in and the backyard tree began to sway in uncomfortable motions. The wet grass waved at the two twins with the wind.

Abigail's black-and-purple hair was plastered all over her forehead and her green eyes were alive with determined anger as she stared at George. As for George, he started feeling the effects of the cold rain weighing down on him and he began to shiver, but the prince shrugged it off as he reluctantly prepared to fight his own sister for the first time. Both siblings flexed their fingers, waiting for the other person to make the first move that would signal the beginning of this climactic final showdown.

Finally, it was Abigail who ran towards George, her hand rolling up into a menacing fist. Throwing a punch at her opponent's face, Abigail missed when George stepped out of the way and the dark purple haired boy countered with an elbowing to the back. Crying out in a mixture of pain and anger, Abigail retaliated with a kick to the leg that landed itself successfully. George crumpled to the grassy ground, groaning with agony. Snickering with triumph, Abigail attempted to grab George's neck, but George rolled out of the way and the princess instead grabbed a handful of grass and dirt.

But Abigail knew what to do next. Smiling, she threw the grass and dirt at George's face, forcing her opponent to shield himself. Abigail then seized the opportunity to punch George in the stomach twice before bringing him to the ground with a hard punch to the cheek. Groaning, George crawled towards the tree, but the pain of Abigail's latest attack, as well as his soaked clothes, weighed him down and he felt a hand latch itself around the rear collar of his jacket, and the next thing he knew, he was gagging for air as Abigail lifted him up with just the rear collar.

Abigail then released her grip on the collar and grabbed a tuft of George's hairs. A second later, George let out a bloodcurdling scream as he felt the tuft of his own hairs being ripped out from his scalp, the pain flooding the whole of it. Hearing his sister scoff, George instinctively placed his hands over the spot that his hair was torn out, massaging it. Abigail looked at the hairs that she pulled out, smiled a malevolent smile, and sprinkled them all over George, who was now sobbing as he continued to rub his scalp, relieving it of the sharp pain that pierced it like a knife.

"Here you go. Some fairy dust." Abigail said, smirking.

Continuing to massage his scalp, George watched as Abigail began to pace around the backyard, examining the tree like a curious child. The 12 year old princess then smiled.

"You know, George, I think I know something only you know. After all, it's been obvious all along: You are jealous of me, or at least jealous towards the old, worthless Abigail. I mean, the both of us have always been referred to as 'Abigail and George', not 'George and Abigail'. It just didn't suit anyone. And always does everyone go to Abigail for support, for advice, and for inspiration, but never you, despite your amounts of courage and love that equal mine. It's been this way for the past 12 years and you have become sick of it. No one cares for George Watanabe Albany. But you don't have to feel jealous anymore, George. Just join me and I'll ensure that you get all of the credit you ever wanted and deserved. I will make sure that everyone knows your name and is proud of it. You will be famous everywhere! Your triumphant name will echo across my empire! All you have to do, George, is join me. Join me and things will go your way. So, what do you say? Do you want to follow me through the path of glory, or do you want to remain as an unrecognized, worthless boy?" Abigail asked.

Abigail's smile became more pronounced as the rain continued to fall.

No longer feeling the pain that ferociously assaulted his scalp, George stood up with renewed strength. A bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, illuminating the scene with yellow light. He knew his decision and he was unanimously going for it.

"Never." George replied.

Abigai's smile turned into a frown.

"No one will ever know your name, George!" Abigail snarled.

"There's only one person who will truly know my name and that's you, Abigail." George said.

"Well, Abigail is gone and she is never coming back. Now I'm going to give you one more chance for widespread recognition and acclaim, George. Join me." Abigail said.

"Never." George said.

Abigail growled the growl of a wild beast.

"Why? Why must you be so hard to overcome? It's hopeless, George! The Dark Purple Triangle will win! After all, it's guaranteed in the future!" Abigail asked.

"There's always a chance for us to create a brighter future. But our chances would be higher with you leading us, Abigail. Please, fight the evil!" George replied.

"For the last time, George! Abigail. Doesn't. Need. You. Anymore. Now, prepare to DIE!" Abigail snarled.

Issuing an angry yell, Abigail then tackled George to the ground and punched him across the face three times. However, before Abigail could land a fourth punch, George was able to grab his sister's fist with his unbroken hand and channeled all of his strength into that arm, which he used to throw Abigail off of him. He then kicked Abigail while she was still on the ground with reluctance, but his opponent found a small stone and threw it with all of her might at Abigail's head. George dodged the stone, but his latest action distracted him long enough for Abigail to punch his leg, sending him to the ground again, and Abigail roughly placed a foot onto her brother's back to prevent him from crawling away.

George then heard Abigail take out something and then felt the barrel of a Death Ray gun being placed over the back of his head. George's eyes widened and Abigail smiled with sadistic pleasure.

"Goodbye, George." Abigail said.

But before the princess could pull the trigger to end the boy's life once and for all, a grappling hook appeared out of nowhere, latching itself onto the contraption with a vicelike grip, and Abigail watched with anger as her weapon was abruptly pulled away from her towards a figure shrouded in the dark shadow of the backyard fence. At first, both siblings didn't know who the newcomer was, but they instantly realized the identity of George's savior split-seconds after the figure emitted a sound familiar to them.

A chatter.

* * *

><p>Future Isabella continued to struggle with Empress Abigail as she attempted to disable her jetpack, rain pouring, lightning flashing, and thunder rumbling as she did so. Desperately firing a laser from her Turn-Everything-Good-Inator, Future Isabella unfortunately missed and the Empress smirked as she punched the young woman in the face. Future Isabella accidentally released her grip on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inator and she watched as her last hope in saving her friend fell to the earth below. She then looked back at Empress Abigail's green eyes, which were alive with triumphant pleasure, before the ruler flew another fist across her cheek. Groaning, stunned from the powerful punch, Future Isabella lost maintenance of her jetpack as she struggled to control her consciousness and the two began spiraling wildly through the air and into the storm clouds, Empress Abigail screaming all the way.<p>

It was as if they were in another world because everything was just dark, gray clouds, all assuming the form of wispy landmasses of cotton candy. Streaks of lightning slithered through the clouds every several seconds, and there was the constant booming of thunder that assaulted Future Isabella's eardrums with vicious accuracy. The only saving grace of flying through the storm clouds was the lovely blue sky that was above them. The beautiful noon sun shone its brilliant sunlight on the two people from the future. Finally, after fifteen minutes of that, Future Isabella regained control over herself and controlled her jetpack to fly herself and her friend out of the storm clouds.

However, Empress Abigail seized the chance to remove the straps linking Future Isabella to her jetpack and Future Isabella screamed as she plummeted down towards Danville. Meanwhile, Empress Abigail was able to strap the jetpack onto himself before making a head-dive towards Future Isabella. Grabbing the Freedom Fighters leader roughly, Empress Abigail then began shooting up towards the storm clouds again. Future Isabella felt the large amount of rain droplets pelting her head lightly as she began to ascend further and further towards the bank of clouds. Finally, the pelting stopped as Empress Abigail flew through the clouds and back into the world of gray landmasses of clouds and the beautiful sky with the lovely sun.

At first, Future Isabella didn't know what the Empress had in store for her, but when she continued to ascend into the air, a malicious smile on his face, the woman realized what she was doing. Her suspicions were confirmed when Empress Abigail procured an air mask and placed it over her head. Now, even though anyone who went to the Tri-State Area's version of space could breathe, the spell that made all Disney Characters, Nickelodeon Characters, and Dream World Characters who weren't supporting the Dark Purple Triangle age properly, the spell also made it so that way they couldn't breathe in Danville's version of space.

"NO, ABIGAIL! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Future Isabella cried.

"Can't I? Let's watch and find out!" Empress Abigail said.

Future Isabella struggled hopelessly against her friend-turned-enemy's tight grip as her source of oxygen became to lessen by the minute. Soon, the storm clouds were at least a mile below the two now and Future Isabella's movements began to weaken with the ever-decreasing supply of air. Future Isabella began to see the stars and remembered the many times she had been in Danville's version of space and the few times that she had actually been in the real version outer space before.

Gagging, her consciousness drifting, Future Isabella began using what strength she had left to flail her limbs about as Empress Abigail smiled on, the sounds of her breathing with the aid of her air mask sounding a lot like Zaruk Vargo from Space Adventure.

Finally, Future Isabella was able to knee Empress Abigail in the groin and her friend's drawn-out yell of pain was the last thing she heard before she began to plummet to the earth below, her consciousness finally drifting away from the low presence of oxygen.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, January 16th 2025"<em>

_Isabella walked beside Vivian as the both of them walked towards Peter and Kimi's castle. The two of them had heard that Kimi had finally given birth to twins and they decided to visit and see the new babies._

_"Remember, Isa, be careful with the twins and help out Peter and Kimi in anyway possible." Vivian said._

_"I will, Mom." Isabella said._

_The two of them finally made it to the castle and approached the front door. It was a bright, sunny, Thursday morning and there was a light, comfortable breeze of wind. Vivian took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, while Isabella was lost in thought. She wondered what Peter and Kimi's kids would be like. Would they be nice? Would they be mean? The girl hoped that they would be certainly nice like their parents and she soon found herself shivering with reluctance._

_Finally, after a minute, the door opened to reveal Kimi, who was holding a gardening trowel._

_"Hey, guys." Kimi greeted._

_"Hello, Kimi!" Vivian greeted._

_Isabella smiled and waved._

_"So, I'm guessing that you heard about the kids?" Kimi asked._

_"Yes, we did." Isabella replied._

_"Well, would you like to meet them?" Kimi asked._

_Isabella and Vivian nodded and Kimi led them into a nursery, where a crib was. Kimi led them over to the crib and Isabella and Vivian looked into it. There were two twins in the crib. The first twin was a girl that had curly dark purple hair, blue eyes, white skin, and looked Japanese. And the second twin was a boy that had short dark purple hair, brown eyes, white skin, and also looked Japanese. _

_Vivian noticed that Isabella was looking at the twins. She then looked over at Kimi, who nodded._

_"Well, me and Kimi should probably go out into the living room. You can stay in here with the twins if you want, Isa." Vivian said._

_Kimi and Vivian then left the nursery, leaving Isabella alone with the twins. Once they were gone, Isabella looked back down at the twins._

_"Hi! I'm George and this is my sister, Abigail! What's your name?" the boy asked._

_Isabella was shocked to see that she could understand them, but she had heard from the older Disney Characters that they could understand The Rugrats when they were toddlers. She looked down at Abigail and George and smiled._

_"My name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, but you can just call me Isabella." Isabella replied._

_"Will you be our friend?" Abigail and George asked simultaneously._

_Isabella looked at Abigail's blue eyes, her smile that seemed to radiate light, and then she looked at George's brown eyes, his smile that also seemed to radiate light, and she smiled._

_"Okay!" Isabella replied._

_Suddenly, Abigail spoke up._

_"Will we be best friends forever?" Abigail asked innocently._

_Isabella smiled._

_"Yes. Best friends forever!" Isabella replied._

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 9th 2037"<em>

A crashing sound assaulted Future Isabella's eardrums and she found herself falling towards Danville below. The storm was still active. As the street closed in, only one image crossed the woman's mind.

Abigail's caring smile.

Future Isabella smiled and braced herself for the impact.

* * *

><p>"PERRY!" George cried as lightning flashed again.<p>

"WHAT? I thought you were DEAD!" Abigail asked angrily, foolishly stepping away from George and allowing the boy to roll over to his friend.

Perry displayed his notebook to Abigail.

_"I landed on a pile of cushions owned by Uncle Willy's Super-Soft Cushions."_ a note read.

Abigail stared on blankly before speaking.

"Well that's an anticlimactic way for you to survive." Abigail said. She then procured a backup Death Ray gun and said "Oh well. At least I'll guarantee that you will die by my hand. The both of you! TAKE THIS!".

Abigail proceeded to fire lasers at George and Perry, but they rolled out of the way before Perry tossed George a baseball launcher. George aimed it at Abigail and fired a single baseball that knocked her down, and Abigail dropped her Death Ray weapon as a result. Perry then aimed his grappling hook launcher at his fallen friend and fired a hook. Using the hook's rope to lasso Abigail, Perry chattered in triumph and high-fived George while Abigail struggled against the rope restraining her.

"Do you still have your Turn-Everything-Good-Inator, Perry?" George asked.

Perry nodded and handed the Inator to his friend. George looked at the struggling Abigail, smiling with relief as he aimed the Turn-Everything-Good-Inator at his sister.

"Welcome back, Abigail." George said as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Angelica-2 watched as one of Sharpeard's Inators exploded due to the Self-Destruct-Inator that she implanted on the contraption. Crossing her arms and smiling triumphantly, the 37 year old woman turned her head and saw, with a shock, Blaze, Bruiser, and a trio of Doof Clones escorting a captured Tommy-2, Dil-2, Abigail-2, George-2, and Peter-2 towards the Dark Purple Triangle Sun-Beater 3000. She gasped at the horrifying sight because the last thing she wanted to see was her loved ones and friends endangered.<p>

"No!" Angelica-2 cried.

Angelica-2 twirled her Bo Staff as she sprinted towards the group.

Meanwhile, Blaze and Bruiser were preparing to escort their captives into the Sun-Beater 3000. Peter-2 tried to fight back, but the Doof Clone had implanted a chip that limited his movements. Tommy-2, Dil-2, Abigail, and George-2 looked at their captors, looks of hopelessness etched on their faces.

Blaze turned to the Doof Clones and spoke.

"Throw them into the Sun-Beater 3000. Our bosses will think up of good benefits from them." Blaze ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the Doof Clone holding Dil-2 and George-2 said.

Suddenly, Angelica-2 landed on the roof of the Sun-Beater 3000, then leaped off of it and landed on the ground, striking the Doof Clone holding Tommy-2 and Abigail-2 in the head with her staff as she did so. She then slammed her staff against the stomach of the Doof Clone holding Peter-2 before elbowing the Doof Clone holding Dil-2 and George-2. Blaze and Bruiser growled as their Doof Clones were now lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Bruiser, get the girl! I'm reclaiming the hostages!" Blaze ordered.

Bruiser issued a battle cry and charged for Angelica-2, but she instantly struck him across the face with her staff, sending him to the wet ground. But before she could run over to Blaze, Bruiser immediately recuperated and grabbed Angelica-2's ankle before slamming her onto a nearby lamppost. He then proceeded to kick her repeatedly as she tried to stand up.

"MRS. FRUMKIN!" George-2 cried as Blaze closed in on him, Abigail-2, Tommy-2, and Dil-2.

Angelica-2 looked up and saw Blaze about to grab her cousins and friends. At that moment, a surge of new energy flowed into her and she let out a prolonged, drawn-out "NO!" that distracted Bruiser, allowing her to seize her Bo Staff and hit the muscular bomber in the groin, sending him crumpling to the ground in pain. Angelica-2 then knocked out Bruiser with a kick to the face. She then charged for Blaz, issuing a yell of anger.

Before Blaze could defend himself, Angelica-2 had already hit him in the chest with her staff, then punched him in the face, painfully slamming him onto the Sun-Beater 3000's exterior. The 37 year old woman then grabbed the former bomber before he could collapse on the ground and slammed him against the same lamppost she was slammed onto before throwing him to the ground. Groaning in pain, Blaze spotted a slab of asphalt, which he grabbed and used to strike Angelica-2 across the stomach. He then slammed the slab against her back, sending the Resistance leader to the sidewalk. Chuckling as thunder rumbled, Blaze picked up the slab and prepared to strike Angelica-2 across the head.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" two voices shouted simultaneously.

Abigail-2 and George-2 jumped on Blaze and began hitting him with smaller slabs of asphalt, but their attacks did little effect to him, and the bomber angrily grabbed both siblings and threw them off of him. Growling, he stalked towards the 12 year old prince and princess instead. Peter-2 tried to crawl towards them, but the chip was still affecting his systems. Tommy-2, Angelica-2, and Dil-2 watched with horror as Blaze raised the slab, aiming it at Abigail-2's head.

Screaming with pure rage, Angelica-2 stood up and hit Blaze across the back with her staff and he dropped the slab as a result. She then kicked him in the groin and followed it with a punch to the face that sent Blaze to the street. Her insides burning with anger at the bomber, Angelica-2 stood over Blaze, who looked up at her, dazed.

"Your cousins and friends are the worst fighters, you know that?" Blaze wheezed like a drunk.

"You. Will not. Try. And hurt. My cousins and friends. AGAIN!" Angelica-2 snarled.

Blaze laughed heartily.

"And just how are you going to ensure that, girl?" Blaze asked.

"THIS WAY!" Angelica-2 screeched.

Angelica-2 then began hitting Blaze with her staff, using all of her strength. Instead of crying out in pain, Blaze instead smiled and began laughing, as if he was being tickled instead.

"OH YEAH, BABY! MORE, BABY! MORE! MORE, MORE, MORE, AHAHAHAHAHA!" Blaze shouted.

Blaze's words only fueled Angelica-2's rage and she began hitting the bomber faster and faster with her staff, the falling of rain, the flashing of lightning, and the rumbling of thunder highlighting her fury and determination to ensure that Blaze never harmed her cousins and friends again.

Tommy-2, Dil-2, Abigail-2, and George-2 looked on in shock as Angelica-2 began to devote herself to a pattern of raising her staff, striking Blaze, raising the staff again, and striking Blaze again. They realized with horror that she was never going to stop.

"ANGELICA, STOP!" Dil-2 shouted.

However, Angelica-2 continued and Blaze's laughter was still echoing through the street, louder than that booming of thunder. Tommy-2, Dil-2, Abigail-2, George-2, and Peter-2's eyes began to well up with tears as they watched their cousin/friend become a monster, continuing to hit Blaze viciously with blind determination.

"ANGELICA, SSSTTTOOOPPP!" Tommy-2 yelled.

However, it was too late. Angelica-2 raised her staff one last time and brought it down with a finality onto Blaze's head. A loud crack, not of thunder, pierced the air, a crack that chilled Tommy-2, Dil-2, Abigail-2, George-2, and Peter-2 to the bone, and they watched as a piece of Angelica-2's staff flipped into the air, blood streaked across it. The piece flipped several times, becoming illuminated briefly by a flashing bolt of lightning, and then it landed several feet away from Blaze's body with a wet clatter. Gasping, they looked at Angelica-2, who was panting, rain water dripping down her body. Shock at what she had done filled the Resistance leader's face as she held her now broken Bo Staff.

"Oh, gosh! What have I done?" Angelica-2 asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Spongebob, Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, and Tak had just defeated twenty Gamma Sub-Class Melee-Class Dark Purple Triangle robots and thirty ghosts from Empress Abigail's timeline. They were about to go fight five Dry Bones when there was an explosion behind them, causing them to be thrown over a few feet.<p>

After standing up, they noticed a ship land on the ground. After it landed, a door opened and Nightmare flew out of the ship and landed on the ground. The Nicktoons glared at him.

"Nightmare!" Danny exclaimed.

"That's my name! Don't ware it out!" Nightmare said.

"Give up, Nightmare. Your outnumbered five to one!" Timmy said.

"Oh, I might be outnumbered, Mr. Turner, but I am very powerful. Besides, if you try to fight me, I'll just defeat all of you!" Nightmare snarled.

"We'll see about that." Tak said.

Nightmare smirked and fired a beam of red energy at the Nicktoons, but they dodged the blast. Spongebob ran up and tried to hit Nightmare with his karate gloves, but Nightmare turned himself intangable before grabbing Spongebob by his arms and throwing him into a nearby wall. Timmy held up his hands and a poof appeared in both hands, revealing a set of pink and green twin pistols in each hand, and he fired magic bullets at Nightmare, but Nightmare formed a staff of red energy and he used the staff to expertly deflect the bullets before using his telekinesis to lift Timmy high into the air before slamming him back onto the ground. Jimmy took out his tornado blaster, but Nightmare used his magic to turn it into a toy gun before hitting him with a beam of red energy. Tak took out his staff and attempted to use his Juju magic to attack Nightmare, but Nightmare grabbed the staff and melted it before using his telekinesis to throw Tak into a nearby wall.

Danny was shocked at how powerful Nightmare was, but he finally glared at Nightmare.

"Nightmare, you are a psychopath and I'm going to have to defeat you!" Danny shouted as he charged forward.

"You poor boy. You have no idea how out of your league I am. I'm more powerful then you can possibly imagine." Nightmare said as he fired a beam of red energy at Danny and slammed him into a wall.

He waved his hand at the wall and turned it into a tar like substance that wrapped around Danny, pinning him to the wall. Danny let out a startled scream as he tried to break free. Nightmare just laughed and pointed his glowing hand at Danny.

"I'm going to turn your world upside down! I'm going to make your, your family, and your friends lives a living nightmare!" Nightmare said, laughing insanely.

However, before he could do anything, an Ectoblast slammed Nightmare's side and knocked him away from Danny and into the ground a couple of feet away.

"Get away from him, you creep!" a voice shouted.

Dani, who was in her ghost form, shouted as she, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie appeared. Valerie had her armor on, while Sam, Tucker, and Jazz held some blasters. Nightmare just grinned at the group.

"Oh, isn't this cute. The gang is all here. Too bad it won't be enough to stop me." Nightmare said as he faced the new arrivals.

"I don't care how powerful you think you are because I'm taking you down!" Dani shouted.

Dani charged forward with a flying kick. However, Nightmare caught the kick with his hand, lifted Dani up into the air, and then slammed her into the ground and smashed her into a dumpster, before dropping her onto the ground.

"Dani!" Danny cried.

"You monster!" Valerie roared.

Valerie charged forward on her jet board. However, Nightmare just smirked as he waved his hand at the charging ghost hunter.

"Huh?" Valerie asked in confusion as her jet board turned into a normal surfboard.

"Wipe out." Nightmare said as the surfboard crashed into the ground.

Valerie leaped off and rolled, her armor protecting her from any serious harm. She got up, pulled her blasters out, and started firing at Nightmare. The evil Dream Creature dodged her shots, got close to her, and grabbed her.

"Oh, how I'm going to enjoy slapping you around." Nightmare said as he picked her up and slammed his fist into her chest, sending her flying into a wall.

"Valerie!" Danny cried.

Nightmare turned to face Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, who nervously pointed their blasters at him.

"Oh, isn't this cute. You three are trying to play the heros. You should see the looks on your faces! Let's face the facts that you all fear me! You know you can't possible beat me!" Nightmare said.

Nightmare waved his hand and the three humans let out a startled scream as their weapons melted into slime. Nightmare started walking towards them and he looked at Danny.

"Now watch, Danny, as your friends and your family horribly die right before your eyes! This should be a sight for you to enjoy!" Nightmare said.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Danny roared.

Danny blasted himself out of his bonds and hurled himself at Nightmare. The move took Nightmare by surprise. Danny slammed his fist into Nightmare, sending the evil Dream Creature and himself flying across the street and smashing into a truck. Nightmare quickly retaliated by punching Danny in the face and knocking him back a couple of feet.

"Ha! So you still have some fight in you. Did you get a little mad when I threatened your friends? That's good because I want you to come at me with everything you got! I'm going to destroy you and everything you know!" Nightmare said.

Nightmare tried to punch Danny, but Danny dodged the punch and gave Nightmare an uppercut, knocking him back. Nightmare slammed his fist down on Danny, knocking the breath out of him. Danny fired an energy blast into Nightmare's chest, knocking him back a few yards away.

"I'm putting an end to you! Your a threat to everyone I care about! This ends now!" Danny shouted as he unleashed the Ghostly Wail.

"Ha! I see where this is going. Two can play at this game!" Nightmare shouted as he unleashed the Mystical Wail.

The two waves of energy slammed into one another in a huge clash. Windows broke, fire hydrants exploded, and car alarms went off. The wave didn't quite reach either Danny or Nightmare, but they both suffered some injuries. After a few minutes, it stopped. Both combatants were breathing hard and looked a little tired. Danny's hair was black and his eyes were blue, his costume was torn up a little, and their were scars and bruises on his body. Nightmare's body was bruised and scratched and his outfit was all torn up a little. The two fighters glared at one another.

"Come on! Lets end this!" Danny shouted as his eyes and hair went back to their ghost colors.

Nightmare just laughed and smiled.

"You stronger then I give you credit for, but your right. We will end this." Nightmare said.

However, before Danny and Nightmare could resume fighting, a blast of magic hit Nightmare, causing him to fall to the ground. Nightmare got up and he noticed that Spongebob, Timmy, Jimmy, Tak, and Dani had recuperated and were facing Nightmare. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie had also recuperated, but the Nicktoons had told them to stay on the sidelines.

"Back for more, Nicktoons?" Nightmare asked.

"That's right. So bring it on, you fruit loops!" Jimmy growled.

"If you insist." Nightmare said.

Nightmare smirked and fired a beam of red energy at them. However, Dani quickly created a shield.

"Now!" Tak commanded.

Spongebob jumped up in the air with his karate gloves.

"How about a spin?" Spongebob asked.

He spun around in a tornado and hit Nightmare, causing him to be distracted. With him distracted, Danny smirked and quickly flew up, giving Nightmare a hard punch and knocking him into the wall.

Jimmy then ran over and took the Fenton Thermos out of his backpack.

"It looks like your nightmare inflicting terror is over." Jimmy said as he activated the thermos.

Nightmare shouted as he was sucked into the thermos. Jimmy closed the lid and the Nicktoons, Dani, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie smiled before running off to rejoin the fight.

* * *

><p>Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Gogo Tomago, Wasabi No-Ginger, and Fred were running through the streets of Danville, fighting any Dark Purple Triangle member that they came across. Also helping them were Tadashi Hamada, Cass Hamada, Alistair Krei, Professor Robert Callaghan, and Abigail Callaghan, who were wearing special suits that Hiro had created them. Professor Callaghan was wearing the Yokai suit, Abigail was wearing her pilot suit, Tadashi was wearing a suit that was similar to Hiro's except it was brown, Cass was wearing a suit that was similar to Hiro's except it was red and had a visor, and Alistair was wearing a light blue pilot suit.<p>

Also with them were Charles, Camden, Cassi, Cassi-2, Rosemary Albany, Darin Pickles, Keenan Pickles, Melenda Finster, Abbie Wehrenburg, Casey Wehrenburg, and Brandon Goldberg, and they were all using some of Phineas and Ferb's inventions. Charles, Camden, Cassi, and Cassi-2 were in the Frozen Yogurt Machine. Abbie, Casey, Darin, and Keenan were in Lawn mower engine powered Chariots. And Rosemary, Melenda, and Brandon were using the bubble machine.

They had just destroyed twenty five Beta Sub-Class Range-Class Dark Purple Triangle robots and were cautiously making their way through a neighborhood. However, by the time they reached a bridge, they hadn't come across any Dark Purple Triangle troops.

"Okay, there's something wrong here. Where are all of the Dark Purple Triangle troops?" Rosemary asked.

"Yeah. I thought that we would have come across some troops by now." Fred said.

Suddenly, there was an explosion on the bridge and it broke apart and fell into the river below. Three seconds after the explosion caused the bridge to break, a futuristic looking ship flew up and landed on the ground. A ramp lowered and a door opened. Future lilnate13 Universe Lil, Future Amanda Deville, Future Jack Deville, Future Diana Pickles, Future Roman Rock, Future Ace Jasper, Future Patrick Hampton, Future Lindsey Hampton, and Future Bree Daniels walked down the ramp and looked at the heros.

"Hello, guys. Did you forget about us?" Future lilnate13 Universe Lil asked sarcastically.

Future lilnate13 Universe Lil then looked at her allies.

"Alright, guys, go fight those Freedom Fighters! When we defeat them, capture them and bring them into the ship. Abigail can think of good uses for them." Future lilnate13 Universe Lil ordered.

"Yes, Lil." Future Roman said.

Future Amanda Deville, Future Jack Deville, Future Diana, Future Roman, Future Ace, Future Patrick, Future Lindsey, and Future Bree then charged towards Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Tadashi, Cass, Alistair, Professor Callaghan, Abigail Callaghan, Charles, Camden, Cassi, Cassi-2, Rosemary, Darin, Keenan, Melenda, Abbie, Casey, and Brandon and started to fight them.

Future Amanda Deville and Future Jack Deville took out laser guns and they tried to shoot Hiro, Gogo, Tadashi, Cass, and Camden, but Hiro attacked them with his microbots, Gogo used the disks on her suit to attack them, Tadashi and Cass fired lasers from their suits, and Camden attacked them by using the Frozen Yogurt Machine. Eventually, their efforts paid off and Future Amanda Deville and Future Jack Deville were killed.

Future Diana and Future Roman took out Death Ray guns and they tried to shoot Abigail Callaghan. However, Professor Callaghan had his microbots rearrange into spikes and he drove them through Future Diana and Future Roman, killing them on impact.

Future Ace took out a knife and tried to attack Cassi, but Cassi-2 kicked the knife out of Future Ace's hand. Cassi-2 then grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the chest, causing him to fly off the edge and into the river, where he drowned.

Future Patrick and Future Lindsey took out swords and they attacked Darin and Keenan. However, Rosemary took out her own sword and blocked their attack. She, Future Patrick, and Future Lindsey then got into a sword fight and they dueled it out. However, because Rosemary had royal training, she was able to defeat them easily. She impaled Future Patrick and Future Lindsey with her sword and they died.

Future Bree took out her cell phone, which doubled as a taser, and she tried to shock Melenda, Abbie, and Casey. However, Brandon tackled her to the ground and punched her two times in the face. However, Bree grabbed Brandon's arm and pushed him off of her, causing him to fall to the ground. Future Bree then took out a dagger from her black mini skirt and dove for Brandon. She tried to stab his chest, but Brandon grabbed her wrist and fought against her as she tried to stab him. After a few seconds, Brandon succeeded in throwing Future Bree off of him, causing her to fall to the ground. Future Bree let go of the knife in the process and Brandon picked it up. He then stabbed Future Bree in the neck, killing her on impact.

After fighting the futuristic characters, Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Tadashi, Cass, Alistair, Professor Callaghan, Abigail Callaghan, Charles, Camden, Cassi, Cassi-2, Rosemary, Darin, Keenan, Melenda, Abbie, Casey, and Brandon faced Future lilnate13 Universe Lil.

"Well, I must admit, you guys are tougher then I originally thought you were." Future lilnate13 Universe Lil said.

"Give up, Lil. We defeated your allies and your outnumbered twenty one to one." Gogo ordered.

Future lilnate13 Universe Lil smirked.

"Oh, are you sure that you can defeat me like that? Well, let me show you just how wrong you are." Future lilnate13 Universe Lil said.

Future lilnate13 Universe Lil then turned to a control panel on the ship and she pressed a button on it. In an instant, a large magnet slid out and activated. After it activated, Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Tadashi, and Cass were pulled towards the ship and pushed against it's metal exterior. They tried to move, but ended up failing because the magnet attracted the metal in their suits.

"Let them go!" Alistair ordered.

Future lilnate13 Universe Lil just smirked and approached Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Tadashi, and Cass. She grabbed Cass and then took out a Death Ray gun and pointed it's barrel against the side of Cass's head, and Cass gasped in shock.

Upon seeing her friend in trouble, Honey Lemon reached into her purse and pulled out a chem-ball. The others aimed the inventions at Future lilnate13 Universe Lil. They were about to use the inventions when Future lilnate13 Universe Lil spoke.

"Hold it right there! If anyone of you tries to do anything funny and rescue Cass, I will kill her. Just put down your weapons and she will be safe." Future lilnate13 Universe Lil said.

The others gasped in shock, before reluctantly turning off the inventions. Future lilnate13 Universe Lil smirked.

"Okay then. Now, I'm going to leave on the ship and I'm taking Cass with me. None of you follow me or she will get it." Future lilnate13 Universe Lil snarled.

Future lilnate13 Universe Lil then pressed the Death Ray gun into Cass's head.

"Let's go!" Future lilnate13 Lil ordered.

However, before Future lilnate13 Universe Lil could escort Cass into the ship, an unseen force pulled the Death Ray gun out of Future lilnate13 Universe Lil's hands and out of her reach. Future lilnate13 Universe Lil gasped and looked around for who had done that before spotting Maleficent, who had her staff pointed towards her. Growling with rage, Future lilnate13 Universe Lil charged at Maleficent, but before she could reach the Disney Villain, Maleficent charged up a spell in her staff and then aimed her staff at Future lilnate13 Universe Lil and fired the spell. Future lilnate13 Universe Lil was hit by the spell and multicolored flames started to spread all over her body. Future lilnate13 Universe Lil screamed in agony as the magical flames turned white as they spread all over her body. Maleficent then built up another spell and fired it at Future lilnate13 Universe Lil. The attack slammed into Future lilnate13 Universe Lil and it started to rip her apart. Future lilnate13 Universe Lil at that moment realized that she was being destroyed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Future lilnate13 Universe Lil screamed.

Future lilnate13 Universe Lil's body was then ripped to pieces. All that was left of her were a few patches of brown hair and her clothing. Maleficent looked at the remains before turning to face everyone.

"Is everyone alright?" Maleficent asked.

Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Tadashi, Cass, Alistair, Professor Callaghan, Abigail Callaghan, Charles, Camden, Cassi, Cassi-2, Rosemary, Darin, Keenan, Melenda, Abbie, Casey, and Brandon nodded.

"Yeah, we are." Wasabi replied.

Maleficent nodded and walked over to the control panel. She deactivated it with her magic and Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, and Tadashi were released from the ship's exterior and able to move again,

Once Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, and Tadashi were released, and once everyone made sure that Cass was alright, they ran off, Maleficent now with them, and they resumed fighting the Dark Purple Triangle troops.

* * *

><p>The motorcyclist skated towards Norm, and Django and his group watched as he pressed a button on his wrist. Four more figures appeared and they were duplicates of the motorcyclist, only with attire colored differently from their original. While the motorcyclist had black clothing, there was a clone that wore red clothing, another that wore green, a fourth that wore blue, and the fifth wore white. The motorcyclist and his clones continued to skate towards Norm and they all procured automatic handguns and aimed the firearms at Norm.<p>

"Everyone, duck!" Vanessa cried.

The group's heads all dove down, just seconds before the five motorcyclists opened fire on Norm. Chuckie-2 took out a Resistance hand grenade, yanked it's pin out, and threw it out of the already shattered rear window, at their pursuers. The grenade landed on the street and the white motorcyclist accidentally skated over it, setting off an explosion that engulfed him. Chuckie-2 let out a whoop of victory, while the ZAC Bot and the tandem bike began firing their weapons at the four remaining pursuers.

After dodging a laser, the green motorcyclist skated into a different street while the other three continued to return fire.

"Hey, where's that guy going?" Beppo asked.

"There's no time to ponder that! We've got to do something about those two!" Charlene replied.

"I've got that taken care of!" Adyson said as she took out a grappling hook from the backpack that she brought.

"Where did you get that?" Vanessa-2 asked.

"Fireside Girls always come prepared." Adyson replied.

With a grunt, Adyson threw the grappling hook out of the window and the hook landed on the street with a grinding clatter. The blue motorcyclist accidentally skated over the hook and it became tangled with his left skating wheel. The clone fell over resultingly and was instantly dragged with Norm at high speeds. Adyson and Django both took control of the rope and began swerving the motorcyclist so they could hit the other two. However, the two motorcyclists flipped over their fallen comrade, continuously dodging every move with expertise.

Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz-2, and Z-2 continued to pedal their tandem bike when they saw miles ahead the green motorcyclist skating towards Norm because he had taken a route that took him in front of the group.

"Guys, ahead of you!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz called.

Beppo, Charlene, and Charlene-2 looked out of the windshield and gasped while the green motorcyclist aimed his firearm. However, Django had an idea and spoke.

"Norm, swerve yourself around when we get near to the guy in front of us!" Django ordered.

"Yes, Django!" Norm said optimistically.

Norm sped faster and faster towards the green motorcyclist. Finally, when the green motorcyclist was only at least half a mile away from Norm, the robot immediately swerved around, taking the blue motorcyclist with him, and the blue clone was thrown towards the green one. The green motorcyclist tried to take another direction, but it was too late: both clones collided painfully with each other, the blue clone breaking free from the rope that tethered him as a result, and they fell onto the street, their bodies still.

The black and red motorcyclists seized their chance to aim their firearms as they closed in on Norm, but the robot cleverly sped forward and hit both pursuers within seconds, sending both the motorcyclist and his clone flying into the air. The motorcyclist landed on a pile of cushions, while the clone landed painfully on the street and was still. Both Doofenshmirtzes, Z-2, and the ZAC Bot watched the scene in shock before regrouping with Norm.

"Now, THAT is what I call hardcore!" Doofenshmirtz-2 said to his doppelganger.

"That wasn't hardcore! I say that..." Dr. Doofensmirtz started to say.

However, before Dr. Doofensmirtz could finish speaking, Django spoke.

"Let's save that for later, guys! For now, we have got to get to DEI!" Django said.

Both Doofenshmirtzes reluctantly nodded before they and Z-2 followed Norm and the ZAC Bot to the DEI building, the motorcyclist, the original one, silently watching them.

It took Django's group five minutes to arrive at the DEI and Django felt anticipation to right his wrongs burning inside him.

"You know, that was almost too easy." Chuckie-2 said.

At that moment, the O.W.C.A. bus appeared from another street and was speeding towards Norm. Everyone inside screamed as Dr. Doofenshmirtz's robotic servant tried to stop, but it was too late for him as he crashed into the bus's side, splitting it in half. Norm and the bus halves were all sent flying into the air and Norm ejected his uninjured passengers out before transforming into his robot form in midair. He then caught Vanessa, Charlene, Vanessa-2, and Charlene-2 in his hands and also fired grabbing claws to catch Django, Adyson, Beppo, and Chuckie-2. The O.W.C.A. bus halves both transformed into the Morn Duo in midair as well. Norm then landed onto the concrete sidewalk on his feet, while Morn Alpha landed clumsily on a pickup truck, Morn Beta landing on a bus stop with equal clumsiness.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz-2, and Z-2 rode up to Norm on their tandem bike, dismounted it, and Dr. Doofensmirtz rushed up to Charlene and Vanessa, both of whom were released by Norm along with the others.

"Are you two okay?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked as he embraced his ex-wife and daughter in a hug.

"Yeah, we are." Charlene replied.

"We have Norm to thank for that. Thanks, bro." Vanessa said, looking up at Norm.

"You're welcome, sis!" Norm said cheerfully.

Norm then noticed the Morn Duo standing up and deploying their weapons and he looked at his creator.

"Dad, you lead everyone else into DEI, while I'm going to fend off these punks." Norm ordered.

I'm not your father, Norm, for the last time. And what? You're not going out there and fighting those robots unless I say so! And you're only programmed to fight Perry the Platypus!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Remember, you never read my instruction manual." Norm said.

"It's a no, Norm! Let the ZAC Bot handle that!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Heinz, let Norm do what he feels he must do." Charlene said.

"But Charlene..." Dr. Doofensmirtz started to say.

However, before Dr. Doofensmirtz could finish speaking, Charlene spoke.

"He wants to protect you, Heinz. You're a father figure to him and he's a robot. Can't you respect that?" Charlene asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at his creation, who stared pleadingly back at him. The scientist didn't know what to reply. Ever since his creation, Norm had been so useful to him in his duties as a robotic servant, and to lose him and his help was something that he didn't want as much as the loss of Vanessa or Charlene. But now that he looked at it from Norm's perspective, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finally realized that all he had been doing to thank Norm for his service was derisive remarks towards him, and now that Norm was evolving psychologically, he wondered if the robot was holding in any feelings of rage against his creator. Rarely had Dr. Doofenshmirtz given Norm the gratitude he deserved and now was his chance to do so.

Smiling sadly, Dr. Doofenshmirtz spoke.

"Go ahead, Norm. Take them out." Dr. Doofensmirtz ordered. He then asked "And Norm?".

"Yes, uh, sir?" Norm asked.

"I take back everything that I said about you not being my son. You may not be of my own flesh, bones, and blood, and in fact, you're just metal, bolts, and wiring. But anyway, you've been so loyal to me so much and you've given me the best of help in my schemes. However, I never thanked you for your faithful services, and if I did and I don't remember it, I must have zapped myself with an Amnesia-Inator afterwards. So, just in case you don't... you don't make it, then I want to just say thank you, Norm, for all of the things you have done for me in the past to help make my schemes nearly succeed, and that somewhere in my mind, I've always thought of you as the son I never had." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

Norm just stared on at Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Finally, a tear slid from the robot's eye. It wasn't a tear of oil, but a tear of pure, clear water. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was confident that he didn't install any water pouches or such in the robot's eyes, and the scientist too shed a tear with joy at the newest ability of his creation, now his greatest.

"Oh, Dad! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Norm cried cheerfully, grabbing Dr. Doofenshmirtz and embracing him in a tight hug.

"Yeah, that's good, Norm. Now, you better get going! These two whatever-they-were-called robots are coming!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Yeah, that's right." Norm said before reluctantly releasing his master and creator and facing the Morn Duo.

Meanwhile, Z-2 was talking to the ZAC Bot.

"ZAC Bot, help your friends other dimension counterpart!" Z-2 ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the ZAC Bot said.

The ZAC Bot hovered beside Norm and they faced their opponents together, while the others ran off to the DEI front doors. Norm looked at the ZAC Bot.

"Ready to fight, ZAC Bot?" Norm asked.

"Do not distract me or be destroyed!" the ZAC Bot replied.

"Okay!" Norm said, still optimistic.

* * *

><p>Django, Adyson, Beppo, the Doofenshmirtzes, and Chuckie-2 ran up to the DEI front doors, anticipation pounding in their hearts as they prepared themselves for what was up in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's laboratory. Everyone watched as Dr. Doofenshmirtz began searching his lab coat before groaning angrily. He then pulled at the doors, but it turned out that they were locked. Sighing and muttering something indiscernible, the scientist then approached a set of buttons on the wall to the left and pressed one of them, feigning a smile.<p>

_"He-hello?"_ an elderly voice asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Thompson? It's me, Heinz! I think I left my keys in my room. Can you buzz me and my friends in?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

There was a short silence before Mrs. Thompson replied.

_"Sorry, who is this?"_ Mrs. Thompson asked.

"Ugh! Heinz Doofenshmirtz, your neighbor! You borrowed sugar from me seven days ago. For five times?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"Who?" Mrs. Thompson asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz slumped with annoyance.

"Are we seriously going to do this again? I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Heinz Doofenshmirtz! HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

_"I'm sorry, who again?"_ Mrs. Thompson asked.

"HEI..." Dr. Doofenshmirtz began to reply.

However, before Dr. Doofensmirtz could finish speaking, his eyes brightened up with an idea. He had done this before and it worked, so it was guaranteed to work again.

"I'm selling magazines!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

There was another short silence. Finally, Mrs. Thompson spoke again.

_"I'm sorry, I already have a stack of magazines. You'll have to come back sometime tomorrow. Goodbye!"_ Mrs. Thompson said.

"No, no, wait!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz exclaimed.

However, it was too late because the senile woman had hung up on him.

"Um, honey?" Charlene asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned to his ex-wife, impatience and annoyance etched on his face.

"What?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

Charlene merely showed the scientist his Door-Opener-Inator, to which Dr. Doofenshmirtz's eyes widened. Slapping his forehead in disbelief, the scientist grabbed it and aimed it at the doors. Firing a laser that enveloped one of the doors, Dr. Doofenshmirtz gasped with admiration at his useful Inator as the door swung open in an instant. High-fiving Doofenshmirtz-2, Dr. Doofenshmirtz then led everyone inside the building and toward the elevators.

* * *

><p>George gasped when no laser emerged from the Turn-Everything-Good-Inator and Perry chattered in shock. Abigail cackled at the turn of events and, with a determined grunt, she ripped free from her bonds. George didn't notice because he was busy examining the Inator that failed to do what it was designed to do.<p>

"What happened? Why didn't it work?" George asked, desperate.

"It was short-circuited by the rain, that's what! Teaches you to expose electrical machinery to the rain before you decide to use it on me! AHAHAHA!" Abigail replied, smiling.

George simply couldn't believe it. The last hope for everything he knew, his last hope for the return of the true Abigail, was gone. Gasping in sad, defeated anguish as his heart began to rip, the prince dropped the Turn-Everything-Good-Inator to the ground, just as lightning flashed again. Another gust of wind blew up, spraying George, Perry, and Abigail with the rain, and the backyard tree continued to sway uncomfortably, the perilous chances of it collapsing on the rise.

"Now what, George? You're last hope for bringing back that weak Abigail has gone up in smoke! And what's left for you to do now, huh?" Abigail asked tauntingly.

George looked at Abigail and Abigail stared back at him. The dark purple haired boy finally didn't know what to do. If only the real Abigail were beside him, then a counterattack would instantly be in place. But here he was, facing a megalomaniacal doppelganger of his older twin sister, preparing to square off in another round of their fight. But this was Abigail. George knew that somewhere inside was his real sister, and to ensure that this new Abigail didn't conquer the universe might mean... George didn't even want to think of it. But Abigail was unstoppable in her craving for widespread power and to be spared would allow her to proceed with this 'Operation: Brown'.

George musings were interrupted when Abigail spoke.

"What now, George?" Abigail asked tauntingly.

The prince looked at his sister, sadness in his eyes. George knew what he had to do now.

"I'm sorry, Abigail." George said, right before he took out one of Thaddeus's power gloves and punched his sister into the backyard tree, which splintered upon impact, and the tree under which Phineas and Ferb both thought up of the ideas that brought them closer together fell with an earsplitting thud. Abigail was able to roll out of the trunk's way and faced George and Perry again.

Perry looked at George and George looked at the platypus agent. The sadness in his friend's eyes told Perry all that he needed to know and he bowed his head in respect for his other friend, before standing beside George as they stared Abigail down. George spoke.

"Abigail, the only way we're going to have to stop your evil self is to..." George started to said.

George gulped and skipped ahead.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you and that you were the best big sister anyone can ask for. You were always there for me. I love you, Abigail." George said.

Abigail's eyes widened and then she cackled.

"HOW FANTASTIC! So your last resort is to kill me? HA! Let's see you try! Bring it on!" Abigail howled.

George gave a small smile before joining Perry in combat.

* * *

><p><em><span>"Location: Shadow's Reality, August 9th 2037"<span>_

Abigail, the true Abigail, watched from the Shadow's realm of the brain as George spoke to hrt through the projection on the eerie mist. At first, Abigail was horrified by George's latest announcement, but then she realized that there was no other way. She knew that the Shadow was unstoppable and that there were two ways to stop her: either shoot her with a Turn-Everything-Good-Inator, or kill her. With the Turn-Everything-Good-Inator available short-circuited, and George having lost his own on the rollercoaster, there was no other choice. Unless someone else showed up with a Turn-Everything-Good-Inator in his or her grasp, there was nothing that could be done.

Abigail smiled when George told her that he loved her.

"I love you too, bro." Abigail said. She then thought _"What must be done must be done."_.


	35. Stopping Abigail, Part 4 Of 5

**Chapter 35: Stopping Abigail, Part 4 Of 5**

Django tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator containing him and his allies continued to ascend towards the DEI penthouse. For too long he had made mistakes that allowed the Dark Purple Triangle to succeed in their evil schemes, and now, this was the perfect time for him to make things right, to undo his unintentional wrongdoings. He didn't know what exactly was waiting there at the laboratory that belonged to one of his friends, but he knew that there was something useful that could use some destroying.

The elevator finally jerked slightly to a stop and the doors slid open to reveal the Dark Purple Triangle's secret resistance: Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien.

"L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried, stepping out of the elevator along with the rest and high-fiving Bloodpudding.

"What's waiting for us over there?" Django asked.

"The only important looking thing is a weapon that was made yesterday, which is the Dark Purple Triangle's secret weapon, the Armageddon-Inator, capable of destroying many cities simultaneously, and they plan on using it on the Freedom Fighters if the Dark Purple Triangle troops are being overwhelmed. Unfortunately, that's happening right now. Anyway, the Armageddon-Inator can only be shut down manually and it's not that easy to do so. You need to type down a password, which we don't know." Diminuitive replied.

"Why not just rewire the computer or something?" Chuckie-2 asked.

"It's armed with a defensive mechanism. Doing anything with it will cause it to encase itself in a shell of unbreakable armor of the future Abigail's design before any damage can be done. The only way to do something about that device is to pretend you're a Dark Purple Triangle troop and operate the computer manually, which is easy because the Inator will allow anyone to operate its keyboard. And by guessing that password correctly will the Armageddon-Inator be disabled and the only way to reactivate it will be through manual means." Tancien replied.

"That's it? No Inator that can turn Abigail good? I thought Doofenshmirtz already invented a Turn-Everything-Good-Inator for the purpose of turning Abigail back to her normal state." Django asked.

"Abigail is clever. She will find a way to disarm her enemy before he can pull the trigger on that Inator." Charlene-2 replied.

"Guys, I don't mean to be a bother, but what is that?" Z-2 askd.

Everyone turned around and saw, with a shock, a lone Doof Clone approach them. But it was no ordinary Doof Clone. It had Doofenshmirtz's physicality, like any other Doof Clone, but it also looked like a wounded Terminator warrior because parts of its skin were torn away to reveal the machinery underneath and its left eye was flashing a bright, menacing red. It was seven feet tall and slightly muscular, and both of its hands were holding futuristic machine guns. The overall sight of the new Doof Clone was terrifying.

The Doof Cyborg aimed one of its firearms at the group, but Beppo was able to kick a door into one of the apartment rooms open and everyone safely dove into the room before the robot began firing its weapon, riddling the elevator doors with bullets. Ignoring the room's shrieking residents, Django closed the door, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened another door into the neighboring room and escorted his comrades inside. The group proceeded to run from room to room, with the Doof Cyborg in pursuit, and after five rooms the group burst into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's laboratory.

Bulkare, who was pacing around in the middle of the room, turned around and spotted the newest arrivals.

"What? What are you guys doing, standing by Doofenshmirtz's side?" Bulkare asked, staring at Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien with shock.

"We couldn't handle all of the evil Abigail has, so we decided to go rogue on the Dark Purple Triangle!" Bloodpudding replied.

"Then you're our enemy too!" Bulkare snarled.

The large scientist snapped his fingers and a portal opened. Several of Empress Abigail's troops, humans and creatures alike, jumped out of the portal and Bulkare pointed at the intruders.

"ATTACK!" Bulkare ordered.

The troops nodded obediently and charged, battle cries echoing into the room's atmosphere.

"Alright, me, Doofenshmirtz, Doofensmirtz's 2nd Dimension counterpart, Charlene's 2nd Dimension counterpart, Z, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien will handle these guys. The rest of you, go operate that Armageddon-Inator!" Bloodpudding ordered.

Bloodpudding pointed at a device that looked similar to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Melt-Inator 6-5000-Inator, only without the comical magnifying glass and with more barrels, along with a small computer screen installed on it.

"Protect Vanessa, Charlene, will you?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

Charlene nodded.

"And can you guys please protect my Vanessa?" Doofensmirtz-2 asked.

Django, Beppo, Adyson, Vanessa, Charlene, and Chuckie-2 nodded before Beppo and Charlene led them towards the Armageddon-Inator.

Watching his ex-wife and Beppo escort the children to the computer that Bloodpudding pointed out, the scientist then joined his comrades as they faced down the forces that ran towards them.

"Let's dance, you losers!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz roared as he engaged some sort of mutation in combat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Django was the first to reach the Armageddon-Inator. He attempted to operate it, but he immediately stopped when the model proved to be too complex for him. Clearing his throat, Chuckie-2 stepped forward and began typing away on the keyboard at fast speeds. Everyone watched, impressed, as the 36 year old genius immediately deactivated the Inator's power in three minutes and all there was left to do was to type down the password to finalize everything.<p>

"Wow, you're really fast there." Vanessa said.

"They don't call me Dr. Chuckie for nothing." Chuckie-2 said proudly. He then said "Now all we need to do is type down that password.".

"No, all you need to do is GO DOWN!" a voice said.

Bulkare was stalking towards them, a stun gun in his hand. Beppo immediately rushed forward and pulled Bulkare's hand, the one holding the stun gun, away from the others and a laser went flying as the scientist fired his weapon in a different direction. Both men then began wrestling for dominant control over the stun gun and Beppo looked at the others.

"I'll hold him off! You guys try and guess that password!" Beppo cried.

"But Dad..." Django started to say.

However, before Django could finish speaking, Beppo spoke.

"It's okay, son! I'll be fine! Just make things right!" Beppo said.

Gulping, Django reluctantly nodded and he faced the keyboard and began thinking, as did the rest. Django knew that they weren't dealing with the real Abigail, so anything associated with her wouldn't suffice as a password. However, he only knew the evil Abigail for a week and the best information that he acquired about her didn't seem helpful. Remembering that since in the cartoons that he watched the villains inadvertently gave something away that led to their cliched defeat, Django assumed that Abigail would do the same, and he began thinking about what Abigail had said to him that would be a password.

_"Prepare yourselves, everyone! For you've met the new me, and you shall witness my ascendancy into power as I conquer the world and enslave everyone you know! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Abigail announced.

Django immediately typed in 'Conquer' on the computer and pressed the 'Enter' button.

_"Access denied."_ a voice said.

_"Aw, nuts."_ Django mumbled.

Just then, a light bulb practically went off in his head and he typed down 'Power', then pressed the enter button.

_"Access denied."_ the computer said.

Django typed down 'Ascendancy' and pressed the enter button.

_"Access denied."_ the computer said.

"You know, I think I can hack into the computer and..." Chuckie-2 started to say.

However, before Chuckie-2 could finish speaking, Charlene spoke.

"No! This computer has a defensive mechanism and it will shut itself away from us if you try hacking into it or something!" Charlene said.

"Oh, that's right." Chuckie-2 said.

Meanwhile, Vanessa was also thinking what Abigail might have given away.

_"OH, MAN! NOW THAT'S PURE EVIL, DOOFENSHMIRTZ! YOU DON'T HELP OUT YOUR FAMILY! AHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Abigail exclaimed.

The remembrance of that statement seemed to impale her heart, but Vanessa still smiled, having found a possible giveaway. Typing down 'Evil', she pressed the enter button, only for her smile to curl into a frown upon hearing the computer's mechanized voice.

_"Access denied."_ the computer said.

Django sighed, knowing that guessing the password would be very hard. He concentrated himself again.

_"And I owe it all to Django here! For my Doomsday device managed to throw a little Platypus-Track-Inator on the back of his shirt!"_ Abigail said.

Clenching his fists in anger upon remembering that particular statement, Django calmed down before typing down 'Doomsday'. He then pressed the enter button.

_"Access denied."_ the computer said.

Django immediately kicked the floor in anger and Adyson placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Django!" Adyson said.

"Calm down? We're going nowhere! Things would have been better if there was some sort of Inator that would turn Abigail back to her normal state again, but no! We have to do things the hard way and guess a password that will allow us to shut down a device that might be activated at any moment!" Django said angrily.

"Just believe in hope, Django." Adyson said.

Django's eyes softened as he looked at the Fireside Girl.

"Addie, I appreciate the whole hope thing, but for once, it doesn't seem to get us anywhere right now. No offense." Django said.

"Hope will come when you least expect it, Django. I promise. For now, let's keep trying. What else would have Abigail given away that could help?" Adyson asked.

Sighing in annoyance, Django began thinking back again. He didn't know what else Abigail said that contained any useful words. Suddenly, he remembered something: the evil Abigail was clever. Maybe even clever enough to not give anything away whenever she spoke to them. She probably thought over what she had to say before actually saying it. There was something else: the evil Abigail was also selfish. The password would definitely be something related to her and her only. And a new guess flashed in his mind.

Django typed down 'Abigail' and pressed the enter button.

_"Access denied."_ the computer said.

Django calmly typed down 'Albany' and pressed the enter button.

_"Access denied."_ the computer said.

"Wait a minute, Django! Those are facts pertaining to the old Abigail, the one you know. We need to think of the evil Abigail. What kind of personal fact would pertain to this Abigail?" Vanessa-2 asked.

"I don't know! She kept calling herself Abigail, so I thought it would work!" Django replied.

"Maybe this might help!" Chuckie-2 said.

Chuckie-2 typed down something and pressed the enter button.

"Access denied." the computer said.

"What did you type?" Charlene asked.

"Abigail." Chuckie-2 replied.

"I already typed that!" Django cried.

"You did?" Chuckie-2 asked.

Django began scratching his scalp in anger.

"This is not working! We need to think of something really good, otherwise all of this is pointless! Who knows when Abigail will decide to activate it." Django said angrily.

"How are we supposed to guess that password when we don't know much about my niece's other dimension counterpart?" Chuckie-2 asked.

"Why are you asking me that? You have a doctorate!" Django asked.

"I'm not perfect, you know!" Chuckie-2 replied.

"Guys, let's not fight! We need to work together! " Adyson said, stepping between Django and Chuckie-2. She then asked "Everyone, think! What password would Abigail, this new Abigail, use?".

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW, ADYSON? THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS IS ABIGAIL! AND DO YOU THINK THAT SHE WILL TELL US WHAT IT IS? NO! WHY? BECAUSE SHE'S EVIL AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Django replied angrily.

In white-hot anger, Django slammed the keyboard twice with his fists before Adyson could try and stop him. The first slam typed down random words, while the second slam pressed a strange green button. The computer's voice echoed out of the Inator.

_"Armageddon-Inator activated. One minute until destruction ensues."_ the computer announced.

* * *

><p>George groaned in pain, his back aching after being slammed against the wall of the Flynn-Fletcher house. The rain continued to add weight to his uniform, making movement difficult, but Abigail was not experiencing such difficulties because her jacket and pants were tightly strapped to her body, never loose. The dark purple haired boy stood up just as Perry jumped into the air and tried to land a punch on Abigail, but the princess grabbed the platypus's fist and, with a fake yawn, threw him with all of her might through the window into Candace's bedroom, sending shards of glass flying in all directions.<p>

George gasped and then tried to charge for Abigail, but the pain assaulting his back overwhelmed his legs and he fell to the muddy ground painfully. Lightning flashed as Abigail approached her fallen younger twin brother, a smile forming on her face and her green eyes burning with triumph and anticipation of the impending victory.

"So, how's killing me, George? Harder then expected, eh?" Abigail asked. She then raised an eyebrow in curiosity and asked "I can't believe that you actually have the guts to do that. After all, you're twelve and you're already thinking about sororicide? Not the best thing to think about for an average 12 year old. Then again, you're no average 12 year old.".

Abigail grabbed the collar of George's jacket and lifted her brother so their eyes could face each other.

"We're no average 12 year olds. But the world can do fine with just one extraordinary kid as their leader." Abigail said.

Abigail aimed the Death Ray gun that she managed to pick up at George's stomach.

"Goodbye, Prince George Watanabe Albany." Abigail snarled.

"STOP, ABIGAIL!" a voice ordered.

Abigail turned and spotted Peter, Kimi, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Linda, Lawrence, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford in the backyard, all soaked by the falling rain. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled again as Abigail cackled at the newest arrivals.

"Well, well, well, the cavalry has arrived!" Abigail taunted. She then said "You know, you can't shoot me with those Turn-Everything-Good-Inators because the rain can short-circuit them.".

"We found that out. But we still have our ways of stopping you. And we will stop you and turn you back to normal, Abigail." Peter said.

"Oh, yeah? You and what army?" Abigail asked.

"This one!" Baljeet replied.

At that point, many people flooded into view. There was Tommy, Lil, Adam, Chuckie, Nicole, Charles, Rachel, Phil, Wally, Benjamin, Megan, Angelica, Harold, Camden, Susie, Stephen, Bob, Dil, Wendy, Emily, Zack, Regina, Cassi, Jesse, Tiffany, Darin Barrow, Stu, Didi, Charlotte, Kira, Betty, Lucy, Randy, Celeste, Dana, the Celrock Universe Rugrats and their families, the TropicalBluejay Universe Rugrats and their families, and the Tropical And Sean Universe Rugrats, all manning Phineas and Ferb's inventions or Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inators. The Resistance, led by Kimi-2. The O.W.C.A., Danville and Tri-State Area Version Seattle divisions alike. The Tri-State Area Version British Spy Union agents, including Agent Double 0-0. Professor Poofenplotz and her inventions. The Space Adventure and Stumbleberry Finkbat fanatics. Meap, Mitch, and the Intergalactic Security Agency colleagues. Thaddeus, Thor, Mandy, and all of their friends. Buck Buckerson and his monster truck driving friends. The Disney Characters and the Nickelodeon Characters from the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Dimensions. The Dream World Characters. And, last but not least, were the Freedom Fighters, all present except for Future Isabella, Future Gretchen, and Future Adyson. George smiled while Abigail gasped in angered shock.

"What? I thought you were all busy handling my troops!" Abigail asked.

"We defeated them all with ease. It was a piece of cake." Nel Goldberg replied.

"I think you should have trained them more, if I say so myself." Squidward said.

Abigail growled, but then her expression of anger turned into that of evil happiness. She procured a walkie-talkie and pressed a button.

"Well then, if my troops are all down and out for the count, then I can just tell my ally back at DEI to send in more..." Abigail started to say.

The walkie-talkie suddenly began emitting sparks and it exploded in Abigail's hand.

"WHAT THE..." Abigail began to say.

Abigail stopped talking because saw Irving, Albert, Mr. Krabs, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, and Mr. Peabody manning one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inators, the Walkie-Talkie-Destroy-Inator, and the princess growled in fury. Meanwhile, Peter and Kimi approached George and helped him on his feet, while Perry emerged from Candace's bedroom's window, uninjured.

"I think you should give up now, Abigail, because you're now outnumbered." Tommy said boldly.

Abigail growled again. Suddenly, a beeping pierced the air and the princess procured a remote from her pocket. Looking at it, the girl smiled and faced her opponents.

"HA! I don't know what happened, but my latest invention has just been activated!" Abigail said triumphantly.

"Latest invention?" Amos Slade asked.

"My Armageddon-Inator! As you can tell, one of my L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. scientists designed it. Anyway, it's a contraption that will cause mayhem and destruction everywhere! I was planning on activating it to take you all out in case my troops were being defeated, and since it's happening right now, then I suppose that it's an appropriate time for it to happen!" Abigail replied. She then shouted "PREPARE YOURSELVES, EVERYONE, FOR DESTRUCTION! AND WALLOW IN YOUR DESPAIR BECAUSE I WIN!".

* * *

><p>"Oh, GREAT! Now you've done it!" Chuckie-2 cried, pointing at Django accusingly.<p>

Django ignored him, instead looking at the countdown sequence in shock. He couldn't believe that he had done something foolish again. Destruction and defeat was now a minute away and it was all his fault. His fault! And he or the others hadn't gone anywhere significant in thinking of a good guess for the password yet!

"No. No, this can't be happening. It can't." Django mumbled sadly.

_59... 58... 57..._

"We have got to guess the password really quick if we're going to shut this thing down!" Charlene exclaimed.

"But we don't know what that password is, other dimension Mom! We've been trying, but it's getting us nowhere!" Vanessa-2 said.

_56... 55... 54..._

"We have to keep trying! We just HAVE to! We can't destroy Danville!" Django cried.

"I think we just did! We still haven't thought of the perfect password, the Armageddon-Inator's been activated, and this town's about to be destroyed in less than a minute... I think it's hopeless, everyone." Chuckie-2 replied angrily, waving his hands in the air.

_53... 52... 51..._

"Let's just destroy this thing!" Vanessa said.

"But it's going to encase itself in a shell of armor if we do that!" Adyson said.

"Don't worry, everyone, we still have 51 seconds left till we guess the perfect password!" Charlene said.

_50... 49... 48..._

"Make that 48." Vanessa-2 said.

Adyson watched as Django slumped against the Armageddon-Inator, his face buried in his palms. He was sniffling, trying to hold back tears.

"So much for believing in hope." Django said sadly.

_47... 46... 45..._

Adyson knelt beside Django.

"It's never too late, Django! Come on, we can get that password!" Adyson said courageously.

"But we have got nothing, Addie! We don't know much about the evil Abigail and what kind of things that she would use as a password! It's hopeless! Death is 45 seconds away for everyone, maybe except for the Dark Purple Triangle, and it's all my fault! Again, again, and again I have to do something wrong and cause misfortune for us all! I never should have sent Abigail to the park! I should have sent her somewhere else! Why? Why, oh why, oh why didn't I?" Django asked.

_44... 43... 42..._

"Maybe fate caused you to tell Abigail to go there." Adyson replied.

"So, I'm fated to destroy Danville and give Abigail the pathway that she needs to conquer the universe?" Django asked. Django emitted a short laugh and said "That's just lovely!".

_41... 40... 39..._

"Wait a minute! I think I have the perfect password in mind!" Chuckie-2 exclaimed.

He typed down something and pressed the enter button.

_"Access denied."_ the computer said.

"Never mind." Chuckie-2 said.

_38... 37... 36..._

"What did you type down, Chuckie?" Adyson asked.

"'Armageddon'. I thought it would work!" Chuckie-2 replied.

"Well, it clearly didn't!" Django berated. He then sighed and said "At least I had a good life.".

_35... 34... 33..._

"No!" Adyson cried.

Adyson grabbed Django by the shoulders and turned him towards her.

"You can't lost hope now! Stay strong, Django! Come on! What kind of password would the evil Abigail use?" Adyson asked.

"I. DON'T. KNOW!" Django replied angrily, causing Adyson to gasp.

_32... 31... 30..._

However, Django didn't care if Adyson was scared. All he was concerned about was why he kept ruining things for everyone. He didn't know why everything kept happening to him and why it couldn't happen to someone else. But no! He had to be the one to send Abigail to the park to get zapped by Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator and become the most malevolent villain ever. And time and time again did he do something to allow Abigail to come to power, and now, Danville was facing destruction because of another of his foolish actions. He tried believing in hope, like Adyson suggested, he tried believing in it, hoping that things would turn out better. But in the end, it all just became worse.

_29... 28... 27..._

"Django, I know you're angry right now..." Adyson started to say.

However, before Adyson could finish speaking, Django spoke.

"Angry? No, I'm more than angry. I'm... I'm... I don't know a tougher word for angry, but I'm REALLY angry!" Django said furiously.

"Don't be angry, Django." Adyson said.

"And why not? I've doomed all of the universe one step at a time. And you believe I was fated to do that?" Django asked.

_26... 25...24..._

"No, I think the outcome of this was supposed to be different." Adyson replied.

"Well, apparently there's no other outcome! It's just this: death, the destruction of Danville, and the victory of the Dark Purple Triangle!" Django said.

"No one's won yet." Adyson said.

"Abigail has practically won, Adyson. I know it." Django said.

_23... 22... 21..._

"She DIDN'T win. We only have 21 seconds until she really does. And we can take advantage of the time we have left! All we have to do is guess that password!" Adyson said.

Django scoffed.

"Well, do you have any good guesses?" Django asked.

Adyson was about to answer when she fell silent. Finally, she spoke.

"No." Adyson replied.

_20... 19... 18..._

"Anyone else?" Django asked, looking at Chuckie-2, Vanessa, Vanessa-2, and Charlene.

They all bowed their heads in shame.

"I thought so." Django said.

Django looked out of the balcony, amidst all of the battling, and the storm clouds still hadn't gone away. It was just terrific. He was about to die in 18 seconds and he couldn't even see the sun one last time. A tear slid from Django's eye.

"We're all going to die and I can't even see the beauty of the sun one last time." Django said.

_17... 16... 15..._

Suddenly, Django smiled and he turned his head to his side. His eyes fell upon Adyson and the smile was still present on his face. Adyson looked back, confused at Django's newest emotion at first, but then, she finally understood what he was doing.

"Django, are you..." Adyson started to ask.

However, before Adyson could finish speaking, Django spoke.

"Yes, Addie. I had been so lost in grief over turning Abigail evil, unintentionally so. Everyone blamed me for it, but you were the only one who showed pity for me. You comforted me when we were in those cells and you told me what to believe in when I was in the hardest of times. And although believing in hope might no longer work for me, I still have something to go to for comfort in the face of death. You." Django replied.

_14... 13... 12..._

Django placed his hand on Adyson's.

"Addie, even though we've known each other for more then 30 years, I have finally discovered a new emotion, now that you've been so nice to me: love." Django said.

_11... 10... 9..._

"Django..." Adyson started to say, smiling.

Django's smile became even more pronounced.

"I know that we are too young to understand love yet, and we never will, but I want to say this before we leave. I love you, Adyson Sweetwater." Django said.

Adyson's lip trembled and tears of happiness slid from her eyes.

"I love you too, Django Brown." Adyson said.

"Aw." Charlene, Vanessa, and Vanessa-2 said simultaneously.

_8..._

Suddenly, a new thought raced across Django's mind.

_"I've named the Dark Purple Triangle's objective to conquer the world 'Operation: Brown'. It's a little thank-you for your contributions for making all of this happen!"_ Abigail said.

_7..._

"Addie! That's IT!" Django exclaimed.

"What's it?" Adyson asked.

_6..._

"The password! You gave it to me!" Django replied.

"I did?" Adyson asked.

"No time for explanations!" Django replied.

_5..._

Django stood up and ran up to the keyboard, about to type down 'Brown' on the keyboard, when Bulkare's enraged "NO!" pierced the air. The brown haired boy turned around to see Bulkare charging for the group, having brought Beppo to the floor. However, Beppo quickly recovered and tackled the large scientist, followed by Adyson, Vanessa, Vanessa-2, Charlene, and Chuckie-2.

"DO IT, DJANGO!" WE'LL HANDLE THIS GUY!" Vanessa cried.

"Oh, no you don't!" Bulkare snarled, managing to aim his stun gun at Django and firing a laser at him.

_4..._

The laser hit the brown haired boy squarely in the back. Beppo and Adyson both gasped as Django fell to the floor, cringing from the incapacitating pain.

"DJANGO!" Adyson screamed.

_3..._

Django groaned in pain and then looked up at Adyson, who smiled encouragingly at him. Unfortunately, that distracted the Fireside Girl and Bulkare, knocking away the others, grabbed Adyson angrily. Django's eyes widened, but a newfound energy aided him in standing up, with difficulty so, and face the keyboard. Looking back at Adyson, who was struggling in Bulkare's grip as he prepared to stun her, he narrowed his eyes angrily and typed down the word 'Brown', resisting the effects of the stun laser.

_2..._

"Not this time!" Django roared.

_1..._

He pressed the enter button and the computer spoke.

_"Access allowed. Armageddon-Inator shutting down."_ the computer said.

Everyone in the room heard the Inator power down and Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz-2, Charlene-2, Z-2, Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien let out cheers of joy, while their opponents laid on the floor. Bulkare screamed in defeat and Adyson seized her chance to escape the large scientist's grasp and embrace a weak Django.

"Django! Are you okay?" Adyson asked.

Django smiled.

"I've never been better." Django replied.

"NO! This can't be HAPPENING!" Bulkare shrieked, examining his Death Ray gun.

"Three words: It. Just. Did." Django said boldly.

Bulkare's eyes narrowed into angered slits.

"This day's not going so well." Bulkare snarled.

He then tried making a run towards the balcony, but Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran up to a lever and pulled it down. A set of robotic arms abruptly emerged from the walls and caught Bulkare with ease. The large scientist tried breaking free, but the Pizzazium Infinionite powering the trap strengthened it, making escape for Bulkare impossible.

"OH, DARN!" Bulkare screeched as Django, Adyson, and their group all let out cheers of victory.

"YEAH! WE WIN!" Django yelled to the heavens.

"Yeah, for only half a minute." a voice said.

Rook had arrived in the laboratory, the Doof Cyborg, the motorcyclist, the Morn Duo, a Melee-Class Alpha Sub-Class Robot, and a man flanking his sides. Django, Beppo, Adyson, Z-2, and the Doofenshmirtzes all gasped upon seeing the arrivals' captives: Mrs. Brown, the Sweetwaters, Everick, Primrose, Adgar, Idun, Norm, and the ZAC Bot. Rook smiled triumphantly.

"Where's your victory now?" Rook asked tauntingly.

* * *

><p>It had only been a minute after the news of the Armageddon-Inator's activation broke out when Abigail's remote began beeping again. Looking at it, Aigail frowned with disappointment, putting the remote back in her pocket and looking up at her opponents.<p>

"Okay, change of news. My Armageddon-Inator has now been shut down. You were all lucky there, but I'm afraid that that luck's only brief and it's just run out!" Abigail announced.

"Are you blind, Abby? We outnumber you a hundred to one!" Celrock Universe Celeste asked.

"Maybe this evens things up, Celeste." Abigail replied before she snapped her fingers.

The ground surrounding the Flynn-Fletcher backyard exploded, sending the Freedom Fighter troops flying. Abigail's Doomsday machine emerged from underneath the ground, its arms knocking aside anyone that tried attacking it. Manning it were Empress Abigail, Helmetair, Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad, and Mr. Crocker, wearing faces of determination. Throwing one last smirk at George, Abigail jumped onto one of the arms and ran up onto the machine's dome shaped body, cackling with triumph as she did so.

However, George wasn't about to let Abigail escape so easily. He jumped onto the same arm and followed Abigail up, while Angelica, Susie, Dil, Perry, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Major Monogram, Carl, Pinky, the Fireside Girls (exceept for Adyson, of course), Elsa, Elsa-2, Elsa-3, Spongebob, Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, Tak, Genie, Marina, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Shroob, and Elder Princess Shroob all jumped onto their own. Climbing the arms proved to be difficult for them because the rain made the metal slippery, but eventually they all jumped on the top of the machine, where Abigail, her future self, Helmetair, Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad, and Mr. Crocker were stationed, and procured their weapons, ready for the fight. The seven villains cackled.

"How heroic, but heavily foolish. Men, get them!" Empress Abigail ordered.

Eight of Empress Abigail's troops appeared and engaged George and the others in combat. Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Shroob, and Elder Princess Shroob all collaborated in fighting a large, three headed, crab like alien. Isabella led the Fireside Girls against a trio of robots, definitely not of Dark Purple Triangle Robot design, but just as lethal. Baljeet, Buford, Genie, and Marina fought an insect like creature that had the ability to teleport. Major Monogram, Carl, and Pinky teamed up to battle a larger-than-average man who seemed to be his own weapon because he used his physique against them. Elsa, Elsa-2, and Elsa-3 used their Ice powers to fight a five headed squid like alien that shot poison spikes. Spongebob, Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, and Tak fought against Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad, and Mr. Crocker. Candace, Angelica, Susie, and Dil squared off against Helmetair. Perry attacked Empress Abigail, using all of his O.W.C.A. training against her. And George, once again, faced Abigail.

"You're so persistent, George. It's about time I put an end to this once and for all!" Abigail growled, aiming her Death Ray gun at him.

Abigail fired two lasers, but George dodged the both of them before procuring a magnet given to him by Chuckie-2, which he activated and used to disarm Abigail of her weapon. After throwing the contraption out of the Doomsday machine, George used Thaddeus's high power flashlight to incapacitate Abigail before landing a kick on her stomach, sending her to the ground. He then charged for the vulnerable keyboard, hoping to do something to deactivate the Doomsday machine, but he was suddenly tackled to the wet metallic floor and he saw that Abigail had recovered quickly, although she was still squinting. A bolt of lightning streaked across the clouds.

"I've had enough of this meddling! I will not stall any longer! I will KILL you, George!" Abigail snarled.

Abigail then raised the sword that belonged to Empress Abigail and another bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating the weapon, accompanied by the rumbling of thunder. George's eyes widened and he braced himself for death.

Suddenly, two newcomers landed in the middle of the scene: the future versions of Isabella and Gretchen, the latter wearing a jetpack. Both were soaked from the rain, but the two women were too preoccupied with the current situation to care. The battling ceased as everyone looked at the newest arrivals and Empress Abigail's eyes widened with anger at the sight of Future Isabella.

"You! I thought you fell to your death!" Empress Abigail cried, pointing at the woman.

"I saved her." Future Gretchen said.

She then took out a Freedom Fighters made weapon and fired a laser at the sword that Abigail was holding; . The weapon crumbled into ash and Abigail roared out in anger.

"NO! EVERY TIME I'M ABOUT TO KILL GEORGE, I'M THWARTED! WHY MUST THIS KEEP HAPPENING?" Abigail asked angrily.

George kicked Abigail in the stomach and the princess stumbled away from the dark purple haired boy, allowing him to stand up, while Future Isabella and Future Gretchen downed the other Dark Purple Triangle troops, including Empress Abigail, throwing them all off of the Doomsday machine, leaving Abigail as the only opponent of concern.

"Because you don't have one thing that Abigail has." George replied.

"And what would that be, George?" Abigail asked angrily, clutching her stomach in pain.

George smiled.

"Optimism. Optimism is what helped Abigail through every situation she was caught in." George replied.

"HA! Even optimism couldn't help Abigail during the loss of her worthless grandfather!" Abigail snarled.

"Sure, it didn't, but it can now. Abigail, stay strong. I know you're inside there and I know that you have the capability to fight back." George said.

Abigail cackled before speaking.

"How many times do I have to tell you, George? Abigail doesn't need you anymore! Abigail is living the perfect life in the world that I created for her!" Abigail said.

George didn't know how to respond to that. If Abigail was indeed having a great time in that world, then all hope was lost. There would be no more Abigail to have fun with, and no more Abigail to wake up with, no more Abigail to be friends with.

George suddenly smiled and then began to sing.

_We consider every day a plus_

_To spend it with a platypus._

_We're always so ecstatic_

_'Cause he's semi-aquatic._

_Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus_

_Brings smiles to the both of us._

_Life's never fuddie-duddy_

_With our web-footed buddy._

_When we're brushing our teeth, oooh it's better._

_Tying our shoes, oh yeah it's better._

_Combing our hair, it's better_

_Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar._

_Blinking our eyes, oh yeah it's better._

_Breating in and out, it's so much better._

_Sitting in a chair, it's better._

_And taking a bath, just a little bit wetter._

_Every day is such a dream_

_When you start it with a monotreme._

_He's duckbilled and he's beaver-tailed and hairy._

_You know that he's hairy!_

_Everything's better with Perry._

_Everything's better with Perry._

_Everything is better with Perry._

_Everything is better, everything is better with Perry._

_Everything's better and we just want to tell you Perry_

_"Everything's better with you"._

_Better with you._

George stopped singing and looked at Abigail.

"Phineas and Ferb would sometimes sing that song whenever they woke up during the morning, whenever Perry greeted them every morning. Do you remember, Abigail?" George asked.

Abigail just stared on before bursting into fits of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Do you really think that a song can defeat me? Well, think again! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Abigail replied.

Suddenly, Isabella burst into song as well and she was followed by the Fireside Girls.

_Isabella: I'm just the curious girl across the way._

_Every day I comer over and here's what I say:_

_What'cha doin', what'cha doin'?_

_What's the day's activity?_

_What'cha doin', what'cha doin'?_

_By any chance, could it include me?_

_What'cha doin', what'cha doin'?_

_Fireside Girls: What'cha doin'?_

_Isabella and Fireside Girls: I don't mean to disturb._

_Isabella: What'cha doin', what'cha doin'?_

_Fireside Girls: What'cha doin'?_

_Isabella and Fireside Girls: You know it's not really directed at George..._

They stopped singing for a moment and Isabella looked at George.

"No offense, George." Isabella said.

"No problem." George said, smiling.

The girls resumed their song.

_Isabella and Fireside Girls: When I say-ay-ay-ay-ay:_

_What'cha doin'?_

_Isabella: Oh, don't you know, Abigail, you have no idea t__hat every day I'm just dyin' to see ya? And say..._

_What'cha doin', what'cha doin'?_

_Fireside Girls: What'cha doin'?_

_Isabella and Fireside Girls: I really want to know._

_Isabella: What'cha doin', what'cha doin'?_

_Fireside Girls: What'cha doin'?_

_Isabella: Can I be a part of the show?_

_Isabella and Fireside Girls: When I say-ay-ay-ay-ay:_

_What'cha doin'?_

They stopped singing and looked at Abigail. Unfortunately, she still had her green eyes and the princess smiled evilly.

"I don't know why you are singing, but it doesn't appear to be reaching any desirable effect. I congratulate you for whatever efforts you are attempting to pursue, but I'm afraid to tell you that your quest is coming to a short stop. Now, DIE!" Abigail said.

Abigail charged at George and tried to kick him, but George rolled out of the way, towards Candace and Angelica, and Abigail instead kicked the railing of the Doomsday machine's top before slipping from the wet floor and falling onto her back in a comical fashion.

"What should we do?" Timmy asked.

"We keep singing! It's the only thing we need to do now!" George replied.

"Any suggestions?" Susie asked as Abigail stood up and closed in on them.

Suddenly, Perry's eyes brightened and he wrote down something in his notebook. George gasped with amazement.

"Great idea, Perry! Everyone, prepare yourselves! We're singing this!" George said.

He showed the group Perry's idea and they all smiled as George began the song.

_George: Abby, you know you are a person's best friend,_

_You're more than just a passing trend,_

_You're like a treat from a candy store..._

"All of this singing is as annoying as much as it's ineffective!" Abigail snarled.

However, George continued.

_Oh, Abby, we love you more than ice cream cakes,_

_We love you more than bugs and snakes_

_We love you more than all things mentioned before._

_Oh, Abby, you're extraordinary_

_You're kinda short and hairy,_

_The color of a blueberry._

_George, Isabella, and Future Isabella: Yes, Abigail!_

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Shadow's Reality, August 9th 2037"<em>

Abigail, the real Abigail, watched from her cage as everyone continued to sing to her through the projection on the mist. She suddenly felt a new surge of power flowing into her, power that was engraved in the song's lyrics, as well as a heightened determination to fight back. Growling with all of her might, Abigail began pushing and pulling at the metal bars of her cage, all the while listening to the lyrics of the song.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 9th 2037"<em>

"That's it! This is REALLY annoying!" Abigail snarled, trying to throw a punch at Marina but missing.

Her only reply was the continuation of the song.

_All: So, come home, Abby,_

_Come home, Abby, come home!_

Princess Shroob noticed that Elder Princess Shroob was the only one not singing.

"Hey, Elder, why don't you sing one?" Princess Shroob asked.

"But..." Elder Princess Shroob started to say.

However, before Elder Princess Shroob could finish speaking, Abigail tried to kick her. She dodged the kick and immediately began singing.

_Elder Princess Shroob: Um... oh, Abby, I think it's kind of scary._

_I can't find you anywhere-y, _

_And it fills me with... despair-y?_

_Oh, Abby! I'm allergic to dairy,_

_I'm going to move to the prairie,_

_And change my name to Larry!_

"Larry?" Abigail asked in a snarl, evidently confused.

"I can't think of good rhymes, okay?" Elder Princess Shroob asked.

_All: She'll change her name to Larry! _

_Larry!_

_Buford: Larry!_

_All: So, come home, Abby!_

_Come home, Abby, come home!_

_George, Isabella, and Princess Peach:_

_Come home, Abby, come home!_

_Perry: (chatters)_

Abigail growled angrily before swinging her fists at George, Isabella, Candace, Mario, and Luigi. However, Future Isabella and Perry shoved them all out of harm's way.

"Your singing sure knows how to get on my nerves! Literally! Because my head hurts a bit." Abigail roared.

Abigail suddenly clutched her head and George gasped.

"I think we're reaching to Abigail!" George exclaimed.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Shadow's Reality, August 9th 2037"<em>

Abigail was still trying to rip the cage open and she was also using all of his might to stomp and scrape the cold ground hard with his foot./pp"LET ME OUT, SHADOW!" screeched Phineas. "strongNOW!/strong"/phr size=1 noshadep

* * *

><p>"We need to keep this up! We need to sing another song!" Isabella exclaimed.<p>

"But which one? I don't have anymore ideas." Ginger asked.

Suddenly, Tommy-2, Dil-2, Phineas-2, and Ferb-2 jumped into the fray, holding stun guns.

"We have an idea!" Phineas-2 said.

They then burst into song.

_Phineas-2: The days are longer,_

_The nights are shorter,_

_The sun is shining!_

_Ferb-2: It's noticeably warmer._

_Tommy-2: __Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold!_

_Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told!_

_It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin!_

_It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

_Phineas-2 and Dil-2: Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat._

_Summer, bicycles and rollerskates and even just bare feet._

_It's also... surfing tidals waves, creating nanobots,_

_Or locating Frankenstein's brain!_

_Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent,_

_Or driving our sister in..._

Phineas-2 stopped and spoke.

"Wait, we're going too fast." Phineas-2 said.

"And it's about time you stopped!" Abigail growled.

Abigail tried to punch George, but she was kicked back by Danny as Tommy-2, Dil-2, Phineas-2, and Dil-2 continued singing.

_Phineas-2: Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade._

_Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree!_

_That's what it means to me!_

_The days are longer,_

_Phineas-2, George, Isabella, Mario, and Luigi: __The nights are shorter,_

_The sun is shining._

_Princess Shroob and Elder Princess Shroob: It's noticeably warmer._

_All: It's summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold!_

_Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told!_

_It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin!_

_It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

_Summer..._

_Where do we begin?_

_Summer..._

_Where do we begin?_

_It's summer, man, where do we begin?_

Abigail growled and then suddenly she let out a long, drawn-out scream of pain as she clutched her head again. George knew that Abigail was fighting back inside.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Shadow's Reality, August 9th 2037"<em>

Abigail felt the sweat drip from her head as she continuously tried to pull and push at the cage bars and she even resorted to kicking them. Additionally, she kept on stomping and beating the ground. All in all, she was more like a wild animal, thrashing about, trying to break the cage bars and attacking the lifeless ground, amd growling and grunting furiously.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Abigail kicked at one of the cage bars with all of her might and the bar broke away and was sent flying, a purple smoke trailing from its broken sides. It landed on the ground with a clatter and Abigail noticed that it started to get windy and the purple mist was moving slightly faster. With all of her might, Abigail kicked at one of the bars next to the one that had been broken and was met with equal success as a second clatter reverberated through the atmosphere.

Moving out of the cage through the cavity that she created, the princess suddenly found herself caught in a strong wind. However, she was able to overcome it and picked up the two broken bars. Raising them, Abigail shouted.

"I WANT TO GO HOME, SHADOW! LET. ME. OUT!" Abigail yelled.

And with that, Abigail began beating the ground aimlessly with the bars.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 9th 2037"<em>

Everyone watched as Abigail continued to scream in pain and agony, falling over onto the wet floor on her back. A bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating the scene with a disturbing light, and George turned to the others.

"We have to sing another song!" George cried.

"Well, I think that I and my other dimension selves have just the right one!" Elsa said.

Elsa, Elsa-2, and Elsa-3 then began singing.

_Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_and it looks like I'm the Queen._

_Elsa-2: The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_

_Be the good girl you always have to be,_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!_

_Elsa-3: Let it go! Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care what they're going to say,_

_Let the storm rage on._

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

_Elsa: It's funny how some distance_

_makes everything seem small,_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do,_

_To test the limits and break through._

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me._

_I'm free!_

_Elsa-3: Let it go! Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky._

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry._

_Here I stand, and here I stay,_

_Let the storm rage on._

_Elsa-2: My power flurries through the air into the ground._

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around,_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_

_Elsa-3: Let it go! Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_Elsa, Elsa-2, and Elsa-3: The cold never bothered me anyway._

Elsa smiled and leaned towards the straining Abigail.

"Just Let It Go, Abigail!" Elsa said.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Shadow's Reality, August 9th 2037"<em>

The 'Let It Go' song supplied more fuel for Abigail to attack the Shadow's world. The princess continuously hit the ground, the cage, and any object available to her in that world, even the mist. However, she stopped hitting the ground with the bars and looked at the projection while Elsa looked back, almost through it. She had just heard Elsa's latest statement and it seemed to intrigue her for a mysterious reason.

Abigail's face then hardened into a mask of rage.

"SHADOW, LET ME OUT! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME! DO YOU HEAR ME, SHADOW? SHADOW? SHADOW!" Abigail yelled.

And with that, Abigail continued to hit the ground with her bars.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 9th 2037"<em>

"Alright, now what song?" Mario asked.

Suddenly, Genie got an idea and he started singing.

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves,_

_Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales._

_But Abigail you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of magic never fails!_

_You got some power in your corner now,_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp._

_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how,_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp,_

_And I'll say,_

_Miss Abigail, w__hat will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order,_

_Jot it down,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me,_

_No no!_

_Life is your restaurant,_

_And I'm your maître d'!_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me._

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service._

_You're the boss,_

_The king, the shah!_

_Say what you wish,_

_It's yours! True dish!_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

_Have some of column "A",_

_Try all of column "B",_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me._

_Can your friends do this?_

_Do your friends do that?_

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go, poof?_

_Well, looky here._

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip?_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed,_

_I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers!_

_You got me bona fide, certified,_

_You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires!_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out,_

_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know!_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,_

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh!_

_Miss Abigail, have a wish or two or three!_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob!_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,_

_You ain't never had a friend like me!_

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

Everyone gasped as the evil Abigail screamed with pain, her hands clutching her head like a crazed inmate. The unsettling screaming traveled through the rain filled air as lightning streaked across the cloudy sky and thunder rumbled. All of Danville might have as well heard it echo through the atmosphere.

"We're getting to the real Abigail! Now we need to sing a song, a really, really, REALLY good song!" George cried.

Future Isabella then remembered a memory, one of her most prized memories of the good Abigail. Smiling, she started singing in a sweet voice.

_Future Isabella: It's been a long, long week,_

_And there were moments when I doubted..._

George and Isabella realized what song the latter's future self was singing and both joined in.

_George: That we'd ever reach the point,_

_Where we could laugh and sing about it._

_George, Isabella, and Future Isabella: Now the sun has set on a__nother extraordinary day,_

_And when it comes around again,_

_You know I'll say:_

_Tell me what'cha wanna do today._

_All we need is a place to start._

_If we have a heart, we'll make it,_

_'Cause we're not messing around, we're not messing around._

_Yes, we can dream it, do it, build it, make it,_

_I know we can really take it to the limit before the sun goes down._

_George: As soon as you wake up you got to make your move._

_Isabella: Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove._

_George and Isabella: The sun is shining; there's a lot you can do, a lot that you can do._

_There's a world of possibilities outside your door,_

_Why settle for a little when you can get much more?_

_You don't need an invitation because every day is new._

_Yes, it's true!_

_Summer belongs to you, summer belongs to you!_

_Summer belongs to you, summer belongs to you!_

_Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun,_

_There's nothing better to do!_

_Summer belongs to you!_

_Princess Shroob: __And you're coming through and we're making it..._

"Oh, really? Well, think again!" Abigail said with some strain.

She tried to punch Princess Shroob, but the alien monarch moved away and continued singing.

_Princess Shroob: I've never been so proud._

_I know at first it seemed implausible,_

_But we accomplished the impossible._

_Now there's something that I've got to say out loud:_

_Time is what you make of it, so take a chance._

_Jimmy: That's it!_

_Princess Shroob: Life is full of music, so you got to dance!_

_Isabella: She's got it!_

_Princess Shroob: The world's a stage and it is time for your return!_

_George: By jove, I think she's got it!_

"Oh no, she hasn't!" Abigail snarled.

Abigail tried to tackle George to the floor, but she missed once again as everyone continued to sing. Abigail then spotted the keyboard, smiled evilly, and began operating it. Several of the Doomsday machine's arms lunged for the group, but they all dodged the attacks, singing all the while, and Elder Princess Shroob even managed to rip an arm right off and destroy it before it could activate it's centipede-like legs.

_Candace: Don't waste a minute sitting in that mind._

_Tak: Yeah!_

_Elsa: The world is calling, so just get out there!_

_Susie: That's what we're talking about!_

_Spongebob: You can see forever so your dreams are all in view!_

"And my dreams are to destroy you guys and establish a mighty empire!" Abigail roared.

Abigail attempted to grab George, Dil, Baljeet, Carl, Elsa-2, Timmy, and Marina, only to be unsuccessful. Perry then kicked Abigail in the face, sending her away from the keyboard.

_Marina: Yes, it's true! _

_All: Summer belongs to you, summer belongs to you!_

_Summer belongs to you, summer belongs to you!_

_Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world!_

"No, it belongs to ME!" Abigail screeched, trying to attack Spongebob.

However, Abigail's headaches distracted her and she instead landed headfirst onto the floor. Screaming in pain and anger, Abigail lunged for George, Candace, Isabella, Future Isabella, Timmy, Luigi, and Peach, but Mario manned the keyboard to grab Abigail with two of the arms and the arms lifted her into the air so she wouldn't make any further attacks.

_All: We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true!_

_Summer belongs to you, summer belongs to you!_

_Summer belongs to you, summer belongs to you!_

_Summer belongs to you, summer belongs to you!_

_Whatever you want to do, you make the rules,_

_You got the tools to see it through!_

_Summer belongs to you, summer belongs to you!_

_Summer belongs to you, summer belongs to you!_

_Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it,_

_We'll change your point of view!_

_SUMMER BELONGS TO YOU!_

Abigail suddenly let out the loudest screech of pain ever and it was so loud that Mario accidentally pressed a button that released the arms grip on the princess while the plumber covered his ears from the earsplitting noise. Abigail landed painfully on the floor and everyone watched as she curled up and kept rolling about on the wet surface, screaming and groaning in pain, the rain still falling, the lightning and thunder flashing and rumbling. The scene looked a bit disturbing.

And suddenly, Abigail stopped moving and abruptly opened her eyes. Everyone gasped at the sight of them.

For they were blue again.


	36. The Return Of Abigail, Part 5 Of 5

**Chapter 36: The Return Of Abigail, Part 5 Of 5**

"ABIGAIL!" George cried.

He ran forward to embrace Abigail, followed by Perry, Candace, and Isabella, while the others gasped.

"Abigail, you're back!" George cried.

Abigail looked around, examining her surroundings as the rain fell, and she smiled when she realized that she was back in her true reality.

"Yes, yes I am." Abigail said.

The atmosphere was immediately split open by a thunderous cheer of triumph and celebration, a cheer that was louder than the booming of thunder. Baljeet, Buford, Princess Peach, and Jimmy leaned over the railing to announce to everyone that their mission to cure Abigail had come to an end. The cheering became louder and Empress Abigail growled in defeat before attempting to crawl away, but she was stopped by Future Vanellope and Future Abigail Callaghan, who tied her to the fallen backyard tree with Helmetair, Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad, Mr. Crocker, and her present troops. Peter and Kimi boarded the Doomsday machine to hug their daughter, the both of them crying with happiness.

When the two Albany parents parted with Abigail, Isabella seized her friend and embraced her in the tightest hug that she had ever given her. She then parted and looked Abigail straight in the eyes and she saw that they were staring right back softly. Before anything else could happen, Abigail spotted Future Isabella.

"Is that..." Abigail started to ask.

However, before Abigail could finish speaking, Future Isabella spoke.

"Yes, I'm Isabella's future self. Me and several others come from a future where you've successfully established an empire, and we are here to prevent that from happening." Future Isabella replied.

"And you've succeeded, right?" Abigail asked.

"Yes. Yes we did." Future Isabella replied, looking at Future Gretchen, who smiled at her.

"Then you guys should disappear because the future you speak of never happens." Abigail said.

"That's right." Future Isabella said.

Future Isabella smiled back at Future Gretchen before looking at Abigail and Isabella.

"I guess this is it then." Future Isabella said.

Abigail and Isabella smiled at the latter's future self as she stepped beside Future Gretchen and held her hand. The two young women braced themselves for their erasing from existence, as did the other Freedom Fighters. However, a couple of minutes passed and nothing happened. Future Isabella examined her allies and Empress Abigail, but saw that none of them had disappeared.

"What happened? We should be gone by now!" Future Nuka asked.

Isabella charily looked at Abigail, whose mouth was open in shock.

"Abigail?" Isabella asked.

Abigail looked at her and suddenly her blue eyes turned green again. Everyone gasped with shock and Isabella's heart began pounding in her chest. However, Abigail merely closed her eyes for a second and then opened them, and the green faded away into the blue. Her lower lip trembled as she spoke.

"She is still inside me." Abigail said.

Elder Princess Shroob grabbed Abigail and carried her off of the Doomsday machine, followed by the others.

"Abigail's evil is still inside her. Abigail is controlling it, but it won't be long until it regains dominant control. We have got to find something that will get rid of her evil permanently!" Elder Princess Shroob explained to everyone.

"Or we can invent something." Professor Poofenplotz said. She then started to say "I think I can make something that will resolve the situation...".

However, before Professor Poofenplotz could finish speaking, a voice spoke.

"NOT SO FAST!" the voice shouted.

The Paper Pelican was flying slowly across the air, a Dark Purple Triangle insignia boldly displayed on its side. For some reason, the falling rain wasn't affecting the plane's paper exterior and George guessed that they managed to invent something that allowed the Paper Pelican to be resistant to water. The plane stopped in midair and a pair of rope ladders unfolded from its side, traveling towards the ground. Three figures slid down the two ladders: Rook, Bulkare, and the motorcyclist. The motorcyclist immediately cut the ropes restraining Empress Abigail, Helmetair, Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad, Mr. Crocker, and the Empress's troops, allowing them all to escape, while Bulkare grabbed Abigail's hand and dragged her away from George and the others.

"GEORGE!" Abigail screamed, just before her eyes became green again, but the princess managed to force the evil back into her mind.

"ABIGAIL!" George yelled.

"So, you managed to tone down our leader's evil, huh? Well, sorry to say this, but we're going to change that! Sayonara! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Rook said sinisterly.

The Dark Purple Triangle troops all fled, climbing up the ladders as the Morn Duo pulled them up.

"WAIT!" a voice shouted.

The Freedom Fighters turned around to see Rodney, Sharpeard, and Bruiser stumble into the yard.

"HEY, WAIT FOR US!" Rodney cried as he managed to grab one of the ascending ladders and climb it.

Sharpeard and Bruiser were able to grab the other ladder as well and they started climbing it.

His teeth clenched in anger, George, determined to not let them do anything else to his sister, rushed forward, and issued a battle cry as he grabbed one of the ladders and began climbing it, followed by Chuckie, Phil, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace, Isabella, Abigail-2, George-2, Spongebob, Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, Tak, Mario, Luigi, Link, and Riley Anderson. Everyone else tried to do the same, but both of the ladders had become too high for anyone's reach. Rodney noticed that and growled angrily.

"You can't stop your meddling, can't you?" Rodney asked as he procured a stun gun and fired a laser at George.

The prince was able to dodge the laser, but he accidentally released his grip on the rope and began to fall through the air. Candace, Isabella, Abigail-2, George-2, Spongebob, Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, Tak, Mario, Luigi, Link, and Riley screamed as George plunged past them, but Perry managed to catch his friend with ease.

"Are you okay, George?" Riley asked.

George nodded and the eighteen of them resumed their climbing.

* * *

><p>Abigail struggled against Bulkare's grip, but the large scientist proved to be too strong for her. While that was going on, her eyes became green a few times, but Abigail was able to force the evil back into her mind, though it began to get harder every round. Bulkare eventually boarded the Paper Pelican and threw Abigail next to a group of people, all tied securely with rope. The princess gasped when she recognized the captives as Django and his group. A shadow suddenly enveloped Abigail and she looked up to see Django towering over her. However, this Django looked different.<p>

This Django was still 10 years old and he still had shaggy brown hair, but he had cold blue eyes and was wearing futuristic Dark Purple Triangle clothing. All parts of his exposed skin were marked with many scars, some old and others recent, and there was a small gash across his cheek that was coated with dry blood. Abigail finally realized why Django looked different and gasped.

"Django?" Abigail asked, shocked.

Future Django smirked.

"Hello, Abigail. Surprised that I'm a member of the Dark Purple Triangle?" Future Django asked.

"But... but why? I was thinking you'd be with those Freedom Fighters! Why are you with... me?" Abigail asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Abby." Future Django replied.

He snapped his fingers and a Dark Purple Triangle Robot began marching towards a set of inventions stationed at the back of the plane. Among them were the Very-Very-Bad-Inator, the growth elixir, and the molecular separator. Abigail and the captives watched as the robot began pushing a contraption into the fray and their eyes widened when they recognized it as none other than the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator.

"Now, according to what happened, it appears that our leader is being overwhelmed by the good Abigail. If we zap her with the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, maybe we'll increase her evil and allow it to fight back and win easily, and with that, our leader's back!" Future Django said to his accomplices.

"Good theory, Django. I'm so glad you're my advisor." Empress Abigail said.

Future Django's reply was surprisingly cold and sarcastic and more to himself.

"Yeah, right." Future Django said.

Empress Abigail didn't notice the reply and instead aimed the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator at Abigail, who screamed at the sight of it and tried to run, but the Morn Duo seized her and prevented any chance of escape.

"NO! NO, DON'T! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH ALL OF THIS AGAIN! PLEASE, STOP!" Abigail screamed.

"I'm afraid not, me." Empress Abigail said, smiling evilly, her green eyes alive with malice. She then said "Don't worry, it's not going to hurt. You should know that.".

"NO! ABIGAIL!" Django screeched.

Abigail screamed in terror and tried to struggle against her captors, but there was no use. He watched as the Empress, her future self, prepared the Inator, and a humming sound was heard as the contraption began to power up. The princess struggled even more, tears of fright cascading from her eyes, but the robots grips on her were firm. Django and the others either cried out to Abigail, to encourage her, or yelled at Empress Abigail to stop, but their reply was a sadistic smirk.

Suddenly, Isabella appeared on the plane and kicked Empress Abigail in the leg, causing her to fall over in pain, while Chuckie climbed aboard and shut down the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator. Abigail-2 and George-2 attacked the Morn Duo, allowing Abigail to escape and hug a boarding George. Perry also appeared and freed the others, just before the motorcyclist engaged him in combat.

Chaos ensued aboard the Paper Pelican. Perry continued to fight the motorcyclist, their fighting expertise equaled to one another. Abigail-2 and George-2 still battled the Morn Duo, collaborating together against the two robots. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz-2, Norm, Z-2, and the ZAC Bot fought Rodney and the Doof Cyborg. Chuckie, Phil, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Riley fought Helmetair. Beppo, Mario, Luigi, and Link squared off against Bulkare, but also fought Bruiser and Sharpeard. Spongebob, Timmy, Danny, Jimmy, and Tak once again fought Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Vlad, and Mr. Crocker. And Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien battled Empress Abigail and her present troops.

Meanwhile, Abigail, George, Isabella, Django, Adyson, Vanessa, Vanessa-2, Charlene, Charlene-2, Chuckie-2, Mrs. Brown, Mrs. Sweetwater, Everick, Primrose, Adgar, and Idun were searching through the inventions, hoping to find something that would cure Abigail of her evil permanently.

"Any luck, guys?" Isabella asked as she, Vanessa, and Vanessa-2 encountered Bloodpudding's giant floating baby head.

"No." George replied as he, Adgar, and Idun searched through one of Croachaye's old Inators.

"Nope." Adyson replied as she, Django, Everick, and Primrose came across the Platypult.

"Nada." Chuckie-2 replied as he, Mrs. Brown, and Mrs. Sweetwater found Dr. Doofenshmirtz's All-Purpose-Inator.

"Zilch." Charlene replied as she and Charlene-2 tossed away two of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's toy balls.

"How did these balls get into the plane anyway? There's a bunch of them." Charlene-2 asked.

Suddenly, Abigail groaned and clutched her head in pain. Everyone looked at her in concern and then gulped when Abigail opened her eyes, which were green again. The princess closed her eyes and then opened them after a second, her method of fighting the Shadow, but when she opened them, they were still green, and she began to feel her brain being pulled back. She repeated his method again, this time with more dedication, and the green finally reverted back to its rightful blue.

"Are you okay, Abigail?" Idun asked.

"It's... it's getting harder." Abigail replied.

"We have got to hurry, or Abigail's evil will eventually regain control. Hurry, people! Find something!" George ordered.

"Oh, no you don't!" a voice said.

Future Django and Rook were charging towards them. Future Django was armed with a sword, while Rook's robotic hand was in the form of a deadly hook. Future Django slashed at Vanessa, but she ducked and the sword cut thin air. Vanessa then moved away as Future Django proceeded to attack Chuckie-2 next. The young doctorate procured a gun and pulled the trigger, firing a shockwave that sent Future Django's sword flying back and tearing through the Paper Pelican's paper wall.

The air immediately began rushing out and the Paper Pelican began to collapse and deflate. Everyone screamed as the Paper Pelican plummeted towards the earth.

* * *

><p>Everyone below watched with terror as the Paper Pelican began to descend towards downtown Danville. Kimi gasped, remembering that her twin children were in the plane.<p>

"Everyone! We have got to get to downtown, quickly!" Kimi announced.

The Freedom Fighters all agreed and ran out of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and towards downtown. Little did they know that Professor Poofenplotz had stayed behind at the residence, using parts of the abandoned and useless Doomsday machine to build an unknown invention.

* * *

><p>The Paper Pelican crashed in the middle of a downtown street. Fortunately, the entire street had been abandoned several hours earlier due to the war between the Freedom Fighters and the Dark Purple Triangle, so no one was caught in the middle of the disastrous crash landing. The plane eventually came to a stop and then imploded. An hour had passed when the first person emerged from the large pile of glued papers: George. Gasping for air, the prince crawled himself out of the pile and rolled over on his back, the rain droplets pelting his body as a bolt of lightning flashed.<p>

_"Man, this storm sure doesn't know how to stop."_ George thought.

After standing up, George spotted something emerge from the pile from a distance. The only thing he saw about that person was the color of their hair: dark purple. It was either Abigail or her 2nd Dimension counterpart. Trudging through the paper, the dark purple haired boy drew nearer and realized that it was his Abigail because she wasn't wearing a Royal Black Confederate Uniform. It also appeared that something was on top of her. Gasping in concern, George finally approached Abigail and saw that the molecular separator was on top of her.

"Abigail! Don't worry, let me help!" George exclaimed.

Grabbing the molecular separator, George lifted it and tossed it to the side. He then gasped: TWO Abigails were trapped under the invention. The second Abigail was definitely not Abigail-2 because she wasn't wearing a Royal Black Confederate Uniform either. In fact, both Abigail's were wearing identical clothing. The second Abigail looked up at George with her blue eyes and gasped.

"GEORGE! YOU FREED..." Abigail started to shout.

George looked at the first Abigail and saw that her eyes were green.

"Cheese." the Shadow said as she punched George in the face, sending him to the ground.

The paper cushioned George's fall, but the punch was enough to assault him with ferocious pain. He attempted to stand up, but the Shadow kicked him in the stomach, bringing him back down. She then picked up a piece of one of the Paper Pelican's metal support beams and raised it, preparing to strike George in the head.

However, Abigail tackled the Shadow down to the paper pile, causing the villain to drop the metal rod, and began punching her face angrily. However, the Shadow managed to stop Abigail's attacks by tickling her in the ribs. The princess laughed and fell off of the Shadow and the Shadow kicked Abigail while she was down. She then laughed maniacally.

"You know, I'd like to thank George here for telling me your physical weaknesses. Now, I've used them against you!" the Shadow said.

George picked up the metal rod and hit it across the Shadow's leg, and the villain yelled out in pain and clutched her leg. George seized the chance to kick the Shadow to the ground. Abigail spotted one of the rope ladders and grabbed it, using the rope to tie the Shadow's arms and legs together as crude bonds. Abigail's evil doppelganger struggled against them, but it was useless.

"Well, that was easy." George said.

"Yes, it was, wasn't it? Well, that's just too bad because I was just stalling." the Shadow said.

Before Abigail or George could reply to that, Empress Abigail and her troops jumped out of nowhere, overwhelming the two siblings and capturing them within seconds before the Empress freed her past self. Chuckling with triumph, the Shadow approached the Albany siblings, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Got anything to say now, you two?" the Shadow asked.

Abigail and George just stared daggers at her, and she snickered devilishly.

"Very well. Get rid of them!" the Shadow ordered.

The soldiers holding Abigail and George nodded and aimed their Death Rays at the siblings heads. However, before they could pull the triggers, Abigail looked over to the side, smiled, and spoke.

"Actually, I have something to say." Abigail said.

The Shadow turned around.

"And what's that?" the Shadow asked.

"I was just stalling too." Abigail replied.

Instantly, three new people appeared on the scene: Perry, Candace, and Isabella. Perry took out a magnet that claimed the Death Ray guns while Isabella activated Thaddeus's flashlight at the soldiers faces, momentarily blinding them and allowing Abigail and George to escape. Empress Abigail tried to seize them, but Candace kicked her in the chest, causing her to topple onto the Shadow. Perry then battled the soldiers and they proved to be no match for the platypus. A minute passed and the troops were all on the ground, defeated.

"Good job, Perry! Now let's go!" Abigail cried.

Abigail, George, Perry, Candace, and Isabella ran away from the scene.

Groaning, the Shadow pushed Empress Abigail off of her and stood up, dusting herself when she spotted the fallen troops.

"You weaklings! You let them defeat you? You MORONS! AFTER THEM! NOW!" the Shadow ordered, attracting the attention of every soldier.

The troops obeyed and began their pursuit.

* * *

><p>Django, Adyson, the Browns, the Sweetwaters, Everick, Primrose, Adgar, and Idun all backed up as Future Django, Sid, and the Dark Purple Triangle Robot closed in on them, their weapons ready. Primrose nearly tripped over, but Everick managed to grab her hand and prevent her fall. Django was examining his future self the whole time.<p>

"Surrender now and we'll go easy on you guys. That sounds like a good deal. What do you say?" Rook asked.

"We'll surrender if you let our kids be." Mr. Sweetwater replied.

"No deal." Rook said.

Rook was about to shoot Mr. Sweetwater in the leg to incapacitate him when a woman flew into the fray, outfitted with a jetpack, and punched the bomber. When the woman landed in front of the two families, Django and Adyson saw that it was the latter's future self as she put on a fighting stance.

"Well, well, well, hello, Adyson. How are things going?" Future Django asked.

"Django, why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to make things right, not make them worse." Future Adyson asked softly.

"That was my initial goal, but then I learned something: you can't change the timeline, no matter what you do. It doesn't matter because if you make a change, the timeline repairs itself. My studies have all reached this conclusion and I've tried to find an alternate solution, but I didn't find any. I was left to deal with the mistakes I've made and the horrible consequence that the universe had to suffer as a result, with nothing to do that will change it. I tried to tell you that, I tried telling all of you that, but did you listen? No! Instead, you were wasting your time trying to find a way to repair that time machine! None of you would have listened to me anyway, if all that I suggest will just lead to more chaos and terror. That's why I left the Freedom Fighters! After all, what's the point in resisting Abigail when it's obvious that she is going to win? And Abigail even lifted the spell on me and I'm back to being my rightful age!" Future Django asked.

"Did you find any proof that the timeline can repair itself?" Future Adyson asked.

"No. But the data didn't lie!" Future Django replied.

"If you don't have any proof, then there's no harm in trying it out, see if you're actually right." Future Adyson said.

"I don't care anymore! I serve Abigail now and my loyalty is to her and her only! And I have orders to capture anyone who resists and exterminate anyone who resists too much!" Future Django snarled.

Future Adyson sighed.

"If you insist." Future Adyson said.

The woman then proceeded to engage Future Django, Rook, and the Dark Purple Triangle Robot in combat. Rook tried to grab Future Adyson, but she stepped out of the way and elbowed him in the back before pulling out two laser guns and opened fire on the Dark Purple Triangle Robot, damaging its chassis. However, the robot shrugged off its injuries and grabbed Future Adyson, lifting her into the air and then throwing her roughly to the side, towards Future Django. The man caught her and then brought her head at the same level as his before intentionally slamming his head onto hers. She cried out in pain as it assaulted her head viciously and the pain immediately increased when Future Django punched her in the face and then slammed her to the ground, to which Rook, cackling maniacally, turned his robotic hand into a baseball bat and began beating her with it. Django and Adyson both buried their faces in their fathers to look away from the brutal scene.

Finally, Rook ceased the beatings, snickering, and Future Django looked at the defeated Freedom Fighter.

"I appreciate you trying to help me, Adyson, but it's not going to help. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to capture our past selves." Future Django said.

"And I've got to kill that Django! I still haven't forgotten the time that he cut off my hand!" Rook said.

"What?" Future Django asked. Future Django turned to his comrade and he said "But he's me!".

"Oh, really?" Rook asked. Rook looked from Django to the boy's future self and said "Oh, yeah. I now see that you two are exactly alike, except with different clothing. Well, too bad. I'm still going to kill him!".

"Wait, you can't!" Future Django exclaimed.

"Why not? I thought you said any change in the timeline wouldn't matter because it will repair itself." Rook said.

"I... I... I..." Future Django stuttered.

Future Adyson looked down at him, beaming. Rook scoffed as he turned his bat into a sword.

"Well, we'll find out if you're right then." Rook said sadistically as he stalked towards Django, accompanied by the Dark Purple Triangle Robot.

"NO! You can't do that!" Future Django cried.

"Watch me." Rook said.

Rook cackled and grabbed Django, pulling him away from Beppo's grasp as he raised his sword.

And then, he released his grip on Django and fell to the ground, dead. Everyone looked at Future Django, who was holding a Death Ray gun. The Dark Purple Triangle Robot charged for the man and Future Django attempted to kill it with his weapon, but found that it didn't work on robots because the lasers were shrugged off. The robot deployed its mace and swung it at Future Django, but he dodged it and pulled out a second sword, severing the chain attaching the mace to the robot before swinging it around its head. He then pulled the chain ruthlessly and the robot's head was slowly pulled out of its body, several long wires hanging from it like a spine. Future Django then threw the chain down as Future Adyson stood up.

"Django! I knew there was still some good in you somew..." Future Adyson started to cry happily.

Future Django aimed his Death Ray gun at her.

"Just because I killed those two doesn't mean I defected again. I'm going to tell the boss that they were killed in the crash and I'm still going to capture you and the others." Future Django snarled.

"Not if I can help it." Future Adyson said.

"Then I'll shoot you, Adyson." Future Django said.

The woman smiled warmly, without any trace of fear.

"Go ahead then. Shoot me." Future Adyson said.

Future Django's eyes widened and then they narrowed into slits.

"You're going to die, Adyson." Future Django said.

"I'm not afraid. Shoot me, Django, shoot me like you did with that guy. You have orders, so shoot me!" Future Adyson said.

"What are you doing?" Adyson asked.

Future Adyson motioned her to stand down.

Future Django's eye twitched and he gulped as he prepared to shoot Future Adyson. But then, he lowered the Death Ray, exhaling.

"I can't do it. I can't hurt you, Adyson. You were still kind to me even after I defected, when no one else was. I... I just can't hurt you." Future Django said.

The boy sat down on the papery wreckage of the Paper Pelican.

"I... I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Future Django said.

Django, Adyson, and Future Adyson approached Future Django and sat beside him while the Brown and Sweetwater parents, Everick, Primrose, Adgar, and Idun watched.

"You may be right, me, about the timeline being constant, but it doesn't hurt to try and see for yourself." Django said.

"This is your chance to make things right, Django. If it doesn't work out in the end, at least you tried." Adyson said.

"What do you say, Django? Will you help us defeat Abigail?" Future Adyson asked.

Future Django looked at his past self and the two Adysons before immersing himself in thought. Finally, after several minutes, he realized that it didn't hurt to try and smiled.

"I'm in." Future Django replied.

* * *

><p>Abigail, George, Perry, Candace, and Isabella ran through the Paper Pelican's wreckage of paper as fast as they can, the Shadow, Empress Abigail, and the latter's troops behind them. Evading the soldiers proved to be slightly difficult for the five in the rain because it somewhat blinded them as the droplets kept pelting their eyes and the water was absorbed by their clothes, weighing them down and slowing them as a result.<p>

Suddenly, Isabella accidentally tripped and fell to the papery ground. Looking back, she saw the Shadow gaining on her.

"ABIGAIL! HELP!" Isabella called.

Abigail looked back and gasped as the Shadow grabbed her best friend, holding her in her grasp as she snickered evilly.

"Come and get her, girl!" the Shadow taunted.

Before George, Perry, and Candace could stop her, Abigail growled angrily and charged at the Shadow without any weapons, not caring if there was more than one opponent. Strangely, all she was concerned about was saving Isabella from her evil doppelganger. However, she was only a foot away from the Shadow when Empress Abigail stood between them and grabbed the princess's neck, lifting her high into the air. Abigail struggled and her eyes widened when she saw her future self procure a Death Ray gun. The girl began to struggle even harder and Isabella began to cry for her friend while the Shadow chuckled, savoring the moment.

"You three! Stand down or she is going bye-bye and so is the girl!" snarled Empress Abigail snarled to George, Perry, and Candace, all of whom were rushing to Abigail's aid.

George, Perry, and Candace looked at one another and then reluctantly dropped their weapons. The soldiers closed in on the three and prepared to capture them, when Future Isabella ran into the scene and took out her stun guns, incapacitating every soldier within seconds before punching Empress Abigail in the stomach, causing her to release her captive. Before the Shadow could do anything, Future Isabella swung a rope around her past self's waist and pulled her away from the villain.

Isabella then made a run for it, but the Shadow immediately caught up with her and was about to recapture the girl when Abigail, yelling a battle cry, punched the Shadow squarely in the face, sending her back. Growling with pure rage as she rubbed her bruise, the Shadow threw a punch at Abigail, but missed, and the princess elbowed her in the back, sending the Shadow to the ground. With the Shadow incapacitated, Abigail grabbed Isabella's hand and led her away towards George, Perry, and Candace.

At the same time, the rest of the Freedom Fighters appeared and engaged Empress Abigail's troops in combat, while Peter, Kimi, Vivian, Jack, and Gretchen reunited with Abigail, George, Perry, Candace, and Isabella.

"Are you guys okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Isabella replied.

"I wouldn't say you're okay." a voice said.

Standing there was the Shadow, obviously infuriated.

* * *

><p>Future Isabella swung her fist at Empress Abigail, but she dodged the punch and retaliated with a successful kick to the stomach. Reeling from the pain, the woman was distracted and it allowed the Empress to punch her in the face. Future Isabella began to fall, but Empress Abigail caught her and punched her for a second time. After falling to the ground, Future Isabella took out a whip and stood up, then twirled around and lashed at Empress Abigail numerous times, and the woman refused to stop until Empress Abigail finally fell to the ground, groaning with pain. Future Isabella then approached her friend and lifted her in the air, to face her.<p>

"Going to kill me, Garcia-Shapiro? Because all that whipping? Man, that was efficient, so dedicated! If only you joined me, you would've made a great punisher." Empress Abigail taunted.

"No, Abigail. I'm just going to make sure that you don't do anything else. And by the way, punisher is not a word." Future Isabella replied.

"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to. By the way, you can't afford to get yourself distracted." Empress Abigail said.

"What do you mean by that?" Future Isabella asked.

"You never know when your enemy can recuperate while you talk away." Empress Abigail replied.

With that, Empress Abigail grabbed the whip from Future Isabella and wrapped it around her neck, pulling both sides as hard as she could, strangling the Freedom Fighter leader. The woman struggled, but the Empress's grip was extremely tight and she began to snicker sadistically.

"Goodbye, Isabella." Empress Abigail said as she strengthened her grip.

Suddenly, Empress Abigail seemed to fall unconscious and fell to the ground again, her grip loosening and allowing Future Isabella to tear the whip away from her neck as she embraced the fresh air, just as Future Adyson rushed up to her.

"Are you okay?" Future Adyson asked.

"Yeah." Future Isabella replied. She then asked "Was it you that saved me, Addie?".

"No. It was him." Future Adyson replied.

She pointed at Future Django, who was holding his Death Ray gun, smoke issuing from the barrel. Future Isabella's eyes widened.

"WHAT? DJANGO KILLED HER?" Future Isabella asked angrily.

"Actually, no. My future son here managed to rewire that gun of his to switch its function. Beppo replied, appearing along with his son and wife as well as the Sweetwaters, Everick, Primrose, Adgar, and Idun.

"Yeah. Now that thing has the ability to shoot lasers that cure people of their evil, without having to short-circuit in the rain." Django said.

Future Isabella heard a groan and turned around to see Empress Abigail stand up and examine her surroundings. The raven haired woman gasped when she saw that the Empress's eyes were blue for the first time in ten years. She rushed forward and grabbed Future Abigail by the shoulders, turning her so the woman could face her.

"Abigail! You're back to normal!" Future Isabella cried happily.

Future Abigail just stared back, her constant wandering of the Shadow's reality alone for a decade having taken a toll on her mind. Finally, after several seconds that seemed like many hours, she spoke.

"Who am I? And who are you?" Future Abigail asked.

Future Isabella gasped and her eyes began to well with tears. She didn't expect her longtime friend to not remember her even though they hadn't seen one another for a long time and it tore her heart apart to know that. Distraught, the woman shook Future Abigail slightly, in a near deluded hope that it would help jog her memory.

"Abigail? Don't you remember me?" Future Isabella asked.

Future Abigail's blue eyes stared into Future Isabella's blue eyes as they looked back. Finally, memories began to flow into her brain, memories of her life. She was one and she was enjoying a mobile that Peter made for her crib. She was two and she was riding a tricycle that went at super-fast speeds, invented by Phineas and Ferb. She was three and Kimi was tickling her as a way of cheering her up after she scrapped her knee. She was four and she and George were playing hide-and-seek. She was five and she was meeting some of The Disney Characters for the first time. She was six and she and George were helping Phineas and Ferb repair an invention. She was seven and she was playing with Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, Emily, Cassi, Darin, and George. She was eight and she was celebrating Grandparents Day with Chaz and Kira. She was nine and she and George were playing with each other in the front yard of their castle. She was ten and Kimi was comforting her after hearing about Chaz's death. She was eleven and she was trying out a new skateboard that Peter had gotten her. And she was twelve and she was playing baseball with George, Charles, and Rachel. And then, a single sentence crossed Future Abigail's mind.

_"Hey, Abigail. What'cha doin'?"_ the sentence asked.

Future Abigail's eyes widened at the sight of Future Isabella, finally remembering.

"Isabella!" Future Abigail cried.

Future Isabella gasped.

"Abigail! You remember!" Future Isabella cried.

The former Empress looked around, realizing that she was free.

"Yes, I do!" Future Abigail said.

"Oh thank God, Abigail!" Future Django cried.

Future Django embraced Future Abigail, accompanied by the future selves of Isabella and Adyson, while the Browns, the Sweetwaters, Everick, Primrose, Adgar, and Idun watched happily. When the hug broke apart, Future Abigail looked around, searching for someone but finding a lack of said person's presence.

"Where's George?" Future Abigail asked.

Future Isabella's eyes widened, while Future Django and Future Adyson looked at one another, unsure of what to say. Future Abigail noticed her friends unusual moods.

"Guys? Where's George?" Future Abigail asked.

Tears flowed from Future Isabella's eyes.

"Oh, Abigail. I don't know how to say this, but... but..." Future Isabella started to reply.

However, before Future Isabella could finish speaking, Future Abigail spoke.

"What?" Future Abigail asked.

When Future Isabella wouldn't reply anymore, Future Abigail realized the truth.

"Oh, my gosh. Did... did I..." Future Abigail started to ask.

However, before Future Abigail could finish speaking, Future Django spoke.

"No, It was Rook. Rook killed your family, the Pickles, the Finsters, the Devilles, the Frumkins, the Carmichaels, the Wehrenburgs, the Barrows, the Flynn-Fletcher family, the Doofenshmirtz family, Perry, Baljeet, and Buford. You ordered it, but you didn't personally kill them. It's okay, Abigail. Rook's dead. And we managed to prevent their deaths in the past anyway." Future Django replied.

"You... you did?" Future Abigail asked.

"Yes. We're in the past, Abigail, trying to save your past self. We helped her control the evil, but it's still present inside her, explaining our continued presence. We need to find a way to cure her once and for all if we are to make a better future for them... for us." Future Adyson replied.

"I understand." Future Abigail said.

Future Abigail pointed heroically at the cloudy sky, a lightning bolt streaking across it as she did so.

"Guys, I know what we're going to do today! We're going to prevent our future from happening!" Future Abigail announced.


	37. Defeating The Shadow

**Chapter 37: Defeating The Shadow**

Dr. Doofenshmirtz shielded Vanessa, Norm, and Charlene as they slowly backed away from Rodney, Sharpeard, Helmetair, Bulkare, and the Morn Duo as they closed in on them. The unconscious bodies of Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien laid behind the seven Dark Purple Triangle members, clearly defeated.

"Round three of our fight, Doofenshmirtz. And THIS time, I'll win! After all, third time's the charm, am I right?" Rodney asked.

"I wouldn't say so, Rodney." Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied.

Rodney groaned angrily.

"Oh, why must people call me Rodney? I'm not going to say my real name again: Aloyse Ever..." Rodney started to say.

However, before Rodney could finish speaking, Sharpeard spoke.

"I may be on your side, Rodney, but even I don't want to hear of your full name. One more mention of it will send me to bedlam." Sharpeard said.

"Me too." Bulkare said.

"Same here." Helmetair said.

Rodney groaned again, annoyed at his own acquaintances.

"Just shut it and get those Doofenshmirtzes." Rodney ordered.

"With pleasure." Sharpeard said sinisterly as he led the others to capture the Doofenshmirtz family.

Suddenly, a laser shot Bulkare, stunning him. Everyone turned to see Doofenshmirtz-2 and Z-2 rushing towards them, an army of Norm Bots and ZAC Bots behind them.

"Leave the other dimension me alone!" Doofensmirtz-2 yelled.

Z-2 took out several small red disks and threw them at the Dark Purple Triangle soldiers. They cringed in pain as the disks pelted them, assaulting them with sting like pain and leaving them distracted, allowing the Norm Bots and ZAC Bots to seize them all and restrain them with rope.

However, Rodney and the Morn Duo managed to evade the Norm Bots and the ZAC Bots. The Morn Duo combined and transformed into the O.W.C.A. bus, which Rodney boarded, and the vehicle sped away, obviously making an attempt to get away. Several Norm Bots grouped in front of the incoming bus and began riddling its front with lasers, and the bus was forced to split in half and transform back into the Morn Duo again. Rodney was sent flying into the air, screaming, but then he pressed a button on his lab coat and a jetpack was deployed from his back. The evil scientist was soon flying through the air and he directed himself towards Dr. Doofenshmirtz specifically, putting on a glove that allowed him to lift any heavy object.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU, DOOFENSHMIRTZ!" Rodney roared.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz screamed and tried to duck to prevent his arch-rival from snatching him, but it was too late and Vanessa, Norm, Charlene, Doofenshmirtz-2, and Z-2 watched in shock as Dr. Doofenshmirtz was lifted high into the air by Rodney, who was using his gloved hand to carry him to the rooftop of a nearby skyscraper. Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz-2, Charlene, and Z-2 latched themselves on Norm Bots and ordered them to levitate to the rooftop, while Norm followed on his feet-mounted jet boosters. The remaining Norm Bots and the ZAC Bots engaged the Morn Duo in battle, in the meantime.

At the rooftop, Rodney fought against Dr. Doofenshmirtz, trying to land successful punches and kicks, but the former Druelselstein resident constantly managed to avoid them.

"Come on and fight, you cowardly simpleton!" Rodney taunted angrily.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz's eyes narrowed into slits at the insult.

"Call me a simpleton, will you Rodney?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked angrily.

"It's Aloyse Everhea..." Rodney started to say.

However, before Rodney could finish speaking, Dr. Doofensmirtz kicked him in the chest and Rodney fell to the ground. Angered, the scientist pulled out a stun gun and fired a couple of lasers at Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but he avoided them all as he took out his Coition-Inator and fired back, but Rodney, in turn, dodged every bubble. Lasers and bubbles flew about the rooftop just as Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz-2, Charlene, Norm, Z-2, and the Norm Bots appeared.

"Dad!" Vanessa cried.

"Vanessa?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned to look at his daughter, but that, unfortunately, left him distracted, allowing Rodney to stun him in the chest.

"DAD!" Vanessa and Norm screamed simultaneously.

"HEINZ!" Charlene and Z-2 yelled simultaneously.

"OTHER DIMENSION ME!" Doofenshmirtz-2 cried.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz fell to the ground, reeling in pain from the stun laser, and Rodney chuckled as he took out his Death Ray gun next and pointed its barrel at his rival's forehead.

"Say bye-bye to your father slash creator slash ex-husband slash other dimension counterpart!" Rodney said as he prepared to pull the trigger.

"Stay away from our creator's other dimension counterpart or be destroyed!" a voice ordered.

Rodney had undoubtedly forgotten about the Norm Bots as Doofenshmirtz-2's robotic soldiers fired their weapons at the evil scientist. Yelping out, Rodney kept stepping out of the way of the lasers to dodge them, and eventually, he seemed to be doing a sort of comical dance in order to avoid being hit. Norm transformed one of his hands into a grappling hook and fired it at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lab coat, and the hook tore through the coat and Norm retracted it, dragging his incapacitated creator back to him and the others.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Norm asked, concerned.

"No. You just put a hole in my precious lab coat." Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied in a pained groan

When Norm's smile turned upside down, Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"But thanks for dragging me away from the crossfire, Norm." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

Norm's frown reverted back into a smile.

"Thanks, Dad!" Norm said optimistically.

Meanwhile, Rodney put on a pair of gloves that allowed him to punch through any substance and charged for the Norm Bot trio, dodging their fired lasers as he did so. Yelling out, Rodney punched through one of the Norm Bots before grabbing a second Norm Bot and tearing him into half with his gloved hands. The third Norm Bot tried to punch him senseless, but Rodney grabbed the robot's fist and ripped it out and then threw it at the robot's head, damaging its sensors and allowing him to punch through its chassis. Unfortunately, he hit the Norm Bot's power core, causing it to eject a powerful shock wave that sent Rodney flying backward.

The Doofenshmirtzes and Z-2 were all caught in the force of the shock wave as well and thrown back. Z-2 tumbled across the ground, which caused the pocket that was holding Air-Jet to unbutton, and the toy plane was practically bouncing towards the edge of the building.

"AIR-JET!" Z-2 screeched.

Recovering from the effects of the stun laser, Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood up.

"I got it!" Z-2 cried.

Before anyone could protest, the former villain sprinted towards the toy plane as it landed on the edge of the building and was teetering on it. Dr. Doofenshmirtz grabbed it before the toy could fall and he raised it up in the air triumphantly.

"I GOT IT, Z!" Dr. Doofensmirtz cried.

Suddenly, the chassis of the fallen third Norm Bot exploded, sending out a second shock wave that sent everything around it flying. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was thrust off of his feet and soon found himself falling over the edge. However, he had passed one floor when he managed to grab a flagpole, preventing him from plunging to his death. Hanging onto both the Air-Jet plane and the flagpole, Dr. Doofenshmirtz found hanging onto them difficult, as the falling rain made the metal of both objects slippery.

"Don't worry, Dad! We're going to get you!" Vanessa called from above.

"Hurry up! This plane is getting slippery and so is this flagpole!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said fearfully.

A few minutes had passed when Vanessa, Norm, Charlene, Doofenshmirtz-2, and Z-2 arrived at the window nearest to the flagpole that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was hanging onto. Norm transformed his hand into a grappling claw and fired it, and the claw latched itself onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz's back, somewhat painfully.

"Ouch, Norm!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried.

"Sorry, Dad!" Norm said. He then said "You can let go of that flagpole now!".

Dr. Doofenshmirtz obeyed, but when he released his grip on the pole, he and Norm immediately realized that the claw could not support the scientist's weight. Dr. Doofenshmirtz soon found himself dangling on the claw as its rope slowly began to tear. Norm had transformed his other hand into another grappling claw and was using it to prevent himself from falling out of the window as it was holding tightly and stubbornly on a bed. The robot retracted the claw holding Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but the scientist's weight was slowing down the process.

"Wow, Dad, for a thin guy like you, I definitely know that you haven't been exercising!" Norm said.

"Not another word out of you, Norm. I may have admitted myself to be your dad, but I still say you're annoying!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"As long as you know you're my dad, then it's fine with me!" Norm said.

"Hold on, Dad! You're going to make it!" Vanessa cried.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz examined the rope's tearing, which was beginning to worsen, and then he looked at Air-Jet. He then sighed and looked up at his family and Z-2, smiling a sad smile.

"Z-2, I'm going to throw Air-Jet to you!" Dr. Doofensmirtz called.

"And what about you?" Z-2 asked.

"Just leave me be." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

"WHAT?" Vanessa asked. She then said "No, Dad! You can make it, I know you can!".

"This thing's tearing at a fast rate and I don't think I'll reach you in time. Consider this as my last deed for good as I throw Air-Jet to you." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Maybe Air-Jet is the thing weighing you down! Let him go, it's okay with me! I think I can manage without him!" Z-2 said.

"No, you can't. If I let it go, then you'll eventually become evil again and decide to conquer our Modesto. I don't want that to happen, which is why I'm going to toss Air-Jet to you!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

And with a grunt, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tossed Choo-Choo to Z-2 with all of his might. The dictator managed to catch it, nearly dropping the toy plane but then maintaining his grip. Meanwhile, Vanessa, Charlene, and Doofensmirtz-2 were protesting against Dr. Doofenshmirtz's newest wish, while Norm struggled with all of his might to retract the claw even faster, but with no success.

"Dad, don't do this! You CAN'T!" Vanessa cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Vanessa. It's the only way." Dr. Doofensmirtz said, tears forming in his eyes as well. He then said "Look, before I fall, I want to say something. I'm sorry for being such a terrible father. My parents weren't the best in the world, and when I grew up and had you with your mother, I was inexperienced at being a father because I never got to learn from my old man. As a result, your birthdays were too girly, I was overprotective, and I never thoroughly examined what you wanted in life. In fact, I kept trying to turn you evil as a result, without ever considering your feelings about it. All in all, I have been so terrible as a father and I never realized that until now. And I want to apologize. I'm sorry, Vanessa.".

Tears were now flowing from Vanessa's eyes.

"Dad, you were never a terrible father. I was a terrible daughter. I've always been so negative towards you, I never thoroughly examined what you wanted from me, and worse yet, I never thanked you for what you did for me. Sure, your overprotective nature was a pain, but I didn't realize until now that the reason you were this way was because you cared for me. And I now understand why my birthdays were so girly and you should have told me why in the first place. That way I would've understood." Vanessa said.

"I was too embarrassed." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"You tell those stories to Perry, apparently." Vanessa said.

"I never receive a reply from him, so it's cool!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Look, Dad, it is I who should be apologizing. I've been a terrible daughter and you were always a great father." Vanessa said.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"Oh, thanks, honey!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

He then looked at the rope and saw it was almost fully torn.

"Vanessa, I'm sorry, but it's too late for me." Dr. Doofensmirtz said. He looked up at Doofenshmirtz-2 and said "Take good care of them.".

"No, other dimension me. You hang in there!" Doofensmirtz-2 protested.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz ignored him and looked at Vanessa and Charlene, tears flowing from his eyes and mixing with the rain.

"I love you both." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"HEINZ!" Charlene and Z-2 yelled.

"DAD!" Vanessa screamed.

Norm tried to retract the claw faster, but it was too late. The rope had torn and the four watched with horror as Dr. Doofenshmirtz fell past the many floors, a smile still on his face, and soon, the scientist disappeared from sight as he continued to fall down the skyscraper.

"DAD!" Vanessa screeched.

But there was no response. Her father was gone.

* * *

><p>"Uh, how come there are two of you now?" Tarzan as he looked from Abigail to the Shadow.<p>

Ferb's eyes widened with realization.

"That's because our molecular separator separated Abigail's good and evil personalities!" Ferb replied.

"Molecular what?" Chief Flying Eagle (The Indian Chief from Peter Pan) asked.

"Molecular separator. Someone get it. It looks like a camera!" Phineas replied.

"Why?" Isabella asked.

"All we can do now is find a way to get rid of this guy!" George replied.

The Shadow laughed.

"Stupid, stupid girl. Whatever you do to me, you do to Abigail! We're two personalities of one person!" the Shadow said.

"Don't call my Isa stupid!" Vivian growled.

"Do you really think I'd care? Now, shut it because I have to destroy you all!" the Shadow said.

Abigail turned to Isabella and Gretchen.

"Go and get the molecular separator! We will handle her!" Abigail ordered.

Isabella and Gretchen nodded and the two girls ran off, accompanied by Vivian and Jack. The Shadow attempted to pursue them, but Peter blocked her way and the monarch, along with Perry, engaged her in a heated fight. Abigail and George tried to join in, but Kimi stepped in front of them.

"You two, stay back. Your father and Perry will handle this." Kimi said.

"But..." Abigail started to say.

However, before Abigail could finish speaking, Kimi spoke.

"That's an order, Abigail. You and George can't afford to get hurt." Kimi said.

"But they can't handle that guy on their own!" George protested.

"Don't worry. They have some help." Kimi said.

With that, Abigail and George were forced to watch with Kimi as Pinky, Major Monogram, Carl, Admiral Acronym, Meap, Agent Double 0-0, Turbo, Rapunzel, Hans, Emperor Zurg, Sully, and The Mad Doctor arrived and helped Peter and Perry fight the Shadow. Their teamwork equaled the villain's surprising strength and fighting capabilities. Agent Double 0-0 kicked the Shadow in the stomach, allowing Pinky and Meap to leap onto the villain and begin punching her face and neck. Yelling out in white-hot anger, the Shadow grabbed the Chihuahua agent and the small alien and she threw them off of her and into Agent Double 0-0, which caused all three of them to fall to the ground. Peter, Carl, and Admiral Acronym took out inventions supplied to them by Thaddeus and Thor and used them to distract the Shadow long enough for Major Monogram to attack the villain.

However, the Shadow immediately retaliated with a kick to the stomach, weakening the superior, and was about to continue her attack when Hans ran up and swung his sword at the Shadow. However, the Shadow easily grabbed the sword's handle, pulled it out of Han's reach, and bopped Hans on the head, causing him to fall to the ground. The Shadow then attempted to bring the sword down onto Hans so she could kill him, but Rapunzel grew her hair long and she used it to grab the sword and pull it out of the villain's reach before having her hair return to it's normal size. Rapunzel then took out her frying pan and swung at the Shadow's head, but the Shadow ducked, grabbed Rapunzel's arm, and threw her into Hans, who was beginning to stand up after being hit on the head. The Mad Doctor took out a laser gun that he created and fired lasers at the Shadow, but the Shadow ducked before kicking him in the leg, sending him to the ground, and she grabbed the laser gun. She was about to shoot The Mad Doctor when Sully tackled her to the ground. Sully was able to punch the Shadow two times in the face before the Shadow bit him in the arm, forcing the blue monster to let go of her, and the Shadow kicked Sully in the chest. She then was about to kick Sully in the head when Emperor Zurg took out his ion blaster and fired at the Shadow. The Shadow dodged the blasts before running up to Emperor Zurg and kicking him in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground and letting go of the ion blaster in the process. The Shadow grabbed the ion blaster and was about to shoot Emperor Zurg when Carl and Perry tackled her to the ground. Perry took out his grappling hook launcher and fired it, wrapping the hook's rope around the Shadow and restraining her. However, the Shadow, energized by her fury, easily tore out of her bonds and instantly punched the platypus agent before attacking Carl. However Major Monogram, recuperating from the blow dealt to his stomach, rescued his intern and punched the villain twice before kicking her towards Turbo. Turbo used his fighting skills and Turbug abilities to overwhelm the Shadow, bringing her to the ground.

"NO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" the Shadow roared.

The villain took out her walkie-talkie, pressed a button, and screamed into it.

"I NEED REINFORCEMENTS, NOW!" the Shadow screamed.

Future Abigail's voice came from the other end.

_"I'm sorry, you're reinforcements are all defeated."_ Future Abigail said from the other end of the walkie-talkie.

The Shadow looked up, feeling a new presence, and saw Future Abigail, Future Django, Future Adyson, Django, Adyson, the latter two's parents, Everick, Primrose, Adgar, and Idun standing before her.

"And so are you." Django said, his arms crossed triumphantly.

The Shadow tried to back away, but she found that Mickey Mouse, Jack Sparrow, Lightning McQueen, Syndrome, Buzz Lightyear, Lumiere, Jack Frost, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III were behind her. She was trapped.

Smiling, Abigail approached the fallen Shadow and George, Peter, and Kimi accompanied her.

"In the words of Candace, you're busted!" Abigail said to her doppelganger.

Candace smiled proudly at her friend, while the Shadow growled in defeat.

"Where's Isabella?" Adyson asked.

"She and Gretchen ran off to get the molecular separator." George replied.

Immediately, Adyson ran off in pursuit of her friends and Django followed her.

Little did anyone notice that the Shadow was touching a puddle of the growth elixir without her own knowledge.

* * *

><p>Isabella, Gretchen, Vivian, and Jack ran across the battlefield as the Freedom Fighter army began to defeat Empress Abigail's troops. Vivian nearly slipped due to the ground, which was wet from the falling rain, but Jack managed to catch her. Isabella and Gretchen suddenly spotted the Fireside Girls. who were collaborating with their counterparts, the Firestorm Girls, Kimi-2, Lil-2, Susie-2, Nicole-2, Wally-2, Savannah-2, Sean-2, Adam-2, Charles-2, Rachel-2, Benjamin-2, Megan-2, Emily-2, Bob-2, Emily-2, Cassi-2, and Darin-2 as they defeated a gargantuan alien.<p>

"Fireside Girls! We need some assistance in finding Phineas and Ferb's molecular separator!" Isabella called, catching the attention of her troop.

"Aye aye, captain!" Holly said, saluting Isabella. She turned to the other Fireside Girls and ordered "Fireside Girls, let's help out!".

"Fireside Girls go!" the other girls said in unison as they joined Isabella and Gretchen.

Gretchen-2 turned to Isabella-2.

"Let's help our other dimension selves!" Gretchen-2 said.

"Good idea, Gretchen." Isabella-2 said. She then turned to the other Firestorm Girls and ordered "Firestorm Girls, go!".

"Aye aye, captain!" the Firestorm Girls said simultaneously as they joined their 1st Dimension selves.

Charles-2 turned to Kimi-2.

"Aunt Kimi, let's help our friends other dimension selves!" Charles-2 said.

"That's a good idea, Charles." Kimi-2 said. She turned to Lil-2, Susie-2, Nicole-2, Wally-2, Savannah-2, Sean-2, Adam-2, Rachel-2, Benjamin-2, Megan-2, Camden-2, Bob-2, Emily-2, Cassi-2, and Darin-2 and ordered "Guys, lets go help the Firestorm Girls and their other dimension counterparts.".

"Okay, Mrs. Albany." Megan-2 said.

Kimi-2, Lil-2, Susie-2, Nicole-2, Wally-2, Savannah-2, Sean-2, Adam-2, Charles-2, Rachel-2, Benjamin-2, Megan-2, Camden-2, Bob-2, Emily-2, Cassi-2, and Darin-2 joined the Fireside Girls and the Firestorm Girls and they searched the Paper Pelican's wreckage for the molecular separator. Finally, after a few minutes, Milly was able to see the contraption from a distance, half-buried in the papery mass and illuminated by the flashing of a lightning bolt.

"I found it!" Milly called.

"Good job, Milly! When all of this is done, you're getting the Best Long-Distance Sight Patch!" Isabella said as she approached her colleague.

"YAY!" Milly exclaimed.

"Patch?" Isabella-2 asked.

The Fireside Girls looks at their counterparts.

"You mean you guys don't collect patches?" Ginger asked, shocked.

"Well, since we don't know what the patches you're referring to are, then no." Katie-2 replied.

The Fireside Girls and the Firestorm Girls quietly stared at one another for a few seconds before Vivian broke the silence.

"I think we should be getting that molecular separator now." Vivian said.

"Right, Mom." Isabella said quickly. She turned to the Fireside Girls and ordered "Fireside Girls, let's go!".

"Aye aye, captain!" the Fireside Girls cried.

"Firestorm Girls, we're helping out!" Isabella-2 ordered.

"Aye aye, captain!" the Firestorm Girls cried.

"Resistance, let's help out!" Kimi-2 ordered.

"Aye aye, Kimi." Lil-2, Susie-2, Nicole-2, Wally-2, Savannah-2, Sean-2, Adam-2, Charles-2, Rachel-2, Benjamin-2, Megan-2, Camden-2, Bob-2, Emily-2, Cassi-2, and Darin-2 cried.

The three troops stared at each other again briefly before making their way towards the molecular separator. However, before they could reach it, the papers in front of them suddenly exploded and everyone screamed when someone emerged from the wreckage. Swatting away the papers angrily, the Resistance members, the Fireside Girls, and the Firestorm Girls realized it was Bruiser, his muscles rippling as he closed in on them.

"Come here, kids." Bruiser snarled as he took out a grappling hook launcher.

But before he could fire it, the Resistance members and the Firestorm Girls all sprung into action, attacking the muscular bomber. Adyson-2 expertly kicked the launcher out of Bruiser hand and he tried to punch her in response, but Adam-2 kicked his arm, while Holly-2 and Benjamin-2 jumped onto his shoulders and placed duct tape over his eyes. Bruiser immediately shoved the two kids off of him and tore the tape from his eyes, but he tore it out too fast and nearly tore his skin out. Yelling out in pain, he clutched his eyes, just as Isabella-2 and Kimi-2 kicked his legs, sending him to the ground, and Lil-2 immediately kicked his stomach twice, knocking the wind out of him. All the while, the Fireside Girls watched in awe, just as Adyson caught up.

"What did I miss?" Adyson asked.

"That." Milly replied, pointing at the triumphant Firestorm Girls and Resistance members, standing beside Bruiser's fallen form.

"Wow. We can do that?" Ginger asked.

"Well, apparently." Gretchen replied.

Isabella dragged the molecular separator towards the group.

"Alright, everyone, this thing separated Abigail's good and evil personalities. We have got to get this back to Abigail and use it to merge her and her evil together." Isabella said.

"And we have got to do it quickly!" Jack exclaimed. He pointed into the distance and said "LOOK!".

Everyone followed the finger's direction and saw that he was pointing at the Shadow, who was growing in size. The villain's maniacal chuckling echoed through all of Danville as she continued to ascend towards the cloud filled sky. Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock.

"How did THAT happen?" Bob-2 asked.

"AHAHAHA! FOOLS! It looks like your growth elixir's all I need to defeat you all!" the Shadow boomed.

Suddenly, numerous fighter jets appeared in the sky and Isabella and her group heard rumbling from behind. They turned around to see an army of tanks and soldiers coming their way.

"About time Peter's army came." Jack said.

"Hey, stay back! It's dangerous!" a 1st Dimension Confederate Soldier cried, spotting Isabella's group.

"Wait! Don't fire at her! Just don't! Trust me!" Isabella protested.

"Sorry, Miss Shapiro, but I have orders from the king. Besides, I really don't see why we can't open fire on her..." the Confederate Soldier started to say.

However, before the Confederate Soldier could finish speaking, another soldier, a 2nd Dimension Confederate Soldier, spoke.

"INCOMING!" the 2nd Dimension Confederate soldier roared.

Everyone looked at the Shadow, who had swatted away the fighter jets like they were flies, and one jet was headed for the army. Isabella and the others watched with terrified shock as the jet collided painfully with the frontmost tanks and Confederate Soldiers and then exploded. The group was caught in the explosion and sent flying.

* * *

><p><em>"Love's such a strange thing, isn't it, Vivian?" David asked.<em>

_"Yes, it is, David. But it's never strange as long as you have someone you love, even after you die, and this person loves you back, even after he or she is dead. That's what love's about." Vivian replied, smiling as she hugged him again._

David thrust his eyes open and found himself staring at the street, littered with pieces of asphalt, wood, and other construction materials, and some of them were aflame. Standing up, rubbing his head as he did so, he found that the battle was still underway, as he was witnessing the Freedom Fighters battling Empress Abigail's troops. Looking around him, he realized that Peter, Peter-2, and Peter-3's armies had tried to stop the Dark Purple Triangle, but their vehicles were all in flames and soldiers were lying on the ground, dead.

"Mommy! Daddy!" a voice cried in the distance.

David lightly slapped his temple, believing that what he was hearing was an illusion, a result of being knocked unconscious. But the voice persisted and David noticed that it sounded... sad. He smiled, clearly savoring the grief that the speaker was experiencing, and he began following the voice, bringing his sharpened wooden stick with him. He hoped to see the tragedy personally and wallow happily in the despair.

It didn't take him long until he came across the scene: a little girl with tan hair and a lavender bow was kneeling beside the bodies of her parents, softly weeping as she clutched a Ducky Momo doll. She was wearing a lavender shirt and dark purple pants. The fallen chassis of a Ranged-Class Gamma Sub-Class Dark Purple Triangle Robot was lying beside her. David smiled sadistically and stalked closer to the scene, tapping his stick on the ground so the girl would notice his presence.

"Hello, little girl." David greeted.

The girl looked up, sniffling as she tried to control her crying.

"P-Please! H-H-He-Help my m-mommy and d-d-daddy." the girl pleaded.

"No one can help them now. It looks like you're..." David said sinisterly.

However, before David could finish speaking, the girl spoke, unknowingly cutting him off in the process.

"W-Why is th-this h-h-happening? D-Did w-we do s-s-som-something w-wrong?" the girl asked.

David growled angrily.

"Look..." David started to say.

However, before David could finish speaking, the girl spoke.

"W-W-What-Whatever hap-happened, I'm s-s-sorry! S-S-So so-sorry! P-Please br-bring m-my mommy and d-daddy back! Please!" the girl said.

"Maybe I can..." David started to say.

However, before David could finish speaking, the girl spoke.

"PLEASE! B-BR-BRING M-MY M-M-MOMMY AND DA-DADDY BACK!" the girl wailed.

David was starting to get annoyed by the girl. He kept trying to speak, only to be cut off by her. He started to think that he should just kill her right there.

Suddenly, his musings were interrupted when the girl sobbed even harder.

"WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH! PLEASE! B-B-BR-BRING B-BACK M-MY M-M-M-MOMMY A-AN-AND D-DADDY! I-I N-NEVER G-G-GOT T-TO TE-TELL T-TH-THEM I L-LOVED THEM! WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!"the girl wailed.

David dropped his sharpened stick. He suddenly felt bad for the girl. No matter how hard he tried to just savor the misery, something inside him seemed to have changed and he didn't know what. All he knew was that when he continued to stare at the crying girl, his heart broke. He had seen so many tragedies before and came out smiling like he had been told a joke, but this was different.

David approached the little girl and knelt beside her as she continued to cry. He raised a hand and reluctantly patted her back.

"I'm David. What's your name?" David asked kindly.

"S-S-Sally. S-Sally F-Fields. My m-mommy t-told me i-it's p-polite to s-s-say m-my fu-full name to s-s-strangers i-if th-they a-ask my n-n-name." Sally replied.

Sally started to cry again and David embraced her in a hug, which he found something he didn't do in a while.

"Shhhhh. It's okay, Sally. You'll continue to love them and they still love you. Even after they're dead." David said.

"Even after?" Sally asked.

"Yes. That's what love's about." David replied.

Sally's weeping began to cease and she began to return the hug. David smiled contently, starting to feel peaceful as he began to experience love again.

* * *

><p>Abigail was able to roll out of the way just as the Shadow smashed her foot on the place where the princess had been standing seconds before. The Shadow then tried to crushing George, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace with her fist, but Perry and Pinky tackled them to the side, and the villain missed again. Major Monogram, Admiral Acronym, Future Django, Future Adyson, Everick, Primrose, Adgar, and Idun began firing their weapons, but they proved to have no effect on the Shadow and they were forced to roll away when she attempted to crush them with her foot.<p>

"Stop moving, you fools! I need to crush you!" the Shadow boomed.

"That's EXACTLY why we keep moving!" Sebastian the Crab said.

"You dare go all smart-aleck on me? For that, you shall PAY!" the Shadow said.

Sebastian was forced to jump out of the way just as the Shadow's foot completely obliterated with spot that he was standing on. Meanwhile, Abigail, George, Phineas, and Ferb reached the puddle of the growth elixir and examined it.

"We need to make something that will shrink her back to normal size!" Abigail said.

Phineas's eyes brightened.

"Guys, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas declared.

"You're going to DIE!" the Shadow roared.

She swung her fist at Abigail, George, Phineas, and Ferb, but they rolled out of the way and the villain missed.

"Guys, keep her busy! Me, George, Phineas, and Ferb are going to make something that will shrink her!" Abigail called to the others.

"Okay, Abigail!" Merida said, just before she rolled away from the Shadow's incoming hand.

Abigail turned to George, Phineas, and Ferb.

"You ready, guys?" Abigail asked.

George, Phineas, and Ferb smiled.

"As always." George, Phineas, and Ferb replied simultaneously.

"Alright, let's start working!" Abigail said.

"And we will help!" Future Abigail said, approaching the four alongside Future Isabella.

"Good! We'll need all the help we can get!" Phineas said.

"Can we help too?" Baljeet asked, running towards them along with Buford, Lewis Robinson, Jimmy, Professor E. Gadd, Peter, Celrock Universe Peter, Tropical Bluejay Universe Peter, Tropical And Sean Universe Peter, Maurice, Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Tadashi, Tinkerbell, Yzma, Miles Callisto, Sandy Cheeks, Tony Stark, Mr. Peabody, Dr. Emmit "Doc" Brown, and Merlin.

"No one gets left out. Alright, people, let's get to work!" Abigail said.

"Ah, it's great to have you back, Abby." Buford said.

* * *

><p>"Addie! Addie, wake up!" Django cried, shaking Adyson's unconscious body.<p>

Finally, Adyson stirred as she regained consciousness and she looked up at the brown haired boy that she recently started a relationship with.

"Django?" Adyson asked.

Django breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Adyson, who warmly returned the hug.

"Oh, Addie, I was afraid you were... you were..." Django said.

However, before Django could finish speaking, Adyson spoke.

"Dead?" Adyson asked. She then said "Oh Django, we Fireside Girls are tough. We aren't defeated that easily.".

She then eyed the halves of what appeared to be a futuristic camera lying beside the wreckage of a tank and gasped, recognizing it almost immediately.

"Oh no, the molecular separator!" Adyson cried.

"What?" Darin-2 asked, who was just recovering along with the others.

"What about the molecular separator?" Adyson-2 asked.

"It's... it's... d-destroyed," Adyson replied.

"WHAT?" Isabella asked. Isabella sprang forward towards the bifurcated contraption and said "NO! WE NEED IT! AND NOW... NOW...".

However, before Isabella could finish speaking, a voice spoke.

"YOU'RE DOOMED!" the voice shouted.

Bruiser had broken free from his restraints and was closing in on the group, holding the rope as whips. The Firestorm Girls and the Resistance members charged for the former bomber, but Bruiser swung his whip, slashing at the young soldiers and causing them to flinch, allowing him to attack them in their vulnerability. And with that, every Firestorm Girl and Resistance member was defeated. Chuckling with triumph, Bruiser engaged Jack in battle next, dodging every move that the single father made, analyzing the attacks for any pattern and resultant weaknesses. Finally, he was able to find a pattern and struck at a vulnerable spot, just after Jack tried to punch his shoulder, to which Bruiser retaliated with a punch to the stomach, followed by a kick to the leg and a punch to the face.

"DAD!" Gretchen cried as Jack fell painfully to the ground.

Bruiser snickered and kicked Jack aside before closing in on the Fireside Girls. Vivian ran forward, intending to stop Bruiser, but he merely punched her in the face, immediately defeating her.

"MOM!" Isabella screamed.

"Such a weakling." Bruiser said.

"Don't call her a weakling, Bruiser." a voice said.

David had arrived, pointing a cannon he managed to acquire from the destroyed Dark Purple Triangle Robot that he found next to Sally, aiming its barrel at Bruiser. Everyone gasped at the sudden and unexpected arrival.

"B-B-Boss? W-What are you doing?" Bruiser asked, shocked.

"I've learned something today, something I learned a long time ago but came to forget. But now, I've learned of it again, and this time, I'm not letting it go. And it's called love." David replied.

Bruiser didn't reply. Instead, he just kept stammering and gulping.

"Now, stand down, Bruiser, and I won't kill you." David ordered.

The muscular bomber, always being humbled by his leader, threw down the rope, allowing the recuperating Firestorm Girls and Resistance members to tie him up, more securely this time. David smiled triumphantly and helped Vivian to her feet, only to receive a slap to the face as a response.

"OW! What was that for?" David asked.

"For threatening me and my Isa." Vivian replied coldly.

"Look, I've changed, Vivian. I'm sorry for what I did." David said.

"Oh, really? How did you make such a quick transition? Did Jack hit you a bit too hard that it distorted your beliefs a bit, huh?" Vivian asked.

"This little girl helped me rediscover love." David replied, just as Sally came into the scene, holding her Ducky Momo doll.

"Mr. David's a nice person. He protected me from those mean robots!" Sally said.

Vivian's eyes narrowed and she turned to David.

"Yeah, right. I'm betting that you threatened her into telling a lie..." Vivian started to say.

She never got the chance to finish. David seized Vivian and their lips locked, and the two delved into a passionate kiss. At first, Vivian struggled, but when she saw that his kiss was dedicated, so loving, so much like their first kiss, she warmly returned it. Isabella's mouth hung open in shock, completely appalled to see her mother kiss that dreadful man that was her father. However, the other Fireside Girls smiled sweetly at the scene, while the Firestorm Girls and Resistance members nodded with approval. Jack didn't react defensively, realizing that Vivian had accepted David as an ally. Sally smiled for the first time of the day. The only one who was horrified besides Isabella was Bruiser, whose eye twitched with disapproval.

When the two broke, David turned to Isabella and took a step towards her. Isabella took a step backward.

"Isa, I've truly changed. Believe me." David said.

Isabella replied with a kick to the leg.

"NEVER!" Isabella shouted.

David sighed because he kind of saw that one coming.

* * *

><p>The Shadow gasped fearfully at the sight of Abigail, George, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Lewis Robinson, Jimmy, Professor E. Gadd, Peter, Celrock Universe Peter, Tropical Bluejay Universe Peter, Tropical And Sean Universe Peter, Maurice, Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Tadashi, Tinkerbell, Yzma, Miles, Sandy, Tony, Mr. Peabody, Doc, and Merlin's invention: the Tri-Purpose Ray, designed to fire three different lasers, their functions being to reverse the functions of the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, the molecular separator, and the growth elixir.<p>

"NO!" This can't be happening! I've got an empire to establish!" the Shadow screeched.

"In your dreams, Shadow!" Abigail said, smiling triumphantly. She then ordered "Fire the first laser!".

Lewis and Maurice nodded and pressed a button. A yellow laser was fired, but the Shadow managed to avoid it. She then tried crushing the invention with her fist, but Miles pressed another button and the Tri-Purpose Ray, along with the others, were teleported to a farther distance. The Shadow growled angrily and tore off a chunk of a nearby building, throwing it at the twenty nine of them. However, the machine teleported to the top of the DEI building and Lewis and Maurice fired the yellow laser at the Shadow again, but missed. The Shadow picked up a truck and threw it at them, but they teleported beside Peter, Kimi, Perry, and the others.

"Guys, keep her distracted. We need to hit her with the yellow laser if we are to shrink her!" Abigail said.

Peter and Kimi nodded and the group began attacking the Shadow, avoiding her retaliatory attacks all the while.

"No, no! You cannot defeat me!" the Shadow cried.

"We can." George said.

"And we will." Abigail said as she fired the yellow laser.

This time, it hit the Shadow successfully as she was distracted by an attack by Scar and the villain screamed as she began to shrink to a normal size.

"NO! NO! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED! I CANNOT! YYYYYAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" the Shadow screamed.

The moment that she shrunk to a normal size, the Shadow charged for Abigail and George in a blind fit of rage, but Peter punched her in the face, incapacitating her.

"Now, Abigail!" Peter cried.

Abigail nodded, jumped off of the Tri-Purpose Ray's seat, and stood alongside the fallen Shadow.

"GAH! NO! I. MUSTN'T. BE. DEFEATED. NO!" the Shadow screamed.

Before the Shadow could stand up and make a run for it, Abigail held her down with her foot.

"Hurry, George!" Abigail cried.

George nodded and he pressed a third button. A white laser was fired from the machine and it hit both Abigail and the Shadow. The Shadow let out a prolonged cry of rage and defeat as she merged with Abigail back into one person. The moment the process was finished, Abigail opened her eyes and everyone gasped at the sight of their green shade. Abigail looked angrily at George.

You. Cannot. Stop. Me. I. Will. Not. Be. Defeated. I. WILL. NOT!" the Shadow snarled, her voice rising with every word.

Everyone gasped with horror when Abigail's green eyes turned red.

"NEVER!" Abigail screeched insanely as she charged for George.

George immediately pressed a fourth button and a blue laser was fired from the Tri-Purpose Ray. The laser immediately hit Abigail and she instantly fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Shadow's Reality, August 9th 2037"<em>

Abigail looked around and she saw that she was back in the Shadow's reality. However, the purple mist was receding and the ground was becoming even again. As the mist pulled back, the princess spotted someone lying on the ground. She cautiously approached the fallen body and eventually realized that it was none other then the Shadow, her eyes still red. She was breathing calmly, staring up at the nothingness blankly. Abigail had never seen the Shadow so calm.

The moment Abigail was standing beside the Shadow, the villain spoke.

"I guess you win, girl." the Shadow said.

Abigail's eyes softened.

"No, Shadow, I didn't win. Neither did you. No one won." Abigail said.

The Shadow exhaled calmly as she began to dissolve into a green dust. Abigail's lip trembled as she watched herself dissolve completely. She knew that the evil side of her was finally gone, but it was still tragic to see her finally disappear. No matter what, she was still pitiful for everyone.

Sighing, Abigail turned around and saw her family and friends standing there. They were smiling at her, pride radiating from their expressions, especially Chaz.

"I guess this is goodbye, guys." Abigail said sadly as everyone began to disappear one by one.

"A goodbye is never required, Abby." Buford said.

Abigail chuckled lightly because she had never heard Buford say something philosophical. The princess sniffled as she watched the bully dissolve into dust. She then looked at Baljeet.

"Thanks, for everything." Abigail said.

"Anytime, good ol' chap!" Baljeet said, right before he disappeared.

Abigail looked at Isabella next.

"Isabella..." Abigail started to say.

Abigail trailed off and Isabella smiled.

"It's okay. I'm not real anyway. The real me is waiting for you, Abby." Isabella said.

Abigail smiled.

"Thank you, Isabella." Abigail said.

Isabella smiled back.

"Your welcome, Abigail." Isabella said.

A tear dripped from Abigail's eye as she watched her friend disappear. She then looked at Peter and Kimi.

"Goodbye, Abigail." Kimi said.

"We'll see you back in the real world!" Peter said.

Abigail nodded.

"I know." Abigail said.

The two adults smiled proudly and waved goodbye at Abigail right before they dissolved. Tears were flowing from the princess's eyes completely as she stared at George.

"It was great, bro. Thanks for everything." Abigail said.

"Your welcome, Abigail." George said.

George then waved before he disappeared. Abigail sniffled again, just as a voice spoke to her.

"You fought bravely, Abby. I'm so proud of you." the voice said.

Abigail looked back and saw Chaz beaming at her, a bright smile on his face. He was the person that Abigail wanted to talk to the most.

"I wish you were still here for me, Grandpa Chaz, back in the real world. I miss you so much there." Abigail said.

"I'm always going to be there for you, sport. I've always been there for you, in the past and in the present. That's what helped you get through everything you've done. And I'm so proud of you. You're definitely strong." Chaz said.

Abigail looked at the ground.

"No, Grandfather. I wasn't strong. I never moved on from your death. It always tore me apart during the anniversary of your... your..." Abigail started to say.

However, before Abigail could finish speaking, Chaz spoke.

"Abby, just remember this: Carpe Diem." Chaz said.

Abigail looked up, a sad smile on her face. Tears were still cascading from her eyes, but they were now tears of happiness as Chaz's sentence fueled her with a new surge of energy.

"That's right. I... I don't know why I never thought of it." Abigail said.

Chaz smiled again as he began to disappear.

"You've always thought of it. You just don't know it." Chaz said.

The man looked at himself, realizing that his time had come, and he looked back at his granddaughter.

"Looks like it's time." Chaz said.

"Grandpa Chaz?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, Abigail?" Chaz asked.

"Can I just... hold you for one last time?" Abigail asked.

Chaz smiled his widest.

"Sure, Abby." Chaz replied.

Abigail ran forward and embraced her grandfather in a hug, one that she wished would never end, but she knew that it wasn't to be so. However, she smiled and continued to hug Chaz.

"I love you, Grandpa." Abigail said, her eyes closed.

"I love you too, princess." Chaz said.

Abigail sniffled as she felt her grandfather disappear. She opened her eyes and watched as Chaz's dust was blown away from her reach. Smiling, the princess felt everything around her disappear into a vortex of color and sound.

_"Carpe Diem, Abigail."_ Chaz's voice echoed.


	38. Aftermath

**Chapter 38: Aftermath**

_"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 9th 2037"_

Abigail opened her eyes and the first thing that she saw was the gray sky. It had stopped raining and the flashing of lightning and booming of thunder had ceased. The princess immediately knew that she was lying on her back. Groaning, Abigail stood up and the first person that she saw was George, a smile perched on his face. Standing beside the prince were Perry, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace, smiles radiating a bright quality that equaled George's also on their faces. Looking around, Abigail saw that everyone else, every member of the army who fought for her freedom, was encircling her. Empress Abigail's forces were all lying on the ground, defeated and out for the count.

Immediately, the air was filled with the thunderous explosion of triumphant cheering and many people began swarming around Abigail, engulfing her in tight, relieved hugs that nearly deprived her of her needed oxygen. Out of all of the hugs supplied to her, Peter and Kimi's were the tightest, and in fact, Abigail was nearly strangled from their bursting joy. As if on cue, the storm clouds began to part and the rays of sunlight broke through and illuminated Danville, signaling the end of the grim events that transpired during the past week, as well as the beginning of a new period of happiness.

Suddenly, the celebration stopped and Abigail wondered why. However, her question was answered when the crowd parted to make way for Vanessa, Norm, Charlene, Z-2, Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien, every one of them expressing grief as an equally sad Doofenshmirtz-2 trailed behind with his Norm Bots. Norm was holding something covered in a white drape, but when the robot drew nearer towards Abigail, the princess realized that the white drape was actually a lab coat. And a second after she made that realization, Abigail immediately noticed the long, pointed nose and the unkempt brown hair that was the corpse wearing the lab coat. The looks of joy were replaced with those of shock and sadness as they realized the identity of the corpse that Norm was carrying.

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was dead.

Norm sadly placed the body of his creator on the ground, before Abigail, George, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace. Perry stepped forward, his mouth open and tears welling up in his eyes as he stared at the corpse of his arch-nemesis. He had known Dr. Doofenshmirtz for more then 30 years and he considered the evil scientist as a close friend. And now that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was lying before him, dead and unmoving, it shattered Perry's heart.

A hand placed itself on Perry's shoulder and the platypus looked up, expecting Phineas or Ferb, but instead it was Major Monogram, sadness and pity in the superior's eyes.

"I'm very sorry, Agent P." Major Monogram said.

Phineas stepped forward, towards Dr. Doofenshmirtz's body, and knelt beside Perry, placing an arm around his pet in comfort.

"I'm sorry too, Perry. I now know how much of a friend Doofenshmirtz actually was to you. I wish there was something that me and Ferb could do to help, but I doubt that even we can make a device that would bring a dead person back to life." Phineas said.

"Maybe you can't, but I can!" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Professor Poofenplotz standing triumphantly beside a lamppost, holding a hairdryer like it was a gun. The megalomaniacal woman stepped forward and showed everyone the hairdryer.

"Behold, my latest Acator!" Professor Poofenplotz announced.

"A hairdryer?" Celrock Universe Lil asked.

Professor Poofenplotz sighed angrily and slapped her forehead.

"It's not a hairdryer, it's a Bring-Back-To-Life-Acator! I had a feeling something bad might happen, so I used the parts of that Doomsday machine or whatever that thing was called to make THIS! I thank the evil Abigail for providing all of the necessary materials to make this thing. And it looks like my premonition of something bad happening has come true, so it's time for this Acator to shine! Behold, the might of the Bring-Back-To-Life-Acator!" Professor Poofenplotz replied.

Professor Poofenplotz aimed the hairdryer at Dr. Doofenshmirtz's corpse and pressed a button. A white ray emerged from the device's barrel and enveloped the body. Soon, everyone heard a labored gasping, as if someone was gasping for air, and Vanessa, Norm, and Charlene gasped with happiness the moment Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened his eyes and began coughing heavily. Perry chattered with surprise and Professor Poofenplotz smiled triumphantly.

"DAD!" Vanessa cried, embracing Dr. Doofenshmirtz in a tight hug.

"What happened? Why am I not dead?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked the moment he was alleviated of his coughing spell.

"You were dead, Dad, but Poofenplotz here invented something to bring you back to life." Norm replied.

The robot pointed at Professor Poofenplotz and Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled.

"Thanks, Poofenplotz." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

"Your welcome, Shmirtzo." Professor Poofenplotz said, using her nickname that she called Dr. Doofensmirtz by.

Suddenly, Future Isabella's watch began beeping and the black haired woman looked at it. She smiled and looked at Future Gretchen, nodding at her. Future Gretchen nodded back and Future Isabella addressed the others.

"Guys, now that the evil Abigail is gone, it's time for us to disappear." Future Isabella said.

"What?" Abigail and Future Abigail asked simultaneously.

Suddenly, Future Abigail understood what had to be done and stood beside Future Isabella. The other Freedom Fighters, dragging Empress Abigail's troops behind them, did so as well.

Tommy-2 noticed the motorcyclist, the soldier's identity still masked by the helmet. As the visitors from the future began to dissolve, Tommy-2 instinctively stepped forward, Dil-2, Peter-2, and Camden-2 behind him, and he removed the helmet. The four 2nd Dimension visitors gasped at the sight of the motorcyclist's true identity.

"Mom?" Camden-2 asked, shocked.

Future Angelica-2 stared at her daughter, cousins, and friend, and flashed a small, calm smile.

"Yes, it's me." Future Angelica-2 replied.

"But... but why?" Tommy-2 asked.

Future Angelica-2 sighed.

"In the future, the Freedom Fighters numbers were dwindling and you two were among those that still remained. However, it wouldn't be long until Abigail's troops found the remainder and slaughtered them, to get them out of the way. That was on my mind when Abigail approached me one day. She made me a deal: if I fought alongside her, she would spare you, Lil, Adam, Dil, Wendy, Emily, Harold, and Camden once she found what was left of the Freedom Fighters. She gave me 48 hours to think about it and those 48 hours were the most heart wrenching hours of my life, every second of it. I finally decided that I had to protect you all, so I... I joined her." Future Angelica-2 explained.

"And look where that got you." Peter-2 said, pointing at Future Angelica-2's dissolving form.

The woman smiled.

"I know. I guess I've learned my lesson." Angelica-2 said. She stared deeply at her cousins and daughter as she was close to dissolving completely and said "Tell my past self that protecting you is not worth it. You guys deserve more than this over-the-amount protection. You need some freedom. Tell her that.".

Dil-2 smiled.

"We will." Dil-2 said.

Future Angelica-2 smiled back and sighed. She then looked at Tommy-2, Dil-2, and Camden-2 for one last time before dissolving completely. Meanwhile, the rest of the Freedom Fighters were dissolving as well. Future Vanellpe and Future Abigail Callaghan high-fived one another before disappearing. Future Keith and Future Nuka said goodbye to their younger selves just seconds before they vanished. Future Jeremy told his past self to take good care of Candace before dissolving into dust. Future Gretchen hugged Future Isabella before she disappeared.

Future Django looked up at the cloudless sky and the bright sun, and sighed as he felt himself disappear.

"Well, I guess this is it. It looks like this is going to be a better future for them." Future Django said to himself.

He felt a hand lock with his and he looked at his side to see Future Adyson smiling at him.

"It's a better future for everyone, Django, even ourselves. We've found the peace we needed. And now, we're about to endure it." Future Adyson said.

Future Django smiled back at her.

"I'm already endured in mine." Future Django said.

Before Future Adyson couldspeak further, Future Django pulled her down to his level and he locked his lips with hers, and soon, the two were kissing lovingly, just seconds before they dissolved completely. Future Abigail and Future Isabella watched with a mingled sense of happiness and sadness as the couple disappeared. Future Isabella then looked at her longtime friend.

"Well, Abigail, it looks like this is the end." Future Isabella said.

"It's never the end, Isabella. Who knows? Maybe we're going to find ourselves living the lives of our past selves, since the timeline is being rebooted." Future Abigail said optimistically.

Future Isabella thought about it and then nodded.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Future Isabella said.

Future Abigail and Future Isabella then hugged each other, and Abigail watched sadly as the two of them vanished from existence. A tear fell from her eye because Abigail felt pitiful towards the fact that Future Isabella only was able to be friends with Future Abigail again for a few seconds or so. But at least things would be better for her and Future Abigail, as well as everyone else in the future.

And speaking of Isabella, Abigail turned to George.

"Where's Isabella?" Abigail asked.

"She and Gretchen went to get the molecular separator. They should be near the wreckage of the Paper Pelican." George replied.

Abigail immediately walked towards the wreckage at a fast pace, followed by the others, and she soon saw Isabella, Vivian, Jack, the Fireside Girls, Django, the Firestorm Girls, Kimi-2, Lil-2, Susie-2, Nicole-2, Wally-2, Savannah-2, Sean-2, Adam-2, Charles-2, Rachel-2, Benjamin-2, Megan-2, Camden-2, Bob-2, Emily-2, Cassi-2, and Darin-2 conversing with a black haired man, who had a little girl standing beside him as she clutched a Ducky Momo doll. A muscular man watched with increasing boredom as he was restrained by the Firestorm Girls and the Resistance members rope. When the group drew nearer, Kimi gasped when she recognized the unidentified man as David and attempted to stop Abigail, but she broke into a run when she recognized Isabella's tone towards her father as both fearful and enraged, believing her friend to be in danger.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Isabella screamed.

Abigail immediately jumped between Isabella and David and the both of them gasped.

"You leave her alone, whoever you are!" Abigail snarled.

"It looks like you've been cured of your evil, Abigail. Congratulations!" David said, examining Abigail's blue eyes.

"Abigail!" Kimi cried.

Kimi rushed between Abigail and David, defending her daughter from the former bomber.

"You're not going to hurt my family again, so stay back, or else!" Kimi said.

"Mom... what are you talking about?" Abigail asked.

Kimi gulped, realizing her mistake. Ever since she learned from Vivian that David was responsible for Chaz's death, she knew that she couldn't let Abigail find out. But now that she had unintentionally gave away an important hint, Kimi knew that she couldn't fool her daughter easily and that it was time to come clean.

"Abigail, this man... killed your grandfather." Kimi replied.

Abigail felt the entire world slip away, being replaced with a fiery rage. She had known for a long time that Chaz's death was murder, but she never considered the fact that she would be facing her grandfather's killer. And now that he was, all Abigail felt was anger.

"YOU! YOU KILLED MY GRANDFATHER?" Abigail asked angrily.

David sighed.

"I regret it." David replied.

"Why? Why did you kill him? He did NOTHING to you!" Abigail asked angrily as everyone held her back so they could prevent her from charging at David.

"I know. And I guess that's what made me do it. You see, I grew up without being loved. My parents absolutely HATED me. They abused me and treated me like dirt." David replied. He then pointed at Vivian and said "And then, she arrived. She saved me from that horrible life. But I guess that wasn't enough for me. I grew up knowing that everyone else had a better childhood then I did, that I was the only one out there, and I hated the world for that. No one was spared from my hatred. Finally, I just... snapped. I founded the Tri-State Eliminators and began terrorizing the area, ensuring that everyone was pulled down to the same level of misery that I suffered. And I won. I regret the victory now. By making sure everyone suffered, I've realized that I had become the very thing my parents were: hateful and relying on suffering. Now that I've made the world a terrible place for many, I heavily wish that I could just go back and stop myself from making all of this happen. But I can't. The best thing I can do now is apologize. And I want to tell you that I'm sorry, for everything. I just wanted to make everything in the world equal, so then I don't have to be the only one to suffer a terrible childhood.".

"You're not the only one." a voice said.

Everyone looked at Ferb, who stepped forward, pity in his eyes.

"Pardon me?" David asked.

"You're not the only one who suffered. I suffered a terrible childhood too before my show started. You see, my mother, back in England, was so abusive towards me whenever my father was away at work. I still can't forget all of the derisive comments she made towards me and that hateful glance she always gave me. It was so terrible that I became mostly silent. I too hate everyone for having a better life than I did. But I didn't act. That's because I found something to live for, before I could snap. And that was my family. My new family. And I'm sure you still have something to live for too." Ferb replied.

David didn't reply. Instead, he just looked at Ferb, shock in his eyes. Finally, he smiled happily.

"I guess I'm not alone after all." David said.

"Yes, yes you aren't." Ferb said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day and the next day was spent putting Danville back to normal. Dr. Doofenshmirtz modified his Rebuild-My-Lair-Inator to have enough strength to clean up and repair many wrecked streets, while Phineas and Ferb's inventions handled what was left. Professor Poofenplotz activated her Bring-Back-To-Life-Acator's special mechanism and fired a laser at the ground, which sent out a shock wave that resurrected everyone who had been killed during the past week. Sally was reunited with her parents and many people who were killed during the final battle celebrated at their second chance of living. Croachaye reunited with Bloodpudding, Diminuitive, Blair, and Tancien. Rook and Blaze were immediately tied up alongside Bruiser upon being resurrected.<p>

After Danville was restored, the evacuated civilians moved back in, while everyone who was a member of the Dark Puirple Triangle was arrested. Because they participated directly in the criminal activities, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and David were arrested like the rest despite defecting. However, they knew that it was worth it when Vanessa and Charlene hugged Dr. Doofenshmirtz to tell him that they forgived what he did to them initially, while David received his own loving hug, which was actually from Isabella, who developed a sense of pity towards him when he revealed his terrible background. Abigail also began to pity David, like she would to any other person, and forgave her for killing Chaz.

With everything taken care of, and evil defeated once again, the organizations and people that aided George and the others decided to leave. The Tri-State Area Version Seattle O.W.C.A. agents, Agent Double 0-0 and the other Tri-State Area Version British Spy Union spies, Meap, Mitch, and the Intergalactic Security Agency colleagues all went back to their homes in their parts of the Tri-State Area. Meanwhile, the people who were from The Dream World all used the portal machine to transport them back to their respective homes in The Dream World. The Disney Characters and the Nickelodeon Characters used their portal keys to open portals to their homes in The World Of Disney and The World Of Nickelodeon before saying goodbye and stepping through the portals. The Resistance, Z-2, the ZAC Bots, the 2nd Dimension Disney Characters, the 2nd Dimension Nickelodeon Characters, the 3rd Dimension Rugrats, Phil-3, the members of the Deville Clan, Anna-3, Elsa-3, the Ice Warriors, the 3rd Dimension Disney Characters, and the 3rd Dimension Nickelodeon Characters used the Other-Dimension-Inator to return to the 2nd and 3rd Dimensions, but not before bidding a well hearted farewell to their 1st Dimension counterparts.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 10th 2037"<em>

The moment the Other-Dimension-Inator portal closed with a comical pop, Tommy looked at The Rugrats, The Rugrats children, the Rugrats parents, and the Phineas and Ferb characters.

"Alright. By far, that probably was the greatest adventure that we went on." Tommy said.

Everyone nodded before leaving so they could go back to their homes.


	39. Phineas, Ferb, And Perry

**Chapter 39: Phineas, Ferb, And Perry**

Landing inside his base underneath the Flynn-Fletcher house, Perry stepped out of his hover-jet and examined Phineas and Ferb's inventions, which had been moved into their special compartment by O.W.C.A. employees in the aftermath of the final battle. They were all so majestic and so wonderful, and the platypus sighed as he stared on, remembering the events of the week before.

The platypus then stepped into the elevator that took him to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard and pressed a button. He felt the platform underneath him ascend, and after a minute, it stopped and a hatch opened, bathing Perry in the evening sunlight. He jumped through the hatch and saw Phineas and Ferb lying underneath the repaired backyard tree, staring at the sky aimlessly. Phineas turned his head and smiled at the sight of his pet platypus.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas said.

_"Hi, guys."_ Perry chattered.

Phineas and Ferb got up and they walked into the house, with Perry following them. However, little did Phineas, Ferb, or Perry notice that someone was watching them.


	40. An Unexpected Visit And An Inator

**Chapter 40: An Unexpected Visit And An Inator**

_"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 11th 2037"_

Dr. Doofenshmirtz opened his eyes and stared at the tiled, well cleaned ceiling of his bedroom. After standing up, he looked at his clock, he thought about what had happened the other day. He as well as the other members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. had been released from prison by Peter and he had pardoned them of all crimes that they had did during the week before.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz stepped out of his bedroom and into the main laboratory.

"Good morning, Dad!" Norm greeted, stepping out of his own bedroom.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelped, momentarily startled, before staring angrily at his robotic servant.

"NORM! Don't scare me while I'm thinking!" Dr. Doofensmirtz roared.

"What are thinking about, Dad?" Norm asked.

"Oh, I had just been thinking about what happened last week." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

Norm nodded and he turned to leave, but then he stopped and faced his creator.

"By the way, what do you want me to do with that?" Norm asked.

Norm pointed at a corner and Dr. Doofenshmirtz followed the direction of the metallic finger to find that he was pointing at the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, sitting there in a rather lonely position, shrouded in the corner's shadow.

"Okay, bring the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator to the middle of my lab. We're going to disassemble it before anymore incidents occur." Dr. Doofensmirtz ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Norm said.

Norm turned his hands into grappling hook launchers, which he fired at the Inator. The hooks lodged themselves into the contraption and Norm pulled it to the middle of the main laboratory. The robot then retracted the hooks and turned the launchers back into his hands.

Dr. Doofensmirtz took out his tool box and he was about to open it when he saw a green switch on the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator that he had never seen before. He hit the switch and activated it, and the scientist looked at the switch curiously as a humming sound flowed from the Inator.

"Hmm... I don't remember installing that switch." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

He then spotted a post-it taped beside the switch and it appeared to read something.

"'Flick switch on in case of emergency'?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked, puzzled.

He then noticed the humming sound and stepped away from the Inator, as did Norm. The two watched as a green light shined itself from the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 11th 2037"<em>

Abigail opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock and she smiled as she got out of her bed. She walked out of her bedroom and greeted George, who had also just gotten up, and they walked into the bathroom, where they brushed their teeth. After they were done, Abigail and George walked into the kitchen, where they found Peter and Kimi at the table.

"Good morning, Mom. Good morning, Dad." Abigail greeted.

"Good morning, kids. How did you sleep?" Peter asked.

"I slept fine." Abigail replied.

"Me too." George said.

Abigail and George then got some food to eat before joining Peter and Kimi at the table.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 11th 2037"<em>

Meanwhile, Perry had woken up to the sound of his watch going off. He stood up, walked to the air vent that was in the Flynn-Fletcher living room, and jumped into the air vent. Immediately feeling himself falling, the platypus professionally braced himself as he landed on a convertible that was sized specifically for him. Activating the engine, he drove the car around a corner and stopped. After stepping out of the car, he approached an elevator and pressed the 'Down' button. The elevator doors slid open, revealing a trembling Pinky.

_"Hi, Perry!" _Pinky barked.

_"Hi, Pinky." _Perry chattered in reply as he stepped into the elevator.

The doors closed themselves and both agents felt the platform descend. As it continued, Pinky spoke again.

_"So, how's things at your family's home?"_ Pinky asked.

_"It's good. Everyone is happy and they act like they normally do."_ Perry replied. He then asked _"How about Isabella? What's up with her?"_.

_"She and Vivian are fine."_ Pinky replied.

_"That's good."_ Perry chattered.

Just then, the elevator doors slid open, revealing Perry's base. The two agents tipped their fedora hats at one another before Perry ran out of the elevator and into his base.

After seating himself on the red chair, Perry watched as the face of Major Monogram filled the screen.

"Good morning, Agent P." Major Monogram greeted. He then said "I hope that you're adjusting well to everything after what happened last week.".

Perry nodded.

Major Monogram then spoke, giving Perry his latest mission.

"Even though this isn't an episode, our spies have seen a green light emanate from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. While we don't know what exactly is going on in there, we have a feeling that it isn't all that good. I want you to fly over to DEI and investigate at once. Monogram out." Major Monogram said.

Perry saluted Major Monogram and immediately hopped out of his seat and jumped into his hover-jet, switching on the engine and flying out of his base.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 11th 2037"<em>

Peter watched from the kitchen as Kimi grabbed a book and walked out to the backyard. He then watched Abigail and George enter the backyard, carrying a baseball and gloves, and he smiled before turning to the sink so he could wash the dishes.

However, before he could begin washing the dishes, Peter heard the ringing of the doorbell reverberate through the castle. Raising an eyebrow, the monarch walked towards the front door.

_"That's odd. We weren't expecting any visitors."_ Peter thought.

Unlocking the door, Peter slowly opened it and examined the four people standing at the doorstep. The first person was Hiro Watanabe, the second person was Kira, the third person was Wanda Yoshida-Watanabe, and the fourth person was Kiki Watanabe, who was now 24 years old.

"Hiro? What are you doing here?" Peter asked.

"Hey, Peter. It's good to see you again. Anyway, is Kimi here?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, she is." Peter replied. He then asked "Why are you asking?".

"I need to see her. It's kind of urgent." Hiro replied.

"Um, okay. Wait here for a second." Peter said.

Peter immediately walked away and soon entered the backyard, where he found Abigail and George playing catch, and Kimi, who was sitting underneath a beach umbrella and on a lawn chair, and was watching her two children.

"Uh, honey?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter?" Kimi asked, looking away from Abigail and George.

"Can you come to the front door? There are people here to see you." Peter asked.

"Sure." Kimi replied.

Kimi stood up and left for the front door. Abigail and George watched as their parents entered the house before resuming their game of catch.

* * *

><p>Kimi reached the front door, and the moment she saw the visitors, her mouth dropped open at the sight of Hiro.<p>

"D-Dad?" Kimi asked in shock.

Hiro gasped upon seeing Kimi.

"Kimiko! Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you again! It's been a while!" Hiro greeted.

"Yeah, like nine years." Kimi said.

Kimi then said hello to the others and then motioned everyone into the living room so they could talk.

* * *

><p>Isabella stepped out of the portal that led to Danville and she was about to go visit Abigail and George when she saw an unfamiliar car, as well as Kira's car, pull into Peter and Kimi's driveway. She watched curiously from the sidewalk as Kira got out of her car, and then as the other car's occupants, a man and two woman, stepped out and walked up to the front door of the castle. Examining the man, the 10 year old girl realized that he bore a striking resemblance to someone, but she couldn't recall exactly who.<p>

Wanting to find out what was s going on, Isabella immediately approached the edge of the castle's property and she was about to walk up to the castle when she ran into Katie, who was wearing a green shirt and a blue skirt.

"Hi, Katie. What'cha..." Isabella started to say.

However, before Isabella could finish speaking, Katie spoke.

"Sorry, Izzy, but there's no time for that! I need you to come with me to the Fireside Girls clubhouse immediately! I'll explain everything over there!" Katie said.

"Sure. But first, I need to see what kind of visitors Abigail and George are dealing with." Isabella said.

Isabella prepared to walk up to the castle, but Katie stopped her.

"Don't worry about them, Izzy. Those guys are friends, I know it." Katie said.

"And how do you know, Katie?" Isabella asked.

"I'll explain it all at the clubhouse. Just come with me, quickly!" Katie replied.

Isabella was confused with her friend.

"What's with the rush, Katie?" Isabella asked.

"JUST COME ON!" Katie replied angrily.

And with that, Katie was half dragging Isabella away.


	41. Surprising Revelations

**Chapter 41: Surprising Revelations**

Abigail and George were still playing catch when Kimi stuck her head out of the open door and called them.

"Kids, can you come inside? There's someone I want you to meet." Kimi asked.

"Wait, why don't you just bring this person to the backyard, so we can be formally introduced to him or her?" George asked curiously.

Kimi looked at George curiously before speaking.

"I guess that could work." Kimi said.

And with that, she stepped out of the house, followed by Peter, Hiro, Kira, Wanda, and Kiki. Abigail and George spotted Kira and they ran over and hugged her.

"Grandma Kira!" Abigail and George shouted happily.

"Hello, kids." Kira said.

Abigail and George let go of Kira and they turned their attention to Hiro, Wanda, and Kiki. They didn't know them, but yet, their parents seemed to know them. Wanting answers, Abigail walked towards Kimi, each step hesitant.

"Mom? Who are these people?" Abigail asked.

Hiro looked at Abigail, smiled, and bent down towards the princess.

"Hey, sport! Look at how much you've grown!"Hiro greeted.

Abigail tilted her head like a puppy, confused.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know you." Abigail said.

"Don't you remember me? I'm your Grandpa Hiro!" Hiro asked.

Abigail examined Hiro for a moment.

"No disrespect, sir, but I definitely don't know you." Abigail said.

"Abigail, you were very young when you last saw him. This is Hiro Watanabe, my father, and your biological grandfather." Kimi said.

"I thought Grandpa Chaz was my and George's grandfather." Abigail said, obviously confused.

Hiro chuckled and ruffled Abigail's hair.

"I think you're confused, sport. I divorced your grandmother when your mother was just a baby and your grandmother married Chaz. I am your mother's biological father." Hiro said.

Abigail's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. Memories from her early years, those concerning Hiro, flooded into her mind. And finally, one memory caught her attention. It was during her and George's third birthday and everyone that Peter and Kimi knew was present, including Hiro, who gave her a doll and George a stuffed teddy bear.

"I remember you now. You gave me a doll and you gave George a teddy bear during my and George's third birthday." Abigail said.

"Hey, that's right, sport!" Hiro said, smiling. He then said "My, such a brilliant memory! She's just like her other grandfather!".

Peter and Kimi began shaking their heads, motioning Hiro to stop mentioning Chaz, and he did. Abigail looked at the ground, downcast. Hiro noticed Abigail's glum mood and he looked at Peter and Kimi.

"I shouldn't have mentioned that, right?" Hiro asked.

Peter and Kimi nodded. Sighing heavily, Hiro looked at Abigail's and put an index finger under his granddaughter's chin to lift up her face so she could face him.

"Look, Abby, I know you're going through a tough time..." Hiro started to say.

However, before Hiro could finish speaking, Abigail spoke.

"Well, duh! Why should I listen to you? You may really be my biological grandfather, but I've never seen you for much of my life! Why did you even leave in the first place? You could have been a good comfort to me when he... you know!" Abigail cried, stepping away from Hiro.

"Abigail!" Kimi exclaimed.

Hiro sighed.

"No, Kimi, it's okay. She deserves an answer to that." Hiro said. He then explained "You see, when Abigail and George were 3 years old, I figured that they didn't need me because Chaz was married to Kira and had the role of the grandfather, not me. So I stayed back in Japan with Wanda and Kiki. And when Chaz... left this world, I was devastated. I knew that Abigail and George lost one of their favorite family members. When I found that the ones responsible for his death had escaped from prison, I wanted to seize the opportunity to take revenge against them. Make them pay for what they did to shatter your family. I tried to find out where they were, but I was never successful. However, I didn't give up, although I now think that I should have. I've spent too much time away from you guys, not even bothering to pay you a little visit.".

"So what got you to come back, Dad?" Kimi asked.

"Kiki heard on the TV that the criminals had been apprehended again and put back into prison, so I decided to come back and see how you're doing." Hiro replied.

"Well, we were doing fine until you came back!" Abigail chided angrily.

Before Kimi could say anything to Abigail, the princess dashed away from the adults and into the castle. Hiro looked at Kimi.

"I'll talk to her." Hiro said.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 11th 2037"<em>

Isabella couldn't help but feel that something was strangely amiss as Katie escorted her to the Fireside Girls clubhouse. Approaching the front door, the blonde girl knocked on it nine times rhythmically, and the door soon opened to reveal Kim Possible.

"Hey, Katie. Now are you going to tell us what's going on?" Kim asked.

"Yes." Katie replied quickly, stepping inside the building with Isabella and closing and locking the door.

Isabella examined the room's occupants. Besides Katie and Kim, there was The Rugrats, The Rugrats's children, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving, the other Fireside Girls, Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane, Jenny, Albert, The Disney Characters, and the Nickelodeon Characters. All of them were wearing looks of confusion on their faces as Katie looked at them.

"So, Katie, why did you have us come here? And exactly why didn't you bring along Abigail and George?" Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 asked.

"Because they're in danger. If I brought them along also, then the danger would have followed us and we would have all been caught in its terror." Katie replied.

"In danger? In danger from who?" Oswald the Lucky Rabbit asked.

* * *

><p>Perry saw the DEI building come into view and pressed a button that ejected him from his hover-jet. Landing professionally on the balcony while the hover-jet flew away in its autopilot mode, the platypus put on his best fighting stance and rolled into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's main laboratory and saw three people, all shrouded in darkness.<p>

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! It's so nice of you to make an entrance by landing on the open balcony and not kicking down the front door! You know..." a familiar voice greeted.

However, before the voice could finish speaking, another voice spoke.

"Enough of this, Doofenshmirtz! We must unravel our plan as soon as possible!" the second voice snarled.

Perry stiffened because he recognized the second voice at once. But... but it couldn't be.

The three people stepped out of the darkness. The first one Perry identified was none other than Dr. Doofenshmirtz, a goofy yet evil smile on his face. The second was Norm, still looking as optimistic as ever for a robotic servant. And the third was someone Perry thought he would never see again.

Perry chattered in horror and the Shadow replied with a grim smile, her green eyes burning with triumph.


	42. The New Plan

**Chapter 42: The New Plan**

Perry chattered angrily and ran forward towards the Shadow, intending to attack her, but all of the sudden, robotic arms appeared from the darkness and ensnared the agent's limbs and tail, while a final one removed his fedora and tossed it to the other side of the room, removing all means of escape. The Shadow chuckled maliciously as she stalked towards Perry, her burning green eyes alive with evil and sadism.

"Surprised, little platypus?" the Shadow asked. She then said "I'm betting you are. You're obviously wondering how I managed to make a surprising return like this.".

"Yeah, give Perry the Platypus the backstory!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

The Shadow looked at him with a glare of annoyance and hatred that silenced the evil scientist. Grinning with relief, the Shadow then faced Perry again.

"You see, platypus, while I knew my chances of succeeding in my plot to conquer the multiverse were high, I concocted a backup plan in case my scheme was thwarted by resistance. Using the least likely thing to resurrect a villain, the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, I modified it to store data about myself. My memories, DNA, capabilities of evil, everything. All of that would then be projected into a duplicate through the modifications to the device. All it took was to convince this dim-witted scientist to flick the switch and here I am. So technically, I'm not the Shadow, I'm just a duplicate. A duplicate that shares her creator's attributes, however, including her desire to conquer." the Shadow explained. She then said "But I do not plan to put this glorious plan in motion, not just yet. You see, my primary objective at the moment is to get rid of everything standing in my way, so then the problems that plagued my original will not bother me the moment I put a kick-start to my invasion forces. And those problems are called your owners and their miserable friends! It'll be foolproof, and this time, there'll be NO way I will be thwarted!".

Perry's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening again! The platypus struggled against his bonds, but unfortunately, they refused to tear and break. The struggle earned a malicious cackle from the Shadow.

"HA! You think resisting's going to be repaid with escape? Think again!" the Shadow said. She then thought about something and then said "You know, I could destroy you right here, right now. But no, I will not do that. Not yet. I have a better plan for you right now. And it takes only one word to describe your function for me: bait.".

Perry chattered loudly and with ferocity before struggling against the robotic arms again. Dr. Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, kiddo?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

"What, Doofenshmirtz?!" the Shadow asked.

"Maybe we should put Perry the Platypus in a better trap..." Dr. Doofensmirtz started to reply.

However, before Dr. Doofensmirtz could finish speaking, the Shadow spoke.

"NO! Robotic arms are good enough for this meddling animal! Do you want to get thwarted again or not?" the Shadow asked angrily.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed.

"No." Dr. Doofensmirtz replied.

Perry's eyes softened. Obviously, the Shadow had hit Dr. Doofensmirtz and Norm with the Amnesia-Inator, which caused the two Disney Characters to forget the events of the past week. As of a result, Dr. Doofensmirtz couldn't remember the warning signs for working with an over-the-top villain like the Shadow, who had now obviously convinced him to join her side again.

"Good." the Shadow said.

The Shadow then placed a small chip on Perry's collar, with some difficulty due to the agent's resisting.

"Here, platypus. This is a tracking chip. You will bring Abigail Albany, George Albany, and all of their friends and family here to DEI. I can't do that myself because I do not want to raise the attention of the OWCA. How you will bring everyone's attention is up to you. However, if this tracking chip shows that you are going somewhere other than Richmond, I will detonate it. Yes, this gadget's also an explosive. And if you try to remove it, all you will get is the shock of your life. And don't think about signaling anyone because this thing also has a camera on it. By the way, when I detonate that baby, not only will it take you, but anyone near you. You'd never imagine how much boom juice you can fit into a small chip like that. And you don't want that kind of blood on your hands, now would you? Agent?" the Shadow asked.

Perry chattered angrily, but his eyes softened and he bowed down his head in defeat. The Shadow smiled triumphantly as Dr. Doofenshmirtz pressed a button on the wall, causing the robotic arms to retract into the darkness and release Perry.

"Now, go, platypus! And don't come back without your friends!" the Shadow ordered.

Perry let out one last chatter of hatred at the Shadow before summoning his hover-jet, which he jumped into and commandeered to fly away.

Inside the hover-jet, the gears in Perry's mind were whirring at fast speeds. He needed to find a way to warn Abigail and George and also follow the Shadow's orders without goading the villain into detonating the chip on his collar. But how?


	43. Big Problems And A Bomb

**Chapter 43: Big Problems And A Bomb**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 11th 2037"_

Hiro approached Abigail's room with caution, knowing the 12 year old girl was inside. Here he was, talking to the granddaughter that he never saw in a long time, the granddaughter who now considered him to be a total stranger, which was quite understandable. Unfortunately, if Abigail still thought of Hiro as a stranger, then that made the chances of him having a decent conversation with the girl at a terrible low, considering the whole 'don't-talk-to-strangers' rule that parents had always been telling their children. But Hiro was determined to not lose Abigail like she lost Chaz.

"Hey, sport. You in there?" Hiro asked, knocking lightly on Abigail's door.

"Go away." Abigail ordered in a quiet but grim voice.

"Come on, sport, I know that you are sad. I just want to talk." Hiro said.

_"Why should I talk to you? I've met you for the first time in nine years and you tell me to talk to you?"_ Abigail asked.

"I'm family, Abigail. Family's forever, right?" Hiro asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence and Hiro sighed, resigning in defeat.

"Fine. If you want me to leave you alone, that's fine with me. I'll see you downstairs, sport." Hiro said.

_"Wait!"_ Abigail ordered.

Abigail's bedroom door opened slowly and the princess came out of her room, biting her lower lip lightly.

"Fine. Let's talk. You're family, after all." Abigail said.

Hiro smiled warmly.

"That's the spirit, kiddo!" Hiro said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Perry emerged from the portal that led to Danville, having returned to the Flynn-Fletcher house safely a minute earlier, and he let out a chatter of innocence, only to realize in an instant that Abigail, George, Peter, Kimi, or anyone else weren't present in the backyard. Scurrying towards the castle, the platypus found the Albany family, except Abigail, in the living room, conversing with Kira and two women that he couldn't identify. After entering the castle through the currently open door, Perry chattered again to catch everyone's attention.<p>

"Oh, there you are, Perry." George greeted.

Kiki's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"I-Is that Perry the Platypus from Phineas and Ferb?" Kiki asked, pointing at Perry.

"Yeah, Aunt Kiki. He's our friend, along with the other Disney Characters and The Nickelodeon Characters." George replied.

"Friend?" Wanda asked, hearing George and Kiki's conversation.

"Yeah." George replied.

Kiki's eyes were even wider.

"So, Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters DO exist?" Kiki asked in shock.

"Yes, they do. I met them in 1994 after I invented a portal key that went to their homes, which are called The World Of Disney and The World Of Nickelodeon. I befriended all of them and me and my family have been friends with them up to this very day." Peter replied.

Perry couldn't help but crack a little smile at that remark. It was good to know that this friends would be willing to take care of him, the other Disney Characters, and the Nickelodeon Characters when all others wouldn't.

He then remembered the Shadow and her orders. He knew he had to warn his friends, but he didn't want to freak them out or get killed in an explosion that could detonate in his collar. And besides, the Shadow might find out and detonate the device that was attached to his collar at the very moment.

Wait a minute, the collar! While everyone wasn't watching, the platypus reached for his collar, intending to remove it, but he stopped short, remembering the villain's words of malicious warning.

_"And don't think about signaling anyone because this thing also has a camera on it." the Shadow said._

Perry lowered his limb quickly, hoping that the Shadow didn't spot that gesture on the camera.

_"Oh, nuts!"_ Perry chattered angrily.

Of course, no one understood him.

* * *

><p>"Come on! We have got to hurry before the Shadow carries out whatever plan that she has cooked up! I'll contact Monogram and the OWCA!" Katie cried urgently as she, The Rugrats, The Rugrats's children, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving, the Fireside Girls, Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane, Jenny, Albert, The Disney Characters, and The Nickelodeon Characters raced out of the portal that led to Danville and towards Peter and Kimi's castle.<p>

Katie took out an advanced looking communication device from her shirt pocket and she instantly pressed a button. A hologram of Monogram's face appeared on the device.

_"Hello, Katie. What do you need?"_ Major Monogram asked.

"Hello, Francis! Listen, I spied on Doofenshmirtz and I have information that the Shadow might be back! The Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, the green light, that odd and uncomfortable feeling that you get when a person of pure evil is in the room... it was all there when I visited him!" Katie replied.

Major Monogram's eyes widened fearfully.

_ "GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY! How come you didn't tell us that earlier?"_ Major Monogram asked.

"I tried to put it down, but Cal, who was receiving the message, wouldn't believe me." Katie replied.

Major Monogram blinked and then spoke.

_"CARL!"_ Major Monogram snarled.

_"Yes, sir?"_ Carl asked questionably from the background.

_"Just a second, Carl."_ Major Monogram replied. He then turned to Katie and said_ "Good work, Katie. I want you to warn Agent P and the Albany at once!"_,

"We are on our way to doing that, Francis!" Isabella said from behind Katie.

_"You're not supposed to say that because that's Katie's job!"_ Major Monogram said.

"Sorry, Francis." Major Monogram said.

* * *

><p>Abigail laughed heartily as she and Hiro walked down the hallway. Hiro had just told her of the time that he first met Kira. He had met her in the hallway of their high school back in Japan and Hiro had asked her out on a date. Kira said yes and Hiro took her out on a date to a local restaurant that night. Unfortunately, their car ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere and they had to wait for an hour until a tow truck pulled them to a gas station so they could get gas. The princess didn't know why she was so angry and overly emotional anymore. Sure, the loss of Chaz was still hard, but she had family and friends who comforted her.<p>

"I see that you've managed to cheer Abigail up." Kira said as Abigail and Hiro strolled into the living room, both smiling their widest smiles.

"It took a little story about ourselves to distract the girl." Hiro said. He then turned to Peter and Kimi and asked "Didn't you guys try that out?".

"They tried, but it brought back bad memories for me." Abigail replied.

"Am I the only one who's a great storyteller?" Hiro asked, his jaw open.

"My Dad's a natural at storytelling, always is. He's always kept me and Mom entertained during trips." Kiki said.

Meanwhile, Perry began to sweat nervously. He didn't know what to do and he couldn't stay in his position for very long. The Shadow possibly might find out and do Lord knows what to get him back on track. But how does a platypus warn his friends without risking them freaking out or dying from an explosion?

Just then, the door burst open, and Isabella, Katie, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving, the Fireside Girls, Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane, Jenny, Albert, The Disney Characters, and The Nickelodeon Characters burst into the house, screaming all at once and panting.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! What's going on, guys?" Peter asked.

"Shadow... back..." Disgust panted.

"Warning... you guys..." Dib said with exhaustion.

However, Isabella was looking straight at Perry, any signs of exhaustion absent.

"We know what happened, Perry said.

Perry's eyes widened and he stood on his hind legs, gesturing at Isabella to stop making remarks, but upon hearing the drawn gasps from the Albany family, the platypus gulped. This was it! The Shadow would decide to just blow them all up, right there and right now.

Unless...

Perry knew it was risky, but he HAD to save his friends! He grabbed his collar and prepared to pull it off of him, but he felt the volts of electricity shoot up his arm and course throughout his entire body. The platypus chattered and squealed in pain and agony as everyone else screamed with horror.

"PERRY!" Abigail cried.

But Abigail's cry brought a new strength to Perry, and mustering all of the strength he had within him, he forcibly yanked off the collar, quickly jumped toward a window, opened it, and tossed the collar out.

KABOOM!

The explosion brought down the wall of the living room and it threw everyone back. In a split-second, Perry's world became shrouded in darkness.


	44. Life Or Death

**Chapter 44: Life Or Death**

_"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 11th 2037"_

The Shadow grinned maliciously as Perry's signal that was shown on his remote disappeared. This wasn't part of her plan because she wanted to be personally there when Abigail was eliminated, but it didn't matter anymore. As long as all of the flaws in her plan were removed from the equation, then there was NOTHING that could stop her. Letting out a cackle of triumph, she twirled around to face Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Now, that that's out of the way, start up the Inators, Doofenshmirtz. We have worlds to conquer." the Shadow ordered.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who looked rather reluctant in the wake of apparently losing his arch-nemesis, nodded meekly and approached a keyboard. After typing down a set of codes, he, Norm, and the Shadow watched as all of the evil scientist's Inators, which they reconstructed in a matter of hours, activated themselves, ready for conquest.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 11th 2037"<em>

A distant, continuous ringing assaulted Perry's eardrums with ferocity as the platypus regained consciousness. At first, all he could see were abstract, blurry objects, but once his vision slowly improved, he identified his current location as the Albany's living room, which was devastated from the blast. Lying beside him was Abigail, who was disturbingly still and gravely wounded. His eyes widening, Perry tried to stand up, but was instantly greeted with severe pain. However, he bravely dismissed the pain, was finally able to stand up with difficulty and he went over to his friend's side.

The platypus desperately let out panicked chatters to try and revive Abigail, but nothing worked. He then looked around, surveying the room, and saw that everyone else was also seriously injured and unconscious.

Perry quickly procured a device from his fur and activated it. The device scanned the bodies just within a minute and it then displayed a result for the agent.

_ 'ALL BUT ONE LIFE SIGNALS DETECTED'_ the result announced.

Then, as if on a cue, Perry watched as everyone else regained consciousness and sat up one-by-one, looking dazed. Finally, everyone had regained consciousness.

Except Abigail.

The platypus collapsed onto the ground in disbelief. Abigail was... dead? It couldn't be! After that courageous act that he did, torturing himself to near death in order to remove an explosive device, he was repaid with the death of his friend, the one he especially wanted to save? It was UNFAIR!

_"Abigail, please wake up!"_ Perry chattered, addressing Abigail, but of course, it didn't work.

Letting out a furious chatter, the platypus collapsed again.

"Agent P, I am so sorry. I should've known that you had been equipped with an explosive. I could've brought a device that protected us all from the blast." Katie said.

"Why, what happened?" Kimi asked.

She then spotted Abigail's body and gasped.

"Oh my gosh." Kimi said.

"Oh, no." Peter said with horror.

Perry just turned away, struggling to hold back tears as the reality of what had just happened sunk into everyone. As the air was occupied by pained sobs and moans, he looked up at the cloudless sky, which was now exposed now that the house roof had been obliterated by the large explosion. Spiritually, he could feel his friend watching him.

_"I'm so sorry, everyone! I failed you!"_ Perry chattered.

"There's no need to panic, Agent P." a voice said.

Perry gasped upon seeing Majpr Monogram, Carl, and several O.W.C.A agents fly into the house using hover devices. Some of the agents were carrying a device.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Unknown, August 11th 2037"<em>

Abigail looked around and found herself being surrounded by a large bank of clouds. In fact, the entire world seemed to be made of clouds. The only other object that was present was a strange escalator that led into a bright light. She didn't know how she got there because the last thing that she could remember was being thrown back after Perry threw his collar out of a window.

"Hello, Abigail." a voice suddenly said.

With a yelp, Abigail turned around and saw the last person that she had expected to see.

"Grandpa Chaz?" Abigail asked incredulously.

"Yes, Abigail, it's me." Chaz replied.

"But... but you're dead! How can I be possibly seeing you? Unless..." Abigail asked.

The princess's eyes widened in shock.

"But... but... it can't be... I can't be..." Abigail started to say.

However, before Abigail could finish speaking, Chaz spoke.

"Yes, Abigail, you're dead." Chaz said. He then said "Well, you're not technically dead. You are on the boundary of life and death. This is a position VERY few people are in. This is the very position where people can choose if they can live or die. It's a hard decision to make, Abby, especially for someone around your age, which is why I have been sent here to help you out on making it.".

Abigail was prepared to unanimously declare that she wanted to live, but seeing her grandfather, the one that she loved so much, standing there filled her with reluctance. Chaz seemed to notice that turmoil of emotion boiling within his granddaughter.

"I know it's hard, Abigail. Believe me, when I died, I wanted to live so badly. That way, I could continue to see you, George, Charles, and Rachel live out your lives to the fullest every day, but I was never put in the position that you are in right now. I had no choice but to accept death. I know my passing has hurt you, George, your Mom, Charles, Rachel, your Uncle Chuckie, your Aunt Nicole, and your Grandma Kira so badly, but know that I am here with you in spirit. And I don't have to worry about being dead anymore because I will always be able to watch you eight. So, if you want to live, you do not have to worry about leaving me behind." Chaz said.

Abigail was silent for a moment. She then looked up at the escalator.

"That's supposed to go up into Heaven, doesn't it?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, Abigail. If you wish to die, then you can step onto it. I'll be right behind you. But if you want to live, then all you have to do is just say it." Chaz replied.

Again, Abigail was silent.

"What happens to everyone else if I wish to die?" Abigail asked.

"Your friends are currently in a huge predicament right now. Whether or not they can solve it without you, I am not aware of." Chaz replied.

"Predicament? What predicament?" Abigail asked.

"I cannot disclose details, but apparently, it's very serious." Chaz replied.

"Then they need my help. I HAVE to go back." Abigail said.

"As you wish, Abby." Chaz said. Chaz smiled and he said "It's been good to see you again. You've grown a lot and you've become the very thing that I had hoped you would be. You make me proud, Abigail.".

"Thanks, Grandfather." Abigail said, smiling widely. She then asked "Will I ever see you again?".

"One day, you will. Anything's possible." Chaz replied.

Abigail smiled, just as he felt herself being slowly pulled back by an unseen force, away from Chaz, the escalator, and the clouds. Just then, a question hit her brain at the last second, a question that ultimately needed to be answered.

"Grandpa Chaz?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, Abigail?" Chaz asked.

"How come you were not at Uncle Chuckie and Aunt Nicole's house when you died? I don't think Mom, George, or the others ever knew why!" Abigail asked.

"I don't think you have enough time to hear the answer, Abby! Just ask Yzma! Goodbye, Abigail!" Chaz replied quickly.

Not wishing to waste anymore time, the princess spoke, seconds before a flash of light enveloped her vision.

"Goodbye, Grandpa Chaz!" Abigail said.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 11th 2037"<em>

Abigail opened her eyes and found herself staring into the eyes of George, Peter, Kimi, and Perry. She smiled.

"Hey, everyone." Abigail said. The princess then looked at Kimi and George and said "Grandfather says hi.".


	45. Carpe Diem

**Chapte 45: Carpe Diem**

"Abigail! Oh, thank goodness you're ALIVE! Kimi exclaimed, hugging her daughter and crying tears of happiness.

Everyone else burst out into cheer and even the other O.W.C.A. agents present joined in on the joyous celebration. George, Peter, Kimi, Hiro, and Perry hugged the dark purple haired princess right before The Rugrats's children hoisted their friend up into the air. The only one who didn't cheer in joy was Major Monogram, who immediately stopped the occasion short by speaking into a megaphone.

"Alright, everyone! Now is not the time to celebrate! We have a situation going on here!" Major Monogram announced.

"Yeah, that's right! What's going on?" Abigail asked.

Major Monogram looked at Abigail and George and he addressed them directly.

"Kids, it appears that the Shadow has returned. According to Katie's intel, an amnesiac Doofenshmirtz resurrected the entity and they have now constructed a new scheme to conquer all of the multiverse. Only a remarkable prince and princess can think of something that will vanquish her for good." Major Monogram replied.

"I believe I have something planned. But George and I are going to need everyone's help with our plan." Abigail said. She then asked "Is everyone with us?".

"YEAH!" everyone replied.

"Good!" Abigail said.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 11th 2037"<em>

The Shadow cackled malevolently as Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Inators were readied and all fired up to go.

"Soon, very soon, the multiverse will be MINE! And THIS TIME, no one can stop me! First, I will show my power to this world by destroying this excuse of a city." the Shadow snarled. She then turned to Dr. Doofensmirtz and ordered "Doofenshmirtz, FIRE THE INATORS!".

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked from Danville to the Inators and then at the Shadow. Frowning disapprovingly, he pressed a button on a wall and a powering down sound flooded the room, signifying the deactivation of his army of inventions.

The Shadow angrily shot a death glare at the evil scientist.

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ! What in the world are you DOING? FIRE UP THE INATORS AGAIN AND DESTROY THE CITY NOW!" the Shadow ordered angrily.

"NO! You killed Perry the Platypus. Without him, our scheme has no challenge! It's too easy!" Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted.

"Do you want to conquer the Tri-State Area or not?" the Shadow asked.

"Not without Perry the Platypus's intervention!" Dr. Doofensmirtz replied angrily.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz activated the Very-Very-Bad-Inator and aimed it at the Shadow.

"Sorry, miss, but you're GONE!" Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

He fired a beam at the Shadow, which hit her squarely in the chest.

And the beam didn't do anything to the villain. Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at the Very-Very-Bad-Inator.

"Huh. So that's what it does? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

The Shadow snickered evilly and stalked towards Dr. Doofenshmirtz, like a predator cornering its prey.

"And now, you've lost your advantage, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." the Shadow growled.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 11th 2037"<em>

"We're finished, you two!" Baljeet exclaimed.

Abigail and George walked up to their invention and smiled proudly at it.

"Look at that, George. This is the very key to the safety of Richmond, the world, the universe, and the multiverse. It sure gives you a large sense of responsibility, doesn't it?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, it does." George replied.

"Uh, Abigail?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Kiki?" Abigail asked.

"If this Shadow character is a manifestation of your evil side, then shouldn't this replicate be the same way?" Kiki asked.

"Yes." Abigail replied.

"Well, if she is as powerful as everyone says she is, then destroying her will be difficult. But according to all of the sci-fi movies I've seen, an emotional manifestation is most weakest if it's actually bonded to the host. In other words, if the Shadow is bonded with you, Abby, then it'll give us the leeway to get rid of her once and for all." Kiki said.

"But Kiki, bonding Abigail with the Shadow is a bad idea because the Shadow will try to take over again!" Mike Wazowski said.

"It's okay, Mike. I think I have a plan for this." Abigail said, suddenly smiling.

"No, Abigail! The Shadow WILL try to take over again! You can't do this!" Candlehead cried, running up to Abigail and staring her hard in the face.

But Abigail continued to smile optimistically.

"I said it's okay, Candlehead. I know what I am doing. I can do this." Abigail said.

"I am with you on this." a voice said.

Everyone looked at George, who was smiling at his sister.

"You know what to do when you have a plan, sis. And I support your decision, all the way, no matter what happens in the end." George said.

"Me too." Isabella said confidently.

"So do I." Django said.

Adyson smiled at her friend and spoke.

"Same with me." Adyson said.

Adyson's decision was followed by a similar one from Charles and Rachel, then Carl, then Perry and the other agents, and progressively, everyone else but Kimi and Chuckie agreed that Abigail made her decision and was going for it.

"Please don't do it, Abigail. I don't want to lose you like we lost your Grandpa Chaz! I don't want to lose you to that monster again!" Kimi begged.

"It's okay, Mom, it's going to be alright." Abigail said.

"Abigail, please don't do it!" Chuckie begged.

"Mom, Uncle Chuckie, remember what Grandpa Chaz once said? 'Carpe Diem'? You're not doing it. Seize the day, like I always have! No matter what's happened to me, I always learn to seize the day because by doing that you can do anything you can possibly imagine. So please, remember what Grandpa Chaz said and have faith in me. Please." Abigail said, becoming serious.

"Come on, Kimi and Charles, Abigail is right." Hiro said.

Kimi looked from Hiro to her daughter and then sighed reluctantly.

"Okay. If you know what you're doing, then you know what you're doing. But... please be careful, Abigail." Kimi said.

Chuckie knelt forward and hugged his niece, memories of himself meeting his newborn niece for the first time flashing in his mind.

"Good luck, Abigail." Chuckie said.

"Thanks, everyone, for having faith in me." Abigail said. She then smiled her most optimistic smile yet and said "I know what I'm going to do today!".

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 11th 2037"<em>

The Shadow smiled maliciously as Dr. Doofenshmirtz was strapped to a wall, with the barrel of the Go-Away-Inator aimed at him. Norm was lying on the floor beside him, having tried to intervene but suffering a defeat at the hands of the Shadow, who had removed his squirrel power.

"Goodbye, Doofenshmirtz." the Shadow said as she prepared to fire the Inator.

"SHADOW!" a voice shouted.

The Shadow flicked her head at the balcony of DEI and found Abigail standing there.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the weakling who defeated my predecessor through sheer luck. Have you come here to try and defeat me like you did last time? Because it won't work! I learned from my mistakes!" the Shadow asked angrily, stepping away from the Inator.

"Oh, I'm not here to fight you, Shadow. I want you to control my body." Abigail replied.

The Shadow just stood there, dumbfounded.

"What?" the Shadow asked.

"Your predecessor gave me a world that only my wildest dreams could conceive: a world where my Grandpa Chaz was still alive. I miss that world so much. This life isn't for me, it just isn't anymore. I can only hope that you have the ability to give me that same reality, Shadow, like Shadow Senior did. Take control of my life and take me to the world that I love so much! Do whatever you want to my old life, just do it!" Abigail replied.

The Shadow sneered.

"HA! What makes you think I'm going to merge with you? You probably have a trapped planned!" the Shadow asked.

"You're a personality created by a simple device, Shadow. You have no capabilities beyond the function that the device intended to give you. You cannot invent weapons of mass destruction. But with MY help, you can do it. Just share my mind with yours and you'll be able to conquer the multiverse. Do what the previous Shadow couldn't." Abigail replied.

That struck a chord in the Shadow's interest and she smiled greedily, falling for Abigail's lure.

"That's true." the Shadow said maliciously.

The Shadow then shot a glance at Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Doofenshmirtz! Does one of your Inators merge two subjects together?" the Shadow asked.

"Try the Combine-Inator," Dr. Doofenshmirtz replied fearfully, pointing at the Inator.

The Shadow approached the scientist, pulled out a knife, and quickly severed the scientist's bonds.

"Use it on me and the pathetic girl." the Shadow ordered.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz just nodded and ran over to the Combine-Inator, positioning it towards Abigail and the Shadow.

"Okay, it's ready!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"FIRE IT!" the Shadow barked.

The Shadow didn't notice the sly smile that crept onto Abigail's face before she closed her eyes.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz fired a single laser that hit both Abigail and the Shadow, merging them together. The Shadow, being a duplicate of a manifestation of a certain aspect of Abigail's mind, wasn't physically bonded to the dark purple haired princess, but was instead bonded to Abigail's brain.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Shadow's Reality, August 11th 2037"<em>

Abigail opened her eyes and found herself standing on the cold, uneven ground and surrounded by the familiar purple mist. The Shadow was standing in front of her, her green eyes flashing menacingly as she smiled triumphantly, ready to control the princess's mind again.

Just then, the purple mist started to recede and the empty, vast environment started to disappear in a vortex of color and sound.

"What the heck?" the Shadow asked.

Abigail smiled and the vortex soon resettled, this time into the Albany backyard.

"Something's not right! Your mind feels all... wrong! It's not the feelings that my predecessor described in my thought process!" the Shadow said.

The Shadow then glared at Abigail, who was still smiling.

"YOU! YOU TRICKED ME!" the Shadow shouted.

"It's not my fault. You were the one who decided to fall for it." Abigail said optimistically.

Suddenly, the Shadow's eyes turned entirely red and her body started to transform into a mass of purple substance. The only physicality that the mass retained was her dark purple hair borrowed from Abigail. The mass grew larger and larger, like a tidal wave ready to engulf Abigail.

"YOU WILL LET ME INTO YOUR MIND NOW, WEAKLING! AND YOU WILL HAVE THE LIFE YOU WISHED FOR!" the Shadow yelled.

The Shadow charged at Abigail, but upon colliding with her, she suddenly recoiled, having been unable to touch the princess because an invisible barrier was seemingly protecting Abigail from the villain's attempt to control her. Abigail's smile grew even wider as she looked around, seeing George, Peter, Kimi, The Rugrats, The Rugrats children, The Rugrats parents, the Resistance, Z-2, a ZAC Bot, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Isabella, Linda, Lawrence, Hiro, Wanda, Kiki, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Norm, Major Monogram, Carl, all of the O.W.C.A. agents, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving, the Fireside Girls, Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane, Jenny, Albert, Thaddeus, Thor, Thaddeus and Thor's friends, Professor Poofenplotz, the fans of Space Adventure and Stumbleberry Finkbat, Meap, Mitch, Buck Buckerson and his friends, Agent Double 0-0, Mario, Luigi, Princess Shroob, Elder Princess Shroob, a Shroob soldier, The Disney Characters, and The Nickelodeon Characters, all of them armed with Phineas and Ferb's inventions. All of them were either beside her or behind her, her own personal army. And they all stared down the fallen Shadow, who looked up fearfully at them all.

Abigail walked up to the Shadow, still smiling.

"Too bad, Shadow. I already have the life I wish for." Abigail said.

"You said it, Abby." a voice said.

Abigail looked behind her and saw Chaz, who was smiling at her. Abigail smiled back and looked at the Shadow, who had now begun to disappear.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 11th 2037"<em>

Seconds after Dr. Doofenshmirtz had merged Abigail and the Shadow together, he watched as the princess opened her eyes, displaying a hue of bluish green in the pupils.

Just then, the door burst open and in came George and Perry, the former of which was holding a tiny gun. He fired a single shot that hit Abigail squarely in the head.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Shadow's Reality, August 11th 2037"<em>

"NO! This can't be happening! I was supposed to WIN! This was my VICTORY!" the Shadow shrieked as she felt herself disappear.

"Well, I suggest you keep looking, Shadow, because I'm not letting go of mine." Abigail said.

"You can't escape me forever, girl! I will always be in your memories! Me and all of the things I made you do! YOU'LL NEVER FORGET ME!" the Shadow shouted.

"You're right, Shadow. I'll never forget you. To me, you'll always be the one who changed my life for the better." Abigail said.

The Shadow growled and let out an anguished roar as she disappeared, gone for good.


	46. One Last Mystery

**Chapter 46: One Last Mystery**

_"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 11th 2037"_

George and Perry both charily approached Abigail, who was sprawled motionlessly on the floor of the DEI balcony. Upon reaching the princess's side, the two saw that her eyes were closed and there was the trace of a smile on her face. The two both looked at each other and then at the rest of their group, all of whom had just flooded into the laboratory. George then glanced at his sister, not knowing if the plan actually worked.

"A-Abigail?" George asked.

As if on instinct, Abigail's eyelids shot open and she gasped for breath, as if she were submerged in a mass of water for an extended period of time and managed to return to the surface. Panting, Abigail looked from George to Perry to the rest of the group. Everyone sighed with relief upon seeing the color of her eyes: blue.

"Abigail, you're back!" Isabella exclaimed, running up to Abigail and embracing her in a tight hug.

"Yeah, I am. The Shadow's gone. Gone for good." Abigail said, smiling as she returned the hug generously.

Just like the immediate aftermath of the Shadow's first defeat, and Abigail's return to life after her brief period of death, everyone in the room, except for Abigail and a clueless Dr. Doofenshmirtz burst into a gargantuan tidal wave of cheer. George, Peter, Kimi, Charles, Rachel, Chuckie, Nicole, Kira, Hiro, Wanda, and Kiki all gave Abigail loving hugs, and the children of the group began chanting Abigail's name repeatedly, led by Django and Adyson, as a means of celebration.

"Am I the only one who is not aware of what's going on right now?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

No one heard Dr. Doofensmirtz, so he went over to Norm's body to repair it.

After a couple of minutes of the celebration, Isabella approached Abigail.

"What happened, Abigail? What happened between you and Shadow?" Isabella asked.

Abigail smiled.

"That's confidential. All I have to say about it is that I am glad that I have family and friends like you all." Abigail replied simply.

Everyone smiled back proudly and the Albany family, plus Perry, embraced Abigail once again.

Once they parted, Abigail glanced at Yzma. Abigail's memories were suddenly flooded with remembrance of the conversation that she had with Chaz, when she had asked about why Chaz was not at the Finster house the day that his life was taken. She released Peter, Kimi, George, and Perry and walked up to Yzma.

"Yzma, how do you know about my grandfather's death?" Abigail asked.

Yzma looked down at Abigail and she realized that the princess had found out that she knew something about Chaz's death. Realizing that there was no other way out, The Disney Villain sighed and knelt down to the girl.

'Abigail, you see, the day your grandfather died... I was... there." Yzma replied.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: The Inca Empire, The World Of Disney, August 3rd 2035"<em>

_Yzma had just gotten back to the secret lab after getting supplies for her potions from the local market. She was making a potion that would allow an animal to speak when Chaz suddenly entered the lab._

_"Chaz, what are you doing here?" Yzma asked._

_"Well, I decided to come here to see if you could create some medicine for me. I ran out of my medicine, but since you make potions, I figured that you could also make medicine for me." Chaz replied._

_Yzma thought about it before nodding._

_"Alright, I'll make medicine for you. Just tell me the information for your kind of medicine." Yzma said._

_Chaz nodded and he gave her the descriptions. She nodded._

_"Very well. It'll take about ten minutes to make." Yzma said._

_Yzma then started creating the medicine for Chaz. After ten minutes, it was done and Yzma turned to Kronk, who had showed up while the medicine was being created._

_"Kronk, please wrap this up for Chaz." Yzma ordered._

_"Yes, Yzma." Kronk said._

_Kronk took the medicine and ran into a back room._

_"Thank you, Yzma." Chaz said._

_Yzma smiled._

_"Your welcome, Chaz." Yzma said._

_Just then, Chaz noticed a wrapped package sitting at a nearby counter._

_"Well, that was fast." Chaz said._

_Chaz walked over to the counter and took the package._

_"I'll be taking this now. Thanks!" Chaz said._

_"No problem." Yzma said._

_Chaz smiled and left the secret lab. Seconds later, Kronk returned to the room._

_"Alright, Yzma, the medicine is ready to go." Kronk said._

_Yzma's eyes widened and she turned around, seeing Kronk holding the medicine, which was in a wrapped package that looked exactly like the one that Chaz had just grabbed._

_"What?" Kronk asked, confused._

_Yzma ignored him and instead ran out of the lab and into the town. She instantly saw Chaz a few yards away, getting into his car (which he had brought so he wouldn't have to walk everywhere) with the package in tow. The sidewalk was currently crowded with many pedestrians._

_"HEY, CHAZ! I THINK YOU HAVE THE WRONG THING!" Yzma shouted, running up to the car._

_Suddenly, the car exploded in flames and all pedestrians that were near the vehicle were thrown back by the force of the explosion, including Yzma, who collided hard against a wall. Groaning in shock, The Disney Villain fell to the ground._

_"YZMA!" Kronk cried. He ran up to his fellow Disney Character as fast as he could and helped her up, and asked "Yzma, are you alright?"._

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright." Yzma replied._

_But Yzma's attention was diverted towards Chaz's car, which was fully engulfed in flames. Screams were piercing the air as people ran in multiple directions and she could see the silhouette of a person in the car's driving seat._

_Grunting, Yzma looked away and she sighed as she thought of Abigail, George, Peter, Kimi, Charles, Rachel, Chuckie, Nicole, and Kira, whose lives would no longer be occupied with memories of their loving family member._

_The rest of the day was a hard day for Yzma. She stood by and watch as the town's firefighters extinguished the fire, recovered what was left, and give the grave announcement that it was a bomb that killed Charles Norbert "Chaz" Finster II , a bomb set by the notorious Tri-State Eliminators, a bomb that seemed to be meant for someone else. Meaning that Chaz's death had been an accident, all for nothing._

_But The Disney Villain's darkest hour was when she volunteered to deliver the news to Chaz's family. She had left The World Of Disney and had gone to the Finster house, knocking on the front door three times, and being greeted by Rachel. Knowing that the girl couldn't handle the news, Yzma called over Chuckie, Nicole, and Kira, and also Peter and Kimi, who were visiting the Finsters for the day along with Abigail and George, and informed them of the tragic news when they were alone. The pained sobs that filled the house, followed by Abigail, George, Charles, and Rachel, were something that she would never forget._


	47. Epilogue

**Chapter 47: Epilogue**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 18th 2037"_

Abigail yawned as she relaxed under the backyard tree in the Albany's backyard. George was sitting beside her, reading a book, and Perry, who had decided to visit, was lying at her other side in his mindless pet mode. Just then, Isabella entered the backyard and she walked up to Abigail, George, and Perry.

"Hi, Abigail. What'cha doin'?" a familiar voice asked.

"Just sitting under this tree." Abigail replied, smiling as she looked at Isabella.

Isabella's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you're sitting under the tree? Your not doing anything?" Isabella asked, shocked.

"Well, after what's happened in the past couple of weeks, the Shadow fiasco and all, I feel that I should just relax for the day." Abigail said.

Abigail started absentmindedly stroking Perry's back, earning a pleased chatter from the platypus. Just then, she heard Isabella sigh sadly.

"Isabella? Is something wrong?" Abigail asked.

"No." Isabella replied.

Isabella was silent for a minute and the sad look on her face was obvious.

"Actually... yes. I... I really can't believe that my dad killed your grandfather." Isabella said.

"It's okay, Isabella. What's done has been done. The past is the past. I forgive your dad for what he's done." Abigail said.

"But... I sometimes worry... I've always imagined my father to be a great, generous person, but my eyes have been opened wide. And now... I wonder if I'll end up like..." Isabella started to say.

Abigail realized what she was saying and stood up defensively.

"Isabella, you are NOT like your father. You're a great person, and that'll never, ever change. You will NEVER end up like your father, or my name isn't Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany of The Confederacy!" Abigail said seriously.

"But you... you turned evil, even if it was because of some contraption..." Isabella started to say.

However, before Isabella could finish speaking, George injected himself into the conversation.

"It was just a contraption, Isabella. He's just your father. Just because things happened doesn't mean it tells us of who we really are. All it tells us is in order to make our lives better is to make the right decisions, and the world will be a better place all because of it." George said.

"I guess so." Isabella said.

"And remember, Isabella. My grandfather, Grandpa Chaz, told this to me: Carpe Diem. Just stay within the present. Don't dwell in the past, or ponder about the future. Doing so will just bring you down into darkness and despair, like it did to me." Abigail said.

Isabella's lips curved into a happy, optimistic smile.

"Thanks, Abigail. Those words mean a lot to me." Isabella said.

"Uh, hello?" George asked.

"And thank you, George. Thanks, guys." Isabella replied.

Isabella's smile grew wider.

"I don't know what I'd do without the both of you." Isabella said.

"Well, you would be going crazy, I'll say that." a voice said.

Abigail, George, Perry, and Isabella looked at the door in the backyard gate and saw Django and Adyson walking in, hand in hand, and Phineas and Ferb were also with them. In wake of the events that had recently occurred, Django and Adyson, and Phineas and Isabella, were now steady couples, but it was merely just 10 year old stuff, nothing serious.

"We all would be going crazy, Addie. Without Abigail and George, or even one of them, Danville would be falling into utter chaos!" Django said.

"Utter chaos." Phineas repeated, putting a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

His eyes suddenly widened, a smile formed on his lips, and he snapped his fingers as an idea hit him like a lightning bolt striking a tall antenna.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed.

"What is your newest Big Idea, Phineas?" Abigail asked.

"We just go CRAZY!" Phineas replied.

"Oh man, I suggested that idea. Hopefully that idea doesn't turn out to be a real bummer like last time." Django joked.

Everyone laughed. Just then, Phineas noticed something.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

"There he is!" Isabella replied, pointing at the two legged platypus who had just finished putting on his fedora.

Perry looked back at his owners and friends, and he gave them the thumbs-up. Phineas smiled back at his pet and gave Perry a thumbs-up as well.

"Have fun, Agent P! Say hi to Doofenshmirtz for us!" Phineas called.

Perry nodded, just as a hatch opened up. Saluting his owners and friends, the platypus hopped down the hatch, which then closed.

Phineas then looked at Ferb, a smile on his face.

"Well, Ferb, let's get started on our Big Idea!" Phineas said.

"Right behind you, bro." Ferb said.

* * *

><p><em>Well we hope you all enjoyed the show<em>

_Hope it was not anticlimactic_

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 18th 2037"<em>

Perry landed his hover-jet on the balcony and hopped out, only to be ensnared by robotic arms. Dr. Doofenshmirtz stepped out of the shadows, wearing his wicked grin.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, nice of you to join us! Oh, and I assume the kids say hi, is that correct?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked.

Perry nodded happily in response.

"Alright! Well, once you thwart me, tell them that I also say hello! By the way, just so you know, I am watching Vanessa and Norm right now, so be aware of that." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

The platypus glanced at a sofa in the corner, where he found Vanessa sitting there, listening to music. However, the volume appeared to be off and the smile on the teenager's voice indicated that she was enjoying her father's company. Norm was standing beside her, being his usual optimistic self.

"Alright, Perry the Platypus, you must be wondering what I am planning to do with that useless looking pile of shovels over there." Dr. Doofensmirtz said.

Perry smiled and allowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz's nonsensical, mindless ramble to sink into his brain.

_"This is the life."_ Perry thought happily.

* * *

><p><em>Now there's something we want you to know<em>

_And we don't want to sound didactic_

* * *

><p>Inside a prison somewhere in Danville, David was exercising alongside Blaze, Bruiser, and Rook in the weights room. All of a sudden, as he stopped exercising and sat up, a large smile crept onto his face, a smile that didn't go unnoticed by his accomplices.<p>

"What's up with the smile, boss?" Blaze asked.

"For some reason, I feel really... happy." David replied.

"What in the world could you find happy about being confined in this godforsaken prison?" Bruiser demanded.

David didn't reply. Instead, he just stared out of the nearby barred window, his smile still in place. The bright, magnificent sunlight shone through the bars, and a single purple flower was blooming from a pot of soil left there.

* * *

><p><em>But if there's one thing we can say<em>

_I know it sounds a bit cliche_

* * *

><p>After walking into the coffee shop, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro looked around, searching for someone she had been planning to meet there. Finally, after a minute, she spotted the person who had called her over to this particular spot in the first place. Approaching the table he was sitting at, a smile formed on her face.<p>

"Hey, Jack." Vivian greeted.

"Hey, Vivian. How's Isabella?" Jack asked.

"She's doing great! She got a couple more Fireside Girl patches, but even better, she's started going out with her crush Phineas! Oh, I am so proud of my little girl!" Vivian replied. She then asked "But I suppose that you already learned that from Gretchen?".

"She hasn't stopped talking about it." Jack replied. Jack's smile became wider and he looked down at the table sheepishly and said "You know, Vivian, we've been dating for a couple of months now. I've begun to wonder about how our girls are going to react once we tell them we've been seeing each other.".

Vivian placed her hand on Jack's.

"They'll both be happy about that. They're the best of friends, and besides, Isa needs a dad and Gretchen needs a mom. They'll both be going sugar crazy about it, I guarantee it." Vivian said.

Jack looked at Vivian, his smile still in place. Vivian smiled back.

The both of them knew that this was for the best. They had made it together.

* * *

><p><em>There's no such thing<em>

_As just an ordinary day_

* * *

><p>Rodney sat on his armchair, sighing as he surfed endlessly through the hundreds of channels offered by his homemade TV. For some reason, to him... the silence of the day was quite enjoyable. Today was his day off from evil and he had decided to spend it by doing almost nothing. Apparently, evil had tired him out extensively.<p>

Just then, the phone rang and the evil scientist answered it.

"Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein speaking." Rodney answered.

_"Hello, Rodney. What are you doing today?"_ Bloodpudding asked from the other line of the phone.

"Nothing. What about you?" Rodney asked.

_"Same here. It's my day off."_ Bloodpudding replied.

It was silent, except for the blaring of the channel that Rodney was currently on. Suddenly, Rodney got an idea.

"Bloodpudding, why don't you call over the other members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.?" Rodney asked.

_"Why?"_ Bloodpudding asked.

"I've got an idea on what we could do for our day off." Rodney replied.

_"And what's that, Rodney?"_ Bloodpudding asked.

"Doing good." Rodney replied. Just then, Rodney's eyes widened in surprise and he asked "AND IT'S ALOYSE EVERHEART ELIZABETH OTTO WOLFGANG HYPATIA GUNTHER GALEN GARY COOPER VON RODDENSTEIN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KEEP SAYING THAT?".

* * *

><p><em>And you don't have to build a roller coaster<em>

_Just find your own way to make the most of..._

* * *

><p>Pinky landed his hover-jet inside Professor Poofenplotz's headquarters, only to be ensnared by robotic arms.<p>

"Ah, Pinky the Chihuahua, how nice of you to join me." Professor Poofenplotz greeted as she turned around, a bottle of perfume in hand and a malevolent smile plastered on her wrinkly, ugly face. She then sighed angrily and asked "Won't you EVER stop trembling, you quivering rat?".

But Pinky didn't. Instead, he smiled slightly as his archenemy continued her banter.

_"This is the life."_ Pinky thought.

* * *

><p><em>These days of summer<em>

_And dance to the beat of a different drummer_

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Pittsfield, Massachusetts, Celrock Universe, August 18th 2049"<em>

At the local park in Pittsfield, Keith, Kelly Barrow, and Chris Butler were playing basketball. Kelly was winning and Keith and Chris were losing.

Just then, Danielle Deville and Patti Butler showed up.

"Hey, guys! Can we play too?" Danielle asked.

"Sure." Keith, Kelly, and Chris replied.

Danielle and Patti smiled and they joined Keith, Kelly, and Chris's basketball game.

* * *

><p><em>Just grab those opportunities when you see them<em>

_Because every day's a brand new day, you got to Carpe Diem_

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: New York, The World Of Nickelodeon, August 18th 2037"<em>

Classified walked away slowly, calmly, and smoothly as a limousine with a bald, grubby man stuck inside it exploded in a burst of red hot flames. Knowing that his mission is completed, he took out his high tech cell phone, informed the rest of North Wind that it was mission complete, put it away, and looked off in the sky.

"Peace has reigned, once again." Classified muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><em>And you don't have to build a roller coaster<em>

_Just find your own way to make the most of_

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 18th 2037"<em>

Thaddeus and Thor were out in their backyard, building a small rocket with their friends when Mandy came out of the backyard.

"Hey, guys!" Mandy greeted.

"Hey, sis." Thaddeus said.

Mandy inspected the rocket before turning it her brothers.

"Do you think that I can help you?" Mandy asked.

"Sure." Thaddeus replied.

Mandy smiled and she started helping Thaddeus, Thor, and their friends build the rocket.

* * *

><p><em>Every minute<em>

_No more waiting for the right time, you're in it_

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Litwak's Arcade, August 18th 2037"<em>

At Litwak's Arcade, the Sugar Rush racers were having a Random Roster Race. All of the racers had gotten chosen and they did the race. After the race was over, the results were announced. Vanellope got 1st place, Minty Zaki got 2nd place, Taffyta got 3rd place, Rancis Fluggerbutter got 4th place, Candlehead got 5th place, Citrusella Flugpucker got 6th place, Jubileena Bing-Bing got 7th place, Nougetsia Brumblestain got 8th place, Gloyd Orangeboar got 9th place, Snowanna Rainbeau got 10th place, Crumbelina DiCaramello got 11th place, Swizzle Malarkey got 12th place, Adorabeezle Winterpop got 13th place, Sticky Wipplesnit got 14th place, and Torvald Batterbutter got 15th place.

Once the race was over, everyone left Sugar Rush Speedway and went to explore Game Central Station.

* * *

><p><em>Just grab those opportunities when you see them<em>

_Because every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe Diem_

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Danville, The World Of Disney, August 18th 2037"<em>

Somewhere in the Tri-State Area, Buck Buckerson drove his monster truck through the center of the stadium as an audience roared.

"YEE-HAW! THIS IS THE LIFE, MAN!" Buck screeched.

* * *

><p><em>Every day's a brand new day, baby, Carpe Diem<em>

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Planet Shroob, Nintendo Realm Of The Dream World, August 18th 2037"<em>

On Planet Shroob, the Shroobs observed The Mushroom Kingdom's activities with a high tech telescope.

"It looks like that The Mushroom Kingdom is still in a peaceful state." one Shroob said.

"That's good. All is well in the universe." another Shroob said.

* * *

><p><em>Every day's a brand new day<em>

_Baby, Carpe Diem_

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Modesto-2, California Of The 2nd Dimension, August 18th 2037"<em>

In the 2nd Dimension, Tommy-2 and Dil-2 battled alongside the rest of the Resistance, as well as Peter-2, Kimi-2, Abigail-2, George-2, and the 2nd Dimension Confederate Soldiers, as they fought against Reptar-2's vast army of robots, which the villain had unleashed in yet another attempt to conquer Modesto-2.

Upon destroying a robot, Tommy-2 turned around, only to be attacked by another of Reptar-2's robots. However, Angelica-2 spotted her cousin in danger and, in an instant, decapitated the attacker with her staff.

"Thanks, Angie." Tommy-2 said as Angelica-2 helped him to his feet.

"You're welcome." Angelica-2 said. She then asked "Are you sure you want to continue battling?".

"Yes, I'm sure. I can be capable, Angelica, alright?" Tommy-2 asked.

Angelica-2 looked into her cousin's eyes with concern and then smiled.

"I know you are." Angelica-2 replied.

Tommy-2 smiled back.

"Thanks, Angelica." Tommy-2 said.

The two then turned around and resumed attacking robots that were coming for them.

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Richmond, Virginia, August 18th 2037"<em>

Abigail smiled as she watched all of her family and friends used all of Phineas and Ferb's past inventions to spend the rest of the summer day with fun. This was her life, she knew, and she wouldn't ask for anything better. Sure, her grandfather, the one person that she loved the most, was no longer with her. But she still had Peter, Kimi, George, Charles, Rachel, Chuckie, Nicole, and Kira. Without them, her life would have been in a shambles.

Despite its ups and downs, this life was HER life, and she couldn't have asked for anything better. In no way did anyone else have the right to have her life.

The princess looked up into the sky and smiled.

"Hey, grandfather. I hope you're watching from up there. I just wanted you to know that today, like any other day, is the best day ever, and I am spending it to the fullest. I love you, Grandpa Chaz. I'll see you soon." Abigail said.

"Abigail! Come on, have fun!" George called.

"I'm coming!" Abigail said.

And with that, Abigail joined everyone else as they had fun. Not once did her smile turn upside-down.

* * *

><p><em>Every day's a brand new day<em>

_Carpe Diem_

* * *

><p><span><em>"Location: Spirit World, August 18th 2037"<em>

Up above the clouds, Chaz watched as Abigail stated her words before running off. He smiled proudly as he watched Abigail have fun with her family and friends.

"I am glad to hear that, Abigail. I love you too and I'll see you soon." Chaz said longingly.

With that, Chaz turned around, headed up the nearby escalator, and disappeared into the golden sunlight.

"I'll see you soon, Abby." Chaz said.


	48. Credits

**Chapter 48: Credits**

Tommy Pickles/Tommy-2/Alternate Universe Tommys- Elizabeth Daily

Chuckie Finster/Chuckie-2/Alternate Universe Chuckies- Nancy Cartwright

Lil Deville-Pickles/Lil-2/Lil-3/Future lilnate13 Universe Lil Deville/Alternate Universe Lils, Phil Deville/Phil-2/Phil-3/Alternate Universe Phils, Betty Deville- Kath Soucie

Angelica Pickles-Frumkin/Angelica-2/Future Angelica-2/Alternate Universe Angelicas- Cheryl Chase

Susie Carmichael-Christianson/Susie-2/Alternate Universe Susies, Valerie Gray- Cree Summer

Dil Pickles/Dil-2/Alternate Universe Dils, Princess Melody, Timmy Turner- Tara Strong

Zack Wehrenburg/Zack-2/Alternate Universe Zacks- Himself

Jesse Barrow/Jesse-2/Alternate Universe Jesses- Himself

Kimi Watanabe-Albany/Kimi-2/Kimi-3/Alternate Universe Kimis- Dionne Quan

King Peter Albany/Peter-2/Peter-3/Alternate Universe Peters- Himself

Nicole Boscarelli-Finster/Nicole-2/Celrock Universe Nicole- Lizzie Murray

Harold Frumkin/Harold-2- Pat Musick

Stephen Christianson/Stephen-2- Himself

Wendy Pickles/Wendy-2- Herself

Adam Pickles/Adam-2/Adam-3- Himself

Charles Finster/Charles-2/Charles-3- Himself

Rachel Finster/Rachel-2/Rachel-3- Herself

Benjamin Deville/Benjamin-2/Benjamin-3- Himself

Megan Deville/Megan-2/Megan-3- Herself

Camden Frumkin/Camden-2/Camden-3- Herself

Bob Christianson/Bob-2/Bob-3- Himself

Emily Pickles/Emily-2/Emily-3- Herself

Cassi Wehrenburg/Cassi-2/Cassi-3- Herself

Darin Barrow/Darin-2/Darin-3- Himself

Princess Abigail Watanabe Albany/the Shadow/Abigail-2/Abigail-3/Future Abigail- Herself

Prince George Watanabe Albany/George-2/George-3- Himself

Stu Pickles- Jack Riley

Didi Pickles- Melanie Chartoff

Kira Watanabe-Finster- Julia Kato

Chaz Finster- Michael Bell

Charlotte Pickles- Tress MacNeille

Lucy Carmichael- Hattie Winston

Randy Carmichael- Ron Glass

Celeste Wehrenburg/Celrock Universe Celeste- Herself

Dana Barrow- Himself

Hiro Watanabe- Robert Ito

Wanda Yoshida-Watanabe- The Actor Who Plays Her

Kiki Watanabe- The Actor Who Plays Her

Sam Watson/Nightmare- Himself

The 1st and 2nd Dimension Confederate Soldiers- Themselves

Olivia Pickles-2- Lara Jill Miller

Francine Garcia-2- Philece Sampler

Lil Q-2- Lil Romeo

Savannah Shane-2- Shayna Fox

Z Melton-2- Cara DeLizia

The ZAC Bots- Themselves

Brianna Penelope-3, Yzma- Candi Milo

Future Jonathan Kraskel- Dan Castellaneta

Rosemary Albany (Celrock)- Herself

Darin Pickles (Celrock)- Himself

Keenan Pickles (Celrock)- Himself

Melenda Finster (Celrock)- Herself

Abbie Wehrenburg (Celrock)- Herself

Casey Wehrenburg (Celrock)- Herself

Danielle Deville (Celrock)- Herself

Keith Barrow/Future Keith (Celrock)- Himself

Kelly Barrow (Celrock)- Himself

Chris Butler (Celrock)- Himself

Patti Butler (Celrock)- Herself

Summer Pickles (lilnate13)- Herself

Future Amanda Deville (lilnate13)- Herself

Future Jack Deville (lilnate13)- Himself

Future Diana Pickles (lilnate13)- Herself

Future Roman Rock (lilnate13)- Himself

Future Ace Jasper (lilnate13)- Himself

Future Patrick Hampton (lilnate13)- Himself

Future Lindsey Hampton (lilnate13)- Herself

Future Bree Daniels (lilnate13)- Herself

Brandon Goldberg (Tropical And Sean)- Himself

Nel Goldberg (Tropical And Sean)- Herself

Marina Albany (Tropical And Sean)- Herself

Phineas Flynn/Phineas-2- Vincent Martella

Ferb Fletcher/Ferb-2- Thomas Brodie-Sangster

Candace Flynn- Ashley Tisdale

Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua, Diminuitive- Dee Bradley Baker

Linda Flynn-Fletcher- Caroline Rhea

Lawrence Fletcher- Richard O'Brien

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Isabella-2/Future Isabella, Jenny Brown- Alyson Stoner

Gretchen Davison/Gretchen-2/Future Gretchen- Ariel Winter

Adyson Sweetwater/Adyson-2/Future Adyson- Madison Pettis

Ginger Hirano/Ginger-2- Tiffany Espensen

Milly/Milly-2- Isabella Murad

Katie/Katie-2- Isabella Acres

Holly/Holly-2- Diamond White

Buford Van Stomm- Bobby Gaylor

Baljeet Tjinder- Maulik Pancholy

Jeremy Johnson/Future Jeremy- Mitchel Musso

Stacy Hirano- Kelly Hu

Coltrane- Corbin Bleu

Django Brown/Future Django- Alec Holden

Irving Du Bois- Jack McBrayer

Albert Du Bois- Diedrich Baker

Mandy Jones- Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft

Thaddeus Jones- Danny Cooksey

Thor Jones- None

Suzy Johnson- Kari Wahlgren

Saggy the Poodle- None

Chad Sanderson- Himself

Xavier Flynn- Noah Munc

Fred Flynn- Moisés Arias

Amanda Flynn- Jennifer Stone

Sally Fields- Herself

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro- Eileen Galindo

Jack Davison- The Actor That Plays Him

Beppo Brown- Joel Grey

Dr. Hirano, Fa Mulan- Ming-Na Wen

Jack Johnson- Todd Stashwick

Mrs. Johnson- Jane Lynch

Other Parents- The Actors That Played Them

David Shapiro- Himself

Blaze- Himself

Bruiser- Himself

Rook- Himself

Major Francis Monogram- Jeff "Swampy" Marsh

Carl Karl- Tyler Alexander Mann

Admiral Wanda Acronym- The Actor Who Plays Her

Kelly the Intern- The Actor Who Plays Her

General William Garrett- The Actor Who Plays Him

The O.W.C.A. Agents- The Actors Who Play Them

Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Doof Clones/Doofensmirtz-2/Doof Cyborg- Dan Povenmire

Charlene Doofensmirtz/Charlene-2- Allison Janney

Vanessa Doofensmirtz/Vanessa-2- Olivia Olson

Norm the Robot/Norm Bots, Bloodpudding- John Viener

Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein "Rodney"- Joe Orrantia

Croachaye- The Actor Who Played Him

Helemetair- The Actor Who Played Her

Sharpeard- The Actor Who Played Him

Bulkare- The Actor Who Played Him

Tancien- The Actor Who Played Him

Professor Poofenplotz- Amanda Plummer

Bill the Reporter- Himself

Xavier Marks the Reporter- Himself

Mitchell Fox Horner Jr.- Himself

The Morn Duo- Themselves

Mrs. Thompson- The Actor Who Played Her

Peter the Panda- None

Meap- Lorenzo Lamas

Mitch- David Mitchell

Buck Buckerson- Billy Ray Cyrus

Mickey Mouse- Bret Iwan

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit- Frank Welker

The Mad Doctor- Jim Meskimen

Emperor Kuzco- David Spade

Kronker "Kronk" Pepikrankenitz - Patrick Warburton

Alice- Hynden Walch

Izzy- Megan Richie

Simba- Matthew Broderick

Kiara- Neve Campbell

Nuka/Future Nuka- Andy Dick

John Darling- Paul Collins

Tinkerbell- Mae Whitman

Chief Flying Eagle (The Indian Chief from Peter Pan)- Jim Cummings

The Beast/Prince Adam- Robby Benson

Lumiere- Jerry Orbach

Chip- Bradley Michael Pierce

Maurice- Rex Everhart

Amos Slade- Jack Albertson

Tarzan- Tony Goldwyn

William Cecil Clayton- Brian Blessed

Buzz Lightyear- Tim Allen

Emperor Zurg- Andrew Stanton

Mike Wazowski- Billy Crystal

James P. Sullivan/Sully- John Goodman

Captain Jack Sparrow- Johnny Depp

Lightning McQueen- Owen Wilson

Gantu- Kevin Michael Richardson

Mushu- Eddie Murphy

Sebastian the Crab- Samuel E. Wright

Princess Rapunzel of Corona- Mandy Moore

King Everick of Corona- The Actor That Plays Him

Queen Primrose of Corona- Kari Wahlgren

Princess Anna of Arendelle/Anna-3- Kristen Bell

Queen Elsa of Arendelle/Elsa-2/Elsa-3- Idina Menzel

King Adgar (The Former King of Arendelle)- Maurice LaMarche

Queen Idun (The Former Queen of Arendelle)- Jennifer Lee

The Ice Warriors- Themselves

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles- Santino Fontana

Hiro Hamada- Ryan Potter

Tadashi Hamada- Daniel Henney

Baymax the Robot- Scott Adsit

Cass Hamada- Maya Rudolph

Honey Lemon- Genesis Rodriguez

Gogo Tomago- Jamie Chung

Wasabi No-Ginger- Damon Wayans Jr.

Fred- T.J. Miller

Professor Robert Callaghan/Yokai- James Cromwell

Abigail Callaghan/Future Abigail Callaghan, Candlehead- Katie Lowes

Steve Rogers/Captain America- Chris Evens

Tony Stark/Iron Man- Robert Downey Jr.

Bruce Banner/The Hulk- Mark Ruffalo

Thor Odinson- Chris Hemsworth

Clint Barton/Hawkeye- Jeremy Renner

Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow- Scarlett Johansson

Spongebob Squarepants- Tom Kenny

Patrick Star- Bill Fagerbakke

Sandy Cheeks- Carolyn Lawrence

Eugene Krabs- Clancy Brown

Sheldon J. Plankton- Mr. Lawrence

Denzel Crocker- Carlos Alazraqui

Danny Fenton/Phantom- David Kaufman

Dani Fenton/Phantom- Krista Swan

Samantha "Sam" Manson- Grey Griffin

Tucker Foley- Rickey D'Shon Collins

Vlad Masters/Plasmus- Martin Mull

Jimmy Neutron- Debi Derryberry

Professor Calamitous, Maestro Forte- Tim Curry

Tak the Shaman- Hal Sparks

Mario, Luigi- Charles Martinet

Princess Peach- Samantha Kelly

Princess Shroob- Herself

Elder Princess Shroob- Herself

King Shroob- Himself

Queen Shroob- Herself

The Shroobs- Themselves

Professor E. Gadd- Kazumi Totaka

Bowser- Kenny James

Bowser Jr.- Caety Sagoian

Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Lemmy Koopa- Lani Minella

Iggy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa- Mike Vaughn

Roy Koopa- Dan Falcone

The members of The Koopa Troopa- Themselves

Jack Frost- Chris Pine

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III- Jay Baruchel

Princess Merida of Dunbroch- Kelly Macdonald

Buddy Pine/Syndrome- Jason Lee

Lewis Robinson- Daniel Hansen/Jordan Fry

Miles Callisto- Cullen McCarthy

Dr. Emmit "Doc" Brown- Christopher Lloyd

Merlin the Wizard- Karl Swenson

Kim Possible- Christy Carlson Romano

Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9- Janice Kawaye

Dib- Andy Berman

Mr. Peabody- Ty Burrell

Emma Swan- Jennifer Morrison

Maleficent- Eleanor Audley

Genie of the Lamp- Robin Williams

King Candy/Turbo, Alistair Krei- Alan Tudyk

Vanellope von Schweetz/Future Vanellope- Sarah Silverman

Taffyta Muttonfudge, Disgust- Mindy Kaling

Rancis Fluggerbutter- Jamie Elman

Jubileena Bing-Bing- Josie Trinidad

Crumbelina DiCaramello- Cymbre Walk

Minty Zaki/Minty Sakura- The Actor Who Plays Her

Citrusella Flugpucker- The Actor Who Plays Her

Gloyd Orangeboar- The Actor Who Plays Him

Swizzle Malarkey- The Actor Who Plays Her

Nougetsia Brumblestain- The Actor Who Plays Her

Snowanna Rainbeau- The Actor Who Plays Her

Adorabeezle Winterpop- The Actor Who Plays Her

Sticky Wipplesnit- The Actor Who Plays Her

Torvald Batterbutter- The Actor Who Plays Her

List of pairings that were used in this story: PeterXKimi (Pemi), TommyXLil (Tillian), ChuckieXNicole (Chuckole), PhilXWally (Phally), AngelicaXHarold (Angelold), SusieXStephen (Susephen), DilXWendy (Dendy), ZackXRegina (Zegina), JesseXTiffany (Jeffany), Celrock Universe PeterXViolet Cockrin (Pelet), Celrock Universe TommyXSilvia (Tilvia), Celrock Universe DilXCelrock Universe Phil (Dhil), Celrock Universe LilXCelrock Universe Jesse (Lesse), Celrock Universe AngelicaXBrody (Angeldy), Celrock Universe SusieXShaun (Susaun), Celrock Universe ZackXCelrock Universe Kimi (Zimi), Tropical And Bluejay Universe PeterXMarina (Perina), StuXDidi (Studi), CharlotteXDrew (Chrew), ChazXKira (Chira), BettyXHoward (Bettard), RandyXLucy (Rucy), LauraXDana (Lauana), HiroXWanda (Hinda), PhineasXIsabella (Phinbella), CandaceXJeremy (Candermy), LindaXLawrence (Lindawrence), DjangoXAdyson (Djangyson), StacyXColtrane (Stacane), VivianXDavid (Viviaid), VivianXJack Davison (Vivack), HeinzXCharlene (Heinzene), EverickXPrimrose (Everose), AdgarXIdun (Adgun), King ShroobXQueen Shroob (Kieen).


End file.
